


Dog's song

by din_go



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/din_go/pseuds/din_go
Summary: Краткое резюме: все страдают.У автора дурная манера пихать в текст цитаты и отсылочки откуда ни попадя. И придумывать героям максимально удручающие биографии.Бета: N_Ph_Bфанмикс: https://vk.com/music/album/573303691_3комментарии: https://leim3.diary.ru
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Dog's song

**Глава 1. Суровые опасности пения, новая встреча и старые проблемы**

***

Погода становится все холоднее, а красивого костюма на этот холод не сыщешь в такой глуши. В целом, сейчас это главное, что волнует Лютика. И еще — ботинки. Ботинки прохудились и хлюпают с каждым шагом, но к их внешнему виду он не так придирчив. Сойдут почти любые, лишь бы согреться.  
Если начнется простуда, то за ней кашель, а если кашель — то как петь?  
Впрочем, песни в последнее время все равно не пишутся. Это все осень — осень наводит на него тоску. Хорошо хоть, нет дождя, а то и так выть хочется, будто собаке. В дождь он бы уже присматривал сук, на котором можно…  
Что это там впереди творится?

На обочине теснится небольшая толпа. Крестьяне, человек десять: кто-то стоит, кто-то сидит в грязи, в основном женщины, в черных платках. Мужчины молчат, женщины плачут.  
Лютик подходит поближе и видит: на земле растянуты простыни, а на них — девушки, девочки даже. Прикрыты чьей-то одеждой. Мертвые. Одна, две… Четыре. Серые, измученные, скорченные от боли лица. Следы кровоподтеков на шеях и запястьях.

— Ох черт, — спотыкается он, когда доходит, что это по-настоящему. Его мутит: опирается ладонями на колени.  
Одна из женщин вдруг заходится особенно громким воем, и ее поднимают, уносят. Лютик отворачивается.

— Ты чего здесь забыл, гусляр? — угрюмо спрашивает его один из мужиков, с густой бородой до груди.  
— Это, вообще-то, лютня, — сил на возмущение хватает, но почти сразу Лютик сдувается, и уже тише продолжает: — Я… просто шел мимо, извините. Кто это сделал с ними, не знаете? Какой-то монстр, гуль, вампир?  
Мужик зло усмехается.  
— Да кабы так. Все знают, кто это сделал. Только вот сами сделать ничего не могут. Олсог, тварь, местный барон, со своей свитой. Недавно тут объявился, а уже почти дюжину наших детей нашли… вот так.  
— А если поехать к королю, в Керак? Рассказать… Надо же что-то…  
— Ты блаженный, что ли? — отмахивается бородач и уходит к своим, стягивая с головы шапку.  
Мужчины поднимают тела, грузят их на телегу. Скрипят колеса, плюясь грязью. Лошадь трогается.

Сразу за ними Лютик не идет, отходит на другую сторону дороги, садится на поваленное бревно. До Чизмара — ближайшего городка, куда и уехала процессия, всего ничего — пара часов пешком, но появляться там теперь не хочется. Ничего вообще не хочется: ему осточертел этот месяц, эта жижа под ногами, а больше всего — местные бароны, один другого гаже.  
Выбора, впрочем, нет — либо Чизмар — либо его ноги и легкие больше в принципе никуда не дойдут. Да и желудок, честно говоря, тоже.

Лютик достает из сумки кошелек, заглядывает и тяжело выдыхает, прикрыв глаза. Придется работать, а как петь, если там будут эти мужики? Эти женщины. До того ли им сейчас?  
Он встряхивается и идет вперед, выкидывая это из головы.  
Надо просто не закрывать глаза, тогда в них только деревья и земля, и белое небо, а не лица мертвых девочек.  
Надо просто улыбнуться и петь, так ведь? Может, это — как раз то, что им сейчас нужно? Если разувериться, что он еще хоть кому-то может доставить радость, то лучше бы его спалил дракон, ко всем, черт возьми, хренам.

В Чизмаре пустынно, как перед ураганом — почти никого на улицах, только пара пьяниц, у которых Лютик спрашивает, где трактир. Он бы и сам нашел — но хочется услышать какую-то речь, пусть несвязную, пусть пахнущую горько и кисло.

В таверне по крайней мере тепло. И на удивление людно — но почти вся публика явно не из бедных — добротные костюмы, мечи на поясе у каждого, перстни. За стойкой протирает стаканы нахмуренный пузатый трактирщик, но ему кивает нормально, и даже сразу спрашивает: «Чего желаете, господарь бард?».

«Господарь бард, ну и ну, так меня еще не называли», — усмехается про себя Лютик и отвечает:  
— Горячего вина, если можно. Да чтобы с пряностями и фруктами, если есть. Я горло разогрею и спою тогда — о чем хотите? Могу о любви. Могу о сражениях. Ммм?  
— Петь надо о правителях, которые дают здесь шляться таким, как ты! — выкрикивает за спиной один из местных вельмож. Остальные взрываются гоготом.  
— О правителях, — Лютик сначала кривится, а потом растягивает губы в невеселом оскале, — извольте! Но сначала я утолю жажду и голод, ведь негоже, если о правителях-то и не в лучшей форме.  
— Утоляй, утоляй. Да смотри, штаны не обделай.

— Сволочь, — шепчет трактирщик так, что они не услышали, кидает взгляд на Лютика и бледнеет. Боится, что он расскажет, сдаст?  
Лютик подмигивает ему, берет дымящуюся кружку и тихо спрашивает:  
— Это они? Свита Олсога?

Конечно, это оказываются они.

Сложно объяснить это чувство — с лютней. Изредка Лютик думает — может, он потому не может остаться с женщиной, ну, как бы, надолго, что уже влюблен в струны, в эту форму? В музыку?  
Нет, понятно, что это инструмент, но какой универсальный! Сейчас он ее ощущает больше всего как меч, как оружие, сидит, злится, накапливает в себе эту веселую, бесшабашную, юную и горячую злость, и точно знает — видит всем собой — что, стоит ему заиграть, и все эти ублюдки в золоченых кафтанах — они просто лопнут, их ко всем чертям разорвет. Будь у него шерсть, встала бы на загривке дыбом. Такое это голодное, щекотное, приятное и тупое чувство.  
Абсолютно — как и почти всегда — не имеющее ничего общего с тем, что происходит на самом деле.

Спасает его случайность — тот самый бородатый мужик с еще парой из тех, что были на дороге, входят внутрь, как раз когда он только начинает петь.  
На их лицах, как и на лицах всех остальных, сначала проступает недоумение, потом вельможи покрываются красными пятнами, а крестьяне показывают зубы, похохатывая, и в тот момент, когда первые уже достают мечи, вторые перекрывают им дорогу, а трактирщик — дай ему Мелитэле здоровья — резко кивает головой на незапертое окно над стойкой.

Пропев на прощание последнее: «Надеюсь, Олсог скоро сдохнет, как и положено свинье, а прихвостни сгниют в говне, вот вместе мы пойдем плясать, и на могилу их поссать, хэй-хо!», — Лютик кое-как запрыгивает на столешницу, распахивает створки и вываливается на свежий воздух.

Не видать ему ни костюма, ни ботинок.  
Но видит небо, сейчас он ни о чем не хочет жалеть.  
И видит небо, очень скоро он пожалеет.

***  
Это был долгий, морочный день, который никак не заканчивается. Геральт устал, очередная тварь оставила ему очередной подарок — шрам на предплечье получится довольно большим. Когда заживет.  
И Цири, опять снилась Цири. Геральт потирает щетину, поглаживает Плотву по шее и немного пришпоривает.  
Надо просто доехать до мелкого городка впереди — Тиберген — так, что ли, он называется? Отдохнуть. Выспаться. Выпить.

В таверне темно, душно и Лютик. Он в таверне. Геральт его не сразу замечает — хотя это странно, учитывая, что обычно Лютика просто невозможно не заметить, он себя в этом плане не сдерживает. Но не в этот раз — Геральт успевает сесть за самый дальний стол в углу, заказать еду и питье, съесть и выпить, заказать еще — и только тогда, при очередном повороте головы, поймать взгляд, быстро отведенный.  
Это точно Лютик — сидит довольно далеко, и одет непривычно — весь в чем-то невзрачном, сером, или просто запылился в пути? Лютни при нем тоже не видно. Но знакомая встрепанная прическа и дурацкое выражение на лице сомнений не вызывают. Лютик его уж точно заметил, но сейчас старательно делает вид тише воды, ниже травы.

Геральту становится жарко и как-то муторно.

Они расстались не очень хорошо. По правде говоря, даже плохо расстались. Черт возьми, ну почему именно сегодня. Именно тут. Мир такой огромный, что и специально назначать встречи — гиблое дело, но ему, конечно, не может так везти. Геральт мысленно стонет и прикладывается к стакану.

Не хочет делать вид, что знакомы — ему же проще, так?

И все же, почему он не играет и не поет? Не травит похабные анекдоты? Не стелется у ног той симпатичной подавальщицы, что ходит туда-сюда, разнося заказы?  
Геральт продолжает сидеть, пытаясь не думать об этом, но в какой-то момент понимает, что уже довольно давно смотрит прямо на барда. Тот не оборачивается, но поза напряженная: наверняка даже такой рассеянный идиот не мог не заметить взгляда в упор.

Дверь хлопает, в таверну входят четверо мужчин, все при оружии и в дорогой одежде. Самый высокий с большим топором вместо меча.  
Геральт не видит в них ничего опасного (про главного с топором и вовсе думает, дескать, показушник), встает наконец и, вздохнув, идет в сторону Лютика, но тот вдруг поднимает глаза и мотает головой, сжав губы, как бы говоря «нет». Не подходи.

Геральту это не нравится. Значит, если он хочет посидеть в тишине, это желание напрочь игнорируется, а как ему в кои-то веки приспичило — не извиниться, нет, но хотя бы поздороваться — так идите к черту?

И он шагает вперед, хотя глаза у Лютика ширятся все сильнее, похоже, что от страха, и рот начинает то открываться, то закрываться, нелепо и грустно.  
— Лютик. Здравствуй.  
Проходит несколько секунд. Лютик справляется с собой, склоняет голову и с обреченной веселостью отвечает:  
— Привет великим победителям монстров. Садись, Геральт, садись. Давно не виделись, знаешь ли, не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, в этом скучнейшем захолустье, где вряд ли сыщется приличная работенка.

Геральт садится. В таверне становится тихо. Он обводит помещение взглядом: все резко занялись своими делами, хотя только что прислушивались к их разговору.

— Опять ты влип в какую-то историю? — шепотом спрашивает Геральт, наклоняясь поближе.  
Лютик кивает на его плечо, перетянутое повязкой, и улыбается:  
— Тебя не переплюну. Не беспокойся обо мне, я в полном порядке.  
Глаза у него бегают, пальцы нервно постукивают по столу.  
— Не похоже, — снова шепчет Геральт.  
— И все же все так и есть, дорогой мой… — тут его лицо искажает гримаса, — …случайный попутчик. А сейчас прошу извинить, организм… требует.

Лютик ловко выбирается из-за стола и выходит за дверь. Никто из постояльцев таверны не оборачивается. Обычно люди оглядываются, когда кто-то выходит прочь.  
Но Геральт устал, и вытягивать информацию из знакомого барда больше не хочется. А главное — успело накатить.  
Йеннифэр. Йеннифэр из Венгерберга. И чем больше в голове разбухает это имя, и этот день — тем больше он злится. Геральт кричит: «Еще эля!», — и пьет его тоже зло, большими глотками. Люди довольно быстро расходятся. Одними из первых поднимаются четверо наемников. Тот, что с топором, бросает на него взгляд и усмехается, проходя мимо.

Геральт отвечает ему одной из своих очаровательных улыбок. Той, где больше видны клыки.

Во двор он выходит где-то через полчаса — проверить, как лошадь, и просто проветриться. Снаружи холодно и звонко от звезд. «Лютик бы сейчас придумал дюжину дурацких метафор для этого неба», — мелькает у него в голове непрошенная мысль. А потом Геральт вдыхает глубже и еле уловимо ощущает запах крови.

— Все, добивай его, Артер! Награду и за дохлого дают, а возиться с ним в дороге не с руки.  
— Расступитесь, а то мой топор имеет свойство разбрызгивать кишки, господа. Ну что, споешь напоследок, недоумок?

Лютик лежит на земле, почти не шевелится, только вздрагивает всем телом. Наемник раскручивает топор над головой, красуясь перед остальными. Когда лезвие уже идет вниз, грудь показушника вспарывает сталь, он удивленно вскрикивает, заваливается набок.  
Лютик сплевывает кровью и, растягивая губы в подобии улыбки, выдает только одно слово:  
— Довыёживался.

Геральту хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы оставшиеся трое перестали дышать. Затем он наклоняется к Лютику: тот бледен, лежит, не двигаясь, и старается не смотреть вокруг.

— Идти сможешь?  
Лютик явно пытается приподняться, но ему это не удается. Он только стонет, тихо, сквозь зубы, сворачивается еще больше, обхватывает руками живот.  
— Кто были эти люди? Во что ты вляпался?  
— Н…не могу я идти, Геральт, — слова у Лютика выходят плохо, толчками. — Н…нельзя в тав…таверну… возвращаться.  
— Ладно. Давай-ка я тебя подниму.

Возвращаются они все же в таверну — а куда еще? Геральт только накидывает на Лютика свой плащ с капюшоном, чтобы прикрыть лицо, бросает хозяину — мол, друг перепил малость, останется со мной, дотаскивает «друга» до комнаты и сгружает на кровать.  
Садится рядом. Лютик лежит, закрыв глаза. Лицо у него кривится от боли. Пытается отвернуться, перевернуться на другой бок, но Геральт придерживает за плечо.  
— Эй. Ты как там?  
— Н…нормально.

Геральт хмыкает. Приподнимается, стягивает с головы Лютика капюшон. Над бровью сильная ссадина, но кровь уже почти не течет. Смотрит он, правда, как-то дико, пока Геральт трогает над глазом. Шипит, но почти сразу сдерживается.

— Куртку снимай, — говорит Геральт.  
— Не надо. Я просто отдохну, и все. Ты можешь идти, заниматься своими делами. Спасибо, что донес сюда, сссс… — Лютик снова шипит, когда Геральт сам тянет куртку вверх.

Снимается она через голову, и приходится повозиться, но Лютик больше не спорит. Видимо, старается не кричать. Но хотя бы немного он в норму пришел, раз может сказать несколько предложений почти без пауз на «отдышаться».

Однако с этим выводом, Геральт понимает, он погорячился. Били Лютика сильно, на животе и груди — синяки от бледно-зеленых до сине-черных, большие. Пара ребер точно сломаны, кость одного даже выпирает бугром под кожей. Но самое хреновое — рваная рана на боку, вот из нее натекло много крови, видимо, той самой, которую он учуял. И течет до сих пор. На всякий случай Геральт проверяет спину — но там только синяки и пара царапин. Еще замечает спекшуюся кровь на затылке — не очень серьезно, видимо, задели по касательной чем-то твердым.  
— Лежи. Принесу воду, бинты и какие-нибудь лекарства.  
— Если прихватишь чего-то покрепче эля в качестве лекарства, будет замечательно, — Лютик откидывается на кровать. — У меня в сумке немного денег осталось, они вроде не шарили в ней, возьми.

Геральт кивает. Вздыхает. Лютик ведет себя незнакомо: не плачется, не жалуется, говорит по делу, без обычных своих велеречивых отступлений, и на него вообще не смотрит. Старается не смотреть: отводит глаза.  
— Лежи, — повторяет Геральт. — Я скоро приду.

Внизу в зале убирает та самая милая на лицо подавальщица, у нее есть и бинты, и травы. Ведро горячей воды приходится подождать. Когда Геральт возвращается, Лютик сидит, а не лежит, облокотившись на стену, зажимает рукой бок. Между пальцев просачивается красное.

— Заляпал единственный оставшийся костюм, — сообщает он. — Что теперь делать, не представляю. Сейчас не видно, но вообще-то на нем такая вышивка, знаешь, ручная работа, орнамент из волнистых линий, похожий на… похожий на… потом подберу сравнение, но второго такого мне не найти, а эти… козлы смердящие… чтоб им топором своим подавиться…

Это похоже на старого Лютика. Геральт едва не улыбается, но почему-то сдерживается. По привычке, наверное.  
— Так что им от тебя было нужно? — спрашивает он.  
Лютик смотрит на него, задумавшись.  
— А тебе действительно интересно? Помнится, ты хотел, чтобы жизнь избавила тебя от моего присутствия. Нет, я благодарен за спасение и все такое, но, признаться, несколько удивлен. Какого хрена ты со мной возишься, Белый Волк?  
— Будет лучше, если я тебя помирать оставлю?  
— Не лучше. Но понятнее.

Вместо ответа Геральт берёт ткань, смачивает и идет к Лютику.  
— Прижми к ране. Надо промыть. Только вот, глотни сначала, — Геральт подает ему бутыль с настойкой.  
Лютик прикладывается, закашливается, сгибается. Не глядя протягивает руку, в которую Геральт вкладывает ткань, давит на рану, негромко стонет и ложится, вытягиваясь на кровати. Лоб покрыт испариной, отросшие волосы липнут к коже. «Как бы лихорадка не началась», — думает Геральт.

— Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, — через какое-то время тихо говорит Лютик, — меня хотели убить за песню. Лучше бы за девушку, право слово. Политики стали такие чувствительные, ты себе не представляешь. Ничего не стоит задеть их честь, думаю, это просто потому, что она вконец истончилась, и задеть ее теперь может даже воздух.

На этот раз Геральт все-таки не удерживается от смеха, если можно так сказать про тихий, быстрый, хмыкающий звук.  
— Странно, что тебя не поймали раньше.  
— Я путешествовал инкогнито. Если, конечно, тебе известно значение этого слова. Но, к сожалению, ты его нарушил, прилюдно назвав меня по творческому псевдониму, широко известному по всему королевству и за его пределами. Я не уточнил, известно ли тебе слово «псевдоним». Не отвечай. Хочу думать, что в прошлом путешествовал с весьма образованным ведьмаком.  
— Теперь я вспоминаю, почему мы расстались не слишком мило, — отвечает Геральт, но не зло, а посмеиваясь.

Лютик смотрит на него и тоже в первый раз слабо улыбается.  
— О, да? Признайся, тебе не хватало моего поэтического таланта, который призван вдохновлять, возбу…  
— Кстати, где твоя лютня? — перебивает Геральт.  
— Спрятал в надежном месте, в нескольких часах пути отсюда. Слишком узнаваемый предмет, к сожалению, — последние слова Лютик почти шепчет, прикрыв глаза. Его рука сдвигается с раны и падает рядом, сжимая ткань, уже не белую, красную.

Геральт берет ее и споласкивает, прикладывает снова. Лютик дергается и шипит, но глаза не открывает. Геральт слушает, как рвано Лютик дышит — будто долго бежал простуженный. Когда заканчивает мешать отвар, расталкивает Лютика, тот просыпается еле-еле, не может понять, чего Геральт от него хочет. Приходится приподнимать голову и самому вливать в него настой из трав. Лютик сразу вырубается, уже слишком горячий.

Геральт сидит и думает, не лучше ли лечь спать, перестать подслушивать лихорадочный бред, который тот шепчет. Что-то полурифмованное про имена в сухой листве. «Занялось и уже не потушишь».

Наверное, это нечестно, потому что Лютик сейчас слишком, до неловкости раскрытый, ничего не соображающий и истекающий словами, как кровью сквозь повязку. Странно, но Геральта вдруг накрывает нелогичным ощущением, будто все наоборот, будто это он открыл слишком много дверей и стоит перед ними раздетый. В темноте, на сквозняке и в одиночестве. Секунда беззащитности, словно Лютик заразный. Это неуютно, и он трясет головой, гасит свет и ложится, скрипя зубами от злости.

Чертов Лютик со своими стихами наконец замолкает, двери захлопываются, сны не снятся. Он снова приятно ничего не чувствует. Привычная и удобная пустота. Все подогнано по размеру и четко стоит на своих местах.  
А в Лютике слишком много лишнего, то и дело вываливается наружу. Геральту хочется засунуть это в него обратно и зашить, чтобы он стал спокойнее и сильнее. Не раздражал его.  
Но это посложнее, чем с тряпичной куклой. И Геральт совсем не умеет шить. К тому же ему в какой-то степени совершенно наплевать, что там из кого выпадает на землю.  
Земля и не такое выдерживала и съедала.  
И все же Лютик был прав, когда говорил, что Геральт все время ввязывается, лезет, куда не нужно.  
Иногда он до тошноты проницателен. И это бесит.  
Но быть бешеным — тоже привычно и удобно.  
Геральт предпочитает не замечать противоречий в самом себе. Лютик лучше с этим справляется.  
Лютик… мать его. Что такое Лютик, в конце концов? Подарочек, с которым Геральт не знает, что делать.  
Такой себе подарок, о котором ты не просил.

 **Глава 2. Флэшбеки, горящие здания и планы на будущее**  
***

Ботинки, обитые железом, дорогие, тупоносые. Комната, в которую нельзя заходить, мимо которой лучше просачиваться осторожно, на цыпочках. Запах в этой комнате: тяжелый, плотный. Кровать скрипит. Дверь приоткрыта, смотреть не надо, но он все же смотрит — буквально на секунду заглядывает, отшатывается, бежит к себе. Его еще долго колотит, кажется, что это происходит снова и снова: как мазнул по нему невидящий, налитый красным, безумный взгляд. Лопнувшие сосуды и воспаленный белок. Долгая, бесконечная, заедающая секунда.

Улыбающееся лицо женщины. Какое знакомое лицо. Огромные светлые глаза, и голос.  
— Еще раз. Посмотри на табулатуру, ты ближе к концу сбился.  
Ее волосы пахнут музыкой. Листы с нотами на столе, от черных точек и значков немного кружится голова.  
— Давай, а то он скоро проснется. Не отлынивай, Юлиан! Зажимай до конца, что ты еле прикасаешься, так звука не выйдет.  
— Больно.  
— Покажи, — она берет его руку и разглядывает. — Да, пальцы стер, ну это поначалу всегда так. Пустяки. Я поцелую, и все пройдет.

Чей-то веселый голос, влитая в горло выпивка, он с кем-то захлебывается смехом. Смех почему-то рыжего цвета.  
— Что ты расстраиваешься, дурак, что на него не похож, это же счастье! Подумаешь, драться. Выйди на улицу — каждый первый умеет дать по роже, красоты от этого не прибавляется. Черт, Лиан, я бы все отдал, чтобы ты оглох и не слушал его, но как ты тогда играть будешь? Выпей еще.  
Выпей еще. Выпей еще. Выпей еще. Лиан. Ли-ан.

Женский голос, который повторяет: «Расстройство. Расстройство. Расстройство. Расстройство. Расстрой…».  
И мужской голос, который кричит: «Будь ты про…»

— Лютик! Лютик, твою мать!  
Кто-то трясет его за плечи: это больно, но помогает. Воздух втягивается со свистом, и он закашливается, пока не соображая, где лежит, где вообще верх и низ, и почему все так ноет — даже хуже, чем после того, как…  
— Придурок, давай приходи в себя.  
А. Это Геральт с желтыми глазами. Рычит, мечется по комнате, кидает в него чем-то.  
— Одевайся. Пора сваливать.  
— Куда? Почему? — в голове пока что совсем хреново. Лютик щупает рукой возле кровати, уже приподнимаясь, но того, что он ищет, там нет. На секунду его прошибает холодный пот, но потом он вспоминает.  
Шевелиться, особенно быстро — невозможно. Каждое движение заставляет его стонать, а голова будто не венчает тело, а волочится за ним где-то по полу. Так ему кажется.

— Я больше не хочу из-за тебя убивать.  
Геральт смотрит зло и презрительно. Сначала Лютик не может сообразить, о чем это ведьмак, но потом вспоминает кусками вчерашний день.

— Разве я тебя заставлял? — устало говорит он.  
Выглядывает в окно: там куча людей с факелами, бегают туда-сюда, несут охапки чего-то. Сухая трава? Они что, собираются их поджечь? В боку и так нещадно горит, словно там у него локальный костер. Ходить получается только на полусогнутых и шатаясь. Повязка пропиталась кровью, он пялится на нее, пока Геральт не дергает его за локоть. Что-то еще в его взгляде, помимо досады. Неловкость?  
В какой-то момент Геральт все же понимает, что сейчас Лютик не способен собраться сам. Он стоит не двигаясь, пока Геральт берет рубашку и натягивает на него через голову. Помогает продеть руки в рукава, что не так-то просто, когда одна рука из-за сломанных ребер почти не поднимается вверх, заправляет рубашку за пояс. Поворачивает к себе спиной и накидывает на плечи плащ, тяжелый, черный, совсем не по размеру. Лютик хочет спросить про свою куртку, но замечает ее на полу — всю порванную и в крови.  
— Пойдем, — тянет Геральт. — Скоро тут будет жарко.  
Жарче, чем Лютику сейчас? Невозможно.

Но он не прав, как всегда — возможно, и еще как.

Когда они спускаются с лестницы, противоположная сторона таверны уже в огне. С улицы слышны крики, кажется, хозяин о чем-то спорит с теми, кто сжигает все его дело.  
Геральт бросается к левой стене, но та тоже горячая, и сквозь бревна видны лепестки пламени. Лютика он тащит за собой, как на поводке. Трактир горит быстро, слишком быстро, из-за дыма дышать получается еле-еле. Сверху уже занялась крыша, и потолочные балки трещат от жара.

Одна из них падает и перегораживает им дорогу. В конце концов Геральт просто врезается в ближайшую стену, которая вовсю горит — но делает это так быстро, что Лютик успевает испугаться и опалить волосы — и только. Как же хорошо снаружи. Какая холодная, сырая земля. И как больно на нее падать, когда у тебя сломаны ребра.

Краем глаза он видит, что Геральту все-таки приходится из-за него убивать. Это печально. Потом он видит перед носом копыта Плотвы, и его вздергивают наверх. Это, в общем, последнее, что он помнит, потому что по ощущениям больше всего похоже на смерть.

***

На этот раз хотя бы ничего не снилось. Лютик лежит, не открывая глаз, слушает, как рядом трещит костер. Пахнет лесом и, уже привычно от Геральта — железом, потом, луком, его вечным волчьим раздражением, одиночеством. Может ли желание «побыть одному» пахнуть?

Лютик сейчас тоже больше хотел бы побыть один — но здоровый, желательно в ванне, полной горячей воды — и с какой-нибудь симпатичной девушкой в этой ванне.  
— Я слышу, что ты проснулся, — голос у Геральта устало-обреченный и злой.  
— Как это — слышишь? Я же даже не двигался, — Лютик приоткрывает один глаз.  
— Вертишься, как уж на сковородке.  
— Вот уж нет! Хотя я бы не отказался от ужа.  
— Вот уж да. Но ужа у нас нет.  
— Ведьмак шутит! Что-то в лесу сдохло? И вообще, что я пропустил? — Лютик приподнимается, и сделать это удается… нормально. Лучше, чем он ожидал. По крайней мере, боль превратилась в тупую, тянущую, а в голове немного прояснилось. — Где мы вообще?  
— В лесу, — говорит Геральт. Подбрасывает веток в костер.

Лютик какое-то время ждет продолжения, но не дожидается. Очень хочется пить, и он встает, охнув, чуть не падает, выравнивается, плетется к Плотве. Где-то в его сумке должна быть фляга с водой, он точно помнит. Но сумки на лошади не оказывается, а значит — ни кошелька, ни бумаги, ни запасных струн, ни черта. Ни черта. Пока в ней роется, вцепляется за поводья, почти виснет на них — и теперь Плотва фыркает, косит злым глазом.  
— Оставь в покое мою кобылу, — раздается от костра. — Твои вещи здесь, за бревном.

Серьезно, если бы не опасность получить в морду — Лютик бы его расцеловал сейчас. Дойти до этого «за бревном» — настоящее испытание, но он справляется. Присасывается к фляге, чувствуя, как вода трогает горло и живот холодными пальцами. Потом немного приподнимает рубашку — в боку очень уж жжет, и выглядит нехорошо: грязная повязка сползла, вокруг раны кожа покраснела, припухла, и все еще течет — уже не кровь, что-то светло-розовое — сукровица? Гной? Лютика начинает мутить.

Бинтов и лекарств он с собой не носит, наивно полагая, что если уж его захотят убить — то убьют с одного удара, так что это все не понадобится. Ну, или что какая-нибудь красавица, из-за которой он несправедливо пострадал, возьмет его в дом и будет держать мокрую тряпку на голове, говорить на ухо всякое: про то, какой он герой, и прочее, про то, как он восхитительно поет, например. Хотя первый вариант, конечно, правдоподобнее.  
Но если уж быть совсем честным — то не носит он их, потому что лентяй, а еще потому что верит — стоит их положить, как они понадобятся. Да и вообще, до встречи с Геральтом он редко попадал в подобные переделки. А после — стал почему-то смелее. Да, вряд ли бы он спел ту песню прямо при своре кровавых маньяков до знакомства с Геральтом.  
Но сейчас у Лютика слишком мало сил, чтобы думать над тем, что изменилось, и почему — так.

Просить что-то у ведьмака не хочется. Не то чтобы он боится, скорее — Лютик ловит себя на этом — все еще испытывает обиду. Заталкивает ее куда-то глубоко, но она все равно торчит: привет, дескать, ничтожество. Ты все портишь.

«Никогда не слушай ее. Никогда не слушай его. Никогда не слушай их», — вспоминает он три разных голоса. Вздрагивает. Потом натягивает улыбку, все-таки оборачивается и говорит:  
— Спасибо. Извини за… — он подбирает слово, проводит рукой в воздухе неопределенно, потом машет бессильно — …это всё. Какие у тебя дальнейшие планы?

По лицу Геральта ни черта не понятно, как обычно. Что он думает сейчас? Что хорошо бы Лютик сдох где-то между побегом из трактира, скачкой на лошади и этим прохладным утром? И тогда ему не придется отвечать. Или хорошо бы он вовсе не рождался?

Но Геральт отвечает:  
— Еду на север. Пока что ближайшее село — Зграгген, а там видно будет. Или в Зграггене тебя тоже хотят убить?  
— Нет, там еще не успели. Я даже не знаю, что это за село такое.  
В голове у Лютика бьется мысль — это что же, Геральт готов пойти с ним вместе туда, раз спрашивает?  
— Сядь. Надо обработать рану, а то будет заражение.  
— О, как трогательно. Ты все же за меня волнуешься? Я знал, что в глубине души ты вовсе не бесчувственное бревно, — чувствует же, что нарывается, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Но Геральт спокоен.  
— Хочешь, чтобы прошло больнее, чем могло бы — твое право, — говорит он.

И Лютик затыкается, потому что действительно очень больно. Снять рубашку самому не выходит — при попытке поднять левую руку его тело протестует просто нещадно. Приходится сначала выпутывать правую, а потом Геральт поднимает ворот, освобождая голову, и стягивает рукав с левой.  
И раньше было холодно, а теперь его начинает просто колотить, и костер мало помогает. Становится чуть лучше, когда ему на бок приземляется горячая, пропитанная травами ткань, но лучше только тем, что от боли его бросает в жар. Приходится зажать в зубах кулак, но все равно выходит скулеж — очень уж хреново, до вспышек в глазах. Дышать снова получается только через несколько минут — так, по крайней мере, ему кажется.

Геральт смотрит исподлобья, и взгляд странный — такой изучающий. Будто он прикидывает, как еще издевнуться.  
— Я не гожусь в пищу, — сообщает ему Лютик. — Мясо поэтов сплошь состоит из возвышенности, пустоплетства и гармонии, с толикой костей в виде крепких рифм, но этого ты тоже не любишь. Абсолютно несъедобно и совсем невкусно.

Это даже забавно, как Геральт непробиваем. Не отводя взгляда, но скривившись, словно от кислого, он говорит:  
— Тебе надо перетянуть ребра. А то срастутся неправильно.  
— А это точно обязательно? — трудно сморщиться еще больше, но у Лютика получается.  
— Нет, — говорит Геральт таким голосом, что становится кристально ясно — на самом деле «да».  
— Ладно, давай. За что мне все это, а? Я просто пою песни, никого и пальцем не тронул, ни разу в жизни причем, но эта сволота ничего не понимает ни в музыке, ни в благородстве, ни в…  
— Может, в следующий раз будешь думать, прежде чем петь, — перебивает Геральт. — Уверен, им было за что тебя отделать, скажешь нет? Не заслужил? — не голос у него, а рычание.

Лютик не отвечает, просто еще больше сжимается, смотрит долго, искоса, и глаза у него красные, сухие, злые. Костер окрашивает его лицо в темно-рыжий и желтый. В таком свете и в такой позе он похож на больную собаку, зажатую в угол, и Геральт вдруг тянется, кладет руку ему на голову. На секунду, не больше. И говорит:  
— Надо перетянуть ребра.

На это уходит запасная рубашка Лютика, белая, с голубой вышивкой по вороту и манжетам, очень красивая, но совсем легкая — не на ближайшие месяцы холодов. Рубашку жалко, но себя жалко больше — потому что когда Геральт соорудил что-то типа лент, обвязал ими его грудь и затянул — сдержать вой не получилось.

Приходится лечь, потому что даже сидеть нет никаких сил. Наверное, он засыпает, по крайней мере, когда в следующий раз открывает глаза — уже темно. Сумасшедше пахнет от мяса, которое шипит над костром — Геральт нанизал его на ветки, и в огонь капает жир.

— Я поймал зайца. Полезно поесть, если болеешь, — в голосе ни капли заботы, просто констатация факта, но у Лютика чуть слезы не выступают.  
— Согласен. Завсегда полезно поесть, если болеешь отсутствием вкуса в музыке и одежде, да к тому же еще и социопатией. Ты молодец, что осознаешь это, я очень рад. Эй-эй, куда, верни!

За несколько последних месяцев это хороший вечер. Для Лютика уж точно — после шумных трактиров, где одиночество за столом чувствуется еще острее, или ночевок в чьих-то сараях, под аккомпанемент свиного хрюканья. Даже Геральт выглядит оттаявшим, расслабленным, или это отблески пламени смягчают черты лица?

— Думаю, утром я смогу идти нормально, — Лютик ощупывает грудь. — Жар спал, и мне намного лучше, спасибо, что спросил.  
— Я не спрашивал, — рыкает Геральт, но видит на лице Лютика издевательскую улыбку и раздраженно пинает того по ноге.

Лютик пытается придумать, как бы напроситься в попутчики снова, какой выбрать предлог? Но вспоминает их последний разговор, тот, после дракона, — и молчит, вороша угли в костре.

— Честно говоря, ты бы мне пригодился в Зграггене, — внезапно говорит Геральт. — Там, вроде как, один из местных крестьян проклял другого: об этом мне рассказал сам проклятый, просил съездить и выяснить, кто ему насолил. Платит довольно хорошо. Через несколько дней в селе праздник, было бы удобно послушать, какие ходят сплетни, но я это дело не люблю. А ты мог бы спеть, а потом поболтать с ними со всеми, и, если тебя не убьют за очередной идиотский вопрос или взгляд не на ту бабу, узнать подробности.  
— О. Приятно слышать, что даже всемогущим ведьмакам иногда нужна помощь, — насмешливо тянет Лютик. — Так и быть, окажу тебе эту услугу, в счет спасения моей жизни и лечения.  
И отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть Геральту в лицо. «Думал, есть шанс, что кто-то просто захочет с тобой бродить по дорогам? Конечно, на хрена ты ему сдался, щенок приблудный. Только если ему от тебя что-то нужно. А потом можно пнуть под зад, как уже было — да посильнее, обвинив в еще каких-то грехах». Нелепые, дурацкие мысли, но убрать их из головы не получается.

Так бывает: вроде все нормально, спокойно, тепло, и вдруг ты вспоминаешь, как стоял в Пустульских горах, и ветер продувал тебя насквозь, и ты все, все безнадежно пропустил, а человек с белыми волосами говорил тебе, что это ты во всем виноват, и что лучше бы тебя не было. Все это проносится перед глазами за секунду, и не то чтобы это было так уж страшно. Так уж из ряда вон. Обычная, в общем-то, рядовая ситуация. Типичный случай, всего лишь один из его плохих дней.

— На рассвете выдвигаемся. Спокойной ночи… бард, — говорит Геральт и тушит костер песком.

Лютик отделывается невнятным бормотанием, которое можно принять за «спокойной ночи» и «иди ты к черту» с равным успехом.

**Глава 3. Кое-что о настройке лютни, дурацких шутках и прошлом**

***

Из-за приоткрытой двери доносится музыка, тихий перебор струн. Прислушаться: в последнее время это редкость, потому что у одного из их семьи на музыку началась аллергия. Его шаги уже слышны рядом с той, кто играет: противный скрежет — положил руку на гриф и все смазал? Из комнаты — приглушенные голоса.  
— Ты же знаешь, у меня от этого голова болит.  
— Прости, прости. Я думала, ты еще спишь.  
— Не могу спать. Ты же, черт возьми, знаешь, что не могу.

Успеть спрятаться за дверь в коридоре — провалено. Граф де Леттенхоф натыкается на него, какое-то время смотрит, а потом просто обходит. Не пустое место, но так — препятствие вроде шкафа.

Тихо войти в комнату, где мать украдкой вытирает глаза, чтобы он не заметил, но они оба знают, что он заметил. И оба молчат об этом.

— Он когда-нибудь станет прежним? — спросить, не надеясь, что ответ будет.

Она прижимает его к себе, целует в макушку.  
— Какой ты стал взрослый, — печальный вздох. — Я не знаю, Юлиан. После войны у твоего отца еще не зажило сердце.  
— Скорее уж не сердце, а голова. Уже почти год прошел. Даже нога у него зажила, а там была дыра размером с колковый блок, — тронуть лютню по деке и дальше, к грифу. Палец падает с верхнего порога и считает настроечные колки: один, два… шесть.  
— Я тебе рассказывала, что любой музыкальный инструмент может расстроиться, да? Взять хоть лютню. И тогда, чтобы лады звучали правильно, струны надо подкрутить. Настроить все заново — от нижней ноты до верхней.  
— Я помню. Научиться играть нетрудно, но уметь настроить… Не знаю даже, получится ли у меня когда-нибудь.  
— Для этого нужен навык и тонкий слух. Слух у тебя есть. Учись.  
— Но при чем здесь отец?

Женщина в синем платье встает и подходит к окну. Колышутся занавески, прозрачные, тонкие. На их фоне она такая живая.  
— У твоего отца тоже расстройство. Он видел и делал вещи, от которых меняешься — но тут никак не получится просто взять, что-то подкрутить — и заиграть чисто. Это другое расстройство. Слишком сильное.  
— Может быть, ему нужен лекарь?

Жаль все-таки, что нога зажила — теперь он может подойти к комнате почти беззвучно, а они заметят это слишком поздно.

— Какого хера вы меня обсуждаете, а? Ты думаешь, я глухой? Думаешь, я спятил? Думаешь, мне нужен лекарь, мне? А ты что тут? Пошел вон отсюда! Пошел вон, я сказал!

Отец стоит, широко расставив ноги, грудь у него вздымается, как после бега, слюна брызжет изо рта. За его спиной, как глотка в преисподнюю — темный пролет двери. На его фоне он такой мертвый.

Сделать то, что не надо делать — подойти и обнять его, докуда получится дотянуться: где-то посередине живота.

Почувствовать, что время словно замерло, смотреть, как на лицо медленно, издалека, внахлест приземляется холодная, раскрытая наотмашь ладонь.

— Твою мать, Геральт, кто ж так будит! — орет Лютик, снимая с головы мокрое полотенце, которым его только что приложили. — Ни стыда, ни совести, вот же… урррод. Сволочь.

Движения резкие, рваные: все еще болит все тело, но даже это как будто неважно: просто нельзя так с людьми, когда снятся такие сны. Ведьмак стоит, скалит зубы, посмеиваясь, и лицо у Лютика покрывается красными пятнами. Привычный рефлекс: схватить поутру лежащую рядом лютню — тоже обламывается, руки нашаривают пустоту и листья. Он идет умываться, заталкивает в себя найденный в сумке хлеб, сидит и греет руки над костром, пока Геральт собирает последние вещи по стоянке.

— Ты хоть помнишь, где твоя лютня? — голос насмешливый. — В какую сторону за ней ехать? У нас не так много времени: до праздника в Зграггене всего три дня. И надо ли опять проезжать через Тиберген? Хотя это как раз неважно: за тобой либо отправили еще наемников — и тогда они прочесывают места наугад, либо решили, что нехрен больше марать руки и терять людей.

Лютик не отвечает: просто не хочется. Бок беспокоит уже не сильно, а вот голова начала болеть хуже, и от затылка к вискам все пульсирует, заставляя его существовать тоже в ритме этого пульса. Но где лютня, он помнит. Будь он проклят, если забудет, где оставил свою чертову лютню.

Хотя, в общем-то, он уже.

Почему-то от этого воспоминания злость потихоньку уходит, и из груди вылезает то существо, что сидело там с момента пробуждения и сжимало все внутри. Большими, длинными, скользкими пальцами. Лютик представляет, как оно отцепляет их один за другим, пятится прочь, кивает ему на прощание и прикрывает за собой дверь, втягивая туда свое холодное, липкое, покрытое слизью тело.

Через каких-то полчаса он злится и молчит уже не всерьез, скорее из принципа, так, для удовольствия даже. Хотя молчать становится трудно, и сохранять оскорбленную мину на лице — тоже. Головная боль, правда, в этом случае весьма кстати.  
Он украдкой оборачивается: Геральт тащится за ним на Плотве и сверлит взглядом спину. С утра он больше не пытался ничего спросить: наверное, считает ниже своего достоинства, или просто, блин, счастлив побыть в тишине. Без тупой, раздражающей болтовни Лютика.  
Незнакомое ощущение: теперь он ведет Геральта, потому что только он знает дорогу, и тому не остается ничего другого, кроме как принять эту роль: что он ведомый. Ведомый ведьмак.  
Это приятно: маленькая, ехидная месть. Только вот скоро он устанет идти пешком, особенно когда его мозги хотят вытечь наружу — так, по крайней мере, ему иногда кажется. При слишком резких поворотах головы.

— Долго еще? — спрашивает Геральт через несколько часов.

«Проиграл, проиграл», — радуется Лютик из последних сил. Собственная игра в молчанку уже напрочь осточертела, и он выдает большую речь о величии, романтике и предназначении самой дороги, а не места назначения, и на последних ее аккордах выдыхается, останавливается и садится на землю.

— Долго еще? — снова спрашивает Геральт. Не стоило ожидать, что он оценит по достоинству красоту поэтического слога. Скорее всего, перестал слушать на первых нескольких секундах, да и черт с ним.  
— С учетом того что мне, как творческой и чувствительной натуре, явно необходим перерыв на отдых — еще часа три как минимум, — Лютик потирает лоб и морщится. — Слезай, привал.  
— Нет.  
— Что — нет?  
— Привала не будет.  
— У тебя, может, и не будет — а у меня привал.

Геральт рычит, спешивается и поднимает его за ворот, смотрит, оскалившись, глаза близко-близко и не мигают.  
— Слушай, ты идешь со скоростью одноногой собаки, солнце давным-давно перевалило зенит, и если так будет продолжаться, до Зграггена мы доедем не раньше, чем к середине зимы!  
— Сказал тот, кто едет — тому, кто идет! — Лютик аж давится от возмущения. — Может, попробуешь сам прошагать часа четыре подряд с дырой в боку и головой как из-под камнепада?  
— Что-то ты уж больно разговорчив для умирающего, не находишь? Весь день молчал, а теперь решил сделать вид, что все в порядке вещей, да? Заливаешься тут соловьем и думаешь, что можно никуда не спешить?

Это все неправильно, неожиданно, и так сильно похоже на Каингорн, что у Лютика в глазах темнеет, и наружу вырывается бессильный хрип, превращается в слова, о которых он не думает. Просто срывается на крик.

— Так ты вроде должен был быть счастлив, что я молчал, разве не так? Сейчас-то что я опять тебе сделал? В очередной раз жизнь разрушил и с лопатой стою? Что? — где-то близко, Лютик чувствует, начинается истерика. Не очень серьезная — так, от усталости и молотков в висках.

Лицо у Геральта бледное, будто из мела. Желваки на скулах двигаются. Он выпускает ворот рубашки, отходит на пару шагов назад.

— Скажи мне, где лютня, я сам ее принесу. Управлюсь за полчаса.

А вот теперь Лютика начинает колотить уже больше, и он взрывается: потом будет стыдно, но пока — гори оно все огнем.

— Ой, знаешь что? Отвали! Отвали, Геральт! Вали в свой Зграгген-Сраген, справишься. А за своей лютней я пойду сам, ясно? Это, блядь, моя лютня! Что смотришь? Тебе говорил кто-то, что у тебя глаза как у гребаной… змеи?

Лютик смотрит, как Геральт идет на него: на лице у него такое… знакомое выражение, он его не раз видел на чужих лицах. Тянет к нему руку, и Лютик сбрасывает ее, пытается оттолкнуть, но это как толкать каменного тролля. Смешно. Интересно, сильно вмажет? В прошлый раз, в их первую самую встречу, было довольно сильно. Но Лютик слишком злится, чтобы отступить, отойти на пару шагов назад.  
— Не трогай меня! Я сказал не трогай, что ты делаешь, твою мать?

Но Геральт трогает — хватает за плечи и сжимает, сжимает, пока Лютик не оказывается словно внутри какого-то здания, похожего на храм с прохудившейся крышей. Наверное, Геральт все-таки что-то понял, что-то увидел в его лице, его позе, в судороге, которую стало сложно сдержать.

— Успокойся. Успокойся, — тихий, но все еще рычащий голос над головой. — Твое молчание тоже может бесить, знаешь? Иногда оно слишком громкое.

Это не объятие, нечто странное, больше похожее на захват, но его перестает трясти.

Какое-то время они стоят так. Несколько минут, но в первый раз за день это хорошая тишина, настоящая.

Потом Лютик дергается, шепчет: «Пусти», пролезает под руку Геральта и начинает идти — дальше по дороге.  
— Ну и куда ты?  
— За лютней.  
— А как же привал, идиот?  
И Лютик улыбается — аккуратно, потому что, честно говоря, в груди до сих пор жжет, и он знает, что если начнет смеяться — то может и расплакаться, просто потому что… потому что его чуть не убили, потому что у него нет в руках лютни, потому что ему снится родной дом, потому что Геральт иногда тот еще сукин сын. Нервы ни к черту.

Поэтому он просто садится рядом, а потом и вовсе падает спиной вниз в траву. Трава здесь, хоть и близко от дороги — очень высокая. Одну травинку он тут же срывает и засовывает в рот: горько и сладко одновременно. Геральт вздыхает и ложится тоже, сквозь стебли Лютик смотрит, как просвечивают его волосы — белые за зеленым. Он поворачивает лицо к небу.  
— Геральт, вон то облако похоже на хуй.

Взгляд у ведьмака ленивый, сонный. Он косится вверх, находит нужный ракурс и вдруг фыркает, почище чем Плотва. Потом фыркает еще и еще, а Лютик соображает, что это у него смех, просто он раньше никогда не слышал, как Геральт ржет, хотя странно — шутка такая нелепая, такая тупая, такая пошлая, будто ему двенадцать, но он и сам не может сдержаться — и они вообще, никак не могут остановиться, катаются по этой траве добрых минут пять, пока на глазах не выступают слезы.

***

До приметного дерева — со скошенной давней молнией кроной — они добираются уже в сумерках. Хотя ведьмак, надо отдать ему должное, смилостивился и посадил Лютика за собой на лошадь. Наверное, у него был совсем уж хреновый вид — даже после привала, особенно после привала — хотелось просто лечь и заснуть, и никуда не вставать лет так двадцать.  
Скорее всего, сам бы он не дошел.

— Здесь, — сказал Лютик. — Останавливайся, я быстренько.

Геральт натягивает поводья, и Лютик сползает на землю. От головной боли немного покачивает, но ради всего святого, как же он рад. Добирается до расщелины в коре — глубокая, черная дыра, вся в саже, мокрая от росы. Запускает туда руку. На секунду в груди холодеет: неужели — нет? Кто-то забрал? Если да, то как же он теперь? Но пальцы нащупывают перевязанный кожей гриф, — прежде, чем бросить тут свое сокровище, он обмотал эльфийский подарок собственными старыми штанами из сыромятной кожи, чтобы не намокло.

Все равно — срочно развернуть и проверить.

Геральт смотрит на Лютика, который улыбается так, что губы сейчас треснут. Лютню прижал к груди, будто ребенка, шепчет ей что-то, гладит, потом поднимает вверх, к лицу, и целует. Геральт думает: «дурень», но почему-то ему тоже приятно видеть Лютика с инструментом, будто без него Лютик — не Лютик, не совсем тот, кем должен быть. Не совсем целый.

— Как же я соскучился, детка, — Лютик проводит рукой по струнам и сразу кривится: — Да ты вконец расстроилась, моя крошка! Да, я знаю, сырость и холод, но не до такой же степени? Что же теперь мне с тобой делать? Вот же капризная деревяшка, а!  
— Ты что, свою лютню настраивать не умеешь?  
— Ох, Геральт, чтоб ты понимал в лютнях и лютнистах. И в лютье. Эту лютню делал какой-то эльф-извращенец, дай боги ему здоровья, конечно. Она привередлива, словно принцесса, которой в перину попала собственная ресничка, и теперь мешает ей спать, потому что колет нежную кожу. И так-то настройка лютни — не абы что, даже не наука — искусство! Таким мужланам, как ты, не понять.  
— Я и не хочу понимать. Надо поискать место для ночлега, и завтра — прямиком в Зграгген. Настроишь по дороге — двух дней тебе хватит?

Лютик на последнюю фразу фыркает насмешливо, одновременно подкручивая колки.

— Разве ты не знаешь этот анекдот, Геральт: «Лютнист, играющий на лютне сорок лет, тридцать из них тратит на настройку, а остальные десять играет на расстроенном инструменте»?  
— И что же это значит?  
— Это значит, мой друг, что уже сегодня за ужином тебя ждет песня. Может быть, не одна.  
— Хммм, — свое привычное, заменяющее все слова междометие Геральт мычит с интонацией обреченного на пытки, но гордого заложника.

Подходящую поляну они находят быстро, а Геральту удаётся поймать какую-то птицу, которую они тут же съедают, обжарив на костре. Лютик, как ни странно, оказывается полезен в хозяйстве — он умеет разделывать дичь, и у него в припасах есть соль, паприка, еще какие-то приправы, в которых Геральт не разбирается.  
Удается даже немного ополоснуться в местном ручье, — надо промыть бинты, рану на боку и на голове, порезы. Теперь Лютик трясется у огня, греет руки своим дыханием. Без рубашки он выглядит еще более худым, кожу покрывают синяки всех цветов и оттенков. Повязки и рубашку он вешает между двух палок рядом.

Геральт подходит к сумкам, роется в них и достает запасную одежду. Бросает Лютику серую, колючую шерстяную кофту. Тот удивленно приподнимает бровь, над которой красуется одна из ссадин.

— Если ты заболеешь, то вряд ли сможешь нормально петь. А хуже, чем просто слушать твое пение — слушать его, когда у тебя нет голоса.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, — Лютик саркастично кривится, натягивая на себя кофту, — ты вовсе не задел мои чувства. В благодарность хочу отметить, что такую жуткую вещь мог выбрать и купить только такой утонченный ведьмак, как ты. Черт возьми, она словно из осколков стекла связана, ты вообще пробовал ее носить?  
— Это полезно, когда болеешь.  
— Нарываешься, да?

Геральт усмехается. Усаживается на седло, снятое с Плотвы, и мешает в котелке травяной настой — его и пить можно, и обработать царапины Лютика. Да и собственное предплечье не мешает проверить — что-то оно ноет, не сильно, но ощутимо. Он стягивает старую повязку — отметина от когтей почти зажила, но припухла и немного воспалилась.

— Давай я, — говорит Лютик. Осторожно прикасается мокрой горячей тканью, от которой идет пар, протирает несколько раз. Потом берет подсохшую повязку из чистых и туго заматывает, напоследок ударяя его по плечу, на что Геральт морщится. — Вот так-то лучше.

Той же мокрой тряпкой он трет свой лоб, прижимает ее над глазом, наклоняется вниз. С руки капает вода. Геральт вынимает у него эту лекарственную тряпку, поливает из котелка, говорит:

— Подними-ка, — и сам тянет кофту вверх. Трогает возле раны сначала пальцами, по всей длине — будто что-то проверяет, свое, ведьмачье, и потом уже прикладывает ткань.

Лютик охает и зажимает ее сам, ругается сквозь зубы на чьи-то ржавые ковырялки.

Когда с перевязкой закончено, он наконец берет лютню, начинает наигрывать что-то тихое, как сам лес.

Геральт все ждет, когда он запоет, но он не поет — только перебирает струны, и это сейчас действительно красиво. Мотив смутно знакомый. Может быть, напоминает ему колыбельную, которую он забыл, из той, прошлой жизни? Какой спокойный мотив. Под него очень, очень хорошо засыпать.

**Глава 4. Погоня, похороны и долгожданные извинения**

***

Геральта будит далекий, на пределе слышимости, но отчетливый волчий вой. Он широко распахивает глаза, вскидывается, нюхает воздух.  
Сумрачно и неестественно бесшумно — за исключением этого воя. Рассвет только подбирается.

Геральт знает, что скоро тут станет громче. Он знает, как быстро бегают волки.

— Проснись, — Лютика трясут за плечо. Трясут сильнее.  
— Что еще? — головой он уткнулся в подушку из собственной сумки, и поэтому голос приглушенный, сонный донельзя. — Я только что лег, изверг, — Лютик натягивает на лицо колючую кофту Геральта, которая ему вместо одеяла, — дай хоть сегодня выспаться.  
— Это неправда.  
— Что?  
— Ты не только что лег, а несколько часов назад. Надо ехать. Волки.  
По мнению Лютика, первая часть сообщения от Геральта лишена смысла, потому что погоды не делает — только что или несколько часов назад он заснул — все равно, спать хочется зверски. А вторая — абсолютно не информативна.  
— Что «волки»? — стонет он, выныривая из-под одежды.  
— Движутся сюда. Быстро.  
— Ну и пусть себе идут. Авось, со своими родственниками ты найдешь общий язык, раз с людьми не получается.

Геральт издает тот горловой звук, который у него между: «я очень раздражен» и «самое время применить силу». Но вслух говорит:  
— Они учуяли твою кровь, — выделяя слово «твою».

Совсем немного, но это помогает проснуться.  
— С чего ты взял, что именно мою? Может, они гонят оленя, или кабана какого. Ты услышал их своими ведьмачьими ушами? — Лютик вдруг оживляется, заводит восторженно-саркастическую скороговорку: — Они говорили обо мне? Как им вчерашнее выступление, понравилось? Может, они хотят выразить благодарность, в отличие от некоторых, которые…  
— Я могу все-таки уехать сам, а ты останешься и дашь им концерт. Последний.

Это уже аргумент, а еще вой становится наконец слышен даже ему, и внутри от этого воя очень неуютно. Приходится подниматься, зевать, чуть не вывихивая челюсть, собирать раскиданные по поляне вещи: посуду, остатки вчерашнего ужина.  
— Геральт, ты не видел пакетик с приправами? Я точно помню, что вчера его здесь оставил, возле котла. Там розмарин, тимьян, душистый перец — самого лучшего сорта, горошинками, и даже немного сушеного базилика. Не представляешь, что я могу сделать с ним и куском мяса, если рядом есть хорошая печка, ты бы просто в обморок упал, какая получается корочка. Геральт? Ау, не попадался тебе пакетик? — все это время Лютик ходит, уткнувшись в землю в поисках заветных приправ, и только теперь оборачивается назад.

Геральт уже сидит на лошади, и взгляд у него такой, что, кажется, прожжет в нем дыру.  
— Понял. Ладненько. Обойдемся без излишеств, кому они сейчас нужны, — запрыгнуть на Плотву получается лишь со второго раза. От всего этого у Геральта скрипят зубы, и он похож на иллюстрацию человека из одного Оксенфуртского учебника, посвященного болезням интимного толка (Лютик считал его одним из немногих действительно полезных справочников, который попался ему в руки за годы обучения). От этого его разбирает смех, но рассмеяться прямо в спину ведьмака может быть довольно опасно. Балансировать с лютней и сумкой на лошадиной спине и так неудобно — а еще этот неловкий вопрос. Можно ли обхватить Геральта за талию? Или он получит локтем прямо по больному боку, свалится на землю, и его радостно сожрут волки?

Кстати, вот и они.

Керак — небольшое прибрежное королевство, но леса в его середине довольно древние, а волки, по слухам, не менее жуткие, чем в Ривии.  
К тому же на одном из постоялых дворов Геральт слышал, что их в последнее время много расплодилось: местные бароны предпочитали охоте выпивку и другие, довольно сомнительные забавы.  
Будь он один, он бы не очень волновался. Но в стае может быть до пятнадцати волков, контролировать их всех довольно сложно, даже с его навыками. Даже с эликсиром.

— Шевелись, Плотва! — Геральт пришпоривает лошадь. Обернувшись, видит краем серое, испуганное лицо Лютика, серые пятна, мелькающие за деревьями. Волкам проще — тут лес, не дорога, а вот лошади приходится тяжело. На дороге они должны оторваться, до нее уже рукой подать.  
— Жалко ее, — сокрушается Лютик ему на ухо. — Мы-то ладно, а она не заслужила. Хорошая лошадь. Да, милая? — обращается он уже не к Геральту, а к самой Плотве. — Деточка, все мы немножко лошади, каждый из нас по-своему лошадь, — продолжает он жалобно, и, видимо, собирается писать балладу на смерть Плотвы прямо сейчас и вслух.  
Геральт, правда, не понимает — зачем, ведь если умрет Плотва, то эту балладу точно никто не услышит. Останутся только бардовы кости и лютня, которую кто-то найдет и загонит за пару сотен крон. Почему-то думать об этом неприятно, царапает, словно зубная боль.  
— Заткнись, Лютик, — говорит он. — Твое нытье мне мешает.  
Лютик за его спиной громко вздыхает, и в этот момент один из волков вылетает справа и прыгает. Прыгает довольно удачно для Геральта — сбоку и чуть впереди, есть место для замаха, и в следующую секунду волк валится на землю с пробитым черепом.

До Зграггена около трех дней пешком, если идти, как Лютик, около двух — если ехать, как Геральт, и неизвестно сколько, если вы мчитесь по лесной дороге на обезумевшей лошади, со скоростью, позволяющей добраться туда уже к вечеру — но при этом лошадь скоро рухнет, а волки и не думают отставать.

Ребра Лютика от этой скачки в какой-то момент просто посылают его далеко и надолго — по крайней мере, чувство такое, будто они вываливаются из груди, и с каждым скачком — все дальше, еще немного, и он уже никогда не соберет их в правильном порядке. На языке явный привкус крови, но боль воспринимается странно, отдельно от него.  
Он смотрит, как Геральт кромсает волков, подбирающихся поближе, как еле успевает, если они нападают с двух сторон — и все никак не может поверить, что это происходит с ним, здесь и сейчас.

Такое у него часто в момент опасности.  
Роннер говорил, это хорошо: «Единственное, что позволит такому хлюпику и пацифисту, как ты, выжить, — это умение мечтать, даже когда у тебя подгорает задница».  
Неплохо сказано, Ронни. Жаль, что ты попал на эшафот. Когда тебя вешали, мечтать и петь песни не получалось.

— Осторожно, Лютик! — окрик приводит его в себя. Прямо возле правой ноги — оскаленные клыки, и он больше от неожиданности, чем специально, отмахивается от них ногой, попадает по носу, заставляя волка немного отпрянуть.

— Геральт, сделай что-нибудь, а? — крик выходит вовсе не таким громким, как он надеялся. — Меня же сейчас убьют.

— Меч возьми!  
— Что?  
— Меч с пояса возьми, идиот! В ножнах!

Лютик косится на рукоять, сжимает и разжимает кулак.  
— Что-нибудь другое.  
— Что? — не понимает Геральт.  
— Придумай что-нибудь другое! — орет изо всех сил Лютик.

И в этот момент Плотва спотыкается и падает. Ее громкое и страшное ржание сливается с ругательствами Геральта, а потом Лютик ударяется о землю, и это охренительно больно, даже не получается оглянуться вокруг. Небо и деревья кружатся перед ним, словно в детском калейдоскопе — подарке отца на его пятилетие, сразу перед тем, как тот ушел на войну.

Как потом повторяла мама, улыбаясь?

«Посмотришь туда, и увидишь то, что папа видит».

Если отец на войне видел примерно такое, то все понятно.  
Теперь он знает, что она имела в виду, сама того не подозревая.

***

На ноге у Плотвы несколько огромных рваных укусов, которые Геральт заматывает остатками рубашки Лютика. Оглядывается на ее хозяина: тот спит, или все еще в обмороке — ведьмак не стал его тормошить. Хорошо, что волков к моменту падения осталось не очень много. Те едва не добрались до Лютика, однако он, пусть с трудом, перебил их всех. Геральт вздыхает.

Пока никто не видит, он ложится возле лошади и прижимает лицо прямо к ее щеке: смутная, непонятная ему самому потребность. У Плотвы широкие, длинные ресницы, глаз выпуклый, влажный, с отблеском на зрачке.  
— Лежи, лежи, — говорит он ей, когда она дергается от прикосновения его руки к ее шее. — Все будет нормально.

Плотва прикрывает глаза — соглашается с ним? Тыкается в ладонь губами, и Геральт дает ей хлеб, скармливает весь, что был в сумке.  
— У меня не осталось сахара, но тебе не привыкать, да? — мягкие движения рукой по гриве. — Знаешь, Плотва, может быть, о тебе напишут балладу. Ты бы этого хотела?  
Плотва фыркает.  
— Я тоже так думаю.

Еще немного ведьмак смотрит ей в глаза, грустные и умные, а потом целует над носом.

Встает, вытирая о тряпку нож, с которого капает.

Когда он почти заканчивает рыть могилу, над ее краем показывается голова Лютика. Вид у него ошарашенный и встрепанный. Странно, но он просто маячит там и молчит, и Геральт прекращает копать, смотрит вверх.  
— Это для Плотвы, — пояснение, наверное, лишнее, но что еще сказать?  
Лютик скалится.  
— Да уж надеюсь, что не для меня. Тебе помочь?  
Геральт смотрит на него с сомнением, но Лютик уже спрыгивает вниз с какой-то широкой палкой. Копая, он негромко приговаривает себе под нос что-то типа считалки, наверное, думает Геральт, ему так проще работать.  
Краем уха ведьмак ловит только отдельные слова и отрывки: «Били копыта… пели будто…», и потом что-то еще: «Лошадь, не надо… лошадь, слушайте…». Под этот тихий шепот Геральт ловит себя на том, что ему не тягостно.

Или пусто, но почему-то легко, будто он выполнил обещание.

Потом они тащат Плотву к яме, она падает туда, странно изогнувшись, ногами вверх.

— Я одного не понимаю, — говорит через какое-то время Лютик. — Нахрена ты ногу ей замотал? Последние повязки потратил.

Почему-то Геральт от вопроса дергается, будто цинизм сказанного его задел. Хотя ему должно быть без разницы. Он и сам не понимает, зачем сделал повязку. Все равно Плотва понимала, что к чему. Но он даже не подумал, просто перевязал и все. Потому что так делают.

Вместо ответа он бросает первую горсть земли.

Времени на отдых Геральт почти не дает, только снова туго заматывает Лютику ребра («Хочешь, чтобы я сдох, не доехав до твоего Зграггена?» — «Ехать нам не на чем, если ты вдруг забыл»).

Сейчас Лютик не молчит, его обычная раздражающая болтовня и периодическое бряцанье на лютне утомляют, кажутся нарочитыми, излишними — будто тот и в самом деле не понимает, что разговаривает сам с собой.

Это немного странно и тянет на кое-какие проблемы с головой, думает Геральт. Ну нельзя же всерьез существовать в этом вот… в этом мире, и при этом дожить до… сколько ему? Чуть больше двадцати? — если иметь привычку не затыкаться ни на минуту мирной жизни. Хорошая новость в том, что к вечеру они все же должны добраться до Зграггена, даже пешком.

Он оглядывается, осматривает Лютика повнимательней — чисто лабораторный интерес. Не слушает, просто смотрит, как двигаются губы, как весь он пошатывается, подпрыгивает, дергает головой. На щеках лихорадочный румянец. Похож на слишком любвеобильную собаку, виляющую хвостом и чуть что падающую кверху брюхом. Если не знать, что болтает он о том «потрясающем паштете с фруктами и туссентском вине (…виноградники расположены на вулканической почве, эту лекцию я запомнил! Склоны, насколько хватает глаз, покрывают стройные, словно солдатские шеренги, ряды ровненько подстриженных кустов. Земля там устлана красными и золотыми листьями, представляешь этот пейзаж, Геральт?..)», то картина как раз тревожная. «Вот же больной», — думает Геральт, — «и как я сразу этого не заметил».

Под вечер они уже в окрестностях села, и вокруг даже появляются первые признаки человека — хутора на отшибе, вязанки дров, снопы сена на поле слева от дороги. Уже полчаса блаженной тишины — Лютик, видимо, все же выдохся. Иногда приходится его ждать за очередным поворотом, если Геральт не замечает и уходит вперед дальше, забывая про скорость передвижения некоторых немощных попутчиков.

Когда Лютик в следующий раз добредает до Геральта, то кажется почти спящим.  
Дойдет он вообще до кровати? На ходу спотыкается.

— Почему ты не взял меч? — внезапно спрашивает ведьмак.  
— А?  
— Я спросил, почему ты не вынул меч и не ткнул им в волка, когда была такая возможность.  
Лютик, кажется, немного смущается, глаза у него начинают бегать туда-сюда.  
— Я против насилия, — в конце концов выдает он с нервным смешком, но ясно, что это отмазка, просто чтобы Геральт отстал.  
— Даже когда тебя убивают?  
— Не всем, знаешь ли, приятен вид чьих-то кишок, вываленных наружу.  
— Мне он тоже не приятен, — возражает Геральт.  
— Но ты убиваешь.

На секунду Геральт зависает, но потом говорит:  
— Вид собственных кишок несколько хуже, чем чужих. Неужели ты и правда будешь просто стоять, если тебя начнут жрать дикие звери? Или попытаются зарубить мечом?  
— Скорее всего, я буду бежать.  
— А если тебя прижмут в угол?

Честно говоря, разговор Лютику не нравится, будто это Геральт сейчас прижимает его в угол. Он дергает ворот рубашки туда-сюда, как делают люди, когда им жарко.  
— Меч несовместим с рукой музыканта, пойми ты, вояка! Попробуй взять мою лютню и поиграть — разве у тебя что-то получится? Это, кстати, чисто для примера! Не смей прикасаться своими граблями к моей лютне, очень тебя прошу.

— Я не об этом, — морщится Геральт. — Даже травоядные звери умеют защищаться. Мне тоже не нравится убивать, но твоя философия — это просто тупость какая-то, ты хоть понимаешь?  
— Ты волен думать что хочешь, — Лютик устало выдыхает. — Вся разница между нами в том, что ты часто говоришь, будто не хочешь убивать, но…

— В нас куда больше разницы, — опять Геральт перебивает, рычит и злится, ядовито выплевывает:  
— Ты просто слабак, прикрывающийся своей лютней, словно невинной девой. На этом свете приходится делать то, что не хочешь делать, это и показывает, кто мужчина, а кто…  
— Хватит, — прерывает его Лютик, тяжело дыша.

Тишина после этого звенящая. Долгая, как их путь до Зграггена.

Почему, стоит жизни хоть капельку наладиться, все время случается какая-нибудь херня? Почему, стоит ему успокоиться, поверить, что они нормально путешествуют вместе, — и Геральт обязательно сделает что-то, от чего хочется просто послать все к черту, развернуться и уйти. Почему Лютик этого не делает? Ему нехорошо: сердце бьется где-то у горла, слишком громко и быстро.

Лютик прикрывает глаза, стараясь дышать медленнее.

— Извини, — тихое бурканье оглушает.

Он не ослышался?

— Прости, Лютик, — повторяет Геральт. — И за Каингорн тоже, — тихо добавляет он.  
Помолчав какое-то время, Геральт покашливает, чтобы перебить тишину, и продолжает:  
— Давай просто пойдем дальше. Думаю, ворота уже за следующим поворотом дороги. Кажется, молот стучит. Кузница, наверное, рядом со стеной.

Не то чтобы он считал себя неправым. Просто у Лютика слишком побелело лицо, и ему это не нравится.

Какое-то время он ждет ответ, или просто движение — но Лютик не шевелится, и тогда Геральт подходит и берет его за локоть, подталкивает вперед.

Тот начинает идти осторожно, неестественно выпрямившись, будто боится себя расплескать, и Геральт отстраненно думает: «Ребра все же срастутся неправильно, скорее всего».

С сухой травы поля слышится раскатистое стрекотание кузнечиков — настоящий концерт, звучно и гулко.

— Слышишь? — спрашивает Геральт.  
Это странно, но он уверен, что Лютик поймет, о чем именно был вопрос.  
И Лютик не смотрит на него, но кивает правильно.

Останавливаются они, когда через полчаса показываются ворота Зграггена, украшенные к празднику разноцветными лентами, которые, впрочем, выцвели на солнце и теперь скорее разных оттенков серого.

— С тебя бутылка туссентсткого в таверне, — ворчит Лютик, поправляя ремень с лютней, перекинутой через плечо. — Я хочу напиться.

И как окажется потом, «напиться» — это мягко сказано.

**Глава 5. Пьянство, неаккуратные локти и риторические вопросы**

***

Постоялый двор многолюдный и шумный, вся эта толпа провожает их глазами, и Геральт отвечает им взглядом исподлобья. Когда они заходят в душный зал трактира, все, чего хочется Лютику — просто рухнуть на пол, и он с трудом остается в вертикальном положении за одним из дальних столов.  
— А вы не местные, да? — спрашивает толстый трактирщик с прищуром, принимая их заказ. — До нас редко доходят слухи, чем нынеча мир живет?

Лютик не хочет отвечать ему, потому что клюет носом, а Геральт — потому что Геральт. Сонно и кое-как, заплетающимся языком («Какой же стыд, я вообще после этого поэт? — думает Лютик») первый бормочет что-то про Нильфгаард, прекрасные башни Новиграда и желание немедленно опрокинуть в себя любую вещь, что горит, но если есть туссентское — то вот этот верзила рядом платит. Трактирщик, хвала богам, понимает намек, разворачивается и уходит.

— С твоей стороны крайне невежливо, — сообщает Лютик, набрав в грудь воздуха, — молчать в ответ на прямые вопросы от мирных жителей этого приятного поселения.  
— Мне все равно, — Геральт равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
— Знаешь, я вот думал, что к тебе и твоему труду на благо спасения людей от монстров относятся несправедливо, но вообще-то ты сам во многом в этом виноват. Ох, как же с тобой сложно, а, — Лютик сползает лбом в скрещенные на столе руки.  
Хмыканье Геральта (скорее всего, означающее: «можно поспорить, кому с кем сложнее») остается без саркастичного комментария — в голове туман и какая-то странная пустота, которая бывает от перенапряжения. Настолько плохо, что совсем легко.

Рядом переговариваются люди, шутят, смеются, чокаются кружками. Этот мирный гул убаюкивает, немного расслабляет застывшие нервы. Он лежит и просто растворяется в нем: несколько бездумных, таких нужных минут покоя.

А потом Геральт неожиданно толкает его локтем в бок (тот самый бок!), и Лютик подскакивает, шипит, прикусывает губу чуть не до крови.  
— Сдурел совсем? — на вдохе слова выходят со свистом. Выступившие от боли слезы мешают четко рассмотреть, но… Геральт выглядит странно. Лютик присматривается и до него медленно доходит. 

— Ты что… смутился?  
Геральт дергает плечами. Выражение лица у него предурацкое, Лютик такого и не видел никогда.  
— Я забыл, — рычит он. — Нам заказ принесли. И даже это твое… вино.  
Смутившийся Геральт — это настолько забавное зрелище, что вместо злости Лютика пробирает смех. Но смеяться больно, и он держится одной рукой за ребра, шепчет Геральту: «Скотина», вцепляется в бутылку и наливает себе полный стакан.  
Выпивает залпом. И это так, так одуряюще хорошо.

Свою порцию Геральт нюхает с сомнением. Пробует и кривится: до чего же сладкое, медовое пойло. За удар по боку ему в самом деле стыдно, а он не привык испытывать неловкость. Вместо этого внутри снова поднимается иррациональная злоба на Лютика, будто он виноват в том, что Геральт чувствует — то, чего чувствовать не должен.  
— Даже пьешь как баба, — не сдерживается он. Утыкается взглядом в собственные пальцы, сжимающие кружку. Косится на Лютика.

Тот смотрит на него серьезно и грустно.  
— Об этом я и говорил, волчья твоя башка, — вздыхает он. — Совершенно не умеешь быть добрее, да?  
— Да.

Почему-то остро, тоскливо наваливается на него отчужденность от людей, глубокая внутренняя память о том, что он — не человек. Не умеет. Обычно это знание лежит словно камень на дне колодца, если бы Геральт был колодцем, и не мешает. Оно просто есть, от него ни жарко, ни холодно, никак. Но бывают моменты — чаще всего с Йеннифэр, хотя иногда, на самом деле, с абсолютно случайными людьми, с которыми он спал, которым он помогал, а теперь вот с… бродячим музыкантом — когда это знание становится заметным, и оттого некомфортным, словно зубная боль.

Лютик перекладывает свой музыкальный инструмент со спины на ближайший стул, чтобы не мешался, задевает струны, которые издают нестройный аккорд.

Какой-то мужик из компании за несколько столов от них прислушивается, встает и начинает сверлить их мутным взглядом. Он в стельку пьян: Геральт напрягается и незаметно обхватывает рукоять меча.  
— Я тебя знаю! — громогласно выдает крестьянин и вдобавок поднимает вверх руку с вытянутым пальцем, привлекая внимание всех, кто сейчас в таверне.  
— Сомневаюсь, — голос у Геральта угрожающий.  
— Да не тебя, — мужик отмахивается от Геральта, как от назойливой мухи. — Его, парнишку! Это он был в Чизмаре!

Лютик сглатывает.  
К их столу начинают подходить другие, и вообще здесь очень, слишком много людей.  
«Я больше не хочу из-за тебя убивать», — стучит у него в висках. Какую за него дают награду? Поймать живым у них задачи нет — это по прошлым случаям ясно, но даже мертвым висеть на хлипком чизмарском позорном столбе не хочется.

Надо, наверное, что-то сказать, но язык у Лютика прилип к нёбу, и в горле напрочь пересохло, несмотря на только что выпитое вино. Время застыло, будто он воспринимает все намного медленнее, чем оно есть на самом деле. Эхо от названия города еще висит в воздухе, Геральт в темпе largo* поворачивает к нему голову, приподняв бровь в невысказанном вопросе. Гвалт трактира стих, потому что Лютик слышит только эхо — и собственное дыхание.

Когда отец только пришел с войны, он взял за правило учить Лютика выносливости и крепости духа. Например, бежать, пока хватит сил, по внутреннему двору с завязанными глазами и мешком камней за спиной. Если споткнешься, надо было взять дополнительный камень. Через несколько часов этого занятия колени и локти сдирались в кровь из-за падений, а в ушах начинало звенеть, тонко-тонко: высокая нота «Sancte Ioannes»*.  
Сейчас он чувствует похожий на нее звон.

— Ох и задал ты жару этой песней, черт тебя подери! — смех мужика как гром, и вместе с этим громом время снова начинает идти, только теперь за ним не поспеть, как в presto*. Будто все звуки мира обрушились на него тяжелым, внезапным ливнем.

— Эй, народ! Я вам всем рассказывал про барда, который надрал задницу барону Олсогу и его свите! Хозяин, вина сюда, эля и чего-нибудь пожевать! Не думал, что увижу тебя живьем, менестрель ты долбанутый, это надо отметить! Холт, Даркен, идите сюда! Я угощаю, бард, но ты должен спеть, мать твою за ногу и об камень! — Лютика бьют по плечу, окружают со всех сторон, и он смущенно улыбается, не в состоянии сказать ни слова, пока Геральт не подсовывает ему в руку полный стакан, и пока он не выпивает его судорожно, проливая часть на рубашку.

Остальной вечер он будет помнить кусками, вспышками ярких, несвязных картинок: секунда — он берет лютню, секунда — громкие хлопки ладоней о ладони, секунда — чьи-то лица, орущие хором, секунда — он танцует на столе, секунда — его куда-то несут. Секунда — он падает. Секунда — лицо Геральта, губы шевелятся, но он не понимает, что они говорят. Ночное небо. На щеке у Геральта почему-то кровь.

Геральт слушает историю про убитых девушек, выступление Лютика в Чизмаре и реакцию на него местной знати, в устах крестьянина («Я — Норли, кстати. Торгую тканью, сюда приехал на празднование по случаю женитьбы старостиной дочки на сыне мельника, ох и погуляем же завтра!..») обрастающую подробностями, от которых даже у Лютика, уж на что любителя приврать для красного словца — горят уши.

Но смысл Геральт улавливает, и это… неожиданно. Будто думал, что знаешь кого-то, а оказывается, что знаешь не совсем все.  
«Уверен, им было за что тебя отделать, скажешь нет? Не заслужил?» — вспоминает он. От этого, и от того, какой у Лютика сейчас растерянный, жалкий вид, ему делается муторно. Ровно до того момента, пока Лютик вдруг не выдает огромную, шальную улыбку, горделиво подбоченивается, вклинивается в разговор: в общем, не превращается в того Лютика, которого больше всего на свете хочется ударить по голове чем-то тяжелым. Или придушить.

— Ты вроде спать хотел, — напоминает ему Геральт между тостом за смелость барда и тостом за то, чтобы чизмарские ублюдки «сгнили в дерьме».  
— У меня второе дыхание, — глаза у Лютика блестят. Под ними темные круги, но, видимо, его и в самом деле отпустило: он веселый и бешеный, как пес, которому дали кость. — Так бывает, если смешать туссентское и зрительские симпатии.

— Думаю, дело только в вине, — говорит Геральт. — Но мне оно как мертвому припарка.  
— Симпатии тебе тоже не грозят, — смеется Лютик. Хотя после спетой хором «Ведьмаку заплатите», с Геральтом начинают чокаться куда активнее, а особо одаренные — даже лезть обниматься.  
Лютик, видя эту сцену и выражение лица Геральта, ржет так бесстыдно и заразительно, что ведьмак, зажатый с двух сторон потными и пьяными мужиками, фыркает себе под нос, вместо того чтобы кого-нибудь прихлопнуть.

— Что я вижу, — подсаживается к нему Лютик, — ты посмеялся сам над собой? Я всегда знал, что немного самоиронии тебе не помешает. Ах, насколько с ней проще жить, попробуй, почувствуешь разницу. Разве не приятнее, чем дуться на весь свет, будто гуль на кладбище?  
— Гулей я убиваю, — оскаливается Геральт. — А ты разве не должен был выяснять местные сплетни про проклятия?  
— Завтра, — отмахивается Лютик. — Меня уже торжественно пригласили петь на свадьбе, обещают не поскупиться с оплатой.

Постепенно трактирная пьянка превращается в какую-то вакханалию. Половина людей танцует на столах, половина лежит под столами. Репертуар Лютика теряет в пафосе и прибавляет в непристойности пропорционально выпитому. Кажется, что он счастлив.

Геральт от всего этого разнузданного веселья в какой-то момент выходит на свежий воздух. Сначала дергается было проверить Плотву, но Плотвы нет.

Он думает над словами Лютика про отношение к нему людей: что, может быть, в них есть толика смысла. По крайней мере, на него почти никогда не смотрели с таким восторгом, с которым смотрят сейчас на барда. Лютик всего лишь поет песенки. Геральт побеждает монстров. Ведьмаки не испытывают зависть. Ведьмакам нахрен не сдалась слава. Это просто… туссентское, приторное до того, что горчит. Он трет руками лицо, сильно, чтобы немного сбросить с себя винную липкость.

Возвращаться обратно не хочется, и он встает у окна, которое раскрыли — иначе в трактире нечем дышать. Опирается на стену и слушает, как Лютик заводит очередную песню. Ее он знает, но не от Лютика. Она из тех, что создана для мужчин, и одна из тех, что Геральту… понятна. С ней он чувствует солидарность. Она про зубы и злость, и он начинает неожиданно для себя повторять слова — сначала неслышно, потом громче, потому что в трактирном хоре его точно никто не услышит. Он все-таки немного захмелел, иначе как еще объяснить эту странную, приятную дрожь, будто от ступней до головы он вибрирует, как меч при ударе? С такими песнями идут умирать. Голос Лютика выделяется из всех, просто потому, что только он там умеет петь.

Или не только поэтому.  
Геральт подумает об этом завтра.

***

Вернуться внутрь он не успевает, потому что из двери вываливается Лютик, прямо ему под ноги. Упав, кое-как переворачивается на спину, раскидывает руки и не встает.  
— Лютик, — Геральт щелкает над его лицом пальцами.  
— Ты загораживаешь мне небо, — невнятно говорит тот. — Дай хоть посмотреть перед смертью.  
— Что ты несешь? Вот же… нажрался в говно, кобель.  
— Я сказал подвинься, Геральт, — мычит тот, — неужели ты совсем глухой? Я слышал, это бывает у ал… абли… альблиносов.  
На его лице блуждает пьяная улыбка. Геральт не сразу понимает, что же во всем этом не так, что его тревожит.

Пахнет кровью.

Он садится рядом, пытается нащупать в темноте, куда его ранили. Из горла само собой вырывается рычание, и Лютик вдруг поднимает руку, касается его лица и говорит ласково, будто не ему вовсе:  
— Ну… Не рычи. Сердце расстроишь.

Рука мокрая и оставляет на подбородке и щеке следы от пальцев.

Может, он и правда говорит не ему. Смотрит, по крайней мере, мимо, в пустоту.  
Но все равно почему-то хочется выть, будто Геральт не выполнил обещание.

А потом Лютик переворачивается на бок и начинает блевать. Из трактира кто-то выходит, Геральт смотрит на них бешено, а они словно не замечают.

— Воды принесите! Тут барду плохо, — со смехом кричит один из них в раскрытую дверь.  
И кто-то действительно приносит воды.

Убивать их всех сразу кажется не такой хорошей идеей, хотя бы потому, что, наверное, никто не приносит воду собственной жертве.  
И потом до него доходит, что если бы хотели убить — убили бы уже раз так триста.

Лютика наконец перестает выворачивать наизнанку, и Геральт тащит его к свету, бьет пару раз по щекам и спрашивает:  
— Где болит?  
— Лицо, блин, болит, — стонет Лютик, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Несмотря на хреновый вид, на тот свет он все же не собирается, решает Геральт.

Кровь течет из раны на боку. А казалось, что почти зажила.  
Ах да. Начало вечера, припоминает Геральт. Начало вечера. Еще до вина.

— Да твою же ж ебаную мать, — выдыхает он.

От посетителей трактира в их нынешнем состоянии добиться можно немногого, но Геральт умеет добиваться. Его провожают в свободную комнату, находят и приносят чистые повязки, какие-то снадобья, горячую воду. Просто воду в большом кувшине («Утром пригодится», — хохочет Норли).  
Лютика он сгружает на кровать, тот что-то бормочет себе под нос, но явно ничего не соображает и ни на что не способен, пока Геральт не прикладывает к боку компресс.  
Потому что после этого Геральт внезапно получает по носу, и довольно сильно.

— Драться удумал? — спрашивает он у Лютика, который с озверелыми глазами пытается понять, что к чему.  
— А?  
— Ты же против насилия.  
— Гер...льт? — шепчет бард. — Это ты?  
— Нет. Гуль с кладбища.

Лютик слабо улыбается и откидывается на кровать. Сглатывает, прикрывает глаза.

— Мне так плохо, — говорит он вскоре. Глаза у него ввалились, и дыхание выходит тяжелое, хриплое. — Можно я сегодня не буду бежать?  
— О чем это ты? Может, лучше объяснишь мне, как ты проходил полночи с кровотечением и почему раньше ничего не сказал?  
— Да так, ни о чем, — смущенно бормочет Лютик. — Я не заметил… Оно не сразу началось. Неужели ты не знаешь, что забродившие напитки — лучшее обезболивающее?  
— Не для ведьмаков, — возражает Геральт. — Держи, поможет, — подносит Лютику снадобье, которое тот пьет, скривившись от боли.  
— Спасибо. Мне, наверное, лучше поспа… — договорить он не успевает, отрубается, как действительно мертвый.

Мягкости алкоголя, который еще плещется в ведьмачьей крови, хватает даже на то, чтобы накрыть его одеялом. И даже на то, чтобы стереть с лица грязь. И даже на то, чтобы положить лютню у изголовья.

Сам он тоже умывается, ложится на соседнюю койку. Долго лежит неподвижно, глядя на потолок.

— Лютик, — зовет он тихо. — А кто написал последнюю песню, которую ты спел?

Где-то далеко снизу начинают петь ее еще раз. Геральт закрывает глаза.

_________  
*темп largo в музыке — «широко, очень медленно»  
*темп presto в музыке — «быстро»  
*Sancte Ioannes — последняя строка гимна Ut queant laxis, первые буквы строчек которого послужили названиями ступеней звукоряда (нот). Конкретно эта — ноте «си».

**Глава 6. Похмелье, проблемы отцов и мертвые языки**

***

Роннер сидит у окна, постукивая по столу пальцами. На волосы падает свет, и потому они кажутся не просто рыжими, а костром посреди полумрака комнаты. Лютик прищуривается спросонья, потом узнает его. Говорит тихо:

— Я так и знал, ты просто на остров Фаро уехал.  
— Привет, Лиан. Дерьмово выглядишь.  
— Спасибо, — усмехается Лютик. Ждет, когда Роннер скажет что-то еще, но тот молчит, и приходится говорить самому, хотя голос плохо слушается. — Знаешь, я часто вспоминаю, как мы шатались по городу, и ты все показывал мне злачные места. Порт вонял, а тебя туда тянуло, словно кота на рыбу. Я так и не смог привыкнуть ходить туда без тебя. Да и весь Лан Эксетер — я это потом понял, не знаю, замечал ли ты? — весь он злачный. Есть что-то нездоровое в каждом районе, закоулке, площадь еще эта… ну… — Лютик останавливается и потирает лоб.

Роннер улыбается, встает. Он оброс, поправился, но все равно какой-то полупрозрачный. Лютик смотрит, как он ходит по комнате, оглядывает предметы, прикасается к ним: кружка на столе, пузырьки с лекарствами, смятая рубашка, лютня, прислоненная к кровати, как тихо бормочет себе под нос: «…Да, ощущения знакомые, но как же бордель, который слева от Адмиралтейства? Энсенада, опять же, красивая, а с моста как мы в реку плевали, кто дальше, помнишь? И как потом там в воде что-то странное проплыло, типа гигантская рыба с крыльями и длинным хвостом? Трактир тоже был ничего, хоть и грязноват, и пруд на заднем дворе храмовой инфимы*, где ты учился, и ступени к башне, на которых ты первое стихотворение написал, для этой, как ее — Шанны?..», — в принципе, он говорит все то же, что говорил при жизни.  
— Я пишу какую-то ерунду, — смотрит на него Лютик.  
Роннер удивленно поднимает бровь.  
— В большинстве случаев да, но не всегда же, Лиан. Иногда это ж типа… глас божий, — растерянно произносит он. — Как та, про снег на пути, которую ты никогда не поешь.  
— Ой, да не бреши, Ронни. Сам же знаешь, я сроду в богов не верил. Мне почему-то страшно. Как же так получилось, а? — кивает он на его шею, с черно-синим следом от веревки.  
— Ну вот так, — Роннер в извиняющемся жесте разводит руками, — ну вот так как-то… Не бойся. Станет легче к утру.

Лютик все никак не может отвести взгляд от его шеи, распухшей и мертвой, и Роннер просит, потирая горло:  
— Не пялься. Это нелюбезно, вообще-то.

Лютик от этого начинает судорожно смеяться; смеется, смеется — и просыпается.

В комнате никого. На спинке стула возле второй кровати висит черная куртка Геральта. Угрюмость, воплощенная в предмете. Лютик отводит глаза.

На стол падает пятно света: прямо как во сне. Только очень пусто. Он откидывает одеяло, пытается встать и только тут понимает, как же у него болит голова. Приходится зажать ее руками, чтобы не отвалилась. И бок тоже болит. Повязка новая, совершенно не получается вспомнить, как она появилась. Кувшин на столе полон воды, и это единственное, что заставляет двигаться. Руки и ноги очень трясутся.  
— Погулял, недоумок, — шепчет он сам себе, прислоняясь лбом к кувшину. У того холодные стенки, и это здорово. Он как раз размышляет, хватит ли сил дойти до ведра и вылить над ним остатки воды себе на голову, когда сзади хлопает дверь.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — говорит Геральт.  
Это тоже «нелюбезно», и это уже было сегодня, и Лютика снова распирает дурацкий, душащий смех.  
— Что такого смешного?  
— Ничего, — выдавливает он сквозь хохот, — просто у тебя всегда слишком надутый вид, я давно хотел сказать.  
Голову Лютик кладет на стол, потому что она как якорь пиратского корабля — такая же тяжелая и дурная. Приоткрывает один глаз, оценивая выражение лица Геральта.  
— Чур, если будешь бить, не по больному боку.  
Геральт приглядывается к нему, потому как что-то во всем этом выглядит странно. Наверное, то, что взгляд у Лютика жесткий и совсем не веселый. Геральт цыкает и хмурится.  
— Свадьба через несколько часов. Приходи в себя.  
— Я как огурчик, Геральт, обижаешь! — возмущается Лютик, рассматривая пузырек с чем-то зеленым внутри и раздумывая, не проглотить ли не глядя. — Расскажи пока, что там за история с этим проклятым, а то по твоему мимолетному описанию я ни черта не понял.

Геральт садится напротив, прислоняет мечи к стене, трет бровь, то ли вспоминая подробности, то ли просто подбирая слова. Иногда Лютику кажется, будто он пытается выбрать из всех вариантов сказать хоть что-то самый короткий и безразличный.  
— Я встретил этого парня в Ансегисе, когда выполнял заказ на монстра-людоеда, убивавшего путников в местном бору. Он сказал, что его дом в Зграггене, но вернуться сюда он не может, как если бы что-то не пускало его за ворота, а семья и друзья перестали его узнавать и словно забыли, что он вообще существовал на свете. Попросил при случае выяснить, что это за чертовщина такая, и даже дал залог — двадцать крон.  
— Повезло же ему, — с непонятной интонацией говорит Лютик и сразу спрашивает: — У него были какие-то подозрения? Кто мог желать ему зла и за что?  
— Нет. Говорит, со всеми ладил. Собирался жениться.  
— На ком?  
— Я не спросил.  
— А как его хоть зовут?  
— Мммм, — тянет Геральт, — кажется, Одвин.  
— Кажется?  
— Вот ты и выяснишь на свадьбе. Может быть, это как-то связано, — Геральт встает, берет куртку и идет к выходу. — Жду тебя через час внизу, — он бросает на него скептический взгляд и добавляет, — максимум через полтора. Не помри до вечера. Завтрак я оплатил. Но умойся, что ли, прежде чем спускаться, вид у тебя не краше, чем у утопца.  
— И кто в этом виноват? — негодующе кричит Лютик закрытой двери.

Потом все же доползает с кувшином до ведра, выливает его на голову. Смотрит, как капли стекают вниз. Отражение внизу расплывается, дрожит. Из воды на него смотрит трусливое, помятое, бледное и придурочное лицо.  
— Ни хрена что-то лучше не стало, — сокрушается он самому себе.

***

На улице неожиданно хорошая погода: солнце не просто светит, а даже греет. Ведьмак стоит у конюшен, машет вышедшему во двор Лютику.  
— Куда идти-то? — спрашивает тот, подходя поближе.  
— Туда, куда все идут. Сейчас Плотву покормлю, и выходим, — бросает Геральт, двигаясь вдоль стойл.  
Лютик сначала кивает, а потом смотрит на него с подозрением и аккуратно, медленно говорит:  
— Геральт… кхм… я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но… в общем… если ты вдруг не помнишь, то… — и останавливается, глядя как Геральт гладит одну из лошадей, действительно похожую на Плотву. Но белое пятно вдоль носа у нее совсем другой формы.  
— …Плотву съели волки, — заканчивает он, вылупившись на Геральта.

Тот не обращает на него внимания, шепчет что-то на ухо кобыле и насыпает ей сено в кормушку.  
Лютик беспомощно оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь придумать, что делать. Вряд ли настоящий хозяин «Плотвы» будет доволен, если чокнутый ведьмак ее все-таки украдет. Но вокруг никого нет, последние постояльцы уже ушли.  
— Геральт, — осторожно пробует он, — она же даже цвета чуть-чуть другого.  
Видимо, Геральту на это плевать.  
— Веди себя хорошо, Плотва, — говорит он лошади и кивает Лютику на дорогу, мол, пошли.  
— Это не Плотва, — все-таки не сдается тот.  
— Это Плотва, — возражает Геральт.  
— Это! Не! Плотва! У тебя на чердаке не все в порядке, ты понимаешь?  
— Да Мелитэле милостивая, я ее сегодня утром купил за девяносто крон, и это совершенно точно Плотва!  
— Ты ее что?.. То есть, ты знаешь, что это новая лошадь? — понимает Лютик.  
Геральт рычит, толкает его плечом и начинает шагать туда, откуда уже доносится музыка и смех.  
— Ты что, всех своих лошадей называешь Плотва? — догоняет его бард. — Потому что это твоя любимая рыба?  
— Да, всех, — теряя терпение, шипит Геральт, — и если ты не хочешь, чтобы она кусала тебя чуть ниже спины каждый раз, когда видит — лучше заткнись и сосредоточься на деле.

На деревенской площади накрыты столы. Лютика сразу берут под руки и уводят к паре других музыкантов. Судя по всему, его будет ждать успех. Какие-то барышни после первой же песни рукоплещут и бросаются ему на шею, от чего тот кривится («Ребра», — вспоминает Геральт), но не забывает рассыпаться в любезностях и поцелуях.

Геральт ненавидит праздники. В своем черном наряде и с двумя мечами за спиной он выглядит огромной вороной среди галдящих синиц. Время тянется медленно. Песни. Разговоры. Песни. Тосты. Пьяные слезы. Пьяный смех. Песни. Лютик в перерывах между ними носится туда-сюда и болтает со всеми так, будто знает их по меньшей мере с рождения. К самому Геральту подсаживается то один, то другой житель, но дальше чем: «Как вам наш городок?» — «Хочется побыстрее его покинуть», — дело у него не идет. Он привык добиваться ответов на вопросы, и если бы захотел — просто прижал бы каждого к стенке и устроил нормальный ведьмачий допрос. Это несложно, но черт возьми, это занимает кучу времени. И после этого его обычно не рады видеть в тех местах, где он уже был.

— Позволь мне рассказать, как идут дела, Геральт, — в какой-то момент Лютик наваливается на него сзади и усаживается на скамью рядом с ним. — Пока ты тут просто сидишь и бездействуешь, я узнал следующее. Из новостей в этом маленьком городке: Яков бросил пить, его жена вчера родила. Вино, которое привозят из Брокилона, разбавляется водой безо всяких мер. У берега реки одна из лодок пошла ко дну. В целом все спокойно, как болото в лесу, — говорит он, успокаивающе приподняв руку, заметив, что глаза у Геральта потемнели, — но! С женихом что-то явно не чисто, — подытоживает он, запихивая в рот кусок мяса с тарелки Геральта и прерываясь на то, чтобы его прожевать.  
Геральт тянет руку к его горлу.  
— Да ушпокойся, твою налево, я шелый день нишего не ел, — хрипит Лютик, пытаясь проглотить еду и отрывая от себя его пальцы. — Вот же жадная скотина, а! — восклицает он, когда ему это удается.

Тут музыканты начинают играть громче, и Лютик кричит, стараясь их перекрыть:  
— В общем, раньше, говорят, дочка старосты любила кого-то другого, но почему-то никто не может вспомнить, кого. А буквально несколько недель назад вдруг согласилась выйти за нелюдимого Лоббо, который вот щас во главе стола с ней за ручку сидит. Так что я думаю, скорее всего, это сын мельника проклял Одвина! — последние его слова доносятся до всех в тишине, потому что оказалось, громкий пассаж у композиции музыкантов — в самом ее конце, чтобы эффектно закончить. Над столами воцаряется тревожная тишина.

Глаза Геральта встречаются с глазами молодого парня, который сидит рядом с невестой. И тот допускает ошибку: дергается, приподнимается, обводит глазами праздничные лица, ожесточенно и зло, с зарождающимся в зрачках желтым отблеском.  
— Ты зря сюда заглянул, ведьмак, — говорит Лоббо хриплым, рычащим голосом.

Может быть, половина людей здесь вообще не поняла, что произошло. Но Геральт понял.

А потом многое случается одновременно.  
Например, Лютик зажмуривается, когда вдруг у жениха странно трескается лицо, и из челюсти начинает расти другая — хищная, покрытая шерстью. Открыв глаза через секунду, Лютик его уже не видит, а видит огромного волка с неестественно горбатой спиной и бешеными глазами.

Долго, оглушающе, на одной ноте начинает визжать невеста, милая девушка с густой русой косой и венком из голубых цветов на голове. Геральт достает меч одновременно с тем, как оборотень набрасывается — гигантский прыжок через несколько столов и лавок, с которых падают люди и пытаются отползти подальше, теряя платки, шапки и свадебную веселость.

Лютика Геральт отшвыривает вправо аккурат перед тем, как по тому месту, где он стоял, проходятся когти измененного монстра. Меч ведьмака приземляется чудовищу ниже локтя, и уродливая лапа отрывается от тела, падает на траву, из обрубка хлещет кровь, заливает белую скатерть, тарелки и немного — лицо Лютика.  
— Пиздец, — выдыхает утонченный поэт, музыкант и уважаемый лектор Оксенфуртского университета. Пошевелиться и свалить отсюда подальше почему-то не получается: будто его пригвоздили к месту.

Оборотень воет, совершает движение немыслимой скорости, и Лютик видит, как Геральт не успевает уйти от удара, как Лоббо всем весом наваливается на него, вжимая в землю.

И от этого ощущение примерно такое же, как было, когда Лютик проснулся: та же комната, только очень пусто. За ребрами какой-то ветер, что ли. И он сам не заметил, когда прикусил губу.

Волчья туша начинает шевелиться, но как-то странно, не поднимая головы, и из-под нее вылезает Геральт, весь в кровище и недовольный. Переворачивает волколака на спину, выдергивая из него меч. Хлюпающий, немного хрустящий звук. Оборотень хрипит, открывает глаза, вращает ими жутко, припадочно. Кажется, он пытается что-то сказать. Геральт приставляет меч к его шее, нажимает сильно, прямо в ямку под кадыком, так что из горла Лоббо вырывается почти человеческий стон.  
— Ну и зачем ты это все сделал? — спрашивает Геральт.

— Разве не ясно? — поднимается с земли Лютик, — дело точно пахнет неразделенной любовью. Он любил ее, она любила Одвина, он проклял Одвина, чтобы быть с ней, и закончил здесь, прямо под твоим серебряным клинком против монстров. Боги, это все так драматично, можно ты уже убьешь его, и мы поедем куда-нибудь, где свадьбы чуть более традиционные? — кривится он, рассматривая лютню на предмет повреждений.  
— Он никого не проклинал, — раздается вдруг звучный голос за их спинами. — Мой сын сам проклят обращаться в чудовище. Ему нужна была эта любовь, понимаете? А Одвин… Одвин бы пережил.  
— Да что ты говоришь, — скалится Геральт, оборачиваясь. — Решать за других всегда так просто, да? — рычит он. — Как снять проклятие?  
Старик в высоких сапогах и с оспинами на лице молчит, глядя на то, что осталось от его сына.  
— Как снять проклятие? — повторяет Геральт.  
— Добей, — отвечает тот, медленно разворачивается и начинает уходить — сначала неуверенно, потом все размашистей и быстрее.

Когда Геральт рывком загоняет меч, оборотень на него не смотрит. Лютик провожает траекторию его застывшего взгляда — от следов мужчины, который его родил, до его же удаляющейся вдаль спины. Тоску из этого можно выжимать хоть ведрами, так что бард садится рядом на корточки и прикрывает ему веки. Ресницы у оборотня неожиданно пушистые, и Лютик, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, начинает плавно молитву об усопших.

— Зачем? — спрашивает его Геральт.

Лютик пожимает плечами. Ко всем проклятым он чувствует странную солидарность, но не объяснять же это Геральту? Хотя, может быть, он как раз и поймет.  
— Ему она не поможет, — поясняет Геральт, будто Лютик не знает.  
— Угу, — отвечает он, пытаясь оттереть кровь с лица чьим-то платком, найденным на одном из опрокинутых стульев. — Я в курсе. Пойдем уже за Плотвой?

На этот раз таверна почти пустая. Несколько мужиков за столом обсуждают случившееся, но замолкают, когда они входят в зал. На Геральта смотрят со страхом.  
— Он же вас спас, — пытается возмутиться Лютик, но Геральт тащит его за локоть наверх.  
— Переночуем тут, а утром мне надо ехать, — говорит он, снимая испорченную одежду.  
— Ты не ранен? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Нет. Пара синяков на спине.  
— Я спущусь, принесу чего-нибудь перекусить и выпить. Такой стресс надо чем-нибудь перебить, знаешь ли.

Геральт кивает, хотя не похоже, чтобы он хоть немного испытывал то, что называется стрессом.  
Но правда в том, что Лютику неуютно в этой комнате, и он сидит внизу, хлещет разбавленное вино и наигрывает на лютне какие-то бездумные мелодии, притворяясь, что все это мясо, которое сегодня произошло, вообще ничего не стоит.

В какой-то момент в таверну заходит торговец Норли, присаживается рядом.  
— Меня это… попросили тебе оплату передать. За пение, стало быть.  
Какой-то он стушевавшийся и совсем не похож на вчерашнего разудалого беса. Не Лютику его винить.  
— Передавай. Лишним не будет. Как там невеста?  
— Вспомнила своего первого возлюбленного, Одвина, и теперь порывается ехать его искать. А страхолюдину ту сожгли за погостом. Это что же получается, любой рядом может монстрой быть?  
Лютик смотрит на него и почему-то не может придумать никакого шуточного ответа.  
— Особенно мельник, — говорит он, но судя по лицу Норли, тот вряд ли понял, о чем он хотел сказать.

Когда он заходит в комнату, Геральт спит. Или делает вид, что спит — кто его разберет. Лютик долго пьет воду, потому что утренний сушняк до сих пор поднимает свою голову, и падает на кровать.  
— Спокойной ночи, — мычит он Геральту и молится, чтобы сегодня обошлось без снов. Хотя, ради правды, увидеть Роннера было хорошо. Хорошо было его вспомнить.

Ночью Лютик периодически просыпается, оттого что Геральт ходит туда-сюда, шуршит вещами. В конце концов он открывает глаза и вглядывается в полумрак комнаты. Ведьмак что-то делает у своей кровати — чистит куртку? Лютик не может разглядеть в темноте. А еще надо отлить. Поэтому он тихо выскальзывает за дверь, выходит на ступени крыльца и удивляется Плотве, которая стоит недалеко от входа. Груженная пожитками ведьмака и меланхолично жующая какую-то траву, она косится на него и равнодушно фыркает.

— Оууу, — произносит Лютик, а потом, когда до него доходит, повторяет снова: — Оу. Вот как.  
Какое-то время он взволнованно ходит по крыльцу, а потом садится возле Плотвы, вытянув ноги, и ждет.

Из двери таверны Геральт появляется через несколько минут, с сумкой через плечо. Смотрит по сторонам и потом двигается к Плотве, заносит руку, чтобы на нее запрыгнуть, и вздрагивает, когда Лютик громко спрашивает:  
— «До свидания» говорить в ведьмачьих школах не учат?  
Геральт оглядывается на него. Лицо у него бесстрастное, скупое на мимику, но Лютик точно видит досаду. И что-то еще. Облегчение?

— Мне надо кое-кого найти, — произносит Геральт так, будто это все объясняет.  
— Ищи, — цедит сквозь зубы Лютик, поднимаясь и отряхивая колени. — Я не об этом спрашивал.  
— Не люблю прощаться.  
— А по-моему, как раз любишь, — это выходит слишком резко, зло, и Лютик втягивает воздух, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Ты же знал, что так будет, — тихие, уверенные слова. — Ты же знал.

Что на это ответить, Лютик не понимает. Наверное, знал. Наверное, знал, просто не хотел думать.

— Ну вот и все, — говорит Геральт, кивает ему, пришпоривает Плотву.  
Очень скоро пропадает в ночной дороге. Какое-то время еще слышен звук копыт, отдаляющийся прочь, а потом остается только «ну вот и все».

— Feci quod potui faciant meliora potentes! * — в сердцах выкрикивает Лютик, и какой-то мужик, вышедший, видимо, тоже по нужде из трактира, шарахается прочь.  
— Чего это ты орешь? По-нашему говори!  
— Lingua latina non penis canis est! * — с рычанием под стать Геральту сообщает ему Лютик, замечает в первый раз в жизни, что кто-то его боится — потому как мужик отшатывается еще сильнее и даже, кажется, осеняет себя защитным знаком.

Это так паршиво, что Лютика самого от себя тошнит. Остается сплюнуть на землю, натянуть на себя какое-то подобие нормального лица и ждать рассвет.

В комнате такая полная пустота. Лютик садится на кровать, и ему вдруг кажется, что его тоже нет. Просто нет, и все. Пустая комната, и ничего больше.  
«Не бойся», — вспоминает он.

Роннер плохого не посоветует.

«Просто потерпи. Станет легче к утру».

__________  
*Инфима (от лат. infimitas) – начальная школа, школа низшего уровня.  
Из «Башни Ласточки», Геральт про Лютика: «...Искусство писать тебе вбили розгами в задницу в храмовой инфиме в восьмилетнем возрасте...».

*Я сделал все, что мог. Кто может, пусть сделает лучше.

*Латынь - это вам не хер собачий!

**Глава 7. Неожиданные подарки, человеческие желания и способы заснуть без всяких проблем... или нет**

***

Привал Геральт делает вскоре после рассвета. Берег реки зарос камышом, но на одной из прогалин удобное место — можно спуститься к воде и напоить лошадь. И подумать.  
Черт возьми, как давно он не спал нормально. Сегодняшние — сколько — час, полчаса? — до прихода Лютика — не в счет же тоже. Не в счет.

Он смотрит на илистый берег, на течение, и хмыкает сам себе — похоже на то утро, когда вытаскивал со дна джинна. Теперь, по прошествии времени, тот случай кажется смешным. Хотя Лютик и правда был смешным тогда, с этим своим возмущенным: «Возьми назад свои слова про мое пение…» — и как он его назвал потом? — «лошадиная задница?». Геральт усмехается. Да, это было забавно, пока Лютик не начал кашлять кровью. Хотя даже тогда, честно говоря. Зато потом, с Йен, все пошло… пошло оно все, короче.

Интересно, будет ли ему казаться когда-нибудь и это утро не настолько дерьмовым?

Геральт подходит к Плотве и трет ее за ушами.  
— Что ты на меня так смотришь? — наклоняется он к ней. — Осуждаешь? Но я правда не люблю прощаться. Он бы ныл, чтобы я взял его с собой. Не вздыхай. Ну, ну, не фыркай.

От недосыпа болят глаза, хотя вообще-то не должны бы: он же ведьмак. Стоит их закрыть — и он видит девочку, которая куда-то от кого-то бежит. И от этого внутри жжет, словно его проткнули иглой и натянули продетую веревку, и тянут теперь, хотя почему так сильно? Ведь она в Цинтре, под присмотром. Все должно быть нормально, но все совсем не нормально.  
Кажется, будто канат толщиной с руку торчит из его груди. И еще кажется, что он вот-вот оборвется. Этот компас такой ненадежный.

— Мне надо спешить, понимаешь ты? Я надеялся, у тебя есть достоинство, которое присуще каждой Плотве: не говорить лишнего. В отличие от попутчиков. Ты его почти не успела узнать, но поверь, он бы тебе тоже осточертел до беса.  
Но у Плотвы очень, очень недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Да пойми ты, он же сдохнет быстрее срока, если будет за мной таскаться.

«Ну-ну», будто бы говорит Плотва. «Ну-ну».  
— Попила? Поела? — раздраженно спрашивает у нее Геральт. — Поехали! У нас тут недалеко осталось одно дельце, тебе понравится.

Через пару часов впереди показывается телега, которая лежит поперек дороги. По всей видимости, колесо слетело с оси, и теперь вокруг него пляшет тщедушный мужичок, а две девочки — одна совсем маленькая, другая постарше — бегают рядом. Старшая из них мимолетно напоминает Цири — ту Цири, которую он мельком увидел, когда вышел из замка после ссоры с Калантэ, в Цинтре. Или младшая тоже? Или все дети мира сейчас напоминают ему Цири?

Геральт спешивается и покашливает, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Мужик оглядывается на него и смертельно бледнеет, пытаясь встать впереди детей, незаметно подтолкнуть их себе за спину. Геральту на мгновение хочется обернуться — может быть, за ним стоит виверна и скалит пасть? Но он знает, что там только грустная, укоряющая Плотва. А что если попытаться иногда выдавливать из себя что-то восторженно-приветственное, как его знакомый певец? Представив, как это что-то может выглядеть на его лице, Геральт кривится, и его всего передергивает.  
— Я всего лишь починю телегу и сразу поеду, господин! — умоляюще шепчет бедолага с колесом.  
— Как же ты ее починишь, если ось надо поднять, чтобы колесо встало? Одному не справиться.

Проклятье, как же медленно люди понимают, что он хочет им сказать. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить беседу, Геральт подходит, просовывает руки под борт и приподнимает бок телеги.  
У мужика из рук сначала выпадает колесо, а потом он наконец вскидывается, суетится, подбирает его и тащит к Геральту. Закрепляет на оси. Отходит подальше.

У Геральта есть подозрение, что все это время он не дышал.

Одна из девочек вдруг подходит поближе. Все-таки на Цири она не похожа. Деревенское, но очень красивое лицо.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она и протягивает ему цветок, невзрачный и тонкий. — Тут только лютики растут, других нет, а так бы я тебе другой подарила.  
— Ммм, — мычит Геральт, пытаясь скрыть, что почти подавился. — И почему же? — выдавливает он из себя.  
— Ну как, он же лютый, — видимо, на лице Геральта понимания не прибавляется, и она уточняет, — ядовитый! Но не очень сильно, — неуверенно продолжает она, опуская руку с цветком вниз.  
— Ах вот оно что, — понимает Геральт.  
— Не возьмешь? Они, лютики, такие — никому не нужны.

Геральт закатывает глаза наверх, к небу, пытаясь сделать это не слишком заметно. Если бы он верил в божественные намеки, то следовало бы признать, что их становится слишком много.  
Потом он аккуратно берет у нее «лютика». В его пальцах кажется, что эта штука безнадежно раздавлена. Что с ним делать, Геральт не знает, и поэтому просто пытается не уронить.

— Мы едем в сторону Петрельштайна, — наконец отмирает мужичок, — вам по пути? Мы могли бы вас подвезти… за помощь. Все лучше, чем в седле трястись… — стушевывается он, понимая, что ведьмак-то вряд ли променяет седло на удобство телеги.  
— Нет.  
— А куда вы? — спрашивает его дочь, забавно наклонив голову.  
Геральт подмигивает ей, криво улыбается, запрыгивает на Плотву и говорит: — В Чизмар.

Она не знает, не может догадываться, что он произносит, и потому растягивает губы в ответ.  
Но это не название города. «Чизмар» — это шесть букв приговора. Печать. Подпись. Геральт думает, что улыбается она зря. Но почему-то это приятно. Как разделить на двоих секрет. Как порядок. Как сытость.

***

…Выпад. Удар. Шаг назад. Выпад. Удар. Шаг назад. Выпад…

Скука. Скука. Скука. Какая же смертная скука. Лютик трясет рукой, уставшей от бесконечной череды повторений одного и того же движения. Отец даже не смотрит на него — отвернулся к окну, за которым видно, как мать наблюдает за ними, отодвинув штору, и недовольно поджимает губы.  
Но все равно чувство такое, будто отец чует Лютика спиной, и замечает все: как он неправильно держит меч, и как он неправильно ставит ногу, и как он неправильно относится к урокам фехтования в принципе, и от этого отец закипает, будто сорванный с печи котел.  
— Ты ни разу не попал по одному и тому же месту, — цедит он, не оборачиваясь. — Давай еще раз, сначала.  
— Но я устал.  
— Значит, устанешь еще больше, — равнодушное пожатие плеч.

На поляне, где расположился отряд, наемники расчертили круг и теперь соревнуются, кто из них лучше умеет махать клинком. Лютик смотрит на это и качает головой. Странно, но он не может выкинуть из памяти отцовские тренировки. «Дрессировка», — так он это называл. Странно не то, что это всплывает в памяти, а то, что он подмечает: вот один из наемников слишком далеко отодвинул кончик меча при замахе, и теперь он пройдет мимо. А потом второй открыл на секунду левый бок, и будь это всерьез, он бы уже лежал, харкая кровью.

Зачем это в его голове? Хочется, чтобы там было другое.

Никак не выходит придумать новую песню. Интонации нужной нет. Без интонации пиши пропало — все разваливается на отдельные, никому не нужные куски. Это как с человеческим телом. Разрубленная плоть слов, из которых уже не соберешь стихи. Ну и хрен с ним. Зато он купил наконец костюм. Не бог весь что, но неплохая расцветка. Синий с оранжевым, чуть-чуть похож на тот, который у него был в Нижнем Посаде, когда их с Геральтом поймали эльфы. После «диавола», который оказался сильваном. Интересно, как там у них дела? Из уважения не слепишь историю, но как бы он ни любил истории — это всего лишь слова. Всегда остается что-то за ними.  
Всегда остается что-то, что их не требует.  
Лютик усмехается, представив, что на это сказал бы Роннер. Наверное, он бы спросил, издеваясь: «Даже у поэтов?»  
Что на это ответить? «Тем более у поэтов».  
И они бы заржали в голос тому, как пафосно это звучит. Роннер кинул бы в него снегом. Или как знать, взял за шкирку и окунул бы в сугроб вообще? Он умел учить самоиронии. Возможно, даже Геральта бы научить сумел.  
Не стоит об этом думать. Только этого не хватает.  
Как же ему этого не хватает.

В отряд он напросился на следующий день, как вышел из Зграггена на восток.  
Просто спросил: — Куда путь держите? — а ему просто ответили: — В Бругге. Запрыгивай. Пять с половиной крон.

На самом деле, какое бы место они ни назвали — плевать. Хоть пять крон, хоть десять. Бругге, так Бругге. Говорят, там красивая архитектура и башня, с которой видно весь город.  
Очень уж хотелось убраться из Керака подальше и побыстрее. Отряд сопровождает купцов, и те сейчас с ухмылкой наблюдают за своей охраной, кричат что-то подбадривающее.

Наемникам весело. Один из них делает красивую подсечку, и его противник валится на землю, чертыхаясь и хохоча.

Прямо как Лютик тогда, только ему было не до смеха. Оружие в который раз отлетает от деревянного манекена, становится вдруг таким тяжелым, что Лютика тянет за ним вниз, он падает. Пытается отдышаться, закрывает глаза. Открывает. Отец стоит над ним с мечом, который направлен прямо на горло. Проводит им туда-сюда, чуть задевая кожу. Потом втыкает в землю в сантиметре от шеи, так резко, что Лютик вздрагивает.  
— Ты убит, — сообщает он холодно и спокойно. — И ладно бы потому, что противников слишком много, или они слишком умелые. Ты не можешь победить даже деревянное бревно.  
— Может быть, я не хочу никого побеждать.  
— Я не спрашиваю, — рот у отца кривится, — чего ты хочешь. Наслушался ее, да? Университет, поэзия, лютня? Но они придут, поверь мне. Они придут, и это вообще не будет ничего значить.  
— Кто придет?  
— Дни, когда начнется война. Она везде, она рядом. Ты знаешь, что Роннера поймали? — внезапно спрашивает он.  
— Что?  
— Твоего дружка-барда, которого стоит уважать хотя бы за то, что он умеет обращаться со сталью. Из него вышел бы неплохой пират, если бы он все же собрался на Скеллиге, как хотел.

Лютик вскакивает. По тропинке к ним медленно приближается его смертельно бледная мать. Смотрит на него и кивает:  
— Беги. Беги.

И он бежит. И он не успевает.

Если подумать, если попытаться встать на место Геральта — то, может быть, он тоже сейчас бежит? Просто не знает, почему именно ему это нужно. Он ведь немного тупой, когда дело доходит до тонкостей и предназначения. А все равно, про это стоит написать балладу. Геральт и Цири, которую он ищет. Геральт и Юлиан Альфред де Леттенхоф, которого он кинул на постоялом дворе, не соизволив даже сказать «спасибо за помощь», ну или там «свидимся, придурок», или хотя бы «я часто веду себя с людьми как мудак». Нет, пожалуй рановато писать балладу. Пожалуй, надо отъехать от Зграггена еще на пару десятков миль.

— Нильфгаардцы уже добрались до гор Амелл, слышал? — подсаживается к нему один из купцов.  
— До гор Амелл? — поражается Лютик.  
— Прошли как саранча, по Эббингу, Меттине, Назаиру и теперь стоят возле Марндальских ступеней, облизываясь на Цинтру.  
— Черт подери, как же так? Когда?  
— Буквально на днях.  
— Сколько отсюда ехать до Цинтры?  
— Ты что, не слышал? Там скоро будет резня!  
Лютик ловит себя на том, что ему хочется взять этого толстого купца за ворот и потрясти. Но у него обычные глаза, и закончится это тем, что он окажется в грязи под телегой, а отряд двинется дальше. В лучшем случае оставив его глотать пыль от колес, в худшем — просто прибьют и все.

Поэтому он выдыхает, откидывается на мешки с товарами, которые везут на продажу, сжимает гриф до побелевших костяшек и молчит.  
В конце концов, Бругге прямо на границе, останется только пересечь Яругу. Должны же через нее быть мосты.  
— Раньше чем через неделю не нападут, — купец роется в сумке и достает ломоть хлеба, сыр и бурдюк с вином. Пододвигает Лютику. — Поешь, а то выглядишь, словно сейчас грохнешься в обморок, что мне тогда, лекаря искать?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что не нападут раньше? — отмирает Лютик, принимая еду и питье. — Спасибо, эээ…  
— Палмер, меня зовут Палмер из Вердэна, — представляется купец и объясняет: — Они ждут, пока хвост армии подтянется. А потом, это же нильфгаардцы. Они никогда не спешат. Они просчитывают, пока кажется, что беда миновала — и тут-то вырезают под корень всех, кто посмел на них косо посмотреть.  
— Я как-то был во дворе Калантэ. Эта львица сама кого хочешь вырежет и зажарит.  
— Ты? При дворе Цинтры?  
— Я весьма известный бард. Может, слышали? Лютик.  
— Тот самый поэт, который про ведьмака поет? — восхищается купец.

— Неужели так теперь будет всегда, — мысленно стонет Лютик, но вслух отвечает, — У меня есть более удачные песни, вообще-то. Но да, в том числе.

Его просят спеть. Потом просят еще и еще. Наемники уговаривают про баб, и даже хвалят ту, пошлую, про сисястую выдру, которая на самом деле совсем невеселая, но почему-то все тупые вояки приходят от нее в неистовый восторг. Наверное, потому что выхватывают только знакомые им слова.

Купцы просят про любовь. И про королей. И про драконов.

И все они просят спеть про Геральта.

Перед сном к нему подходит торговец из Вердэна. Он мнется, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как начать разговор.  
— Дорогой Палмер, ты сегодня поделился со мной припасами, хвалил мои песни, и мы даже обнимались, распевая одну из них хором — не самую лучшую, но все же. Почти родные люди. Прекрати кряхтеть и скажи уже, с чем пришел.  
— Я это… я тоже пишу стихи. Иногда, — выдавливает тот и садится рядом. — Но я еще никому не показывал. Ты не мог бы… С профессиональной точки зрения, так сказать…?

Лютик протягивает руку. Нетерпеливо шевелит пальцами, требуя листы. Пробегается взглядом. Вчитывается внимательнее, стараясь сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу против его воли, но получается у него так себе.  
По крайней мере, Палмер краснеет и начинает вырывать листы из его руки.  
— Приятель, можно честно? — спрашивает Лютик, все еще пытаясь не заржать абсолютно по-свински. — У тебя нет ни малейшей способности к поэзии. Я не хочу тебя обидеть, но это безнадежно, и совершенно не твое. Но! — восклицает он, — У тебя тут часто упоминается: «бриллианты как огромная слеза», «точило тонкое дрожит в руке и тает», «резец рубиновое сердце протыкает»… я знаю, что у тебя не так, отстань! — отпихивает он руку Палмера, который все еще пытается добраться до своих стихов. — Это я уже творчески переработал, да… Цитировать твое очень сложно без смеха, ну прости! Короче, ты правда уверен, что не хотел бы чего-то другого, ну там, податься в шахтеры добывать драгоценные камни, или что с ними еще делают?

Палмер смотрит на него подозрительно, но потом его взгляд светлеет, он наклоняет голову набок и чешет бороду.  
— Знаешь, я бы хотел тебя сейчас отлупить как следует, но если уж так подумать… В детстве я мечтал стать ювелиром — и до сих пор мечтаю, но туда пробиться очень уж сложно. Мне не довелось попасть на обучение к мастеру — сказал, что пальцы у меня не подходят — слишком толстые и большие.

Он тычет свою ладонь Лютику под нос, и тот утешает: — Зато много перстней можно носить сразу: сделал — надел, сделал — надел еще. У него-то самого небось пальцы как червяки длинные, что бы он понимал в пальцах! Хотя на длинные, наверное, все же больше налезает…

Палмер отвешивает ему незлой подзатыльник, и вдруг спрашивает: — А ты? Все, чего ты хотел от жизни — это что?

— Все что я хотел? — задумывается Лютик. — Все что я хотел…  
На минуту он замолкает. Палмер уже отворачивается, не дождавшись ответа, начинает идти к своей телеге, когда слышит сзади уверенное и простое:  
— Я хотел петь.

***  
Чизмарская небольшая площадь скупа на красоту: грязно, воняет протухшими овощами и чем-то горелым, горьким.

Геральт толкает дверь ратуши, проходит на второй этаж, где ему пообещали, что «они все прямо сейчас там сидят, вино пьют и девок мучают». Охранников снаружи удалось уговорить просто уйти — он был весьма убедителен. У двери комнаты, из которой доносятся громкие голоса и гогот, Геральт просто беззвучно вырубает оставшихся двоих рукоятью меча по затылкам. Благо, они были заняты спором о том, чей таракан быстрее пробежал проложенный тракт из деревянных брусков.

И распахивает дверь внутрь.

Улыбается.

Берет ближайший стул, тащит его с мерзким звуком по полу до середины комнаты, ставит в центре и садится, перевернув его сиденьем назад.  
— Ты кто такой? — отмирает разодетый чмырь в центре стола, похожий на ощипанного индюка, привстав и вращая глазами.  
— Я-то? Мясник из Блавикена. Не слышали? — Геральт любовно гладит по гарде меч.

Становится так тихо, что слышно, как индюк сглатывает.  
— А ты, по всей видимости, Олсог? Со своей свитой? — Геральт обводит их глазами: шесть человек, из которых как минимум четверо сейчас испортили воздух.  
По букве на каждого, выходит так. Удобное оказалось слово.

Две девушки, которые только что сидели на коленях у людей барона, всхлипывают и пытаются привстать, но испуганно смотрят на Геральта. Тот кивает им на дверь, и они выбегают, потирая черные от синяков запястья.  
— У вас недавно был конфликт с одним бардом, — продолжает Геральт. — Я пришел, чтобы его исчерпать.  
— Пожалей, ведьмак, — Олсог начинает трястись. Видимо, это прозвище они все-таки слышали. — Пожалей, мы же всего лишь люди.  
— На свете есть твари, которых я не убиваю. Хиррики, двусилы, ночницы, драконы. Люди не входят в их число.  
— Ты будешь гореть в аду, — начинает визжать кто-то из свиты барона, но визжит недолго.

Когда он выходит, то видит, как Чизмарскую площадь окружает толпа. Исхудавшие люди в лохмотьях вглядываются в его лицо. Что они там хотят разглядеть?  
— Вам нужно найти себе нового барона, — говорит он им.  
Смотрит, как они неуверенно улыбаются, а потом площадь взрывается криками. Несколько мужиков покрепче бросаются в дом, из которого он вышел. Геральт решает не оставаться и не смотреть, что они сделают с телами.

Он не может себе этого объяснить, но внутри помимо привычной горечи от убийства есть что-то еще. И впервые за долгое время этой ночью он засыпает сразу и без проблем: просто отрубается — никакой тревоги, никакой тоски, никакой натянутости, никакого ада.

Плотва над его головой мирно жует какую-то траву. На ее узде, ближе к шее, болтается привязанный за длинный стебель желтый цветок.

Идет тысяча двести шестьдесят третий год. Лютик ворочается и не спит, потому что первый раз в жизни он слышит шаги, которые отдаются по всей земле, которые невозможно не слышать, даже если заткнуть уши. Самое дикое во всем этом — то, что приходится признать: его отец был не настолько безумным, насколько Лютик его считал. Просто он слышал их еще тогда. Просто он слышит их постоянно?

Мерная, тяжелая поступь. Ритмичная, как баллады Роннера.  
Чует ли ее Геральт?  
Попросить ли Палмера по-дружески: «Возьми вооон ту каменюку и вдарь мне по черепу, будь любезен».  
Небольшая услуга взамен небольшой услуги. Самое верное средство от бессонницы. Намного лучше, чем джинн, сотню лет пролежавший на дне реки. Но Палмер спит. Они все спят. А значит, он один на один с отцом.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, их двое.

**Глава 8. Отражения, полости и ерунда, которая все меняет**

***

Бругге — дыра дырой. Пока они туда ехали, Палмер вовсю утверждал, будто это чуть ли не рай на земле, самый красивый город на свете, да и Лютик несколько раз слышал о местных каналах, мостах и церквях. Но вот они въезжают в ворота, разгребая колесами грязь, и вот он спрыгивает на землю, и все, что он готов сказать по этому поводу, это:  
— Ну и жопа твой Бругге.  
— Никакая не жопа, — возмущается Палмер.  
— Жопа.

На улице ужасно ветрено, и Лютик под этим ветром сжимается, нахохливается, как дурацкая птица, пытается приподнять маленький воротник, и стоит, покачиваясь, обхватив самого себя за плечи. Зуб на зуб не попадает. В лицо бьет мелкий, колючий дождь, злой и острый, похожий скорее на ледяную крошку.  
— Мы же только что приехали. Давай, блин, не торопиться с выводами. Ты еще местных лебедей не видел.  
— Блядей? — оживляется Лютик.  
— Ле-бе-дей, — укоризненно произносит Палмер по слогам. — Здешняя достопримечательность. Их тут много, в озере и на каналах.  
— И что на них смотреть?  
Палмер на это только машет рукой.  
— Пошли. Согреешься, и тебя отпустит.

Хороший он мужик, этот Палмер. Добрый. Приехали они утром, никаких новостей о нильфгаардцах больше не слышали, только то, что и раньше — армия у гор Амелл. Об этом шептались, но уже как-то привычно, будто все перестали воспринимать угрозу всерьез. И Лютик решает, что может тут задержаться еще хотя бы до завтра — немного отдохнуть от дороги, хреновой еды и ночевок на свежем воздухе. Честно говоря, он не очень представляет, что делать дальше. Ну вот доберется он до Цинтры — и что? Ворваться к Калантэ и сказать, что на них скоро нападут? Как будто они не знают лучше него, что творится на картах. Искать Геральта? Он может быть где угодно. Не факт, что он вообще знает про войну, с его-то нелюбовью к общению с народом. Взял, наверное, очередной заказ да и отправился на все четыре.

Хотя это вряд ли, конечно. Скорее всего, он все же будет в Цинтре, иначе бы не уехал. Или просто слишком хочется так думать? Хоть какая-то причина, что кинули его не просто так.  
Да и чем Лютик ему поможет?  
Это просто… Просто он вспоминает, как Геральт говорит вот это свое «Дитя Неожиданности, джинн, все это — каждый раз ты почему-то рядом, когда я оказываюсь в дерьме», и да — каждый раз он почему-то там, и если бы Лютик не потащил его на банкет в Цинтре, ничего бы не случилось, но оно — случилось. И получается, что не только Геральт, но и он тоже все-таки связан с этой девочкой; дико, до тошноты страшно, что если с ней что-то произойдет, то это будет его вина. Глупое, нелогичное чувство. Растерянность из него капает, как дождь по мостовой. Воздух в Бругге пропитан влагой смятения и беспомощности — не слишком хорошая музыка, тревожные переборы. И тяжелые, серые, набухшие облака.

Лютик вздыхает и трясется за Палмером вдоль одного из пахнущих рыбой каналов. Купец настолько гостеприимен, что настоял на «ты остановишься у меня, сегодня — обязательно экскурсия, а на вечер — обязательно бордель». Насчет последнего Лютик не возражает. Ему очень не хватает чего-то славного, приятного и тупого, и будь у него силы — бордель перенесся бы на утро, а не на вечер. Но дорога вымотала, дождь всегда делал его нервным, капризным, каким-то пустым, что ли. Словно вытягивал все тепло.

У Палмера, как оказывается, здесь небольшая нора, под самым чердаком алхимического магазина, которую он выкупил несколько лет назад, чтобы не снимать каждый раз номер в местных гостевых домах, когда приезжает с товарами на продажу. «Да и вообще я люблю этот город, когда-нибудь осяду здесь навсегда», — говорит он, кидая вещи на пол и вытягиваясь на кровати.

Здесь не особо теплее, чем снаружи, и Лютик тоскливо смотрит в окно, за которым на подоконнике сидят голуби, переступают когтями по деревянным рейкам и прячут головы под крыло. Кажется, один из них дохлый, и остальные просто пытаются делать вид, будто все в порядке. Будто можно быть рядом и не обращать на это внимания.  
— Кидай свое барахло, прекрати хандрить и пошли отведаем местную кухню. Только лютню возьми. Споешь, сыграешь, развеешься.  
— Не хочу.  
— Да что с тобой такое, а?

Лютик не знает, что с ним такое. Ему просто ничего не нравится. Все ведут себя так, словно ничего не происходит, будто можно просто пялиться на колокольни и жевать продающихся на улицах сахарных куколок, а у него нет настроения даже на то, чтобы откусить этой куколке башку. Ту, что подарил ему Палмер, он незаметно выбрасывает по пути сюда за решетку канала, и она на секунду всплывает на поверхность, а потом медленно тонет.  
— Это все дождь. Прости, я просто не люблю дождь и ветер, — поясняет он, немного дрожа от холода.  
— Прическу портит? — усмехается Палмер, и Лютик все-таки смеется в ответ.

Проводит по лицу рукой. Снимает промокшую куртку, вытирает голову и шею любезно предоставленным полотенцем, переодевается в запасную одежду, которую удалось купить, когда они проезжали через Вердэн («Вот этот портной в Хамме — самый лучший портной во всех Северных Королевствах, уж я знаю, о чем говорю, я же тут родился!» — заявляет Палмер. «Свое дерьмо — малина», — думает на это Лютик, примерив несколько предложенных вещей, ни одна из которых и близко не приближается к тому, что он когда-то покупал в Новиграде или Оксенфурте. Но стоит признать, за эту цену он бы нашел там разве что нижнее белье да пару перчаток).

Они обедают, и это хороший, ароматный, красивый обед — запеченное мясо, немного овощей и свежий хлеб, но вкуса еды он совсем не чувствует.  
По окну стекает серая, размытая масса воды, а с ней — прилипшие листья и городской мусор. Какой-то мотив, связанный с этой моросью, слякотью, каплями, начинает дрожать в пальцах, и даже кажется, что зря он не взял лютню. Сначала у него почему-то всегда дрожит в пальцах, будто именно там рождается музыка, но на одной из лекций кафедры труверства и поэзии им рассказывали, что это зависит от многих причин. Скорее связано с тем, через какие органы человек лучше воспринимает мир в принципе: visus, auditus, sensus, odoratus*. Роннер говорил, что новые песни начинаются у него с запаха костра. Будто откуда-то тянет паленым, и он идет на этот запах, пока тот не превращается в звук, мелодию, и потом на это нарастает текст, словно мясо на кости. А у него вот — дрожит в пальцах. Как если бы они умели ловить невидимое.

Лютик смотрит на свое отражение в окне. Свет падает неудобно, кусками, и он никак не может себя узнать. Там кто-то незнакомый, совершенно другой. Грустный прохожий. Не он.

Видимо, Лютик завис, глядя на это стекло, эту заоконную муть, потому что Палмер вдруг хлопает его по плечу, его лицо совсем близко, обеспокоенное, с приподнятыми бровями.  
— Ты что там, песню рожаешь, или просто заснул? — спрашивает он. — Я тут распинаюсь уже битый час про планы на вечер, и замечаю, что меня напрочь игнорируют, это, знаешь ли, довольно обидно.  
«Странно», — думает Лютик, — «ведь ему уже лет под шестьдесят, а он почему-то возится со мной, вместо… что там делают шестидесятилетние торговцы? Воспитывают детей и считают прибыль?»  
— Палмер, а у тебя есть семья? — на вопрос самого купца Лютик не отвечает, просто не знает, как объяснить эту фигню с тем, что в отражении вместо него кто-то чужой и странный.  
Тот мрачнеет.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Я когда-то сильно, знаешь, влюбился. Молодой был, еще моложе тебя. Совсем мальчик. Но пришлось оттуда уехать, навсегда уехать, ты не спрашивай, просто так было нужно. Я только помню, как сейчас: вот она выходит из кухни. В ситцевом платье. И все сразу понимает.

Палмер вдруг достает из кармана платок и долго, смачно сморкается. Лютик, глядя на это, отставляет тарелку и пытается придумать, куда спрятать свои дрожащие пальцы.  
— В общем, больше я так и не влюблялся, — добавляет Палмер, отсморкавшись. — Это была, если говорить патетически, последняя песня. Насморк начался, будь он неладен, — сообщает он потом невпопад.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Лютик.  
— За что?  
— Из этого можно написать кое-что грустное, но прекрасное.  
— Ты… — купец давится, — будешь писать про меня балладу? Вот это да… Это было в тот день, когда комета еще всех напугала, ты, наверное, не застал. А ее, мою ненаглядную, звали…  
— Ни слова больше! — прерывает его Лютик. Подхватывает сумку, бросает на стол деньги за ужин и подталкивает Палмера к выходу. — Вдохновение может сбить даже твой очередной чих, так что будь добр, помолчи и пошли домой. Мне нужна моя лютня.  
— Сначала — на башню! Я себе не прощу, если ты побываешь в Бругге и не осмотришь его с высоты птичьего полета. Это просто необходимо, обещаю!

Сначала Лютик хочет было возразить, но на лице у Палмера откуда-то берется такая мольба, словно ему это действительно, на самом деле важнее всего на свете. И он кивает. На рыночной площади перед башней неожиданно много людей, и все они такие разодетые, веселые, под хмельком.  
— Сегодня что, праздник? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Нет… с чего ты взял? Просто Бругге — это сказка в любой день!  
— Мммм. Понятно.  
— Нас ждут триста шестьдесят шесть ступеней, — Палмер толкает его в спину по направлению ко входу.  
Если задрать голову, то верхушка башни даже теряется в тумане. На лицо опускается ледяная взвесь.  
— А мне точно обязательно идти?  
— Это, может, самое старое здание во всех Королевствах, и с него открывается потрясающий вид.  
— Вид? На что смотреть — на то, что внизу? Мне и отсюда все видно.  
— Лютик, — серьезно говорит Палмер. — Ты задрал со своей меланхолией. Просто заходи уже. Я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

Ступени он перестает считать после первых пятидесяти. В конце концов, со счетом и любыми точными науками у него всегда были проблемы. Ноют ребра и бок, и Лютик вцепляется в перила, считает уже не шаги, а вдохи и выдохи. Лестница заканчивается как-то внезапно, и его чуть шатает от холодного воздуха и ветра, который здесь еще свирепее, чем внизу.

— Я посижу, — говорит он и сползает на каменный пол. Зубцы, окружающие верхушку башни, тоже из камня, светло-бежевые, кое-где почерневшие от времени.  
— Мы как раз вовремя, — радуется купец, — колокола вот-вот должны зазвонить.  
— Зачем вообще нужны эти колокола?  
— Без них нет Бругге! Разный звон для того, чтобы объявить время, пожарную тревогу, часы работы, праздники, приезд короля, религиозные шествия…

Лютик все же приподнимается, держась за решетку, и смотрит вниз. Отсюда, сверху, Бругге не смотрится таким грязным и неприветливым, как снизу. Разноцветный и пряничный, как десерт в хорошей кондитерской, только погода его подводит. А потом сзади раздается гулкое «бамм», и Лютик вздрагивает. Вздрагивает еще и еще, потому что звон так близко, что кажется, будто это бьют по нему самому, он стал куском вогнутого металла, и внутри у него бронзовая тяжелая штука, которая раскачивается и ударяет по его же стенкам изнутри. Не человек, а полость, забитая звуком. Это и красиво, и жутко. Он не спросил у Палмера, какой повод у колокола сейчас. Умеет ли этот звон сообщать о том, что от кого-то остается лишь полость? Из-за высоты начинает подташнивать, и Лютик дышит тяжело, ртом, в ритме самых громких ударов.

— Ну, теперь понял? — заговорчески спрашивает Палмер, когда звон стихает.  
— Да, — выдавливает из себя Лютик, — лучше бы я остался на площади.  
Палмер хохочет и несколько раз хлопает его по спине. Очень дрожат колени и ладони, а мир не движется.  
— Я не спущусь, — говорит Лютик.  
— Куда ты денешься, — не соглашается купец и тащит его к выходу. — Вспомни про «лебедей».  
Это и в самом деле помогает.

***

Честно говоря, он никогда не понимал вкусовщину в выборе девушек. Они стоят перед ним, и у него дух захватывает, но не потому, что они очень уж соблазнительны или идеальны, или какая-то из них красивее другой. Они разные, но ему нравятся они все, любая, каждая, и будь это не шлюхи, а обычные горожанки, — ему бы нравились и они, потому что, ну, это женщины. Есть в них что-то магическое. Единственное, что Лютика не привлекает — это стервы вроде Йеннифэр, которые воткнут нож в твою спину или отравят твою еду, как только ты закемаришь.  
Геральт, по его мнению, вообще бесстрашный.

Лютик берет самую веселую. Она тоненькая, вся какая-то трепещущая и милая, и сама тянет его за шнуровку на воротнике, и улыбается прямо в его губы; ресницы у нее намазаны не черным, а почему-то синим, и он целует туда, и в шею, и чуть ниже.

Если уж откровенно, он всегда завидовал тем, для кого это все легко. Потому что одно дело производить впечатление ловеласа, болтать он умеет получше многих, а другое — знать, куда, черт возьми, девать руки и ноги, и что делать со скрипами и звуками, и как быть, если под рубашкой у тебя багровый, опухший рубец, и она — «Лира, я Лирочка для тебя» — вдруг негромко ойкает, останавливается, смотрит, раскрыв широко глаза.  
— Бедненький. Бедненький, мальчик мой, это кто же тебя так?  
Иногда — он знает, что девушкам чуть чаще, — любовь — это неловко. И пугающе. И больно. Интересно, все ли люди каждый раз надеются, что — не сегодня? Что сегодня будет нормально. Легко. Чудесно.  
— Жизнь бродячего артиста полна опасностей, — шутит Лютик, пытается взять ее снова за руки, но она тычет пальцем в его грудь, и трогает там, где на ребрах выступает большой, все еще черный след от удара сапогом, а потом спускается ниже. Низко-низко. Так, что ему в какой-то момент кажется, что они под водой, на дне — и снова не хватает воздуха, но это приятно. Бездумно, и словно его обернули во что-то мягкое.

Лютик наклоняется, его челка щекочет ей живот, и он что-то говорит, говорит, говорит, поднимается вверх, шепчет ей на ухо неуклюжие банальности, несет какую-то чушь, рассказывает все, что приходит в голову, потому что ему надо кому-то это все… выбросить, вылить, выговорить, исповедаться, просто чтобы слушали в темноте; это глупости, ничего интересного и действительно важного он не произносит. Только про то, как он сейчас, в эту минуту, в нее влюблен. И про поэзию. И про то, как он стоял сегодня на колокольне, и как ему казалось, что он умрет.

— Нелегко жить с таким-то открытым сердцем, да? — серьезно спрашивает на прощание Лира, кутаясь в разноцветный большой платок. Сейчас, когда он пристальней разглядывает ее лицо, то замечает, какая она… не старая, нет, но очень взрослая, с глазами мудрыми и повидавшими. Он давно приметил, что женщины ее профессии либо очень глупы, либо знают про тебя больше, чем хотелось бы. Сегодня — и всегда — он предпочел бы первую опцию. Ему много что говорили наутро… но не такое. «Бругге», — думает он, — «клятый Бругге».  
— Легче легкого, — в конце концов Лютик улыбается, переворачивается набок и начинает собирать одежду. — Мне пора.  
— С тебя две кроны.  
— Не три? — удивляется он. — Почему? Пожалела меня из-за больного бока? Но это…  
— Сюда чаще всего приходят брать, а ты отдавал, — объясняет она, приподнимается, целует его над бровью, где остался небольшой шрам. — Прощай.

Потом он долго возвращается по ночному городу: очень темно и сыро, вода в каналах шумит, отражает блики от редких горящих окон. Лютик ловит себя на том, что он словно пьяный, и почти специально шатается при ходьбе, и все никак не может надышаться. Чувство такое, что он будто бы во сне, хотя он не спит.

Оно не проходит, пока Лютик переставляет ноги до чердака Палмера, и пока выпутывается из штанов, пытаясь не разбудить его, и пока он не слышит странные звуки с его кровати.  
— Эй. Ты чего?  
Палмер не отвечает, только можно догадаться, что он зажал подушку зубами и старается не дышать.  
— Что-то случилось, а? — взволнованно шепчет Лютик.  
— Извини. Давно, — всхлипывает в темноте купец, — у меня был знакомый… ты на него совсем не похож, но его я тоже хотел привести на башню, а он тоже мерз и отказывался. И я все думаю… если бы тот, другой… — он запинается… — если бы тот, другой… — повторяет он, — … все же поднялся, то, может быть, это бы все поменяло? Понимаешь, я вот кручу в голове, вдруг иногда достаточно хоть одной малости? Крохотной ерунды, от которой не случается то, что случилось.  
— Этот твой знакомый… Все хреново кончилось, да? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Как ты думаешь, мы всегда получаем, чего заслуживаем?  
— Н…нет. Нет, я в этом не уверен, Палмер.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что если ты считаешь, что ты подавлен — ты просто его не видел. Не дай бог тебе оказаться на дне той преисподней, в которой был этот мальчик.  
— Слушай… я вообще не умею грустить больше, чем полчаса.  
На это Палмер запускает в него подушкой и раздраженно от смущения буркает: — Ой, ложись уже спать, черт тебя возьми.

И Лютик ложится. Какое-то время в голове крутится мысль, что вот оно — очередное подтверждение тому, какие иногда случаются нелепые разговоры между людьми. Только в гребаном Бругге, на холодном чердаке, ночью — такое и могло произойти. Снится ему какой-то мальчик, почему-то сиреневый, очень напуганный. Что-то про кровь и нарисованную ей картину. На полу лежит мертвый голубь.  
Лютику надо в Цинтру.

С Палмером они прощаются на рассвете. Тот сует ему в руку сувениры: приправы, о которых Лютик сетовал, что потерял на привале, очередную сахарную куколку, бронзовый колокольчик — и от этого всего у Лютика почему-то расплывается на секунду перед глазами, и даже кстати, думает он, что сейчас все еще идет дождь.  
— Я знал, что когда-нибудь у меня появятся преданные поклонники, но, честно, не ожидал, что первым из них будет толстоватый купец из задрипанного Вердэна, а не несколько красавиц-подруг знатного происхождения и тонкой души.  
— Ты с такими поосторожней, — хохочет Палмер, — мигом голову откусят, если вдруг что не так.  
— Серьезно. Зачем ты со мной возишься? Я все еще настаиваю, что Бругге — дыра дырой.  
— Но и сказка тоже! — возражает тот.

Лютик улыбается ему и все-таки не выдерживает: обнимает.

После этого Палмер снова сморкается ужасно громко, разворачивается и начинает идти прочь, пока не раздаются первые аккорды. И, хотя он ни разу не оборачивается, до самого последнего, разлетевшегося эхом «вечно», Лютик почему-то точно уверен, какое у него лицо.

Пока длилась песня, вокруг собрался народ, и они аплодируют, просят сыграть еще, но это один из тех редких случаев, когда ему все равно, когда это даже немного мешает, и он все смотрит на большую, одутловатую спину Палмера в сером, длинном кафтане.

И тот как-то неловко поднимает вверх руку, и делает вдруг смутно знакомый жест, который Лютик не сразу осознает, потому что он вышел очень плавным — это отец когда-то учил его жестам, с помощью которых общаются солдаты элитных частей в разведке. Что именно он обозначает, Лютик не помнит. «Впереди засада» или, может быть, «все чисто»? И откуда простой купец вообще знает этот жест? Или он не простой купец? И почему он думал, что Лютик его поймет? Или он не думал об этом, а просто сделал движение, которое пришло ему в голову?

По дороге на юг, к Диллигену, к мосту, он решает, что это вообще неважно, потому что больше всего в этом жесте: «береги себя», и чего-то еще, к чему не подобрать слов, просто какая-то дикая, обоюдная, скулящая благодарность.

К вечеру он добирается до Яруги. Она бешеная: бурлит и скалится, бросает пену к берегу так яростно, что та долетает до лица, даже если стоять у дороги.

— Я об этом пожалею, — говорит Лютик самому себе. — Зуб даю.  
Перехватывает поудобнее ремень с лютней. И начинает насвистывать мелодию, делая шаг на мост. Потому что надо улыбаться, даже когда тебе чудовищно стремно. И потому что он выбрался из гре… сказочного, — ради тебя, Палмер, — сказочного Бругге, будь он трижды неладен. Глядя в отражение, смятое волнами реки, отделяющей его от Цинтры, Лютик узнает обычного себя.  
— Привет, придурок, — здоровается он с водой. — Я все-таки рад тебя видеть.

Дождь, наконец, прекращается.

_______  
*visus — зрение, auditus — слух, sensus — осязание, odoratus — обоняние (лат.)

**Глава 9. Удобные окна, деревянные шкафы и давние знакомые**

***

У них дома было большое зеркало — в комнате родителей, почти такое же, как тут, на стене одной из комнат дворца Цинтры. Обрамленное медной, тяжелой рамой. В дни, когда Лютик скучал по отцу особенно сильно, он пробирался туда, открывал сундук с одеждой. Брал его военную форму — старую, которая осталась запасной. Получалось, что из зеркала на него смотрел почти что отец, только раз в десять меньше. Сейчас и здесь гладкая поверхность совсем не отражает кого-то похожего на Леттенхофа старшего, а ему бы это аккурат пригодилось.

Как иногда странно получается, что человек умирает раньше, чем на самом деле умирает. С войны-то пришел совсем не его отец. И он вроде бы жив — скорее всего, до сих пор жив, но в то же время не очень понятно, он это или все же кто-то другой, третий.

Лютик распахивает шкаф, который находится в этой комнате, не в прошлом — здесь только женские платья. Одно похоже на материнское. Но если приложить его к себе и обернуться — от матери в отражении еще меньше, чем от отца.  
Надеть его и притвориться иностранцем? Едва ли это поможет.  
И вдобавок он выглядит очень глупо.

Какое-то время Лютик пошатался вокруг дворца, послушал сплетни, главная из которых заключалась в том, что «жуткий ведьмак сидит в темнице, где ему самое место», какое-то время он подоставал всех просьбами отвести его к кому-то, кто за это отвечает, но безуспешно настолько, что его в итоге настоятельно попросили свалить куда подальше.

— Ведьмак же может помочь, вы понимаете? — пытается он объяснить охранникам у входа в подземелья замка.  
— Ты бы лучше сам себе помог, — самый безобидный ответ, который он получает. И не сильный, но обидный толчок в затылок по направлению к выходу.

Пухленькая темненькая леди из придворных, которую в тот давний знаменательный день соединения судеб он держал за руку, пока на их глазах происходило чудо — всплескивает рукавами, когда видит его в коридоре.  
— Маэстро бард, неужели вы? — она заливается румянцем, хлопочет и обещает «конечно же провести к королеве, но вот только королевы нет, она уехала сражаться с Нильфгаардом, неужто вы не знаете? Никого вообще сейчас нет. А с нелюдем в темнице я вам не помогу, вы что, он же княжну хотел забрать! К Цирилле? Нет, к Цирилле никого не пускают».

От всего этого противно ноет под ложечкой. В конце концов он мыкается какое-то время, но куда бы он ни пошел и что бы он ни делал — только нервничает еще больше, потому что Цинтра… Цинтра похожа на полупустой муравейник, в котором не только он, а и никто не понимает, что им надо сейчас делать. Повара по инерции готовят обед, прачки стирают, придворные проверяют свои бумаги, оставшиеся солдаты несут караул, но все это накрыто тем, что Роннер называл «пиздой мироздания».

Пухленькая леди то уговаривает съесть чашечку супа, то спрашивает, не сделать ли ему ванну с дороги, то предлагает проводить в покои — у нее, дескать, отличная комната наверху, где можно будет отдохнуть. В конце концов Лютик соглашается на последнее, просто чтобы посидеть и подумать, на кой черт он сюда приперся, как достать Геральта из тюремной камеры и — желательно — не сдохнуть.

Как только она заводит его в комнату, и как только разворачивается — и смотрит очень недвусмысленно, и начинает расстегивать верхнюю пуговицу — с улицы раздаются крики. Когда-нибудь, наверное, ему будет стыдно за это, но сейчас он только мысленно благодарит всех богов, — потому что она отвлекается и выбегает из покоев, подобрав полы длинного наряда.

Окно удобное. Виден край площади и узкая, спрятанная между двух больших стен дорога к выезду из города. И полумертвая Калантэ, которую вносят во дворец. И приближающаяся резня черного цвета. И Цинтра, которая сейчас похожа на звук удара по кимвалу*: сам удар очень быстрый, а дребезжание после него длится и длится. Цин-тра…тра…тра… Он никогда не любил ударные. Все барабанщики, которых он знает, за редким исключением — заносчивые козлы.

Под этот звон Лютик выходит из комнаты, наталкивается прямо на караул солдат, вцепляется в них и трясет, пытаясь донести, что Геральту надо брать Цири и убираться отсюда подальше, но для этого надо чтобы кто-то вытащил голову из задницы и отдал наконец хоть один правильный приказ на этой войне. Его отцепляют, заталкивают обратно в комнату, и кто-то поворачивает в замке ключ. Слышен топот ног в подкованных сапогах и громкие, другие, совершенно бессмысленные приказы. Тут-то он понимает, что ни один из пунктов плана осуществить, скорее всего, не удастся. Не то чтобы у него был план.

Лютик не умеет выбивать двери плечом или вскрывать замки. Это одна из тех вещей, которые совершенно точно полезны: как выживать после кораблекрушения, как добывать воду в пустыне и как выслеживать зверей по неприметным знакам — и если бы Лютик был моряком, проводником каравана или охотником, он бы обязательно этому научился.

Но сейчас ему остается только ждать, когда нильфгаардцы пройдутся по городу. Доберутся до площади. До дворца. Первый этаж. Второй. Третий. Эта комната. Никаких пленных. Не то чтобы он хотел быть пленным.

Война одновременно и похожа на то, что он себе представлял, и совсем другая. На самом деле, она вообще ни на что не похожа, просто потому что внутри нее не до подбора сравнений, а снаружи он еще не был. Внизу один из цинтрийских защитников тащит знамя, которое волочится по земле, приколотое на штык. Он зажимает рукой горло. Пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только толчок крови, заплескивающий ему лицо, так что вместо него остается красная, дрожащая карнавальная маска. Лютик отворачивается от окна.

Смотрит на свою лютню. Понимает чуть лучше, почему отец тогда ее раздолбал об стену, во время очередного своего приступа, прямо после того, как его сын сообщил, что с осени уезжает в Оксенфурт.  
— Либо кафедра изящных искусств, либо труверства и поэзии, я еще не решил. Может быть, еще философия, но там на входе большими буквами висит: «Nil admirari*». Так себе перспектива, довольно скучно жить и никогда не поражаться чему-нибудь необычному.

Он всегда пытался говорить с ним так, будто отец может его понять. Интересно, прокатит ли это с нильфгаардскими солдатами, если не прокатило с ним? Дар предвидения, не иначе, подсказывает, что вряд ли.  
«Подождите. У меня есть маленькая черная книжечка со стихами. Есть расческа и зубная щетка в сумке. Из рубашек я предпочитаю атласные. Я не люблю дождь, но если кто-то его любит — то я не против. Я космополит, патриот зеленого луга и желтого солнца, а вовсе не королевств и наций. Спасать надо котов и убогих, а любить надо собак и деревья. Если все люди мира станут аполитичны, — да, правильно, опустите меч, пожалуйста — вот так, — то и к вам не будут приходить мертвые по ночам».

Если вести себя, как хороший пес, то тебе должны кинуть кость, так ведь оно обычно бывает? Удивительно развитая наблюдательность шепчет Лютику, что на сей раз этого недостаточно.

Одна из щепок, которые разлетаются от лютни, до крови чиркает его по щеке. Отец сжимает руками гриф, на остатках струн висят деревянные куски корпуса. Покачиваются.

Цинтра похожа на это.

— Не хотела, чтобы ты покидал дом вот так. Я съездила и купила. Будет время к ней привыкнуть — целых два месяца лета. Он поймет. Когда-нибудь он поймет, — говорит ему мать и протягивает новую лютню.  
Она выглядит странно: очень уставшей и посеревшей. А потом падает.

Следующие пару месяцев, до отъезда, он помнит смутно. Куча врачей и магов, и никто не знает, чем она заболела. Только говорят, что это, видимо, связано с тем, что на улицах Понт Ваниса она сильно упала, споткнувшись на мостовой. Мастер-лютье даже отвел ее к лекарю, чтобы перевязать плечо.  
— И родинку содрала, — говорит она тихо. — Это хорошо. Никогда мне она не нравилась.

Отец молчит. Молчит, молчит, молчит. Пьет водку чаще, чем когда только вернулся. Они ненавидят друг друга так плотно, что в доме нечем дышать. Лютик уезжает в Оксенфурт еще и чтобы матери воздуха стало больше. Но, когда он приезжает на каникулы — все эти несколько лет учебы и ее болезни — ничего не меняется: это было единственное время, когда они с отцом полностью повторяли один другого. Набитые до горла холодным, продуманным желанием, чтобы второй сдох, потому что это из-за него. «Ради тебя она туда поехала». «Но это ты расхерачил лютню об стену дома».  
Мать и жену они тянут в разные стороны, как последний кусок хлеба — двое нищих в подворотне, и в какой-то момент посреди этого Лютик обнаруживает себя над кроватью отца.

Тот пьян настолько, что это просто тело, а не отец. К стене рядом прислонен меч, и Лютик берет его. Тяжелый. Острый. Все воспринимается немного со стороны, словно он смотрит, как кто-то держит меч, но это всего лишь картинка.  
В человеческой форме много отверстий, но конкретно в этой, что лежит на кровати — ему кажется — не хватает еще одного, последнего. Кончик стали долго висит над отцовским горлом.

— Юлиан? — окликают его из-за двери.

Встрепанная, с невозможно разметавшимися волосами, худая как скелет, бледная и трясущаяся, с диким взглядом.  
Его больная мать.

Лютик отшатывается, и меч скользит по покрывалу, а потом тихо опускается из его руки на пол. Хищная, бликующая поверхность, в которой отражается не он, и не отец, и не мать, а что-то, что можно поймать уголком глаза, посмотрев ночью себе за спину. Эта штука невидимая, но у нее есть глаза, и она смотрит ему в затылок. Она всегда там. Так глубоко, что обычно просто щерит голодную пасть. Эта штука всегда ухмыляется.

Лютик пытается открыть рот и что-то объяснить: например, что она все неправильно поняла. Что он вовсе не собирался… Не думал. Что всего этого, что она увидела в комнате — не происходило в реальности. Что им обоим привиделось среди сна. Но рот у него не открывается.

Он тянется рукой к ее локтю. И в этот момент что-то происходит. Голова у матери рвано наклоняется вбок, будто до этого она была собой: у нее дрожали губы — ее губы, тряслись руки — ее руки, а теперь она застыла, замерла, окаменела и только уродливо, косо улыбается одним уголком рта. Ее место заняла та штука из-за спины, только ее собственная, не его. Не захотела возвращаться обратно в бездну.

Наверное, такая есть у каждого.

— Будь ты проклят, если прикоснешься к мечу еще раз.

Глаза у нее совершенно сумасшедшие, и лучше бы он в них не смотрел.  
Не-мать наклоняется, крепко берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к себе.  
Смотрит с интересом, будто тоже впервые видит, как и он ее. У нее изучающее, холодное, абсолютно неродное лицо.  
— Чего ты боишься? — спрашивает она в пустоту, словно сама у себя. Заинтересовано, но равнодушно, как бы раздумывая, что приготовить на ужин.  
Разглядывает его. Резко, мгновенно приближается, точно она не человек, а какой-то дерганный механизм, и втягивает сильно воздух носом, словно он сейчас недоваренный лобстер, брошенный живьем в кастрюлю, и ей надо определить степень его готовности по запаху, что ползет вверх от снятой крышки.  
— Чего ты боишься? — снова повторяет она, выделяя каждое слово в этой фразе, не давая ему отвернуться, придерживая настолько, что ее ногти впиваются ему в щеку.  
А потом вдруг отпускает, отталкивает, так что голова у него откидывается немного назад.  
Кивает сама себе.  
И уходит, оставляя его стоять, хотя стоять вдруг оказывается не очень, и он сползает по стене вниз.

Как иногда странно получается, что человек умирает на какое-то время, замещается чем-то инородным, но это не магия, и не чертовщина типа допплеров; и некого, кроме себя, за это совестливо, до остатка, давясь, сожрать.

***

Периодически Лютик подходит к двери и колошматит ее, пытаясь до кого-нибудь достучаться. Но в какой-то момент становится ясно, что во дворце уже куда больше врагов, чем местных, и он в первый раз пугается по-настоящему, до трясущихся коленок.

— Дошло, наконец, — недовольно бурчит появившийся призрак Роннера в углу комнаты — и исчезает, стоит ему моргнуть.

В горле пересыхает.  
Забаррикадировать дверь? Кровать кованая, неподъемная. Стол слишком легкий, и его снесут, не заметив. Шкаф… Лютик даже приближается и даже упирается в его стенку лбом. Ему отчего-то настолько плохо, что он не может заставить себя напрячь руки и начать толкать. Только трогает пальцем выемку на боку — отколовшийся кусок темного, дорогого дерева.  
Если закрыть глаза и стараться не слушать предсмертные вопли, средоточием которых стало место за его дверью, то кажется, что он дома, в зимней столице Ковира. Ему пять лет. Он почему-то совсем, ни капельки не чувствует себя взрослым. Готовым ко смерти.

Ручку двери дергают туда-сюда. Оглушительно. Требовательно и бесповоротно.

Лютик с трудом отрывает себя от шкафа и подходит к окну. По дороге, которая ведет к выезду из города, мчится лошадь. Один из всадников вдруг заваливается на бок, и девочка, которая сидит впереди него, беспомощно оглядывается по сторонам. Он узнает в ней маленькую Паветту. Смотрит, как она все-таки вырывается из этого ада — не факт, что надолго, но шансов у нее побольше, чем у него.

Дверь сзади начинают ломать.  
— Гер…альт, — шепчет Лютик. Сначала это было чем-то типа молитвы, потому что, видят боги, ну он же всегда его спасает, почему бы ему не прийти сейчас, хотя так нельзя думать, нельзя, нельзя. А на втором слоге он видит Геральта через стекло вживую на той же улице.  
И дверь сзади распахивается.  
На пороге стоит нильфгаардец — весь в черном и остатках от тех, кому сегодня не повезло. Он просто стоит там, почему-то не идет дальше.  
Лютику хочется зажмуриться, не смотреть, но мешает ступор, в который он впал — и, видимо, не только он.  
А потом нильфгаардец снимает шлем.

У него оказывается молодое, приятное лицо, которое Лютик не сразу готов узнать.  
В Ковир, который до недавнего времени торговал с Нильфгаардом, периодически приходили корабли. А конкретно тот корабль встал на якорь, как раз когда Лютик сидел в трактире парой дней позже казни Роннера, и был уже в такую дымину, что почти об этом забыл, почти выкинул из памяти площадь — пока не увидел этого парня. Состояние у того было немного похожее на Лютиково по степени содержания алкоголя. Пальцами он щелкал по стенкам своей кружки. Роннер иногда так делал, когда нервничал.

Наарс де Гур — так он представился и сразу сказал, что его бросила девушка, там, на родине, и он напросился в юнги — и вот он тут.  
«У вас дерьмовое пиво». «А у вас дерьмовая внешняя политика».

Им было плохо. И несмотря на то что в одной из песен одного из бардов одного из Северных Королевств поется «одному-то худо, а вдвоем — так вдвое», им в те пару недель, что они прошатались по летнему, непривычно теплому Лан Эксетеру, вдвоем было немного легче.

— Юан, — тихо говорит он, и Лютик вздрагивает, отмирает. Юаном Наарс его прозвал, потому что «Юлиан» слишком длинно и не нравится никому из них, а от «Лиана» Лютик в те дни начинал трястись, до того саднило. — Ты, что ли?  
— Я, — говорит Лютик.

Проходит минута, и пока она длится, Наарс бледнеет каждую секунду на оттенок, и Лютик смотрит и никак не может понять, неужели можно побледнеть еще больше, но лицо у того будто стирают оксенфуртским «волшебным ластиком» — специальной губкой для сдирания помарок с бумаги. Слой за слоем.

— Хреново, — сглатывает Наарс.  
— Да уж, — получается только пожать плечами, соглашаясь. Голос немного дрожит, но он все же интересуется: — Как там Кастель Граупиан? Ты доучился в Императорской Академии, как хотел?  
— На лингвиста не получилось, — с заминкой отвечает Наарс. Они разговаривают медленно и осторожно, будто оба хотят потянуть время подольше. Вернуть его туда, где им по семнадцать лет. — Перешел к переводчикам: больше возможностей заработать. Кастель — огромный город, красивый, но просто дьявольски дорогой.  
— Понятно.

Наарс наконец отлепляет ноги от пола и подходит к окну. Встает рядом с Лютиком, глядя на горящую, светящуюся огнем Цинтру.

— Твоя лютня? — кивает он в сторону прислоненного у стены инструмента. — Красивая. Эльфийская?  
— Да. Эльфийская.  
— Красивая, — снова повторяет Наарс.

Лютик чувствует, что весь охеренно промок от пота. Хоть выжимай. Меч из руки этот повзрослевший на несколько лет приятель так и не выпустил. Слышно, как скрипит рукоять. Пальцем он нервно стучит по гарде.

Никто не знает, что еще сказать, будто обязательный лимит слов перед чьим-то убийством уже исчерпан. Обмен любезностями кончился, и пора переходить к делу.

— И как оно, за окном, Нарс? Тебе нравится? — Лютик спрашивает не чтобы задеть, а чтобы понять.  
— Опять коверкаешь мое имя.  
— Тебя раньше устраивало.

Наарс вдруг свободной рукой приобнимает его за плечи, разворачивает к себе и вжимается лицом в его ключицу. Судорожно вдыхает несколько раз, а потом поднимается — Лютик только успевает заметить, какие огромные, по-настоящему глубокие у него сейчас глаза, какая в них неподдельная мука. Кольчуга у нильфгаардской армии состоит из вытянутых звеньев. На шее у Наарса висит цепочка, но звенья круглые. Лютику в этом чудится какое-то несоответствие. Наарс целует его в лоб, сдвинув челку вправо.

Отступает на пару шагов назад. Широко, быстро замахивается, стиснув зубы. Меч он держит как-то странно, лезвие повернуто не к Лютику, а в сторону.

— Прости, — слышит Лютик.

Потом он стоит какое-то время, и будто ничего не происходит. Только комната заваливается набок.  
Еще он слышит: «Тут чисто!», — громким, уверенным голосом Наарса. Черные ботинки почему-то оказываются вплотную к его лицу. Они шаркают, разворачиваясь: неприятный, жесткий скрип пола — и удаляются к раскрытой двери. Держать глаза открытыми становится ужасно трудно.

Лютик думает: откуда Наарс знает? Тут, в темноте, действительно очень чисто.

_______  
*кимвал - парный ударный инструмент, предок современных тарелок на барабанных установках.

*Nil admirari (лат.) - ничему не быть удивленным.  
Из "Сезона гроз"  
"Nil admirari, повторял он (ведьмак) мысленно максиму, которую помнил из Оксенфурта, университета, где видел ее на картуше над входом на кафедру философии".

 **Глава 10. Дети, амнезия и «спасибо»**

***  
Телега скрипит. Это единственное, что периодически возвращает Геральта в реальный мир. И боль. В остальном он где-то еще. Это сон или пространство между ним и воспоминаниями. Если это вообще память, а не выдумка его воспаленного, сумрачного сознания. Странные цвета, и кое-что кажется совсем нереальным.  
Действительно это было — его прошлое? Разве у него было прошлое? Каэр Морхен должен был его съесть без остатка, но, видимо, он немного оставил. Геральт не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

Только, очнувшись, вдруг озадаченно отмечает — на грани понимания, не зацикливаясь на этом, — что внутри него появилось что-то новое. Кажется, это человек. И еще кажется, что он совсем маленький. И поэтому его надо беречь. Геральт не может всерьез считать, что это он сам: даже не волчонок, обычный людской детеныш. Ощущения беспокойные. Нервы сигналят ему об опасности, потому что внутри него и рядом с ним любому ребенку грозит беда. Хочется вынуть его из себя и оставить где-то в безопасном месте: например, у этого крестьянина и его семьи. Они умеют растить детей.  
Но если бы Геральту предложили это всерьез… Верхняя губа непроизвольно приподнимается в оскале, зверином, остром. И он понимает, что не хочет его отдавать — никогда и никому не хочет, будет за него драться, пока не рухнет.  
Но с ним так страшно.  
Геральт не хочет, чтобы этот ребенок задавал ему вопросы.  
И он запихивает его поглубже, туда, где тот будет спать. Где цвета такие обманчивые, смазанные, призрачные.  
Пусть он побудет там, на самой глубине. С матерью.

Ноздри вдруг трогает запах, который похож на запах из его бреда. Геральт чувствует, будто веревка в его груди натянулась и дернулась дико сильно — и срывается в лес.  
Он видит ее, но не может поверить, что это на самом деле. Весь этот путь. Время на секунду абсолютно, полностью замирает. А потом Цири со всей силы врезается ему в грудь. Будто сердце проткнули мечом — но наоборот, и вместо боли он чувствует что-то противоположное, разве что тоже очень горячее. Мир, немного качнувшись, замирает и становится другим. Ярче, что ли.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Цири через вечность, с трудом отрываясь от него, но не расцепляя руки. Только поднимает вверх голову. Будто он знает.  
— Я не знаю, — честно говорит он. — Чего бы ты хотела?  
— Хотела бы домой. Но Цинтра сгорела. А у тебя есть дом?

Геральт думает, что на это ответить. Можно ли назвать Школу Волка домом? Он неуверенно кивает.

— Пойдем тогда к тебе домой, Геральт? — просит она. — Пожалуйста.

Ему надо объяснить, что это вовсе не то, чем ей кажется. Что там не будет удобных, мягких кроватей, платьев и хорошей еды. Что это чудовищно далеко, и пока они туда доберутся, она не раз пожалеет о своей просьбе. Но он смотрит на ее грязные волосы, худые плечи, затравленные, бегающие глаза загнанного зверька — и не может ответить «нет». Осознает, что она справится. Его Львенок из Цинтры.

Он протягивает ей руку и кивает.  
— Пойдем домой.

Цири оскаливается в улыбке. Они идут бок о бок: два хищника, большой и маленький, которые готовы на все. Сейчас им кажется, что они способны на что угодно. Что они никогда больше не расстанутся. Потому что, если хоть что-то посягнет на их разлуку — они порвут это в кровавые лоскуты.

Цири еще не знает, как быстро проходит это ощущение. Оно у нее впервые.

Геральт — знает. Но оттого что он знает, он держится за него еще крепче. Пока не ушло.

Они возвращаются к дому Йурги и Златулины. Те удивляются, охают, пытаются расспросить, откуда Геральт знает Цири, а Цири — Геральта, и как он ее почуял в лесу, но все это проходит мимо них совершенно. Они просто сидят и пялятся друг на друга, улыбаются и молчат.

— Этой девочке нужна ванна и ужин, — в конце концов говорит Геральт. — Я заплачу.  
— Тебе тоже нужна ванна и ужин, — морщится красивая, добрая жена Йурги. — И ты спас моего мужа. Мы не будем больше спрашивать, — тут она оборачивается на сына и цыкает ему, незаметно погрозив кулаком, — но, пожалуйста, останьтесь. Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать.

И они остаются на ночь. Цири, чистая, сытая, хрупкая, подлезает ему под бок со своей кровати. Геральт застывает, задержав руку, которую пришлось поднять, чтобы она поместилась, над ней в воздухе, потому что не ясно, что с этим делать — что с ней делать. Она ведь должна его бояться. Все люди его боятся. Кроме, разве что, Лютика.

Осторожно он опускает руку сверху. Цири чуть-чуть вздрагивает, но потом обхватывает его пальцы своими, тянет на себя, чтобы он полностью ее обнял — и выдыхает громко, облегченно. Геральт долго смотрит на ее затылок. Прислушивается к звукам с улицы. Кажется, что сейчас иллюзия вдребезги разобьется. Придут солдаты. Монстры. Он очнется, и выяснится, что ему все это приснилось.

Но пахнет только сеном, чистым хлопком, в который одета Цири — и покоем. Он позволяет себе расслабиться, уткнуться носом в ее волосы. Странно, что с ней он одновременно чувствует тревогу постоянного оберегания, но и — он ловит себя на этом удивленно — с ней он чувствует себя в безопасности. Будто это она его защищает тоже. Не очень понятно, от чего, — но Геральт не хочет понимать. Разбираться. Это такая вещь, в которой признаешься себе только очень тихо и сразу отталкиваешь. Ему нельзя к этому привыкать. Но один раз можно? Один вечер.

Горы Махакам им лучше обогнуть справа. Пройти через владения королевы Мэвы*. Потом надо будет пересечь весь Аэдирн. Весь Каэдвен. Там, в самой северной точке Синих гор, стоит крепость. Он не уверен, что хочет туда возвращаться. Но он представляет, как они будут стоять между высоких скал горного хребта, и он покажет Цири едва заметную щель в каменном массиве, через которую они попадут в туннель. И как она ахнет, когда они из него выйдут и увидят долину. Представляет, как они пересекут грохочущую Гвенллех, Реку Белых Камней. И как Цири запрокинет голову, чтобы охватить взглядом весь замок. Как они войдут внутрь, и он покажет Цири вид из окна его бывшей комнаты. Как покажет спрятанный в стене тайник, куда он положил вырезанную из дерева фигурку лошади — что-то, что он делал по ночам сам для себя.

Думать об этом почему-то очень приятно. И Геральт обнаруживает, что испытывает чувство, которое было у него только очень давно, в детстве, — что ему есть ради чего просыпаться утром, и что он ждет этого утра, потому что оно будет хорошим. Это немного щекотно. Цири чуть-чуть дрожит во сне, но перестает, стоит ему прижать ее покрепче. Геральт ненадолго позволяет занять свое место кудрявому мальчику откуда-то из его центра. Он думает, что с ним Цири будет чуть удобнее. Правильнее. По-человечески.

Еще он думает, что ему просто этого хочется. Побыть кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто намного лучше, чем он. Чище и безгрешней. От этого притворства он снова мается немного, но потом маета уходит. Он засыпает нормальным, глубоким сном. Детским.

***

Первое, что он ощущает — запах. Тошнотворный, выворачивающий наизнанку. Пытается дернуться, но получается с трудом, словно он зажат со всех сторон чем-то… кем-то. Левый глаз совсем не открывается, но приоткрытым правым Лютик видит красное. К горлу подкатывает вместе с тошнотой паника, и он все же отталкивается, вырывается из тел, среди которых лежит. Гора трупов. Голова делает рваные, бессмысленные повороты в попытках понять хоть что-нибудь. Где он. Кто он?

Это пока неважно: надо убраться отсюда. И он ползет прямо по телам, к краю рва, который виден чуть впереди — но кажется, что до него не меньше мили. Сапоги подскальзываются на непрочных человеческих частях. Руки, ноги и головы. «Хорошо, что сейчас холодно и нет мух» — отстраненно думает он. Вцепляется в черную землю, вытаскивая себя наружу. Похоже, что сейчас предрассветные сумерки. Земля под пальцами крошится, комьями осыпается на лицо. Он едва не рушится обратно, но нащупывает толстый корень и подтягивается. Остается лежать на краю. С каждым вдохом блевать хочется все сильнее, но желудок пуст, и Лютик только надрывно кашляет, сплевывая слюну и кровь. Сколько это длится, он не понимает. Кажется, очень долго.

Но потом он привыкает. Кое-как встает, размазывая рукой слезы, выступившие из-за кашля. Трет левый глаз, затянутый коркой засохшей крови. Кожа на виске сильно стянута и болит. Он нащупывает там рубец, но почти сразу отдергивает руку. Будто грязь на ней может как-то повлиять на состояние раны. Будто это важно после того, как он лежал среди кучи мертвецов.

Его снова начинает мутить, и он на секунду опускается на колени. Потом упрямо закусывает губу и вздергивает себя вверх, как за шкирку. Толкает вперед, к темной полоске леса. За спиной остаются догорающие развалины Цинтры.

Эти несколько ближайших часов, когда он бредет, спотыкаясь, через поле к лесу и тащится по нему до тех пор, пока может передвигать ноги, он занят тем, что заталкивает свое пробуждение куда-то настолько глубоко, насколько может. Он роет для них всех могилу: она общая братская, но гораздо глубже нильфгаардского рва. Это монотонная, тупая работа. То, что нужно. Свое пробуждение он кладет первым, в самое основание. И оно проваливается вниз.  
Даже кажется, будто эта могила бездонна. Он трамбует ее, пока не остается только ровная, сухая площадка, на которой он ложится и засыпает. Под каким-то раскидистым большим деревом. Без тошноты. Без воспоминаний. Вычеркнув навсегда, потому что иначе ему будет сложно собрать того, кто был Лютиком, Лианом, Юаном.

Наверное, Геральт бы смог, будь он на его месте. Не давал бы себе забыть — это ведь то, что делают слабаки. Как Лютик. Но именно поэтому Геральт почти никогда не улыбается и ходит так, словно мир состоит из смерти полностью, из смерти и, разве что, немного, — из лошадиной верности. Он не улыбается даже когда смотрит на Йеннифэр. По крайней мере, Лютик не замечал. Разве любовь не должна приносить радость?

Когда он приходит в себя в следующий раз, то все нормально. Он грязный, болит левая часть головы, от голода живот судорожно сжимается, хочется пить. Но все нормально. Он помнит, как Наарс замахивается. И помнит, как проснулся в лесу. Здесь, под раскидистым деревом, на которое он опирается спиной в тщетной попытке как-то согреться. Наверное, стоило бы задуматься над тем, как он тут оказался. Удивиться этому. Но даже маленькая мысль в эту сторону натыкается на блок, и Лютик просто решает: «К черту». И сильно, до нервного смеха, радуется, что жив. Какой здесь вкусный, пьянящий воздух.

Через какое-то время он добирается до небольшого ручья. Долго пьет, смывает грязь с головы и рук. Но полностью помыться не решается: вода ледяная. С виска снова начинает течь кровь, и Лютик пытается ее успокоить, зажав рану мокрой, холодной ладонью. Позади вдруг раздаётся треск ветки, и он ошалело вскакивает, пытаясь обернуться. Крик не срывается — ему крепко зажимают рот. Потом он видит чьи-то губы, к которым прижат палец, и не сразу слышит:  
— Шшшш. Шшшш. Не ори. Я тебя черт знает сколько уже ищу.

Это встрепанный, чумазый Наарс с каким-то мешком за спиной. Лютик в его руках разом весь обмирает, словно из него вытащили кости, так что Наарсу приходится его придержать и посадить на траву. Сам он тоже садится рядом, открывает сумку и достает оттуда какую-то банку, содержимым которой мажет Лютику голову, промакнув слева чистой тканью, а потом крепко заматывает. Сопротивляться этому не хочется. Хочется, чтобы Наарс никуда не уходил, не оставлял его. Сказал, что ему делать дальше.

— Беги на север. Беги как можно быстрее, — разбирает он.

Наарс протягивает ему мешок и сумку. Лютик чувствует сквозь ткань что-то знакомое и понимает, что в мешке лютня. Его лютня.

— Я собрал тебе еды и одежды, а в этой банке — лекарство. Быстрее заживет. Черт возьми, я боялся, ты умер, — вдруг чуть не всхлипывает он, с силой проводя рукой по своему лицу сверху вниз. — Там столько тел, я переворачивал, переворачивал — кажется, целую вечность, а тебя не было.  
— Где? — спрашивает Лютик.  
Наарс смотрит на него странно, но решает не объяснять.  
— Ты меня слышал? — интересуется он, повышая голос: — тебе надо идти на север, как можно севернее, да хоть домой. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Домой? Нет, мне нельзя домой, — бледнеет Лютик. — Нельзя.

Наарс вдруг подходит поближе и несколько раз бьет его по щекам. Несильно. И кладет руки на его плечи.  
— Юан. Тебе нельзя в первую очередь оставаться здесь. Тут повсюду скоро начнут шариться наши. Времени очень мало. Ты идти можешь?  
Лютик кивает. Он слушал внимательно. Ему надо на север.

— А ты? — спрашивает он. Хочет добавить, что им надо идти вместе. Что это Наарсу даже важнее сбежать от войны, чем ему. Что так будет лучше. Что они могли бы справиться. Но по лицу Наарса он видит, что тот знает все, о чем Лютик сейчас хочет ему сказать, и ответ его Лютик тоже прекрасно знает.

И Наарс медленно, упрямо качает головой, отведя взгляд.  
Это прощание и прощение.

Потом он как-то очень тихо и незаметно исчезает, растворяется за деревьями, среди листвы. Лютик остается стоять внутри леса, сжав свою лютню в одной руке, а сумку Наарса — в другой. Очень сложно сообразить, что ему с ними делать, но в конце концов он просто начинает идти. На север. «В Ривию», — решает он. Геральт вроде оттуда. Или, по крайней мере, он всем так говорит. В любом случае, это на севере, и это хоть что-то. Название, которое еще не обрушилось, как Цинтра, в которой все буквы выпали. Как зубы из челюсти при хорошем ударе.

***

Там, в окрестностях Ривии, он его и встречает. Где-то через неделю быстрого, будто что-то подталкивает его в спину, путешествия через охваченный паникой Содден. На одном из постоялых дворов почти сразу после лирийской крепости Скалля, совсем недалеко от границы. Они сталкиваются нос к носу: очумевший Лютик с перевязанной башкой и Геральт, из-за плеча которого выглядывает девочка с пепельными волосами.

Геральт держит поводья новой Плотвы. У этой на ногах белые, аккуратные чулочки, которых не было у той, последней. Вторая рука лежит на рукояти меча.

— Цири, отведи лошадь в стойло. Я сейчас, — говорит он девочке, обернувшись.  
Она бросает на Лютика любопытный взгляд, но не спорит.

Геральт очень долго его разглядывает. Но у него нечитаемое лицо. А Лютик почему-то не может выдавить из себя даже банальное «привет, Геральт».  
Он отворачивается и смотрит, как Цири гладит кобылу и насыпает ей в кормушку овса. Совершенно обычная девочка, просто очень красивая, с тонкими чертами. И все же они с Геральтом похожи неуловимо.

— Нашел? — наконец кивает он в ее сторону, обращаясь к Геральту.  
— Нашел, — соглашается Геральт, и пока он произносит это короткое слово, весь вдруг преображается, растягивает губы в такой искренней, рефлекторной улыбке, которую сам за собой как будто не замечает, просто не может сдерживать. Это очень странно.  
Невозможно, просто невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Он ловит себя на том, что действительно, по-настоящему рад видеть такого Геральта. Наверное, с другим, привычным, он бы чувствовал совсем не это, потому что, честно говоря, он все еще устало, муторно на него злится. Нет, даже не злится, но хотя бы горечь ушла, которая всплывала всякий раз, когда он о нем думал.

Этот Геральт выглядит счастливым.

— Пойдем, познакомлю, — говорит он.  
Лютик насмешливо приподнимает бровь.  
— Не боишься, что я научу ее плохому?  
— Чему? — Геральт фыркает, — болтать без умолку? Тебя не переплюнет.  
— Ну, если ты ее все время учил только рычать и хмыкать, то это и вправду будет сложно исправить.

Они идут к Цири, и Лютик замечает, что Геральт немного прихрамывает. А Цири смотрит исподлобья, словно ожидает плохого.

Лютик знает, как вести себя с псовыми, защищающими свою территорию. Он в детстве воспитал не одну стаю бродячих щенков, потому что был из тех, кто тащит домой любую покалеченную и голодную живность. Пока отец не вернулся. Он знает, что пес нападает, когда боится. И что надо доказать ему свою безобидность. Надо, чтобы твое горло было открыто, а руки — на виду. Можно сесть, а еще лучше — лечь на землю. Пусть подходят и нюхают. Он полностью открыт, и в нем нет угрозы. Главное — не бояться.

Но Лютик не уверен, что с волками и львами это работает.  
Зато он знает, что работает с детьми. Они любят музыку.

Поэтому он просто садится на лавку у конюшни, достает лютню и начинает играть. Милая и дурацкая песенка про то, что ему нравятся птицы. И про то, что кто-то маленький, ищущий тепла — может присесть рядом.  
И Цири улыбается, потому что слова довольно смешные. Она даже прыскает несколько раз в кулачок и смотрит на Геральта — можно ли?  
Он кивает, и она примащивается рядом с Лютиком. А когда он заканчивает, хлопает в ладоши.

— Мне очень понравилось, — говорит все еще напряженно, не зная, чего от него ожидать, но уже веря внутри, что, скорее всего, ничего страшного.  
Лютик отвешивает шутовской поклон.  
— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Цирилла, — говорит он, на что Геральт шикает и оглядывается, но вокруг никого нет.  
— Не называй ее по имени. Ее ищут.  
Лютик смущенно кивает, хотя все они говорили почти шепотом, и тут и вправду никого нет рядом.  
— На Старшей Речи твое имя означает «ласточка», — обращается он к Цири. — Тебя устроит, если я буду звать тебя так?  
— Одного идиотского прозвища типа «Лютик» вполне достаточно, — Геральт закатывает глаза.  
Но Цири его не слушает.  
— Ты поэтому спел песню про птичек? — спрашивает она.  
— Да. Наверное, поэтому.  
— А «Лютик» — это кто? — интересуется она у Геральта.  
— Это бард, который перед тобой сидит, — отвечает тот с таким видом, будто хотел бы, чтобы Лютик тут не сидел, а был где-нибудь подальше.  
«Привычный, знакомый, родной Геральт», — с умилением думает на это Лютик.  
— Правда? — она переводит взгляд на Лютика. — Тебе что, тоже нельзя называть свое настоящее имя?  
— Можно. Просто мне оно не очень подходит. Не очень нравится.

Цири растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Геральта. Как будто в первый раз в жизни столкнулась с тем, что кому-то не нравится собственное имя. А может, и в самом деле впервые.

Но Геральт ей ничего не объясняет. Он в принципе мало разговаривает, и ее это расстраивает. Будто о многом надо догадываться самой. А Лютик сейчас вообще смотрит вниз, в землю.

— Я есть хочу, — в конце концов говорит она. — Пойдемте?

И они идут. Ужинают в таверне. Лютик шутит, шутит и шутит. Цири от этого впервые чувствует себя так, будто войны за спиной нет. Мирно. Геральт периодически хмыкает, но больше молчит. На прямые вопросы Лютика о том, куда они идут, как вообще друг друга нашли, и что случилось, он отвечает неопределенно и сухо. Но взгляд у него теплеет, потому что Цири веселая и живая, словно из нее вынули сжатую, натянутую пружину.

Потом Геральт провожает ее до кровати. Укладывает спать.  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает она, укутавшись в одеяло.  
— Скоро приду. Мы просто еще посидим… с Лютиком.  
— Он хороший. Да? Вы давно знакомы?  
— Давно.  
— А откуда ты его знаешь? Кто он тебе? Просто я иногда совсем не понимаю, чего ты чувствуешь.  
Геральт хочет по привычке сказать, что Лютик — надоедливая заноза в заднице. Что именно из-за него Геральту прилетает куча проблем. Но он смотрит на Цири и понимает вдруг очень ясно, что, возможно, если бы не Лютик — то никакого ребенка-неожиданности у него бы не было. Не было бы Цири.  
— Я чувствую благодарность, — соскакивает с его языка, и он сам этому удивляется. Прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Не сошел ли он с ума, например.

Это все равно совсем непонятно, и Цири морщится.  
— Приходи скорее, — просит она.  
Когда Геральт уже держится за ручку двери, она его окликает.  
— Эй. Тогда скажи «спасибо».  
— Что?  
— Когда благодарен, надо сказать «спасибо», — поясняет она и смотрит на него, как на маленького.  
— Спасибо, — ухмыляется он.

И она снова прыскает, потому что понятно же, что имела в виду не себя, и знает, что Геральту это тоже понятно, а значит, он пошутил. Цири любит, когда Геральт шутит.  
Она снова кутается в одеяло плотней — после долгого леса и всего этого кошмара после побега ей постоянно холодно. Мурлычет себе под нос песню Лютика. Немного хочется встать, прокрасться на лестницу и послушать, о чем они говорят, но тут так уютно, и она так устала, что засыпает незаметно и быстро, не успев осуществить эту идею.

Внизу Лютик катает по столешнице монету. Туда-сюда.  
— О, Геральт, — заторможенно говорит, когда Геральт садится напротив. — Заснула?  
— Что с головой? — тот, как обычно, не отвечает на вопрос.  
— Что с ногой? — Лютик не остается в долгу.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Монету Лютик закрутил, и теперь она тоненько дребезжит через весь стол, пока Геральт не прихлопывает ее ладонью.  
— Меня укусил гуль, — сдается он первым.  
— С…с…серьезно? — Лютик давится питьем из кружки, а потом начинает тихо, но заразительно ржать, так что на них оборачиваются редкие посетители трактира. — Пр…прости, рожа у тебя больно серьезная, будто ты пошутил.  
— Твоя очередь, — невозмутимо говорит Геральт. — Что с головой?  
— Ой, я не помню, — отмахивается Лютик. — Пустяки, царапина.  
— У тебя кровь на повязке.  
— Да? Не заметил.

Какое-то время они молчат. Потом Геральт спрашивает:  
— Ты снял тут комнату?  
Лютик кивает. Он чувствует себя очень уставшим и, если честно, выпившим слишком много, пока ждал Геральта. Ну, не то чтобы ждал — надеялся, что он спустится, хотя говорить им особо не о чем.  
— Пойдем, — тянет его Геральт за локоть. — А то опять нажрешься.  
Он даже придерживает его, когда Лютик путается в ногах на лестнице. Голова и правда болит — в пути как-то получалось не замечать, да и шел он на автомате, как заведенный — весь день, а к ночи отрубался от изнеможения, не обращая внимания ни на что уже. А тут его разморило.

Лютик садится на кровать, ставит локти на колени и упирается головой в ладони. Сонно трет лицо. Геральт подходит и тянет за узел на его повязке, разматывает. Это переносит его в Тиберген. И Геральта переносит, наверно, тоже.  
— Я могу сам, — Лютик отстраняется, но неуверенно, неохотно.  
Геральт на это только хмыкает, и Лютик позволяет себе побыть пассивным, просто сидеть, пока Геральт что-то делает.  
— В сумке какая-то мазь, — только говорит он. — И чистые повязки.

Геральт считает, что перевязка вполне себе сойдет за «спасибо». Разговаривать ему не хочется. Лютик выглядит так, будто сейчас отрубится, на виске у него странный след — кожа рассечена, глубоко, сильно, но будто чем-то тупым, как навершие меча. Впрочем, уже не страшно, затягивается.

— До завтра, — говорит он, когда заканчивает.  
— До завтра, — мычит Лютик. — Спасибо. Тебе с ногой не помочь?  
Геральт мотает головой.

Выходит, прикрыв дверь, и спешит к Цири. Может быть, неплохо, если Лютик на какое-то время присоединится к ним. Как ни крути, как ни старайся, а Геральт хреново умеет общаться с детьми. Сегодня она была такая радостная. Странно, но он и в самом деле не просто не против, а, кажется, даже хочет, чтобы Лютик пошел с ними.

Кровать неудобная. Лютик ворочается, пытается приспособить подушку так, чтобы она не проминалась, но у него не получается. Он думает, что надо бы на самом деле просто встать, тихонько собраться и уйти. Геральт нашел Цири, а Цири нашла Геральта, и им сейчас точно не нужен довесок вроде него. Пока Геральт был один, можно было хоть уговаривать себя, будто он скрашивает его одиночество. Это было приключение, вызов — дружить со злым ведьмаком. А потом почему-то стало и правда интересно и важно. Он вспоминает, как Геральт весь преображается при взгляде на Цири. И Лютик чувствует, что он тут такой лишний. Донельзя. Даже не Геральту лишний — миру. Наверное, Геральт смог бы уйти, будь он на его месте. Не остался бы — это же то, что делают слабаки. Как Лютик.  
Но ему не хочется уходить. «Чуть попозже», — думает он. — «Успею еще». 

Сглатывает, потому что всю неделю его преследует запах падали. Просто накатывает без причины ни с того ни с сего. Будто за углом лежит разложившийся труп. Но через минуту это проходит. Он наконец утыкается в подушку удобно, мягко. Проваливается в нее, как в омут.

Не помнит, что ему снится.

______  
*Королева Мэва правит Ливией и Ривией

**Глава 11. «Мы», правильные решения и обжигающие предметы**

***  
В полутемный зал трактира Лютик выползает, когда Геральт и Цири уже заканчивают завтрак. Ощущение, будто он тут лишний, никуда не делось, не растворилось за ночь, и он садится рядом осторожно и напряженно. Пока Цири не улыбается ему ободряюще.

— Блинчики очень вкусные, — советует она.  
Лютик от этого почему-то чувствует себя одновременно и еще хуже, и слишком растроганно, до того, что в носу немного начинает щипать. Он благодарно кивает, заказывает себе их, какой-то то ли сок, то ли морс, и потихоньку, исподлобья посматривает на Геральта.

Тот занят своим мечом: натирает его до блеска. Лоб у него сморщен, будто он что-то подсчитывает или продумывает. Один из быстрых взглядов он все-таки замечает, упирается в ответ своими желтыми глазами вопрошающе.  
— Ешь быстрее, — говорит Геральт. — Нам теперь нигде нельзя задерживаться слишком долго.  
— Нам? — все же не выдерживает Лютик.

Геральт вздыхает. Не очень понятно, что ему ответить. С одной стороны, «нам» — это все-таки ему и Цири, потому что на Цири идет охота. С другой стороны, война — она для всех война, и задерживаться тут не стоит любому здравомыслящему человеку. Но идти с ними Лютику сейчас опаснее, чем одному. И в Каэр Морхен он его не возьмет, не проведет туда: почему-то даже мысль об этом кажется крамольной. Ему там не место. Странно, что Цири он легко может представить в Школе Волка, хотя она ребенок, не просто ребенок — девочка, а Лютика не может совсем.

И в то же время очень хочется, чтобы кто-то, не только он, отвечал на ее вопросы. Хочется как-то это разделить: он бы делал то, что умеет. Защищал. Присматривал. Дрался. Опекал. Убивал. Молчал.  
Больше он ничего не умеет.

А на Лютика можно скинуть остальное. Как это называется у людей? Заботливость? Бережность? Что вообще делают с детьми, чтобы они не сломались? Разговаривают? Шутят?  
Лютик как раз это умеет.

— Тебе есть чем еще заняться? Если да — не стану задерживать.  
— А если нет, станешь?

Геральт незаметно кивает головой в сторону Цири.  
— Компания не повредит, — пожимает он плечами. — Только лошадь тебе надо найти.

На долю секунды, но Лютик заметил — между первой и второй фразой в глазах у Геральта промелькнуло то, что он ни разу еще у него не видел. Но сейчас не мог не узнать. Это страх — что он хуже, чем может, и страх за Цири, очень понятный, и еще — беспомощность. Не очень сильные, не те, с которыми нельзя справиться, даже не те, что вообще требуют каких-то действий. Просто непривычно.

Лютик догадывается, чем это кончится. Кончится это примерно тем же, чем после Зграггена: в какой-то момент ему скажут «ну вот и все».

— У Плотвы будет подружка, — вклинивается в разговор Цири. — Или ты предпочитаешь коней? У Плотвы будет друг? Назовем его Пегасом.

Потом, спустя долгое время, Лютик поймет, что на самом деле, в большинстве случаев, когда они с Геральтом мялись туда-сюда, выбирала все Цири. Просто говорила что-то такое, будто все уже решено. Не Геральт, маньяк контроля, и не он — чаще всего не умеющий принимать вообще никаких решений, просто сор, который несет ветер — а именно Цири.  
Возразить ей ни у кого из них не хватало духу.

— Ты же меня знаешь, — отвечает Лютик Геральту. — Основа для песен требует приключений. Так что мне, в общем-то, все равно, куда двигать.  
— Лучше бы нам обойтись без приключений.

Лютик смотрит на него, потом на Цири. С ней они обмениваются понимающим, веселым: «Ты тоже это слышала? Ага-ага, с Геральтом и без приключений». И начинают ржать.

Геральт рычит что-то себе под нос.  
Пока они не вышли наружу, пока еще свет приглушен, пока все не вычерчено четко и ясно — как ты выходишь за дверь и жмуришься от искрящегося, резкого снега — Лютику кажется, будто они и правда чем-то связаны. Будто он здесь не просто так. И будто бы мир отдельно — а они трое — отдельно от него. Существуют не в том времени и пространстве, что за окном.

Но улица бросает ему в лицо горсть острых снежинок. Коченеют пальцы.  
Он тащится за Геральтом и Цири сзади — теперь всегда сзади, как пятая лапа бродячей дворняжки. За это согласие, за это легкомыслие, ему кажется, когда-нибудь придет наказание, но отец часто повторял, что у него нет силы воли. Слишком часто.

Коня они называют Пегасом. Он серый, с более темной, к черноте, гривой. Молодой, резвый и норовящий то свернуть не туда, то фыркать Плотве на ухо, то не давать себя поймать под узду. Геральт на это заявляет, что Лютик просто не умеет обращаться с лошадьми. В его руках, которые сейчас на морде коня, Пегас и в самом деле успокаивается, признает, что слабее.

Озеро Лок Эскалотт, покрытое коркой льда, остается слева. Красные крыши замка Ривии — зимней резиденции королей этой страны — кажутся кровавыми на закате. Под вечер тучи наконец ушли, разогнались. Но выглядит это скорее зловеще, чем радостно, и Цири жмется к Геральту, бросая на противоположный берег испуганные взгляды, которые тот не может заметить, потому что сидит позади нее.

Их замечает Лютик, пытаясь в очередной раз натянуть поводья как следует, чтобы Пегас слушался, а не дурил.  
— Это всего лишь солнце, — говорит он успокаивающе. — Не пожар, солнце.

Цири кивает, хотя ей все еще страшно, но она удивлена и рада, что Лютик ее понял. Цинтрийский пожар — вот что ее преследует. И рыцарь в черных доспехах. И бледное лицо бабушки, покрытое испариной, и промерзшая, холодная лесная земля, на которой так невозможно спать. И все же, откуда он догадался про пожар? Тоже видел?

На привале, ближе к ночи, когда Геральт уходит то ли за дичью, то ли за новым розжигом для костра — их он не ставит в известность, она подсаживается Лютику под бок.  
— Опять ночевать на улице, — жалуется.  
— Да уж, незавидная доля для настоящих принцесс, — Лютик набрасывает ей на плечи дорожный плед.  
— Ты вот сказал, что тебе все равно, куда идти. Разве так бывает? Нет… разве это не сложно? Я не знала, куда мне бежать после Цинтры, и это было хуже всего. Когда есть какая-то цель, все намного проще.  
— Сейчас она есть?  
— Да. Геральт обещал отвести меня к нему домой.  
— Я думал, это здесь, в Ривии.  
— Нет. Это где-то далеко на севере.

Лютик ворошит в огне обугленной палкой, подталкивая еще не прогоревшие ветки поближе к центру. От этого вверх летит сноп искр, смешивается с мелким снегом в воздухе.  
— Этот огонь не страшный, маленький, даже красивый, — говорит Цири. — Кажется, его можно в руки взять. Тот не такой. Правда?  
Она оборачивается на профиль Лютика, с отблесками от костра.  
— Совсем не такой, — соглашается он.  
— Я его ненавижу.  
От этого признания ее немного потряхивает, и губы сжаты в тонкую, еле различимую полоску на лице.

Лютик тоже хотел бы его ненавидеть. Но тут одиннадцатилетняя девочка его бьет: она успела научиться. Он — нет. Он чувствует что-то другое. Отвращение. Тоску. Обреченность, непоправимость, досаду, жалость.  
Но свирепой ярости, которая горит на лице Цири, в нем нет.

— Это хорошо, — говорит он. — Это не даст тебе замерзнуть. Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, — просит он.

Цири поворачивается к нему.

— Неужели тебе не жарко от этого? Чувствуешь же, как жарко?  
— Да. Чувствую.

Она сбрасывает плед, потому что и правда жарко. Лютик не обманул. Ей кажется, снежинки тают, не успев упасть на ее кожу и волосы.

— А ты? Выглядишь так, будто тебе очень холодно.  
— Не переживай. Для таких, как я, есть обычные способы, — он снова выбивает из костра искры. — Греться от внешних источников, например.

Эта фраза взрослая, не очень понятная, но Цири не переспрашивает, хотя ей сдается, что Лютик имел в виду не только костер.

Геральт возвращается с выпотрошенным зайцем. Лютик перехватывает его («догадываюсь я, как ты ребенка кормил в дороге»), готовит похлебку — густую, горячую, от которой Цири тут же сонно вырубается, пробормотав только: «вкуснее, чем у нашей кухарки в Цинтре».

Геральт задумчиво водит ложкой в своей тарелке.

— А тебе как? Понравилось, или снова будто «пирог без начинки»? — интересуется Лютик.  
— Нормально, — отвечает Геральт.

Но добавки — добавки он себе наливает, стоит Лютику отвлечься на нервничающего у привязи Пегаса.

— Слушай, я не хочу тебе врать, — тихо говорит Геральт через какое-то время. — Лучше, если ты не будешь знать, куда именно мы с ней едем. И лучше, если в Ард Каррайге мы пойдем в одну сторону, а ты — в другую.  
— Столица Каэдвена… — тянет Лютик. — Там торговые пути ко многим городам соседних королевств. Не худший вариант.  
— Лютик…  
— Я тебя понял, Геральт. Спасибо, что сказал. Правда.

Геральт кивает. Он рад, что Лютик не закатил истерику. Не начал возмущаться и чего-то требовать. Того, что Геральт не может дать. И еще — еще он думает о том, что чем меньше он знает, тем меньше сможет рассказать потом, или, не дай бог, спеть в балладах. И все же он чувствует, помимо облегчения, что они не договорили. Что он будто кое-что не доделал. А он всегда доводит дело до конца, если начинает. Это одно из правил его кодекса, которые он сформировал для себя так давно, что уже не помнит, жил ли когда-нибудь без него.

— Эй. Тебе тоже спасибо. Что пошел с нами. Ты мне… помогаешь. С Цири.

Лютик улыбается.

— Она… необычайно умна для ребенка.  
— Да. Слишком, — фыркает Геральт.  
— Слишком.

Волосы у Геральта промокли от снега и кажутся темнее, чем есть на самом деле. Он наконец успокаивается: насчет Лютика, Цири, их путешествия, запаса еды и денег, всех этих мелочей и важных вещей, которые зудят в голове. Кажется, что все как-нибудь да сложится. Что он разобрался с одним, и со всем остальным тоже разберется. В порядке очереди.

— Геральт, а ведьмаки вообще умеют мерзнуть? Чувствуют холод? — окликает его Лютик.  
— Гораздо меньше, чем люди.  
— Я так и думал. Знаешь, что обидно? Столько мелодий крутится в голове, а пальцы не гнутся.  
— Завтра к вечеру должны доехать до Альдерсберга. Там есть «Жернова» — неплохой трактир, в котором часто выступают барды. Не слышал? Переночуем в тепле.  
— Слышал. Там часто зависает Вальдо Маркс, эта скотина, которая называет меня «бесталанщиной, потакающей низменным вкусам толпы».  
— Это его ты, что ли, загадал джинну?  
— Да. Но я… честно говоря, я абсолютно не верил, что джинн исполняет желания.  
— Хммм… Почему же?  
— Ну… мои-то он в самом деле не исполнил, так? И потом… не так уж этот Вальдо неправ. Хоть и гнида.

Геральт думает, что лучше бы джинн и его желания не исполнял. Первое привело к тому, что Лютик чуть не помер. Последнее — к тому, что Йеннифэр его не простит. Второе… нет, второе было неплохое. Если так можно сказать про чью-то взорвавшуюся башку.

— Ложись спать. Я посторожу.  
— Разбуди, если нужно будет тебя сменить.

Геральт кивает, подбрасывая дрова в костер.

Лютик заворачивается во все, что у него есть. Заматывает голову в шарф, прихваченный в последний момент на рынке, где они купили Пегаса. Висок все еще неприятно дергает. Под боком прощупывается камень или корень, что-то твердое, неудобное.

Он пытается раздуть в себе ненависть хоть к чему-то специально. К Нильфгаарду. К Вальдо Марксу. К отцу.  
Но это как дуть на то, что не может быть углями. Нелепое занятие, позволяющее занять свою голову хоть чем-то, пока он пытается уснуть.

Если снег не перестанет, утром он обнаружит себя в сугробе. На душе тоже сквозняк, но нет двери, которую можно прикрыть от ветра.

Наверное, Цири кажется, будто есть какой-то конечный пункт счастья, и потому ей так сильно нужна цель. Лютик верит, что есть только дорога. Во что верит Геральт, он не знает. Скорее всего, во что-то еще, третье. А может, он вообще об этом не думает. И правильно, зачем забивать голову ерундой?

***

Утром у Лютика не гнутся не только пальцы, а вообще все. Иногда Роннер называл его отморозком, но он бы предпочел, чтобы это осталось метафорой.

Разборки с Пегасом тоже не добавляют радости: тот все еще показывает, кто из них главнее — и это всегда Пегас.

А вот Геральт и Цири кажутся вполне довольными жизнью, разве что Геральт периодически оглядывается назад, будто что-то слышит.

— Что? — спрашивает Лютик, заметив в очередной раз.  
— Не знаю. Как будто ничего. Но словно земля немного дрожит.  
— Ах, это… Понятно.  
— Что тебе понятно?  
— Земля немного дрожит. Что тут непонятного?  
Геральт раздраженно мотает головой.  
— Если тебе нечего сказать, лучше промолчать, знаешь?  
— Это скучно.

Сбоку с ним соглашается Цири — кивает Геральту, типа: «ты и в самом деле зануда».

— Дети, — фыркает тот, пришпоривает Плотву.

Впереди показывается край горы Карбон. Тракт от Ривии до Аэдирна хорошо расчищен, но Геральт тащит их слева от него, по лесным, спрятанным от отрядов дорогам.  
Лошади спотыкаются, идут медленно, месят копытами выпавший мягкий снег.

Лес темный, высокий, замшелый. Но красивый. Просто так ехать довольно уныло, и Лютик подмигивает Цири, подъезжает поближе.

— Ты какие-нибудь песни знаешь?  
— Нет, — отвечает Геральт, пока она не успевает даже раскрыть рот.  
— Да! — возмущенно возражает она. — Мне мама пела… В детстве. И папа тоже.

Геральт смиряется. Это ее «в детстве» колется, словно маленькая иголка. «В детстве». А сейчас что?

— А эту знаешь… — спрашивает Лютик. — «Там на самом...»  
— «На краю земли?»  
— Да, — улыбается он.

Цири начинает петь первая. Лютик подхватывает, помогая ей, но в какой-то момент понимает, что помогать не надо. Может, у нее не поставлен голос, но все, что она делает, она делает с такой отдачей, что это не важно. И сейчас Цири не поет даже: выкрикивает слова, ошалев от того, что они, скорее всего, на много миль одни, ее никто не услышит, только эти двое… не страшные. Ей очень, до восторга, свободно. Такого не было даже в прошлой, уютной жизни. Во дворце.

Перевалив через границу Аэдирна, они устраивают привал в устье оврага, прикрывающего их стеной от ветра. Еще один переход — и доберутся до Альдерсберга с его трактиром. Лютик засовывает руки чуть не в сам костер — до того они онемели. Цири тоже греется, подставляет огню то одну ладонь, то вторую.

Пока Геральт вдруг настороженно не приподнимает свою собственную, подавая им знак молчать и не двигаться. Беззвучно лезет в сумку, за эликсиром. Но не пьет его, только сжимает в кулаке.

Пегас вдруг начинает бить копытом, рваться с привязи. Плотва тоже странно трясет головой и тихонько, предупреждающе ржет. Геральт забрасывает костер снегом, берет Цири на руки и сажает ее на лошадь.

— Нас окружают, — тихо говорит он. — Попробуем оторваться.  
— Кто? — шепчет Лютик.  
— Не знаю еще. Не люди.

От этого у Лютика холодеет внутри, хотя казалось бы — дальше некуда. Как назло, Пегас не дается в руки особенно, вырывается, брыкается так сильно, что в какой-то момент отшвыривает Лютика в снег.

Секунды, которых им так не хватало.

Геральт спрыгивает с Плотвы, тянет его за шкирку, закидывает не на Пегаса — на Плотву, к Цири. А потом достает меч, выкрикивая:

— Это накеры, большая стая. Прижмитесь к оврагу! Не дайте им зайти вам за спину.

Лютик ловит его бешеный, наливающийся чернотой взгляд. Этот взгляд сообщает ему две вещи: во-первых, он опять виноват. А во-вторых, если что-то случится с Цири, то он покойник.

А потом по всему кругу поляны раздается визгливый вой, и тощие, невысокие твари бросаются к ее центру. К ним.

Лютик пришпоривает Плотву к противоположному краю, к стене, образованной оврагом. Там, за поваленным деревом, он спрыгивает, стаскивает Цири и заставляет ее лечь.  
Они тяжело, надрывно дышат, пытаясь понять, что творится там, у Геральта. Тот двигается так быстро, что его почти не видно: размазанный, слепой силуэт.

Но монстры, прыгучие, ловкие, с пастью, полной не прикрытых губами мелких зубов, с длинными когтями, толстой шеей, мускулистыми руками — не кончаются. Их так много, что периодически то один, то второй вырывается из водоворота лезвий, в который Геральт превратил себя, но каждый раз он успевает поймать их, пока они не двинулись в сторону стены. Кровавая, распускающаяся цветком мясорубка.

Одна из тварей вдруг вцепляется Геральту в запястье, и он выпускает меч, страшно выругавшись. Кажется, железный, не серебряный, потому что серебряный оставляет накерам дымящиеся, паленые раны. Они наконец перестают прибывать из леса, остались только те, что кружатся и прыгают, кружатся и прыгают, словно заведенные, иногда не обращая внимания, что им не хватает то одного куска тела, то другого. Их все еще дохрена, а Геральт замедлился, залитый с головы до ног кровью. Стало заметно, как он сильно, стиснув зубы, хромает.

Свободной рукой он тянется к карману, достает еще один пузырек. Потом будет страшный отходняк, но он проглатывает его, чтобы продержаться еще немного. Какая большая, расплодившаяся от запаха подступающей войны стая. Один накер не опасен. Пять могут вызвать кое-какие неприятности. Десять способны убить даже опытного воина. Тут их еще не меньше пятнадцати.

Второй эликсир проходит по нему раскаленной волной, словно лавы глотнул. Вены на лбу и руках вздуваются, хотят разорваться. Это долгий бой. Даже для ведьмака долгий. Он забирает ногами вправо, стараясь увести его подальше от поваленного бревна, за которым видно Плотву.

Последнего накера Геральт разрубает пополам, пока меч не втыкается в землю. Сил поднять его уже совсем нет. Он обводит взглядом поляну, но ничего не видит из-за красно-черной дымки перед глазами. Пытается заставить себя сделать шаг — но падает, и уже не чувствует ни усталости, ни боли, ничего. Ничего. Только успевает услышать, как Цири громко, надрывно выкрикивает его имя.

Краем глаза Лютик замечает странное движение на земле, вдалеке от них, на другом краю поляны. Цири, рванувшуюся к Геральту, когда он упал, удается в последний момент схватить за локоть. Приходится навалиться, удержать всем весом, и она под ним всхлипывает, трепыхается, как птица. И правда — ласточка.

— Еще не все, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, потерпи.

Она затихает.

— Не все?

Лютик кивает в сторону, чтобы она тоже посмотрела. Там, придерживая когтистой лапой внутренности, поджимая ногу, к Геральту ползет выжившая дрянь, оставляя за собой на снегу долгий, размазанный след.

Недобиток.  
Недобиток, прямо как он в Цинтре.

Красные, тупые глаза. Изо рта у него течет слюна, а зубы щелкают. Облизывается на Геральтово горло.

Лютик крепко сжимает Цири за плечи, заставляет посмотреть на себя, не возвращаться то и дело к Геральту посреди поляны.

Черт возьми, он совсем не умеет отдавать приказы.

— Сиди здесь, — говорит настолько твердо, насколько вообще может. — Поняла меня? Сиди здесь!

Цири беспомощно, опустошенно кивает и все же садится, перестает дергаться. «Сделай что-нибудь», — видит он в ее позе, дыхании, взгляде.

Где-то на полпути между ним, Геральтом и тварью, ползущей куда быстрее, чем ему хочется, валяется заляпанный железный меч. Лютик начинает двигаться осторожно, пригнувшись. Его трясет. Во всем этом только один плюс — теперь ему больше не холодно. Очень, безумно жарко, и ладони вспотели.

Кажется, накер его не замечает. Ползет к тому, от кого пахнет вкусной, свежей, незапертой кровью.

Это слабый противник, как раз для него. Слабый, раненый, полусдохший. В точности, в самый раз для его навыков. С другим он бы не справился. За это же надо благодарить всех богов, не так ли?

Меч кажется гораздо опаснее. Протягивая к нему руку, Лютик немного скулит, ожидает чего угодно.

Чего он боится?

Он так и не понял, не захотел искать ответ на этот вопрос.

Но ничего не происходит. Рукоять холодная, в снежной пыли, но на ощупь скорее обжигает немного. Лютик мысленно просит прощения.  
У матери. У недобитка, которому с хрустом опускает сталь на шею так, что голова у того почти отваливается, остается лежать свернутой, на боку. Изо рта торчит длинный, покрытый слизью большой язык.

Меч он сразу отпускает, и тот падает, чуть задев его по бедру. Его передергивает всего, и он трет ладонь об ладонь, зачерпывает снег и трет уже его между ладоней — пару секунд, не больше.

Потом опускается над Геральтом, щупает пульс. Откуда-то сбоку возникает Цири с огромными, расширенными зрачками.

— Что с ним? Лютик! Что с ним?!

Лютик хочет сказать, что Геральт дышит. Что все хорошо, что теперь уже все позади, нормально. Но не может пока ничего из себя выдавить, только улыбается неровно, перекошено, и крепко, до боли ее обнимает.

«Иногда приходится делать то, что не хочешь делать», — вспоминает он. Это правда. За которую теперь ему надо как-нибудь оправдаться. Не перед Геральтом — перед собой, что ли.

Где-то внутри довольно, сыто ворочается тень отца. Одобряюще треплет его по холке.

Рука, которую хочется с себя сбросить.

«Хорошо, что тут Цири», — думает Лютик.

Когда надо отвечать за кого-то еще, разваливаться тебе сложнее. Не так удобно и просто. Словно на похоронах, когда хочешь расклеиться — но приходится утешать других.

Зато до сих пор не холодно. Все еще совсем, до жути, неистово горячо.

**Глава 12. Беззвучность, почерк и сепарация**

***  
Геральт пока так и не пришел в себя. Они в Альдерсберге уже второй день, а он все валяется в отключке, непривычно расслабленный, уязвимый, что ли.  
Лютик со стыдом ловит себя на том, что лучше бы Геральт оставался таким подольше. Чтобы оттянуть момент, когда придется что-нибудь объяснять. Это все объяснять.  
Себя объяснять.  
Ему и Цири за глаза хватило.

Перед глазами снова тот лес, и снова очень жарко в груди. Как он попытался сказать хоть слово, успокоившись, и не смог. Подумал сначала: ну, просто испсиховался. Бывает. Сейчас пройдет.  
Не прошло.

Так глупо: раскрывать рот впустую, давиться ветром, как рыба. Цири тормошит его за рукав, всматривается в лицо, ничего не понимает. И он ничего не понимает.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает она, и почему-то ему кажется, что он ее не слышит, хотя он слышит. Но это бы объяснило, почему он не слышит себя. Или, вернее, как-то уравновесило, что ли. Если второй человек тоже беззвучен, то, может быть, это норма, о которой он просто забыл? Которую можно принять, как данность?

Губы у Цири начинают дрожать, и вся она сморщивается — еще секунда, и зарыдает. Лютик наконец приходит в себя, потому что последнее, чего ей, и так держащейся на каком-то неведомом ему краю, не хватало — это еще и с ним возиться. Еще и с ним.

Он с трудом закрывает рот, глотающий воздух. Тянется к ней, успокаивающе проводит по голове. Пытается жестами показать, что, дескать, он тоже сейчас ни черта не догоняет, но это неважно. Просит ее остаться на месте и подождать, сидеть рядом с Геральтом.

Надо сделать много вещей.

Надо найти Пегаса, потому что Плотва не увезет их троих.  
Надо каким-то образом затащить Геральта на Плотву.  
Надо доехать до лекаря.  
Надо не дрожать. Не дрожать. Не дрожать.

Он тычется в сумку, притороченную к седлу лошади. Берет два пледа, накрывает Цири и подкладывает второй Геральту под голову. Заматывает тому запястье первой попавшейся чистой тканью. Кажется, это Геральтова рубашка. Отстраненно думает, что Геральт потом ему голову оторвет.

Понять, ранен ли он куда-то еще, так, чтобы серьезно, не получается. Много мелких укусов и царапин. Явно открылась рана на ноге, но с ней Лютик сейчас ничего не сделает. Он пытается найти какие-нибудь лекарства, вытаскивает вещи одну за другой, и они постоянно падают у него из рук: когда он поднимает одну, падает другая, так что в конце концов он просто запихивает их обратно все скопом, бессильно и зло.

Оборачивается на Цири. Та смотрит на него испуганно и молчит. Он показывает на Плотву, а потом в лес. Рисует в воздухе силуэт лошади, который точно не похож на силуэт лошади. Но Цири осторожно кивает. Ей он показывает на Геральта, типа: «присмотри».

— Я за ним прослежу, — шепчет она посиневшими губами.

Лютик думает, что нельзя ее так оставлять. Нельзя.

Но и оставаться с ней он сейчас не может. Просто очень надо на две минуты уйти. Даже если бы Пегас был здесь, рядом.  
И он ломится за деревья, особо не разбирая дорогу, вцепляясь в ветки. Недалеко, просто чтобы она не услышала. Словно она может услышать, как он беззвучно дерет легкие, сидя на снегу. Будто если он просто постарается, изо всех сил постарается издать звук — это произойдет.

Но этого не происходит, и он сжимается от припадочного, короткого смеха. Думает, как это все глупо, идиотски вышло. Ну конечно. Ну конечно. «Я хотел петь». Как просто. Все-таки она его всю жизнь знала. Как просто, как смешно, уморительно забавно. Чтобы перестать ржать, он зажимает в зубах кожу на тыльной стороне ладони. Размазывает по лицу ледяную массу с земли. Снег, в котором попадаются серые, хрустящие листья. Они очень приятно пахнут опавшим, терпким, даже среди зимы. Лицо горит.

Потом он встает, делает круг по лесу, обходя поляну. И натыкается на Пегаса, который стоит, напряженно всматриваясь туда, откуда Лютик к нему приближается. Вроде, бы, узнает его, по крайней мере, начинает идти к нему сам, медленно, неуверенно. Из ноздрей вырываются клубы пара. Уши прижаты к голове.

Хочется высказать ему все: что он сучоныш, дезертир, подонок трусливый, и Лютик идет размашисто, закипая от злости тем сильнее, чем ближе он к Пегасу, пока тот вдруг сам не дергается вперед и впечатывается сильно лбом ему в плечо. Застывает. Бока тяжело вздымаются.  
Словно говорит: «Я так, так, так испугался».

Лютик обхватывает его за шею. Слезы очень горячие, просто расплавленный воск, который затекает ему в глотку, и он трет глаза о лошадиную шерсть. Тянет Пегаса за собой обратно, к Цири. Он не может понять, сколько прошло времени. Надеется, что не очень много.

Пегас слушается. Отводит взгляд. У него ужасно потерянный, смущенный и виноватый вид. У них обоих он такой, когда они вываливаются на поляну.

Негнущимися пальцами Лютик кое-как достает из своей сумки записную книжку и дорожный набор для письма.  
Пишет: «Потом объясню, надо ехать».  
Показывает Цири. Кажется, она слишком устала, чтобы спорить. Только смотрит и слабо улыбается.  
— Хорошо. Я встану?  
Это такой странный вопрос, будто она не уверена, что действительно может встать. Или будто она спрашивает у него разрешения.  
Он кивает. Она поднимается на удивление легко, складывает плед, помогает собрать раскиданные по земле вещи.

Ходят они как в каком-то полусне-полубреду, не очень соображая, что делают. Привязывают к Плотве мечи Геральта, оглядываются, не забыли ли чего-то еще, натыкаются друг на друга, как заблудившиеся слепые щенки. Каким образом удалось затащить тяжелого, будто налитого свинцом, Геральта на Плотву, Лютик не помнит.

В комнате пахнет травами и еще чем-то специфическим, медицинским. Лекарь сказал, что Геральт поправится, раны не опасные, но «черт его знает, что в этих ведьмачьих эликсирах, может, и надорвался».  
Тихо. Темно. Дрова в камине сухо трещат.

Цири, которая все никак не хотела отходить от Геральта, наконец отправилась немного поспать. Старичок Дериус, похоже, согласился их принять и оставить только из-за нее. Именно ей пришлось, запинаясь и стуча зубами, рассказывать, что они попали в беду. Лютик просто стоял рядом, шарил руками по карманам, кое-как достал кошелек и вытащил оттуда все что было, не глядя. Вложил лекарю в руку, но тот посмотрел на него, как на психа.  
— Во-первых, я беру плату только после лечения. Во-вторых, вы что, немой? В третьих, проходите уже в дом, нечего маленьким девочкам мерзнуть.  
Он даже помог дотащить Геральта до кровати. Потом они с Цири все же вырубились, пока лекарь колдовал над раненым ведьмаком. Заснули прямо друг на друге, сидя на диване в другой комнате. А весь следующий день слонялись из угла в угол, не зная, что делать.

Теперь Лютик пялится на Геральта, который спит. У того спокойное, мирное лицо. Выглядит гораздо моложе, чем обычно.

Руки теребят тетрадь. За этот день он исписал уже больше страницы: Цири задает вопросы.  
— Почему ты не можешь говорить? Тот монстр ведь тебя не ранил. Я смотрела. Смотрела, как ты ему голову отрубил.  
Или:  
— Лютик, почему Геральт не проснулся еще? Когда он проснется?  
Или:  
— Что-то же наверняка можно сделать? Давай лекарь тебя посмотрит?

И лекарь даже смотрит. Щупает под подбородком. Но еще до этого Лютик написал ему на листе:  
— Вы мне не поможете. Просто сделайте вид, чтобы девочка не волновалась.

Ей он отписывается, что сам не понимает, что случилось.

Кажется, что если он напишет правду — что это проклятие, и что он не знает, как его снять — то оно и в самом деле так будет. А пока можно ничего не делать. Он не хочет об этом думать. Не готов, и она в конце концов смиряется, перестает его тормошить. Только смотрит с жалостью, от которой свербит и тянет.

Геральт вдруг дергается, мотает головой. Лютик придерживает его за плечо, натыкаясь на бешеный, бегающий взгляд. Надо бы выйти, позв… привести кого-нибудь, кто может разговаривать, но Геральт хватает его перебинтованной рукой и рычит:  
— Где Цири?

Лютик показывает пальцем за дверь. Нажимает ладонью на предплечье, чтобы он лег, перестал пытаться привстать. Это удается не сразу, но Геральт все же откидывается назад. Смотрит на него настороженно.

— Ты еще страннее обычного. Почему молчишь?

Записку он написал уже давно: времени было много. Она короткая. Лютик протягивает Геральту тетрадь, раскрытую на нужной странице. Там написано:

«Немного приболел. Не могу разговаривать.  
P.S.:  
Надеюсь, ты умеешь читать».

Геральт пялится в нее до чертиков долго. Морщит лоб. Наконец поднимает взгляд и раздраженно спрашивает:  
— Ты что, шутишь?

Лютик догадывается, что, скорее всего, он все же о первой части сообщения, а не о второй. Потому что вторая — шутка настолько очевидная, что должна быть понятна даже Геральту.

Тот смотрит на него оценивающе, пристально, пытаясь, наверное, распознать, какого хрена Лютик затеял этот цирк.

Лютик мотает головой. Пишет, что Цири спит, и с ней все в порядке. Еще пишет, что они у лекаря в Альдерсберге, второй день. И пишет: «Ты помнишь, что случилось? Тебя накеры потрепали». Дает Геральту прочитать.

Тот прикрывает глаза, выдыхает тихо:  
— Неужели кто-то услышал мои молитвы.

Лютик сначала не понимает. Потом до него доходит, что это же про него. Про молчание.  
Тетрадь как-то сама собой выпадает на пол, и он наклоняется, чувствуя, что надо срочно уйти, а еще чувствуя, что он прилип к полу. В ушах начинает звенеть. Он не злится, просто… слишком много звуков. Которые он не может издать.  
Надо было догадаться, что так будет: он же сам виноват, что написал именно так, именно это, но выдавливать из себя про проклятие, что-то объяснять… просто невозможно. За одним последует другое, за другим третье, оно тоже будет падать из рук, как вещи, и в итоге ему придется расписать полжизни, а на это не хватит ни листов, ни чернил, ни банального желания.  
И он пытается уговорить себя, что так все равно проще, чем рассказывать. Подумаешь, типичная подколка. Ожидаемая: если бы он был чуть меньше занят собой, он бы подготовился. Но он как-то совсем расклеился, и она оказалась неожиданной, резкой, слишком ранней. Это как тогда, в их первую встречу, когда Геральт сказал: «Подойди сюда», и он доверчиво подошел, и получил кулаком в солнечное сплетение, только почему-то намного хуже.  
Ничего. Ничего. Он же не умеет читать мысли, так? И не обязан быть хоть сколько-то деликатным. Тактичным. Чутким. 

— Лютик. Что, во имя дьявола, на самом деле случилось? — голос у Геральта какой-то странный. Словно он волнуется. И лицо у него тоже странное. Словно он волнуется.

«Как ты себя чувствуешь?», — пишет Лютик, просто чтобы перевести тему, чтобы можно было наконец отлипнуть от пола, подняться, выслушать ответ и пойти восвояси: за лекарем, или спать, или просто нахер отсюда. 

Странно, думает Геральт, почерк у Лютика совсем не красивый. Разборчивый, но очень кривой: все буквы разные и шатаются, словно они больны. 

Он как-то машинально вынимает у Лютика из руки не только тетрадь, но и перо. И начинает писать ответ.  
Это… с одной стороны, очень понятно. Так, к примеру, за заикающимися договаривают слово, которое они не могут произнести. Хотят помочь. Или невольно втягивают голову в плечи, когда видят горбуна. Будто, если стать немного как человек напротив, у которого что-то… не так, то будет меньше неловко. Но сейчас Лютика это дико раздражает, и он вырывает у Геральта листы, не дав ему закончить.

Пишет крупно, большими буквами, не читая то, что накорябал Геральт: «Я не глухой».  
И подчеркивает. Тычет Геральту в нос.

Тот отмахивается, но выглядит немного сбитым с толку.

— Кажется, этот вопрос надо задавать не мне, — медленно говорит он. — Тебе бы тоже не мешало на него ответить. Причем себе самому — в первую очередь. Спал вообще?

Лютик то ли мелко кивает, то ли мелко мотает головой. Он не может выбрать, будто совсем не понял вопроса.

А потом в комнату влетает Цири, и это наконец-то его спасает.

Он выходит за дверь, идет по коридору и останавливается в следующей комнате: кабинете с креслом и книгами. Не сразу замечает, что тетрадь он сжал так, что она вся смялась. Пальцы не очень гнутся. Все еще.

Он распрямляет ее, как получается, насколько уж может, и садится в кресло. Голова очень пустая почему-то.  
И все же он думает, что его шутка намного лучше. Тоньше. Смешнее. Лютик улыбается, кривовато. Частенько в последнее время его душит какой-то нелепый, комком в горле застревающий смех. Не выходит наружу.

«Надеюсь, ты умеешь читать. Надеюсь, ты умеешь читать, Геральт».  
Это ведь не всегда про буквы.

Когда Цири добирается в рассказе до меча, а рассказывает она хорошо, страшно, так, что Геральт видит эту картинку ее глазами: как она дрожала, и как ей казалось, что время тянется просто бесконечно, невыносимо долго, — в голове у Геральта что-то щелкает. Будто кусок мозаики встал на место с ясным, коротким звуком.

— Идиооот, — стонет он, проводя рукой по своему лицу.  
Начинает сбрасывать с себя одеяло и подниматься.  
— Кто идиот? — не понимает Цири.  
— Он… Я… Мы оба, — путается Геральт. — Побудь тут, пожалуйста.  
— Тебе нельзя вставать.  
— Я в порядке.

Он не в порядке: его шатает, как после инициации, слабость такая, что приходится долго соображать, как вообще двигаются руки и ноги. Но встать получается. Пол на ощупь теплый, чуть шершавый к босым ногам.  
Цири смотрит на него встревоженно, как он по стенке ползет к выходу. Но не останавливает. Только спрашивает:  
— Ты ему поможешь?

Геральт не знает. Он не знает, что ему вообще делать. Если бы можно было просто подойти, потянуть за узел и сменить повязку. Что-то, что требует физического, реального воплощения. Есть люди, которые умеют превращать слова в лекарство. Слова, которые ложатся на душу белоснежным бинтом и одновременно оголяют ее. Он не из таких людей. Он вообще не очень понимает, как это устроено у людей: свои переживания он предпочитает запихивать куда-то поглубже, потому что, если он не истекает кровью, то все это, по его мнению, не так уж важно. Потому что оно не снаружи. Но у Лютика, кажется, оно теперь выползло на поверхность. Невидимое, неслышное. Черт возьми, это он должен разговаривать, а Геральт молчать. Геральт никогда не против помолчать. Он бы не расстроился.

Все это накрывает его каким-то черным, душным ужасом: особенно за Цири. Будто он не досмотрел, не доделал все-таки до конца. Хочется вернуть все вспять: и Цинтру, над которой хлопает крыльями воронье, и то, как она бежала оттуда, а эти черные птицы летели за ней по пятам и оглушительно, мерзко разевали рты.  
А потом еще этот лес. Накеры. Лютик, перед которым надо теперь как-то… Черт возьми, Лютик.

***  
В кресле он немного даже задремал. Проснулся от того, что услышал звуки лютни, вскинулся, удивился. Поплелся в ту сторону.

На кухне Дериус сидит на стуле и дергает струны. Замечает его, смущается.  
— Извини. Не смог удержаться. Эльфийская работа, все-таки: сразу видно.

Лютик подходит, берет лютню за гриф. Тащит за собой по полу, будто это не лютня, а что-то живое, и будто он тащит это живое за волосы: хочется сделать ему больно.

Наверное, мать сама не поняла, что сделала: по крайней мере, наутро, после той ночи, и никогда потом — не дала намека, что вообще об этом помнит. А впрочем, она тогда сидела на таких эликсирах, что переплюнула бы и Геральта. И потом, это ведь и правда была не совсем она. Так что он тоже вычеркнул этот эпизод из памяти: не сразу, но довольно быстро. Будто ничего не было: и в самом деле просто ночной кошмар.

Он вспоминает, как Роннер сказал ему:  
— У тебя это действительно хорошо получается: петь. На лютне ты пока играешь средне, но вот поешь, как бог. Обещай, что не забросишь.

Мать Лютика ему не нравилась. «Она слишком идеальная», — говорил он, — «холодная, как кольца на ее пальцах. И тебя хочет сделать идеальным, удобным, чтобы ничего не торчало», — он растрепывает его волосы, так что они похожи черт знает на что. Мать бы и вправду обязательно прилизала, но Лютик не соглашается. Потому что Роннер ее не знает.  
— И вот еще… на что она его любит? Я не могу понять, правда. Он же псих, полностью отбитый на этой войне. Тебе надо… тебе надо отсюда бежать, Лиан. Может, подашься со мной в пираты? Из тебя еще можно сделать скальда*, если как следует постараться, а?

Почему ему всегда приходится извиняться перед ними, когда они уже умерли? Как это отвратительно несправедливо.

Тишина внутри такая выматывающая. Хочется со всей дури размазать что-то об стену, чтобы полетели ошметки. Чтобы было очень, до безумия громко. Например, лютню. Но это так, так в стиле отца.

Кто-то берет его за плечо и разворачивает. Это Геральт. Лютик бесится, потому что Геральт совсем не вовремя. Он мотает головой, пытаясь ему это показать, но тот вдруг немного шатается, чуть не падает, и приходится его поддержать. Только сейчас Лютик замечает, какой Геральт бледный — еще бледнее обычного. На лбу у него блестит пот.

Он дотаскивает его до дивана в гостиной.

— Тебя по голове совсем сильно стукнули? — интересуется Геральт. — Сядь. Сядь, я сказал.

Геральт умеет отдавать приказы.

Лютик садится рядом. Лютня по-дурацки съезжает по краю дивана, падает на полукруглый купол и какое-то время перекатывается на ребрах, пока не затихает.

— Ты знаешь, кто тебя проклял? — спрашивает Геральт.

Тон у него такой уверенный, что Лютик прикусывает язык. Он кивает, слегка, пытаясь заставить правую ногу прекратить нервно дрожать, но та его не слушается.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но обычно, когда дело касается проклятий, чтобы их снять, нужно, чтоб кто-то умер.

«Тогда нам не повезло», — пишет Лютик в мятой тетради, которую достал из кармана.

Странно, но равнодушный, устойчивый, твердый тон Геральта его успокаивает.  
Нога наконец перестает трястись.

Они остаются в доме лекаря еще на пару дней, чтобы Геральт оправился и мог сесть в седло без риска с него свалиться. 

Вечером перед отъездом к Лютику в комнату заходит Цири. Стучит по косяку двери, чтобы он обернулся, потому что он сидит за столом. У Цири за спиной колышется огромная, переползающая на потолок тень. Ее собственная. Так уж падает свет. Она странно зловещая, и, когда Цири начинает идти, словно выжидает, двигается за ней с опозданием на пару секунд. Тонкая, длинная, черная тварь, прилипшая к ногам.

Хочется сделать ее — и свою тоже, стелющуюся по полу выжатой тряпкой — белой и небольшой.

Цири обнимает сзади его за шею. От нее пахнет чем-то свежим, будто морем. И молоком.

— Мне Геральт рассказал, — говорит она. — Это ничего. Мне так жаль, Лютик. Мне так жаль.

Она начинает тихонько, очень искренне плакать.  
Задыхается и хлюпает: про то, что он ей и таким нравится, что он ей и таким нужен, очень нужен, безумно нужен.

— И Геральту ты тоже нужен, — всхлипывает она. — Он сам не скажет. Но я знаю. Мы с ним вчера всю ночь разговаривали. Знаешь, так долго, что у меня под утро даже голова разболелась.

Она заминается. Целует его в макушку. Говорит: «прости».

От того, какая Цири сейчас ломкая, настоящая, по-детски открытая, у Лютика сводит сердце. Он словно сам возвращается туда, где был таким же. Заглядывает в то время.

И вдруг его берет такая злость — на себя, на маму. Потому что она не имела права за него решать, чего он боится. Потому что он так, так старательно ее любил. До стертых в кровь пальцев. Потому что он не обязан ей верить. Потому что он отдельный, живой, не картонный. Отдельный. Не мать и не отец, а сам по себе. Он думал, что это плохо, что это делает его пустым, неприкаянным, одиноким.

Но сейчас он хочет, чтобы мать и отца можно было вытащить из себя щипцами, и перерезать еще раз эту кровавую веревку, которая между ними.  
Так хочется сбросить это все, что он обхватывает самого себя за плечи и с силой проводит вдоль рук. Словно скидывая невидимую паутину. Она падает на пол и сворачивается там клубком, на который он наступает. Свободно и без сожалений.

— Я очень тебя люблю, — признается Цири. От нее пышет таким теплом.  
— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Лютик.

Они не сразу понимают, что произошло.  
Цири моргает.  
Лютик начинает призадушенно смеяться вслух.

Страха совсем нет.

_________  
*Скальды — это странствующие музыканты, хранители преданий и легенд. Известны, по крайней мере, на островах Скеллиге и в Каэдвене. Частично барды и частично воины, эти люди поднимают боевой дух армии, воспевают подвиги и очень ценятся у полководцев.

**Глава 13. Ревность, ножницы и бессонница**

***

— Так значит, голос к тебе вернулся? Вот так просто, ни с того ни с сего?

Геральт удивлен. Лютик разводит руками: дескать, ну да, а что тут скажешь. Если честно, говорить до сих пор непривычно и боязно: будто, если он будет пользоваться этим даром слишком часто, то тот снова пропадет, хотя это довольно абсурдно. Но он ведь и вернулся абсурдно. И надо бы — задыхаясь — не затыкаться. Но Лютик себя сдерживает.

Когда он только познакомился с Роннером, ему хотелось видеться чаще — каждый день, каждую секунду. Тот был сильно старше, умнее и совершенно не похож на привычных Лютику людей вокруг. Первое, что он ему сказал при знакомстве, было:  
— Читал «Добрую книгу»*?  
Лютик признался, что читал: в Ковире ее чтили повсеместно, не прочитать, пожалуй, было вовсе невозможно.

Роннер считал иначе.

— Я вот не смог. Полистал немного… Как тебе это: сказал однажды пророку Лебеде ученик его: «Научи меня, учитель, как мне поступить? Возжелал, понимаешь ли, ближний мой моего любимого пса. Если отдам любезное мне животное, сердце мое разорвется от жалости. Если же не отдам, буду несчастлив, ибо обижу ближнего своего отказом. Что делать?»*  
Вот ты бы что ответил?  
— Не знаю, — признался Лютик. Как из моральной дилеммы вывернулся сам пророк, он тогда не помнил. — А ты?  
— Я бы сказал: на хуй таких ближних, — и Роннер рассмеялся, но как-то невесело, зло.

Лютик рассмеялся тоже. Взял протянутую ему бутылку, отхлебнул, закашлялся. Они в тот вечер шлялись по городу, и на следующий вечер шлялись, и на следующий. Лютик ходил, заглядывая Роннеру в рот. Все, что он говорил, казалось таким непривычно-важным.  
А в какой-то момент Роннера не оказалось на обычном месте. Лютик прошвырнулся по их маршруту: порт, злачная улочка с трактиром и публичным домом, мост над Танго. Роннера не было.

Встретил он его только через неделю, когда извелся настолько, что хоть на стену лезь. А Роннер был такой же, будто ничего не случилось. На тираду Лютика о том, какого черта он пропал, и как он его искал, и как он не знал, что делать, и почему Роннер не предупредил, тот только усмехнулся, посмотрел на него понимающе, наклонил голову и объяснил, как маленькому:  
— Часто нельзя.

Лютику сначала это показалось какой-то несправедливой прихотью. Но с тех пор это «часто нельзя» — оно постоянно в нем, на любой случай жизни: «часто нельзя». Он недолго злился. Почти сразу расслабился: просто решил поверить Роннеру полностью, до конца. Принять это, как свое.

Сейчас, с голосом, он будто впервые по-настоящему врубается в те его слова. Они простые: ценность самого дорогого напрямую зависит от того, насколько часто оно в твоем распоряжении: если постоянно, то эта ценность линяет, выцветает и становится не такой острой. Это все равно несправедливо, но кажется правильным.

Поэтому, проснувшись наутро, он тихо пробует: стандартная распевка, просто убедиться в том, что ему не приснилось, и замолкает. На лице у него, наверное, глупая, довольная улыбка. Голос он прячет, как замерзшего котенка под курткой, которого нельзя доставать… часто. Но от того, как он ворочается там, рядом с сердцем — тепло.

У Геральта вопросительный взгляд. Предлагающий рассказать какие-нибудь подробности.  
Но Лютик только подмигивает — не ему, Цири, и вдруг спрашивает:  
— Читал «Добрую книгу»?

Геральт смотрит на него, как на полного придурка. Фыркает и пришпоривает Плотву. Лютик усмехается: таков и был план. Чтобы добить Геральта, он сзади начинает-таки орать балладу: одну из дурацких, с глупейшими словами, но веселую и громкую, орет, видя, как Геральт поводит плечами и все подхлестывает Плотву, периодически рыча. Цири от этого начинает хохотать.

Оттого что Геральт не стал лезть в эту историю глубже, Лютик чувствует одновременно облегчение и странное, нелогичное сожаление. Которое, впрочем, получается заглушить песней. Даже не верится, у него есть голос. У него есть голос.  
Это наполняет его детским восторгом, словно он откопал под деревом драгоценный клад, или ему внезапно подарили коробку заморских сладостей, которой можно ни с кем не делиться. Можно вынимать оттуда по одной штуке, растягивать, смаковать и прятать, прятать, прятать. Так приятно прятать то, что уже не потеряешь. Разве что умрешь.

Впереди у них Венгерберг — родина Йеннифэр. Город, который славится своими ремесленниками, оружейными, ткацкими, красильными мастерскими. Хотя Лютика больше интересуют местные солодовни и винокурни. Впрочем, куда им до Туссентского.

А с Геральтом все понятно: едет и думает о своей Йеннифэр, потому и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Даром что сейчас она может быть где угодно, и очень вряд ли, что в Венгерберге. Намекнуть ли ему, что «часто нельзя»? Или не стоит?

С неба сыплет красивый, кружевной, теплый снег. Большие и мягкие хлопья, которые приятно ловить губами. Лютик треплет Пегаса между ушами. Тот оборачивается: у него хитрый, но беззлобный озорной взгляд, и Лютик наклоняется, протягивает ему сахар, который тоже похож на снег, но вкуснее.

На привале Цири подсаживается к нему, болтает о чем-то своем, щебечет, дергает его за рукав, и он отвечает: ему несложно. Только взгляд у Геральта наливается темным, Лютик замечает это случайно, посмотрев на него в какой-то момент чуть пристальней, чем до этого. Ревнует. Какой же он дурной. И Лютик подталкивает Цири в его сторону незаметно: она переключается на Геральта, как по щелчку. Подходит, ластится. С ней Геральт неуловимо другой. Будто у него меняется тональность. И манера говорить, и все остальное. Словно он тоже что-то нашел, чем не хочет ни с кем делиться. Хотя и не знает, что с этим делать. Вряд ли у Геральта были в детстве ситуации с коробкой сладостей, которую можно съесть, а если бы и были, он бы, наверное, просто сидел над ней, не рискуя прикоснуться. Потому что ведьмаки едят, что поймают в лесу, перед этим продравшись через стаю какой-нибудь нечисти и по уши измазавшись в земле и дерьме, а стоит дать им подарок, становятся беспомощными, как младенцы. Цири бодает его головой в плечо. Видно, как пальцы у Геральта от этого немного дрожат. Словно это все еще видится ему нереальным: какая-то безумная мечта, про которую он ни разу не думал, что сбудется.

По крайней мере, так кажется Лютику. Что он в любой момент готов вскочить, начать отбиваться от тех, кто обвинит его в том, что он взял эту девочку, позволил себе взять эту девочку, быть за кого-то настолько ответственным, что это делает его полностью беззащитным. Вдвойне беззащитным: как тех, кто ищет любви. Будто ему это немного чересчур. Слишком большая коробка конфет. Слишком большой подарок. Поэтому у него такой затравленный, виноватый вид. Но Цири бодает его головой в плечо. И он слегка толкает ее плечо своим, играясь, как умеет: как играются волки в стае. Глаза горят приглушенно-желтым, теплым светом.

Лютик расчесывает пятерней отросшие волосы.  
— У тебя ножницы есть? — спрашивает он Цири.  
— Зачем тебе, олух небесный? Порежешься же, — издевается Геральт.  
— Я их и в руки брать не собираюсь, если тебя это утешит. Надо, чтобы кто-то мне подкоротил челку, а то я скоро не буду видеть, куда еду.  
— Сейчас поищу! — радостно восклицает Цири.  
— Все девочки такое просто обожают, — заговорчески сообщает Геральту Лютик, пока она возится у сумок. — Может, тебя тоже… подравнять?  
Тот смотрит на него своим убийственным взглядом. Примерно таким, каким много лет назад, в гостинице после боя с шелкой. Он не боялся Геральта тогда — не боится и сейчас, усмехается, обеими руками показывает в воздухе «ножницы»: щелкает указательным и средним пальцем друг по другу, на что Геральт вконец раздувается, словно бык перед тем, как кинуться на красную тряпку. О, да. Это лицо. Стремное.  
«Мне никто не нужен. И точно не нужно, чтобы кто-то нуждался во мне».  
«И тем не менее. Мы здесь».

Это было ужасно, ужасно давно: словно в прошлой жизни. А все-таки кое-что никогда не меняется. Как хорошо, что есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются. За них можно держаться. Главное не обмануться: а точно ли это — одна из таких вещей?

Цири возвращается с ножницами, небольшими, из дорожного набора для шитья: такой девушки часто берут с собой в путешествия, чтобы штопать износившуюся одежду.

Она зажимает его волосы между пальцев, отмеряя длину.

— Так?  
— Откуда я знаю, я же не вижу. Геральт, посмотри, нормально?  
Но Геральт отворачивается, фыркнув так громко, что они с Цири сгибаются в хохоте, так что ей приходится начать сначала, отсмеявшись.

— Я режу.  
— Уверена? Черт. А если ты лишнего хватанешь? И я буду выглядеть как какой-нибудь… Геральт, кто там есть? Гремлин? Глумец? Гнилец? Гротник? Мне придется утопиться в ручье, ведь в Венгерберге я рассчитывал на кое-какие… в общем, у меня были планы.  
— Жаль, что ручьи замерзли, — реагирует на это Геральт.

Цири щелкает ножницами. На снег падает прядь волос: ее тут же уносит ветер.  
— Зеркала нет? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Нет, — вздыхает Цири.  
— Только честно. Совсем плохо? Ласточка?  
— Все-таки скорее глумец, — отвечает за нее Геральт.

Лютик обиженно давится воздухом («А ну-ка возьми свои слова обратно!»), выхватывает у Цири ножницы. Не то чтобы он всерьез мог догнать Геральта. Не то чтобы Геральта вообще можно представить бегающим от него с ножницами в руках. Но тот даже дергается в сторону, уворачиваясь. Ножницы щелкают в опасной близости от его волос. Вторая рука ловит их, тянет на себя. Это все весело, пока Геральт не отмахивается чуть сильнее, чем надо, и вместо волос Лютик щелкает ножницами по своим пальцам, которые только что их держали.  
— Ай.  
На снег падает несколько капель крови.  
— Зараза… тебе сколько лет? — натужно хмурится Геральт. — Покажи.

Но Лютик засовывает пальцы в рот и не хочет доставать.  
— Ты совсем, блин… гремлин, — мычит он, высасывая кровь из пореза.  
— А ты обещал не прикасаться к острым предметам, — Геральт тянет его за запястье и рассматривает. На указательном пальце, прямо по сгибу между верхней и средней фалангой, кожа разошлась почти до мяса. — Доигрался.  
Лютик садится на бревно, баюкая руку.  
— Аккорды зажимать будет неудобно. Но я, пожалуй, не буду ныть, а то ты опять скажешь, что я как баба. Хотя прическа у тебя, Геральт… сам знаешь.  
— Что знаю?  
— Если распустишь, тебе любая девица обзавидуется.

Кровь все не останавливается, и на снегу собралась небольшая лужица.

Цири, поначалу не знавшая, что делать, потому что у Лютика, едва он сам себя порезал, вдруг на секунду стало такое лицо… прямо как на поляне с накерами: растерянное и совершенно отрешенное, — протягивает ему свой платок и неуверенно улыбается. У нее дрожат губы.  
— Эй, ласточка, ну я придурок, что уж тут поделать. Не расстраивайся. Ты испугалась, что ли? Это вообще не страшно.  
— Ты хоть день можешь прожить, не вляпавшись? — цедит Геральт, на что Лютик выплевывает, мол, чья бы кобыла фыркала, и Цири вдруг взрывается детским, громким, неожиданным криком.  
— Вы! Вы! Да вы оба! Гнилец да гротник! — и разворачивается, размазывая по лицу злые слезы. Она сама не знает, что ее так сильно задело: просто только что они все вместе смеялись, а потом было это «ай», и такая яркая, режущая глаза кровь на белом: как предупреждение, что никакая радость не длится долго. Будто им она позволена на минуту, не больше. И это ее так злит. До сжатых кулаков. Хочется упрямо вновь и вновь мотать головой, чтобы все вернулось на пять минут назад и пошло по-другому: без этой мелочи. Ерунды, которая портит все так быстро и безнадежно.

За ее спиной Геральт и Лютик обмениваются одинаковыми тоскливыми взглядами. Хочется, на самом деле, еще поругаться друг с другом, выпустить пар. Но при ней нельзя. Лютик кивает Геральту: типа, иди, разбирайся. Тот выпучивает на него глаза и беззвучно шевелит губами: «Я? Иди сам!», но Лютик показывает ему средний палец, заляпанный кровью, потом кивает в направлении Цири и многозначительно скашивает туда взгляд. Геральт вздыхает. Подхватывает ее голубой плащ, подходит, набрасывает ей на плечи.  
— Прогуляемся?

Они отходят от стоянки чуть ближе к дороге. На другой ее стороне через просвет между деревьями виднеется поле, залитое низким зимним солнцем, которое совсем не слепит: рассеянное, бледное свечение.  
— Чего ты так расстроилась? Это же пустяк. Ничего серьезного.  
— Я знаю.  
— Хммм. Так почему тогда?  
— Почему? Почему все не может быть хорошо, вот почему! Почему все не может быть просто хорошо, а? Просто хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, хоро… — замолкает она, потому что утыкается лицом Геральту в грудь. Руки он ловит и держит в своих.  
У нее такие холодные руки.  
Или так кажется, потому что его теплее?

— Так никогда не бывает… У меня так никогда не было, — уточняет он. — Я хочу тебя предупредить, Цири. Скорее всего, со мной тебе чаще всего будет плохо.

Она вопросительно поднимает на него взгляд.  
Геральт с силой втягивает в себя воздух, будто ему его не хватает, или будто ему нужна пауза — перед тем, как он скажет то, что скажет.  
— Я убиваю монстров. Но я и сам такой же. Такой же, понимаешь? Чудовище, мутант, не человек, а выродок, выращенный там, куда я тебя веду.  
Цири долго смотрит на него, покачивая головой. Потом тихо произносит:  
— Бабушка говорила: «Тупой не знает, что он тупой. Умный никогда не скажет про себя, что он познал все на свете». Мне кажется, монстры не признаются в том, что они монстры.  
— Я действительно таких не встречал.

Он говорит это, только чтобы она улыбнулась.

И Цири улыбается.

— Кстати, из тех двоих я, если что, гротник, — сообщает ей Геральт. — У него тоже седые волосы.  
— Пойдем тогда обратно к гнильцу, пока он там кровью не истек, — усмехается она, — и в самом деле хуже ребенка.

Пока они возвращаются, Цири думает о том, что в плохих событиях иногда есть свой смысл. Например, Геральт с ней поговорил. По-настоящему поговорил, как той ночью у лекаря, а не как обычно: сплошными «хммм» и обрывочными, короткими фразами. Ей все равно, что он монстр. Иногда она чувствует монстром и себя. Это ее пугает, но скорее внешне. Внутри она рада, что что-то подобное живет в ней. Как бы цепной пес, который разорвет глотку каждому, кто посмеет ей навредить. Такой жил, хоть и не настолько сильный, настолько реальный, как у нее — в Калантэ. Такой есть у Геральта.

У Лютика, наверное, его нет вовсе.

Он встречает их, смахнув рукой криво стриженную челку: из-за нее он выглядит непривычным, каким-то совсем другим, взрослее, что ли; или это из-за щетины, которая становится все отчетливей на его лице? Несмотря на то, что он вечно кривляется и шутит, поет и болтает, ей он с самой первой встречи, даже когда заливисто хохочет над чем-то вслух, — кажется постоянно, все время грустным.

Цири поднимает ножницы, которые Лютик положил на край поваленного бревна, пару раз щелкает ими и говорит Геральту:  
— Садись. Я только капельку подровняю.  
— Серьезно? — рычит тот.  
— Угу.

А может быть, Лютик все-таки не все время грустный.  
Не тогда, когда он растягивает губы в этой злорадной, как само лезвие, усмешке.

***

Геральт ворочается во сне. В голове слишком много мыслей. Первая о том, что они лишь немного, на самую малость опережают войну. В Альдерсберге по слухам местных они узнали, что Нильфгаард проиграл битву за Содден, но это мало что значит. Их все равно слишком много, и они стали еще злее.  
Потом его мысли перескакивают на Цири, и, почему-то, на его мать. Спотыкаются об это. Он старается их отогнать, но они лезут, как мухи: почему она его бросила. Как бы все сложилось, если бы этого не произошло. Ему кажется, что она словно вручила ему… какие-то инструменты, но не сказала, как их использовать. Что он собирает паззл, но наоборот: убирает детали, пока не остается ни с чем.

Пережить трансмутацию на Унылом Альберте. Месяцы и годы тренировок на Ветряке, Мучильне, Маятниках и Гребенке. Испытание Медальона*.

Когда он вспоминает об этом, в его голове крутится старая поговорка, которую они невесело шептали, готовясь к Кругу Стихий: «Чутко дремлет Старый Грот, кто разбудит — тот умрет»*. Как ни странно, ему она помогла выжить: он просто повторял ее по кругу, по кругу, так что она — и только она — заняла всю его голову изнутри, не оставив места для страха.

Убить первого монстра. Второго. Третьего. Повторить.

Запрыгнуть в седло. Город, деревня, пустыня, болото, степь, город.  
Тракт, большак, тропинка, дорога, город, село, тракт, болото, город.  
Запрыгнуть в седло. Повторить.  
Эта лошадь запряжена и едет, пока он не загонит ее так, что она будет подыхать. Тогда ему придется ее убить.  
И повторить все сначала.

Он думает, что с Цири все получалось бы намного лучше, если бы он пробыл с матерью чуть подольше.

Его вдруг посещает не воспоминание даже: видение. Словно она в первый раз посадила его на коня, и он вцепился в гриву от страха так сильно, что пальцы онемели. И будто потом, через какое-то время, непонятно, долгое или нет, он… Это странно: он видит себя, смеющегося на лошади. Кричит матери:  
— Смотри! Видишь? Без рук! Без рук!  
Руками он машет в воздухе.

Сейчас ему тоже хочется сказать ей: «Смотри. Видишь? Без рук». Только это была бы черная усмешка. Чувство такое, что он всю жизнь делал что-то без рук, что они у него деревянные, а ими надо было что-то строить, постоянно что-то делать. Для меча они еще сойдут, а чтобы обнимать Цириллу — не очень.

Про Лютика он тоже думает, что надо бы поговорить нормально. Геральт не понимает, зачем он едет с ними, что ему с того? Сплошные передряги и нескончаемый холодный пиздец. Часто он смотрит так, будто ждет удара: не тогда, когда его на самом деле стоило бы ждать, как с ножницами сегодня. Чаще всего как раз тогда, когда Геральт расслаблен. Лютик непонятный — и с каждой встречей все больше, будто они не знакомятся, не притираются друг к другу, а, наоборот, расходятся все дальше и дальше, становятся еще больше незнакомцами, чем прежде. Не в частностях, типа банального привыкания к чьим-то тупым привычкам постоянно не затыкать рот или периодически класть Геральту руку на плечо, зная, насколько это его раздражает, — но в чем-то самом главном, самом важном, что составляет суть: знаешь ты человека или не знаешь. Или это только у него так?  
В конце концов, он же специально не стремится узнать: избегает этого, скорее.

Что это за проклятие, которое исчезло само собой? Так, нахрен, не бывает, как не бывает «хорошо-хорошо-хорошо», как хочет Цири. Загадываешь желание — и оно оборачивается тем, что кое-кто из Венгерберга превращает его в противоположное. Вот так обычно бывает.

Почему-то все еще, стоит ему произнести про себя ее имя, откуда-то тянет крыжовником и сиренью. Это что-то да значит, нет?

Когда перестанет пахнуть, думает Геральт, тогда и все.

Лютик вдруг переворачивается, копошится, встает со снега. Трясет головой. Геральт смотрит, как он идет за деревья, выставив замотанный платком палец чуть в сторону. Геральт точно знает, что опасности вокруг нет. Чутье молчит. А все равно в груди дергает, просто потому что это Лютик. Который сегодня ножницами порезался.

Тот не возвращается три минуты. Пять. Десять. Через пятнадцать Геральт, матерясь, поднимается и идет в лес, раздвигая ветки.

Лютик просто стоит, наклонившись над чем-то. Геральт кашляет, чтобы его не напугать, но он все равно вздрагивает.

— Прости. Не хотел тебя будить.  
— Ты не разбудил.

Он подходит поближе. На земле лежит мертвый шерстяной комок: обледенелый звереныш.

— Странно, что он тут один, — говорит Лютик. — Без родственников.  
— Да. Наверное, помер от голода и потом уже замерз.  
— Совсем маленький. Интересно, что с его матерью.

Геральт тоже немного вздрагивает. Наверное, потому что он только что думал о своей.  
— А ты с матерью… как? — спрашивает он. — Вы были близки? Она еще жива?  
Лютик вытирает рукавом под носом и начинает странно смеяться.  
— Нет, — говорит он сквозь смех. — Помнишь, я тогда сказал, что нам не повезло?

Пару секунд Геральт пытается отрыть в голове, о чем это он. Фраза неповоротливая, или это мозги у Геральта на морозе выполняют свою роль со скрипом. Конечно, он помнит: он спросил про проклятие, намекнул… надо, чтобы кто-то умер. И Лютик написал… это свое.

Но картинка почему-то не сразу складывается. Когда она складывается, Геральт понимает, почему не сразу.

— Хммм, — мычит он, но это мучительное мычание, просто потому что остальные слова попрятались, затерлись, вмерзли в лед, как этот черно-белый лисенок. Он думает, что надо, наверное, что-то спросить, например, за что она его? Как так вышло. Но не уверен, что Лютик хочет об этом вспоминать и не уверен, что сам хочет знать. Только очень ясно вдруг бьется одно: что бы там ни было, она не должна была.

— А твоя? — спрашивает Лютик. — Твоя жива?  
— Кажется… Я не уверен.

Ему вдруг становится так муторно от себя: что он полночи пролежал в какой-то несносной жалости к себе самому, в самокопании, которое ни к чему не приводит, в этом тошнотворном себялюбии, с крыжовником и сиренью. Если бы Лютик сейчас его ударил, влепил пощечину со всей дури — он был бы благодарен.

Но Лютик только пялится на мертвого детеныша и молчит. Покачивается с пятки на носок, заведя руки за спину.

Геральт прижимает ладонь к земле, и от знака Игни снег плавится, открывая черную землю. Ее он тоже греет, пока она не становится совсем податливой, словно сейчас лето. Он выгребает ее наверх: небольшая ямка, как раз под размер.

— Необязательно было, — говорит Лютик.  
— У тебя… странное отношение к похоронам.  
— А какое оно должно быть? Возвышенное? С пиететом? Ему уже все равно.

Но все же он берет тело в руки и опускает его в могилу. Они вдвоем засыпают ее землей, иногда соприкасаясь ладонями, потому что места тут немного.

— Запачкал повязку, — обращает его внимание Геральт.  
— Зато душу почистил, да? — огрызается Лютик неожиданно зло.

Какой он все-таки немыслимо непонятный, особенно сейчас, когда улыбается, но ужасно криво, словно рот у него немного разорван. И Геральт почему-то тянется, в первый раз обнимает его по-настоящему.

— Дурак ты. Глумец.  
— Гремлин, — парирует Лютик.

Лес тихо шумит, издает обычные свои звуки. Скрипят деревья. Шелестят ветки. Какая-то птица негромко ухает вдалеке. Но слышнее всего как Лютик тяжело, с присвистом дышит. Как у него гулко стучит сердце, но постепенно все ровнее и ровнее.

Геральта это устраивает: ему нравятся такие вещи.

«Ритм нормализовался», — это первое, что он услышал сквозь белый шум после Испытания Травами.

Ритм нормализовался.

________  
*«Добрая книга» — книга святого пророка Лебеды. Возможно, прообразом Доброй книги служит Библия.

*Полная цитата про пса есть на вики:  
https://vedmak.fandom.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0 

*Трансмутация, или Испытание Травами — инициация, на которой ведьмакам с помощью мутагенов перестраивали тело. В Школе Волка стол для Испытания Травами назывался Унылый Альберт. Ветряк, Мучильня и т.д. - это тренажеры для ведьмаков.  
https://vedmak.fandom.com/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%8B%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8 

«Чутко дремлет Старый Грот, кто разбудит — тот умрет».  
— Стишок юных ведьмаков Школы Волка  
https://vedmak.fandom.com/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B

**Глава 14. Отдых, который заканчивается не совсем так, как хотелось бы**

***

Венгерберг — шумный город. Шумный, богатый, деловой, немного грязный и очень оживленный. После тихого леса находиться здесь непривычно. Неспокойно и тревожно. Геральт постоянно ожидает удара в спину, одна рука у него на плече Цири, вторая — на рукояти меча. Но заглянуть сюда было необходимо: у них заканчиваются припасы. Заканчиваются деньги. У Цири и Лютика, скорее всего, заканчивается терпение и силы ночевать в лесу.

Они снимают комнату в таверне. На две отдельных не хватает, но после того, как они вповалку лежали втроем у прогорающего костра пару последних ночей, это не так уж важно.

— Хвала небесам, кровать, — стонет Лютик, рухнув на свою. Цири следует его примеру. Кроватей только две, и Геральт хмыкает, типа, все понятно, занимает единственный стул в комнате.

— Надо найти заказ, — говорит он Лютику. — Пройдусь до местной ратуши, может, им сообщали о чем-то по моей части.  
— Гораздо проще будет послушать пьяниц в трактире.  
— Не уверен. Сейчас все говорят только о войне.  
— Ой, я тебя умоляю. Война войной, но она относительно далеко и пока утихла, а вот если кого-то съели прямо за воротами — эта новость всегда будет звездой вечернего обсуждения.  
— Может быть, ты и прав. Но в ратушу я все же схожу.  
— Просто не хочешь общаться с людьми, как обычно, — вздыхает Лютик. — Ладно, так уж и быть, с меня концерт и сбор местных легенд и слухов.  
— Не нарвись на очередного Лоббо, — хмыкает Геральт.  
— Разве это я на него нарвался?  
— Кто такой Лоббо? — спрашивает Цири.

Лютик не хочет отвечать: история долгая и не слишком веселая. Геральт только вздыхает, говорит, чтобы он глаз с Цири не спускал и до его возвращения никуда не отлучался. Выходит за дверь.  
— Такой душка, — комментирует это Лютик.  
Цири прыскает.  
— Что делать будем? — спрашивает она. — Раз нам нельзя выходить отсюда… Может, расскажешь что-нибудь? Про этого Лоббо… или как вы с Геральтом познакомились.  
— О, это замечательная история, малышка, — оживляется тот, — в ней фигурирует сам дьявол и целых несколько эльфов. Самое замечательное в ней то, что один из них подарил мне лютню.  
— Эту?  
— Эту. Перед этим, правда, эльфы разбили мою прошлую лютню, но я рад, что все вышло так, как вышло.  
— А Геральт?  
— Что Геральт? Не думаю, что он был сильно чему-то рад тогда, если ты об этом.  
— Нет… просто ты так и не сказал, как вы познакомились.  
— Я часто забегаю вперед, но это только оттого, что впереди всегда интереснее. А Геральт… Это было больше десяти лет назад… Как сейчас помню: я пел в корчме замечательную балладу, впрочем, не для детских ушей. Народ… рукоплескал. Ты бы видела! Они меня на руках готовы были носить. Даже одарили, чем богаты: не бог весь что, но голодным я не остался.  
— Врешь же.  
— Что вру?  
— Про рукоплескания.

Лютик мотает головой, смотрит на нее. Но не выдерживает долго: смеется сам над собой.  
— Как догадалась?  
— Не знаю. Просто поняла как-то, — улыбается Цири.  
— Вот же… Но я и правда плохо умею врать. Разве что в песнях.  
— Хммм, — тянет Цири, и это внезапно такое Геральтовское «хммм», что Лютик даже не знает, как на него реагировать. Только умиляться и остается.  
— Геральт сидел в той таверне. Он мне сказал, что я пишу какой-то бред: дескать, существ из моей песни не бывает. Поэтому я пошел с ним.  
— Чтобы писать правду?  
— Чтобы ее знать, скорее: без этого и соврать не получится как следует.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Я и сам не понимаю, милая, но так уж это работает. Смотри: за песню в корчме меня обсмеяли, а за песню, которую я написал сразу после нашего с Геральтом приключения, меня повсеместно просят на бис, хотя и та, и другая далеки от того, чтобы претендовать на историческую достоверность.  
— Говоришь заковыристо, как мои наставники при дворце. Признайся, ты что, все-таки тоже сбежавший принц, что ли?

Наверное, ей хочется так думать. Тогда она будет не одна — с этой сложной, безумной судьбой. Интересно, думает Лютик, какая бы из нее вышла королева. Сейчас кажется, что не похожая на Калантэ: добрее. Но кто знает, может, в ее годы Львица из Цинтры тоже была милым ребенком? А потом эти милые дети вырастают… вешают каких-нибудь Роннеров прямо посреди городских площадей. Лютик встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли. Цири не заслужила.

— Виконт, всего лишь… — говорит он, — но только в прошлом, сейчас я без титула, и меня это вполне устраивает.  
— Твой отец был графом?  
Лютик немного морщится: что-то разговор давно зашел не туда. Но Цири не замолкает.  
— Разве так бывает, что титул был, а потом его нет? А в каком королевстве ты был виконтом?

Она заваливает его еще кучей совершенно невозможных вопросов, от которых голова идет кругом. Это все переболело уже, и он мог бы ответить, просто… опять история не из тех, что могут скрасить жизнь беглой принцессе, которая еще даже не подросток, ребенок. И он предлагает:  
— Давай это я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу. А пока мы лучше разберем вещи, займемся стиркой и сможем, наконец, нормально, по-человечески помыться.  
— А про дьявола дорасскажешь? И эльфов?  
— Оооо, это был не просто дьявол, это был именно диавол, такая жуткая бестия! Кидался во всех стальными шариками, мне по лбу попал, козел…

Он рассказывает, и многое в этом рассказе — преувеличенная брехня, просто чтобы было задорнее и смешнее. Цири явно это понимает, но не останавливает его. Смеется только своим мягким, стеклянным смехом — будто тихонько бьют по бокалу из хрусталя.

До прихода Геральта они успевают почистить одежду, привести себя в порядок с дороги, перекусить и даже вздремнуть ненадолго.  
По крайней мере, Цири. Лютик просто валяется. Ловит себя на том, что тысячу лет уже не было такой возможности: лежать на настоящей кровати и ни о чем не думать. Он и не подозревал, как ему этого не хватало. Отдых. Как когда-то давно, в Оксенфурте, например: с книгой в руках и неярко светящейся лампой над кроватью. Книги, правда, нет.  
Он достает свою тетрадь, просто листает. Заметки и наброски песен, которые иногда складываются в готовый мотив, иногда — нет. Они кажутся глупыми, недоделанными обрывками. Какие-то он даже не помнит: когда написал, почему? Где-то между Цинтрой и Содденом, во время сильного дождя, под козырьком чьего-то развалившегося сарая, когда все казалось воспаленным и ярким, как бредовый сон? И он был — не совсем он, вообще не понимающий, что к чему?  
В самом деле: «Ходит дурачок по лесу, ищет дурачок глупее себя». А глупее и нет. Эта песня, которую он пока не знает, как спеть. Кажется, что она должна быть вообще без лютни. A cappella, хор? Там-та-да-там-там-та-да-та-да-там.

Иногда песни делают ему больно, но боль до странного приятная, как срывать корку с поджившей ссадины. И, хотя он не верит в богов, все же подчас кажется, будто пишет их вовсе не он: кто-то еще водит пером по бумаге. Может быть, у него за плечом стоит Роннер. Его пальцы обхватывают пальцы Лютика и сжимают. Словно он учит его писать. Дышит на ухо. Рыжие волосы щекочут висок, потому что он очень близко. Ужасно родной и с этой своей грустной улыбкой, как когда-то давно, когда они были в гостях у одного из друзей, отмечали что-то… уже и не вспомнить, что.  
Пьяные и восторженные от разговоров о политике и поэзии, запрещенных книгах, подпольных продажах, стихах, казнях, ценах на струны и краски, и снова о политике, и снова о казнях: Лютику казалось, что всё это так не всерьез. Не всерьез.

Роннер вышел в другую комнату, раскуривая косяк, пуская в потолок колечки серого дыма. Остановился у круглого зеркала, и Лютик смотрел, как он в нем отражается: не полностью с его ракурса, только половина лица. Он тихо подошел поближе, думая с каждым шагом только о том, какой же Роннер красивый: потрясающе красивый, и не человек будто вовсе. А тот вдруг скривил лицо. Лютик не сразу понял, что услышал.

— Черт возьми, какой же… какой же урррод, — с ненавистью прошипел Роннер самому себе в зеркало. И влил в себя остатки пойла из стакана, так, что часть пролилась на рубашку.

И это было такое искреннее, жуткое признание: потому что Роннер думал, будто он один, потому что сказал это так тихо, так вымученно, как если бы оно вырвалось абсолютно само собой.

Это было так странно осознавать: что человек может думать что-то настолько противоположное, настолько дикое для другого. Даже если ты его давно знаешь. Даже если ты думаешь, что знаешь про него почти все.  
Хотя с Роннером так никогда не было: у того постоянно были… не секреты, но какая-то естественная манера переводить разговор в сторону, если Лютик спрашивал, чем он занимался, пока они не виделись.

— Разве это вообще имеет значение? — говорил он. — Главное, что мы с тобой сейчас здесь, говорим о важном. А все остальное… суета, Лиан, что о ней… Что я делал? Я ходил, знаешь, по берегу, и смотрел на звезды, они были такие далекие, маленькие недостижимые твари, и я злился, потому что они молчат. Ну, не злился: печалился, что я типа недостоин — а иногда они говорят что-то. Но давно уже молчат. Мне кажется часто, что я родился не в то время, что я самозванец, а ведь omnia tempus revelat*, tempus nemini*, что мне делать с этим?

После такого любые вопросы, как то: что конкретно ты делал? С кем виделся? — весь этот быт, который Лютику хотелось узнать, как неудачливому шпиону: были ли у Роннера друзья ближе, чем он, в какие места он ходил без Лютика, он вообще покупал что-то на рынке (невозможно представить), на что жил, почему у него следы на пальцах, будто от полустертой краски, и связано ли это со странными надписями на стенах домов Лан Эксетера, типа «Semper in excremento, sole profundum qui variat»* или «Miser, qui nunquam miser»*, а то и просто digitus infamis*… Все эти вопросы после такого казались настолько мелочными, что он их не задавал.

Но чувствовал все время какое-то смутное недовольство, будто у него самого вообще нет границ: заходи куда хочешь, бери что приглянется, ковыряйся хоть ложкой, хоть ножиком, но в чужой дом — только на кухню и в гостиную, а вот в ту комнату — не ходи. И ненавидел себя за это, потому что Роннер как раз был открыт куда больше, потому что Роннер просто был куда больше — во всех смыслах. Пока тот не сказал ему как-то раз, дескать, не возводи меня на пьедестал, пожалуйста. Падать больнее будет мне, чем тебе — смотреть.

Он почти никогда, почти никогда не понимал Роннера. Прикидывался, кивал, соглашался: во всем соглашался. Но о чем тот говорит? Сплошные загадки. Это только чувствовать надо было, а чувствовать тоже выходило не всегда. Получалось, будто он знает Роннера только в самой глубине: как оказаться на дне, не прикоснувшись к поверхности. Минуя поверхность. Все эти первые, вторые и сотые слои, которые призваны защищать от сути. В большей степени он мог только тупить и пялиться: какой же Роннер красивый и умный.  
Больше он не мог ничего.

Входная дверь громко хлопает. Это Геральт: отряхивается от снега, стучит по коврику сапогами.  
— Как вы тут?  
Лютик шипит на него, прикладывает палец к губам: не буди Цири. Но та только переворачивается на другой бок и сладко сопит.  
— Мы отдохнули, а тебе не мешало бы поспать, — тихо говорит Лютик.  
— Позже, — возражает тот.  
— Узнал что-нибудь?  
— Как посмотреть… Говорят, начали находить мужские трупы, чаще всего в одном и том же районе за ремесленной улицей. Молодые, красивые парни, все как один худые, темноволосые и голубоглазые. Прямо как ты, — внезапно пялится на него Геральт.  
— Спасибо, конечно, за красивого, но повторять их судьбу не хочется.  
— Не позавидуешь, это точно: кровь у них высосали до дна. Вампир постарался, вот только какой?  
— А какие они бывают?  
— Низшие, высшие или переходные, между тем и этим. На низшего не похоже: те обычно едят гораздо неаккуратнее. Хорошо бы не высший.  
— Возьмешься? Как их убить вообще? Чеснок? Если чеснок, ты справишься одним своим дыханием.  
Геральт рычит.  
— Какой, нахер, чеснок? Серебро, и лучше, если голову отрубить полностью. Иногда помогает кол, забитый прямо в сердце — если размеры у него с тележную оглоблю. Это может занять не один вечер. Но платят… прилично. Очень прилично — один из убитых был сыном какого-то местного богача.  
— Понятно. Тогда я сейчас сгоняю по своим делам, вернусь к ночи, отпущу тебя… на охоту.  
— По делам — это в бордель, что ли?  
— Какой ты пошлый. Сначала спою, не все тебе одному зарабатывать.  
— А потом в бордель?  
— Да что ты привязался? Мне может… это нужно. Да и тебе не мешало бы. Ходишь как…  
— Не мешало бы что? — зевает Цири со своей кровати. Трет глаза. Улыбается Геральту.  
— Ничего, — слишком поспешно говорит Геральт.  
Лютик смеется, подхватывает лютню и сумку.  
— Бывайте! — бросает, выходя за дверь.

Город пахнет свежей выпечкой, кожей, дымом, деревом и камнем, женскими духами, оружейной смазкой, чужими разговорами, дорогой тканью.

Он действительно поет, не в трактире, а просто на улице, возле круглого замерзшего сейчас мраморного фонтана, где много влюбленных парочек и прогуливающихся богачей. Поет что-то глупое и милое, непритязательную романтику, которая скользит над головами, улетает в сторону трущобных кварталов: по направлению ветра. Песни, во время которых можно думать о чем-то своем, исполнять их автоматически: но людям нравится. В подставленный чехол падают медные и серебрянные гроши и — изредка — даже дукаты.  
Собирается небольшая толпа. Пальцы в какой-то момент начинают мерзнуть, и он извиняется, отходит недалеко — к торговцу с тележкой горячих пирожков и напитков, сгружает ему мелочь. Греет руки о глиняный стакан, обволакивающий его лицо вкусным фруктовым паром.

— А ты неплох. Но тексты… плосковаты, — слышит сбоку и давится на глотке.  
Женщина. Красивая, высокая, с яркими губами и россыпью веснушек, которые ее совсем не портят. От медного цвета волос будто какое-то свечение в воздухе. С такими, сильными и властными, под стать Йен, он никогда не понимал, как разговаривать.  
— Вы хотите поглубже? — это единственное, что он вымученно может из себя достать. Твою мать, какая двусмысленная глупость.  
Она насмешливо фыркает.  
— А ты умеешь? Сомневаюсь. В романтических балладах редко присутствует смысл.  
— Как вас зовут, о прекрасная искательница смысла?  
— Тирея. Твое имя я уже знаю. Ненастоящее, конечно, как и песенки: просто набор звуков.

Вместо ответа он только делает жест рукой — дескать, встаньте, послушайте.  
Поет очень простую песню. Про потрясающий день, который можно провести вместе. Но она — он знает — неуловимо, на самой грани сжимает сердце именно так, как эта рыжая хотела бы: не пролетает над головой, а задерживается, ложится под ноги, словно преданная собака. Остается с тобой.

В бордель Лютик не идет. Они действительно, как в песне, пьют сангрию в парке. Кормят голубей раскрошенным хлебом. Город оборачивается в сумерки. Она ведет его куда-то по узким улочкам, тянет за шарф. От нее сумасшедше пахнет яблоками и почему-то железом. Лютик от этого нахрен забывает все на свете, даже, кажется, себя самого. Облокачивается на стену одного из домов, запрокидывает голову вверх. Дышит, пока Тирея не прижимается, целует его, прикусывая губу. Потом не дышит. Какое-то время.  
У нее необычно острые, какие-то заточенные зубы. И этот запах… Из-под воротника выглядывает край красной рубашки. Он кладет пальцы ей на шею, тянет ворот чуть ниже. Странно: рубашка белая. Красная только по краю, словно на нее пролили вино, и получилось неаккуратное, с подтеками, пятно.  
Соображать очень трудно.  
— Подожди-ка, — говорит Лютик.  
— Нееет, — тянет она ему на ухо. Прикусывает снова, под ним, за шею. Чересчур сильно, как по нему.  
«Красивые, прямо как ты», — звучит у него в голове голос Геральта.  
— Почему я? — спрашивает он у вампирши, чувствуя, как в голосе нарастает паника. Ноги подкашиваются.  
— Мне понравилось пение, — говорит Тирея. — Люблю птиц.  
Облизывается, приоткрывая вытянутые, неестественные клыки.  
— Могу спеть еще раз, только для тебя.  
Он тянет время. Перед глазами всё становится размытым. До их гостиницы минут десять очень быстрого бега. Улица, на которой они стоят… прямо за ремесленным кварталом. Высокие стены каменной кладки.  
Пальцы нащупывают в кармане кругляшок монеты и стискивают его.

Как хорошо быть немного ебанутым: серебро и медь он кладет раздельно, в правом — серебро. Дукаты — в кошелек и в сумку.  
— Что-то ты нервничаешь, — отстраняется она.

Лютик чувствует, что у него не сердце, а бешено прыгающий мячик. Все это в очередной раз глупо. И неужели — думает он — неужели он годится исключительно на это: чтобы его заметили только как чью-то закуску, и грош ему цена — хорошо, если серебряный, а не медный — и неужели он здесь умрет, в десяти минутах от Геральта из Ривии. Сидит, небось, в таверне, и чистит меч, натирая его до блеска. Какая потрясающая ирония. Какой потрясающий день, который я рад был провести с тобой.  
— Достаточно песен. Хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Поцеловал, поцеловал, поцеловал сам.  
Какая она все-таки красивая.  
— Закрой глаза, — просит Лютик.

Монетка кочует за щеку, — он надеется только на то, что это удалось сделать быстро и незаметно. И на то, что в ней достаточно серебра.  
Рот у рыжей приоткрыт. Он кажется опасной щелью между красными, яркими губами. Ловушка, готовая захлопнуться. И он дает ей это, приникает, пока она ничего не поняла еще. Язык проталкивает серебро как можно глубже ей в пасть. Она рефлекторно сглатывает. Резко распахивает глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть. Из горла раздаётся шипение, будто плеснули ледяной воды на горячие угли. Пахнет палёным. Точеное лицо искажается, губы вдруг меняют форму, растягиваясь почти до ушей, обнажая длинные, нечеловеческие иглы клыков, кожа словно плотнее натягивается на кости и мышцы.

«Что ты будешь делать, если тебя прижмут в угол?»  
«Скорее всего, я буду бежать».

По плечу проходятся когтями, длинными и острыми, как кривые ножи.  
Лютик отшатывается и бежит, пока она кашляет, согнувшись в припадке, превращаясь все больше и больше из человека во что-то жуткое, что будет сниться ему в кошмарах еще долго. Он сбивает какие-то ящики, чтобы перекрыть дорогу. Вообще не думает: занимает свою голову песней, которая состоит из совета бежать, бежать без оглядки, и она, эта песня, быстрая настолько, что помогает, быстрая до сбитого ритма, до вспышек в глазах.  
По рукаву течет тяжелое красное.

А ведь он пошел с ней только потому, что показалось: вдруг она тоже, как Роннер когда-то, смотрит на себя в зеркало и думает: «вот же… вот же уррродина».

Вампиры отражаются в зеркалах? Он забыл спросить у Геральта.

Под ноги попадается выбитый из мостовой камень, и он рушится, сдирает локти и щеку о булыжники. Почему вокруг нет людей? И фонари почти нигде не горят. Он вообще в ту сторону бежит?  
«Только не оборачивайся, только не оборачивайся, только не обора…»

Со всей дури он врезается во что-то твердое и большое. Городской стражник на выгуле. Шлем сбит немного набок.  
— Охренел, парень?  
«Бегите», — хочет сказать Лютик, но не получается. Тот уже сам напрягся и достал меч, Лютик видит, какое у него бледное лицо, как он дрожит, глядя на то, чего Лютик не видит: за его спину.

Он кое-как собирает себя и бежит дальше. Сзади доносится чавкающий звук: с таким от туши мяса отрывают кусок, например, куриную ножку от туловища. Что ж, в этот раз ей пришлось разнообразить меню: стражник не молодой, не худой и не голубоглазый.

Страшно, что Тирея не издает никаких звуков. Не кричит. Скорее всего, просто не может: ему все-таки повезло, и серебра в монете оказалось много. На улице совсем ночь: неужели прошло так много времени? Геральт его убьет.

***

Он ходит по двору гостиницы, нервно меряя шагами пятачок земли. Сжимает и разжимает ладонь на рукояти меча. Где этот болван? Должен был вернуться еще пару часов назад.  
Оставить Цири одну — почти невыносимо, но он уговаривает себя, что проверил все раз так пятьсот. Тут нет наемников. Только пара торговцев, пара семейных пар с детьми и они трое — тоже… та еще семейка.

А потом, как на постоялом дворе в Тибергене, он слышит запах крови. Знакомый настолько, что это уже вообще не смешно.

Хорошо, что все-таки не высший вампир: брукса. Но тоже чертовски опасная тварь. Ее голова катится по земле, пока не тыкается в бордюр на другой стороне дороги. Кажется, будто ее губы все еще пытаются что-то сказать. Нетрудно догадаться, в общем. Обычные проклятия от того, кто на этот раз проиграл.  
Лютик зажимает рукой плечо и смотрит: растерянно, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Поворачивается к голове на мостовой.  
— Опоздала, дорогуша, я давно уже проклят, — шепчет он тихо. — Хотела поглубже, так подавись.

Геральт подходит к нему, берет за подбородок.  
— Порядок?  
— Где Цири? — невпопад отвечает тот.  
— Пошли, — тянет Геральт его за собой.

В комнате он только сует Лютику чистое полотенце, чтобы прижал к плечу. Цири испуганно пытается выяснить, что случилось.  
— Ничего, птичка, жить буду, — говорит Лютик, рассматривая следы от когтей.  
— Чтобы ни шагу, — Геральт выходит наружу, и не поймешь: он злится? Или это он так переживает? Или он ничего не чувствует: обычный, типичный Геральт со своим типичным рычанием по любому поводу.  
Лютик так устал.

— Давай-ка, — тянет его Цири за куртку. — Снимай.  
Он снимает. Как будто ничего ужасного, но, вообще-то, такое надо зашивать. Наверное. Он не очень разбирается.  
А Цири очень бледная.  
— Прости, — говорит он.  
— Прости?  
— Прости.  
— Ты… ты… хватит уже извиняться все время, когда ты чуть не умер!  
— Прости.  
Она только снова, как в Альдерсберге, обнимает его сзади за шею.  
— Ты и в самом деле дурачок.  
— Глупее не найти.

Геральт возвращается где-то через полчаса. С полным кошельком денег и лекарем, который ужасно похож на Дериуса. Будто у всех лекарей в этом королевстве одна и та же фигура и борода.  
— Вот, — кивает Геральт. — От бруксы.  
— Хм, хм, хм, тогда надо бы чесноком помазать, — лепечет тот. — Вдруг иначе заразится?  
«Иначе» он произносит с ударением на первый слог.  
Геральт на это закатывает глаза и чуть не пинком выпроваживает его за дверь.

Разворачивает на столе сумку с медицинскими инструментами: иглы, пинцеты и склянки.  
— Все так серьезно? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Заткнись.  
— Геральт… она сама… я не виноват, честно.  
Тот только бессильно и яростно, очень неожиданно кидает один из скальпелей в стену.  
И говорит:  
— Я знаю.  
Пальцы у него сжимаются и разжимаются, будто он до сих пор держит меч.  
— Я знаю. Черт подери.

Лютик опасливо отодвигается от него вместе со стулом.  
— Не уверен, что выдержу еще и от тебя убегать сегодня.  
— Тогда не дергайся.

Но не дергаться не получается: терпеть, когда зашивают раны от когтей — то еще удовольствие. Если бы не Цири, он бы, наверное, вскрикивал. Но ее не хочется пугать еще больше, и он скорее шипит каждый раз, когда Геральт делает новый стежок.  
— Не мог выбрать шлюху без закидонов?  
— Не при Цири же, — морщится Лютик. — И погоди-ка, это говорит тот, кто выбрал ведьму с полным чердаком летучих мышей.

На это Геральт не отвечает. Сам он ложится на пол, постелив запасное одеяло. Они все трое ужасно напряженные и какие-то дерганые, будто все это еще ни разу не кончилось. Скорее всего, так и есть: не кончилось. Теперь всегда будет происходить странная, догоняющая их херня. Просто потому что stercus accidit*.

— Геральт, а вампиры отражаются в зеркалах? — спрашивает его Лютик со своей кровати тихо: вдруг Цири, которая все это время только вздрагивала и испуганно молчала, уже уснула.  
— Тебя реально это сейчас интересует?

Лютик вздыхает, но не рискует спрашивать еще раз.

— Нет, — говорит через какое-то время Геральт. — Нет, не отражаются.

_______  
*omnia tempus revelat (лат.) - время разоблачает все  
*tempus nemini (лат.) - время (никого) не ждет  
*Semper in excremento, sole profundum qui variat (лат.) - всё время в дерьме, только глубина меняется  
*Miser, qui nunquam miser (лат.) - несчастен тот, кто никогда не бывает несчастным.  
*Digitus infamis (лат.) - дословно, по вики ведьмака - “бесстыжий средний палец”  
*stercus accidit - дерьмо случается

**Глава 15. Одна сторона и другая**

***

— Пегас влюбился, — нежно шепчет Лютик, когда первым выходит из таверны Венгерберга.  
Цири дергается было обойти Лютика, который перегородил ей обзор, но Геральт закрывает ей глаза ладонью. Разворачивает спиной к творящемуся во дворе.  
— Постой-ка так. Я сейчас.

Конечно, она не слушается.

Они с Лютиком смотрят, как Геральт быстрым шагом пересекает двор. Хватает Пегаса за узду и пытается снять с Плотвы, ругаясь сквозь зубы. До них доносится только что-то типа: «ублюдок конский», «весь в хозяина» и «не доводи до греха».  
— Кажется, Геральту не нравится, что Пегас влюбился, — печально вздыхает Цири.  
— Ревнует к Плотве, это очевидно.  
— Да. Он к Плотве иногда даже меня ревнует.  
— Серьезно? Тебе, Ласточка, вообще не стоит знакомить его с будущим женихом. Он сначала ему голову оторвет, а потом уже скажет, что так и было, типа, он ни при чем.  
— Фу. Не хочу никакого жениха.  
— Ну и отлично! Меньше проблем.  
— А ты… хотел бы невесту?  
— Не дай боги! Променять свою свободу, путешествия и приключения на дом и семейное счастье? Вот уж увольте.  
— А Геральт? Как думаешь?  
— Геральт… Геральт, наверное, хотел бы. Но он редко делает то, что хочет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он немного… того, ты разве не замечала? — отвечает Лютик, покрутив у виска пальцем.

Продолжать этот разговор опасно, потому что Геральт возвращается, и лицо у него такое, что шутить про случившееся точно будет лишним.  
Лютик, правда, сдержаться не может:  
— Еще раз я увижу, как твой конь прыгает на моей возлюбленной лошади, и он станет мерином, клянусь своими мечами! — пародирует он Геральта, пока тот еще не успел ничего сказать. — Это ты хочешь мне высказать?  
— Это.  
— Никакой романтики не признает, да, Цири?  
— Кроме невесты.  
— Какой еще невесты?  
Геральт смотрит на Цири вопросительно, а на Лютика — подозрительно. Но они только хихикают, и ему остается в конце концов просто махнуть рукой.  
— Поехали.

На Венгерберг он оглядывается с тоской. Думает, где она сейчас. Йеннифэр. Представляет, как она ходила по городу, по той же брусчатке, тем же улицам, что и он вчера. Может быть, покупала выпечку там же, где они купили — в дорогу. Он слышал, что после обучения она открыла здесь частную практику, помогала женщинам в лечении бесплодия. И, кажется, какой-то косметический магазин? Но это ему не очень интересно. Ему нравится представлять только, как она плавно и величественно идет по этим улицам. Черно-белое платье подметает мостовую, такое длинное, что кажется, будто она не идет, а плывет по ней. Деньги она хранит в банке Вивальди. В королевском дворце ей кланяются, а она — она не кланяется. И вот, например, она прошла бы мимо таверны, заметила бы его. Как бы все вышло. Только не тогда, когда он разнимает трахающихся лошадей. Тьфу ты.  
Или, например, много лет назад, когда она еще была презренной горбуньей — какая она была? Какой был ее дом, в котором ее наверняка втаптывали в грязь?

Лютик сзади начинает наигрывать мелодию, наполовину веселую, наполовину грустную, и Геральт отвлекается, прислушивается краем уха. Она странным образом задает лошадям и всей их дороге ритм. Уезжать становится не так горько. Геральт смотрит вперед, на раскинувшуюся перед ними плоть Аэдирна: покрытые слоем снега огромные, спящие сейчас поля, полоску леса справа вдалеке, еле различимые, исчезающие в дымке верхушки гор Махакам слева. Он думает, что монстрам, с которыми он всю жизнь сражался, не под силу это разрушить, а вот людям — запросто. Людям — проще простого.

Позади остается поворот на Гулету и Дол Блатанна, где они когда-то очень давно первый раз встретились с Лютиком — им туда не надо, им — прямее на север, и теперь до самого Каэдвена ни одного крупного города по пути, только небольшие деревеньки и редкие сторожевые посты. Естественная граница между королевствами — река Понтар, которую эльфы называют «Aevon у Pont ar Gwennelen»*. Они пересекут ее — и окажутся на юге Каэдвена.

Геральт все еще не знает, хочет ли он возвращаться в Каэр Морхен. Но Цири нужно где-то жить и учиться, а это — единственное место, где жил и учился Геральт.

— Эй, Лютик, — оборачивается он, — а человеческие школы как устроены? Тебе нравилось там?

Лютик удивленно подъезжает поближе.

— Школы — не очень. У каждого учителя святой предмет — розги, да еще на коленях заставляли торчать по часу, иногда и больше, если что-то им не нравилось. Встаешь ни свет ни заря, все время только и делаешь, что как заведенный то читаешь одно и то же, то пишешь — скукотища. Но знания вбивают крепко, этого не отнять.

Он косится на Цири, понимая, почему Геральт спросил.  
— Потерпи до университета. Недолго осталось. А в школу не надо. Если хочешь… я даже мог бы… сам.  
— Только не это, — притворно ужасается Геральт.  
— Что? Почему? Я, между прочим, лекции читал на своей кафедре!  
— И что это за кафедра? Словоблудства и рифмоплетства?  
— Пфф, ну куда уж нам, ты-то справишься лучше, да? Какую кафедру оканчивал, Геральт? Не иначе, педагогики и изящества?  
— Я, вообще-то, тут, и все слышу, — сообщает им Цири. — И мы договорились. Договорились, что ты меня домой отвезешь, — с укором говорит она Геральту.

— Отвезет… — шепчет самому себе Лютик, пришпорив Пегаса, — вырастит… чокнутую и несчастную, зато, блин, с двумя мечами и набором параноика на каждый случай.

Цири его не может расслышать, а Геральт своим обостренным слухом улавливает прекрасно. Сжимает губы в тонкую, кривую линию, и поводья сжимает пальцами сильнее, чем нужно, чуть не до того, что их почти сводит.

Ночью, когда Цири засыпает, когда Лютик уже собирается укладываться, Геральт дергает его за плечо, вцепляется чуть ниже и тащит подальше от костра, за деревья. Тот не вырывается, только широко раскрывает глаза, не испуганно, скорее ошарашенно. Изо рта у него на выдохе выходит пар — горячий в холодное.  
— Больно вообще-то, — тихо говорит он, когда Геральт останавливается и выпускает его руку.

И это сразу сбивает Геральту весь настрой: наорать на Лютика, что вовсе он… вовсе он не прав, вовсе она не будет несчастной. Да он убьет каждого, кто посмеет сделать ее несчастной.  
Только вот он снова совершает ту же ошибку. Прямо как с больным боком тогда. Надо бы хлопнуть себя по лбу, извиниться и провалиться куда-то… в бездну, потому что это — подтверждение, подтверждение, что Лютик прав, что ни черта он не может. Даже такого простого, как запомнить, кому и где — больно. Но он так делать не умеет, он только рычит и бессильно садится на снег, чувствуя, как дергается глаз. И губы тоже дергаются.

Лютик садится рядом.  
— Забыыыл, — тянет он, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Что сказать-то хотел, не забыл? Или будем рычать, но до сути не доберемся?

Геральт бросает на него одновременно разъяренный и какой-то испуганный взгляд. Весь день он копил в себе ответы и аргументы: что он способен дать Цири все необходимое, что он сможет найти ей не только умных, но и добрых учителей, что если они окажутся недостаточно добрыми, то, скорее всего, станут достаточно мертвыми, что он прожил на этой земле раз в пять больше, чем некоторые слюнтяи, исходил эту землю вдоль и поперек, знает, как она устроена. Что надо уметь защищаться. Что он научит ее не только сражаться, но и… А вот что «но и», он сейчас вспомнить не может: растерял куда-то. И это ужасно, до желания кого-нибудь придушить, его злит.

— Я слышал, что ты пробурчал тогда. Про чокнутую.  
— Ммм. Понятно.  
— Ты и правда так думаешь? Что я больше ничего… ни на что…  
— Геральт.  
— Да скажи же! Скажи, черт тебя дери. Не жалей.  
— Я этого боюсь. Но я не знаю, как будет.  
— Не знаешь? — шипит Геральт, приподнимаясь. Начинает ходить туда-сюда, и с каждым шагом внутри поднимается что-то горячее, что-то, что хочет выплеснуться наружу. И Лютик, который смотрит на него… насмешливо? С этой своей вечной шутовской полуулыбкой, которая сейчас унизительно жалостлива, — Лютик не делает все проще.  
— Может, успокоишься? — он еще и прикалывается.  
— Может, нахер пойдешь? — выдыхает Геральт.

Лютик и в самом деле делает шаг назад. Смотрит, как у Геральта раздуваются ноздри, как он напряжен, будто мышцы у него свело все и сразу. Странно, но таким он его еще ни разу не видел. А еще странно, что сейчас в голосе у Геральта что-то совсем не похожее на Каингорн, на тот его монолог в горах, хотя слова и смысл — почти те же. Но голос совсем другой. Словно Геральт о чем-то его умоляет, а не прогоняет прочь. И кажется, что надо его подтолкнуть.  
— Это твой способ решать проблемы, да? Смотри не лопни от натуги, господин я-все-контролирую. А то костюм мне заляпаешь. А до горячей воды нам как минимум пару дней добираться.

Это ожидаемо выводит Геральта из себя еще больше, так что он все-таки не выдерживает. И говорит тоже ожидаемое:  
— Ты — моя проблема. Ты — чертовски большая проблема, Лютик, всегда был и всегда будешь. Твою мать! Какого черта ты это сказал? Какого черта ты считаешь, что Цири будет чокнутой? По-твоему, я параноик? Меня, в отличие от тебя, учили жизни, а не идиотизму с лютней. Меня учили жить, понимаешь? — это он уже кричит в голос, разворачивается и посылает знак Аард дальше в лес. Так, что ближайшее дерево ломается и падает с громким, неестественным треском.

Потом он просто стоит спиной к Лютику. Плечи вздымаются от быстрого дыхания. И, если Лютик знает Геральта хоть чуть-чуть, хоть немного, — то ему сейчас очень, до тошноты стыдно.  
Вот после Каингорна стыдно не было — так, по крайней мере, кажется Лютику. А сейчас — да. Не перед ним: перед собой, что не сдержался. А еще он чем-то похож на его отца: в этом своем глупом убеждении, что лучше всех знает, как устроен непрочный мир. Но Лютику кажется, что Геральту, в отличие от отца, еще можно помочь.

Поэтому он подходит и осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо. Сжимает немного. Сбросит? Или не сбросит? Если сбросит — то ему и в самом деле лучше пойти. Узнавать конец истории от кого-то другого. Собирать по слухам.

Но Геральт не сбрасывает, хотя застывает, словно замороженный.  
— Тебя не жить учили, Геральт, тебя учили, как умирать стоя.

Какое-то время Геральт осмысливает эту фразу, а потом разворачивается к Лютику. И разворачивается уже расслабленный, обессилевший. Совершенно растерянный.  
Ему хочется что-то ответить. Что это осознание — осознание того, что Лютик сейчас сказал — оно выбивает из-под него почву, что ему от него больно, будто он долбаный пятилетка, у которого отобрали игрушку, что оно сейчас ему абсолютно невыносимо. А еще хочется сказать… Хочется сказать: «Я без тебя не смогу. Без тебя не справлюсь». Наорать, чтобы Лютик понял. Выкрикнуть это так же громко, как до этого он его посылал.

Но Геральт так не умеет. Он и себе-то в этом признается словно бы не всерьез.

— Мы, наверное, Цири разбудили, — неуверенно говорит Лютик. — Тут было шумно.  
— Не разбудили. Я на нее Сонм наложил.  
— Ты… что?  
— Сонм нало…  
— Да уж, наложил! Волк, блин, одиночка! Это, по-твоему, воспитание? — возмущается Лютик.  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы она слушала?  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты перестал сомневаться в том, что из тебя выйдет хороший наставник. Потому что я и все остальные могут думать что угодно, до тех пор, пока ты действительно уверен, что справишься, а не обманываешь самого себя.  
— Разве ты никогда в себе не сомневался?  
— Я никогда не переставал этого делать. Но я хотя бы не витаю в иллюзиях относительно того, будто все про себя понял и знаю, как жить. Я ни черта не знаю, как жить, Геральт. А ты… идеалист чертов, и да — ты параноик. И чокнутый. На всю голову отшибленный. Ты добровольно лезешь в пасть каждому встречному монстру, чаще всего — бесплатно, и, как ты мне когда-то сказал, на пенсию ведьмаки не выходят. Если это, по-твоему, эталон нормальности, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
— И как мне быть с Цири? Разве не достаточно… любить ее?  
— Ооо, — Лютик лыбится во все тридцать два, — не думал, что тебе под силу произнести это слово. — Не знаю, друг мой. Ты готов сделать ради нее что угодно, но вряд ли ты знаешь, хочет ли она сама, чтобы ты это делал. Мы тут… как бы… идем вслепую. Просто слушай ее почаще, чем себя. Сам же видишь — творишь какую-то ересь. Дерево, вон… сломал. Ей бы это понравилось, по-твоему?

Цири это бы не понравилось. Да, определенно не понравилось бы. Но сам он смотрит на дерево со странным удовлетворением.  
— Я не могу стать другим.  
— Вот же упрямый! Да ты сначала пойми, какой ты есть вообще. Хоть немного. Хоть немного, блин, вылези из своего мирка, со стороны посмотри на себя. Ее глазами посмотри.  
— А если твоими?  
— Моими?  
— Твоими. Что видишь? Чокнутого и несчастного параноика?  
— Ты обиделся, что ли? Тебя и похлеще называли.  
— Нет… не обиделся, — рычит Геральт. — Просто я никак не могу понять, зачем ты с нами идешь. Со мной. Сейчас-то все куда серьезнее баллад и деревенских выдумок. Это больше не весело, ты заметил? Ни черта не весело.

Лютик от этого вопроса дергается, поводит плечами, словно его продувает ветер. Но ветра нет.  
— Это никогда не было весело, — серьезно говорит он. Но его серьезности не хватает надолго.  
— Просто от тебя все еще за километр разит приключениями… И ты все еще пахнешь как смерть. И судьба. Пафосно и драматично, — Лютик делает театральный жест руками в воздухе.

Прямо как тогда.

— Это лук, — фыркает Геральт.

Тоже прямо как тогда.

— Да, да. Это лук. Конечно. Я помню.

Они смотрят друг на друга и все-таки начинают смеяться. Хохочут над собой, согнувшись посреди этого белого леса. И Геральта окончательно отпускает, несмотря на то, что он, кажется, запутался еще больше. Уж точно не выпутался до конца.  
Но эта сложность… становится нормальной. Нормально, что она есть.  
Раньше ему никогда так остро не хотелось поддержки. Просить о помощи — жутко нервирует. Признаваться, что она нужна. Задавать вопросы.  
И все-таки, получать ее от Лютика почему-то в итоге не кажется предательством кодекса. Получать ее от Лютика, честно говоря, очень славно. Может быть, потому что он тоже чокнутый?  
«Смертью и судьбой». Смертью. И судьбой.  
А по виду не скажешь, что это то, чего Лютик так настойчиво ищет.

***

Цири спит.  
Геральт смотрит на нее, и его сердце делает какие-то несвойственные ему толчки. Ему хочется, чтобы оно так не делало, не трепыхалось. Странно, что с Йеннифэр оно ведет себя по-другому: наоборот, замедляется до того, что почти не стучит вовсе, будто он в полном покое. Будто с ней он настолько на своем месте, что оно вообще не волнуется. Как же по-дурацки это вышло. Из-за какой-то полнейшей, с его точки зрения, ерунды. Будто он нашел ту, что любил и искал всю жизнь… но он пахнет луком.  
Ну не могла же она его всерьез бросить только потому, что эта любовь — возможно магическая. В лук верится гораздо сильнее. Как раз его степень невезения. Причины и последствия. Нелепые, абсурдные причины и ужасающие последствия.

Как через пару недель, на подступах к Понтару, когда Цири вдруг заявляет, что хочет свою собственную лошадь.  
— Я не ребенок. Я умею верхом, сама. И Плотву жалко: ей тяжело, наверное.  
— Ей не тяжело, — говорит Геральт. — Нет. Нам не нужна еще одна лошадь.  
— Мне нужна.  
— Нет, Цири.

Они как раз приготовили на привале обед, и сейчас миска в руках у Цириллы немного трясется. Сама она оборачивается за поддержкой к Лютику, но он только пожимает плечами.  
— Я-то не против, но зачем? Почему именно сейчас?  
— Мне… снятся странные сны. Будто я от кого-то бегу, бегу… босиком по земле. И в этих снах воин из Нильфгаарда преследует меня верхом. И каждый раз догоняет.

Она мнет в пальцах ветку, подобранную с земли. Переламывает ее посередине, складывает и переламывает снова. Упрямо поджимает губы.  
— Именно поэтому ты едешь не одна, а со мной, — говорит Геральт.  
— Я хочу ехать на своей лошади. Рядом. Чтобы она была. На всякий случай.  
— На какой такой всякий случай?  
— На какой угодно.  
— Нет.

Миски начинают дрожать в руках у них троих, не только у Цири. Свою она откладывает, ставит рядом. Снова и снова ломает прутик, уже двумя руками, на мелкие кусочки, хрустящие и колкие. Ее глаза темнеют. От ночных кошмаров весь день ощущение спрятанного, душного страха, который липнет к ее ребрам. Ей нужно хоть что-то, что его успокоит, заставит отступить прочь. Запасной план. Запасная лошадь. Почему Геральт не понимает? Не хочет понять?  
От злости она бросает сломанный прутик на землю, и только сейчас замечает, что у Лютика и Геральта миски вылетели из рук одновременно с ее броском. Лежат на снегу, перевернутые, выдернутые ее злостью.  
— Охренеть, — челюсть у Лютика съезжает от удивления вниз и вправо.

Геральт выражается намного жестче. И понимает, что все-таки Каэр Морхен. Не обычная школа, а именно Школа Волка.

Из-за лошади им приходится сделать крюк — заехать в Верген, небольшой город краснолюдов в Верхнем Аэдирне. На самом деле, через него даже ближе до переправы через Понтар, но после битвы за Цинтру и шаткого перемирия с Нильфгаардом эльфы и краснолюды, по слухам, еще больше обозлились на людей. Геральт не хотел туда заезжать.

И в городе их встречают неприветливо, кое-кто из молодых, науськанных речами скоя’таэлей*, сплевывает за спинами. Они спешат оттуда убраться, купив тонконогую, небольшую кобылу, которую Цири называет Лара — перед этим помучив Лютика тем, каких птиц он знает на Старшей Речи. И тот вспоминает только сокола — Gvalch, и ту самую чайку — Lara. Лара Цири нравится. Пегасу Лара нравится еще больше. Скорее всего, даже больше, чем Плотва.

А через несколько часов после выезда из города они натыкаются на засаду. Первая стрела чиркает по куртке Геральта, над локтем, но не ранит, и Лютик даже не успевает заметить, как тот оказывается на земле: неуловимым, плавным движением, и сразу же перетекает к кустам слева.

Еще одна стрела втыкается в землю прямо возле копыт Плотвы. Они с Цири дергаются вперед, но обогнать никого не успевают: на дорогу впереди вываливается тройка краснолюдов и один высокий эльф, натягивающий тетиву. Все в беличьих шапках, голосящие что-то на Старшей речи. Лютик не разбирает, что именно. Сзади раздаются чьи-то предсмертные крики.

Он успевает крикнуть Цири:  
— Назад! — и она разворачивает лошадь, чуть не вставшую на дыбы. Краснолюды бросаются к Пегасу, стаскивают его с коня, прижимают головой в сбитый снег дороги так сильно, что он чувствует привкус крови. Пытается вырваться, но руку только заламывают еще сильнее.  
— Dearme! — смеется один из напавших, прежде чем со всей дури влепить ему кулаком куда-то возле виска. Это слово он помнит. «Спокойной ночи». И действительно проваливается в ночь, но не спокойную, а тревожную, пустую и гулкую, как его собственная лишенная сознания голова.

Сначала ничего не видно: кромешная чернота. Но это, наверное, оттого, что его глаза закрыты. И он их открывает. Медленно, потихоньку. Обнаруживает себя на берегу моря, в летней одежде. Галька приятно теплая. Пахнет водорослями и солью. Во всем теле необыкновенная легкость.

Лютик оглядывается и совсем рядом — руку протяни — видит Роннера. Тот лежит на нагретых камнях вообще без рубашки, в подвернутых почти до коленей простых штанах. Руку закинул себе на лицо, прикрывая глаза от солнца.  
— Эй, — трогает его Лютик.  
Роннер косится на него, уютно улыбается.  
— Не ждал тебя так скоро, — говорит он.  
— А мы где?  
— На островах. На море. Правда, красиво?

Море очень спокойное. Странно: Лютик себе его представлял по-другому. По крайней мере, на Скеллиге. Бушующим, с огромными волнами. Не таким ярко-синим. Посередине на нем полоска: словно плеснули расплавленное золото.  
— А почему сейчас лето? Была зима.

Роннер встает, тянется, закидывая руки вверх и сцепив их в замок.  
— Тут всегда лето, — отвечает он. — Искупаемся?  
«Почему бы и не искупаться», — думает Лютик.

Вода мягкая. Держит сама, даже двигаться почти не нужно. Он какое-то время просто лежит на спине, прикрыв глаза, пока Роннер не брызгает ему в лицо, и приходится отплевываться.  
— Попробуй нырнуть, — советует он Лютику.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы проснуться.  
— Разве я сплю?  
— Конечно, спишь. Я же давно умер, забыл, что ли?

Он вдруг странно дергается перед глазами: так распадается картинка, если быстро-быстро моргать.  
— Может, я тоже умер?  
— Нееет. Если бы ты умер, мне было бы не так грустно.  
— Почему это?  
— Не пришлось бы прощаться. Ныряй давай. Настолько глубоко, насколько получится.

Лютик с тоской оглядывается. Подплывает в несколько гребков к Роннеру поближе.  
— Напомни, как там звучал мой приговор? — спрашивает тот, прикасаясь легонько к виску Лютика.  
— За подстрекательство к бунту, распространение запрещенных идей и книг, преступления против короны, контрабанду, пособничество врагам государства и оскорбительные баллады. За то, что ненавидел неправильное.  
— Ничего не забыл?  
— Только добавил. А почему ты спросил? Я думал, такое из памяти не стирается.  
— Да я его как-то не слушал даже, — объясняет Роннер.

На ощупь он совсем как живой. Мокрая, теплая кожа. Они упираются друг в друга лбами, как бы бодаясь: их старый жест, появившийся сам собой. Лютик чувствует, что от соли очень щиплет глаза.  
Потом он сильно, насколько может, втягивает воздух и задерживает дыхание. Роннер толкает его спиной назад, в волны.  
Они смыкаются. Опять становится очень, кромешно темно.

А потом появляется свет, все больше и больше. Сначала рассеянный, постепенно он разрастается, пока не заполоняет все. С другой стороны моря.

Цири бьет его по щекам.  
— Очнись! Да очнись же!

Это все снег: он такой ослепительно белый. Вдруг он ловит на нем красные капли, чуть в стороне от себя, и дергается наконец, вспоминает все, что произошло.  
— Цири! Ты цела? Геральт цел? — вскидывается он.  
— Да, да, — тараторит она. — Все нормально. Геральт разобрался. Как ты?  
Геральта рядом не видно.  
— Где он? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Он… тела прячет.

Лютик тянется, обнимает ее. Голова болит. На языке все еще привкус соленой воды. Может быть, это кровь.  
— Они меня искали, — всхлипывает Цири. — Меня. Геральт одного из них допросил. Кто-то приказал им ловить всех девочек моего возраста со светлыми волосами, если проедут через Верген. Это был Нильфгаардец в черном. Тот самый. Я же знала, Лютик. Я знала, что он не перестанет за мной идти.

Он еще немного сидит с ней, успокаивает. Потом встает, охнув от головокружения. Они идут искать Геральта, и видят его на краю небольшого оврага.  
— Подожди, пожалуйста, — просит Лютик. — Не стоит тебе смотреть. А я ему помогу, чтобы быстрее было.

Цири кивает, обхватывает морду Лары, закутывается плотнее в шарф.  
Она замечает вещи убитых, которые Геральт сложил в кучу чуть в стороне.  
— Разберу их пока. Вдруг там что-то полезное.  
На ее лице проскальзывает какое-то почти кровожадное выражение.  
— Уверена? — диковато спрашивает Лютик.  
— Уверена.

И он оставляет ее, подходит к Геральту. Тот оглядывается на него, на Цири. Хмыкает, глядя, как она достает из вещей тонкий эльфийский кинжал и разглядывает его.

Овраг неглубокий и неширокий: не овраг даже, а просто слой просевшей земли.  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Геральт Лютика, который, как подошел к краю, застыл и задышал ртом.  
Лютик не отвечает.  
Внизу лежат восемь трупов, друг на друге, вповалку.  
— Слушай, я сам закопаю, — говорит ведьмак. — Лучше за Цири пригляди.

Но Лютик его плохо понимает: слова, которые он слышит, не складываются в осмысленное предложение. Он чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. В ушах шумит, и он опирается ладонями на колени, сгибается, потому что на какую-то секунду видит себя среди этих тел. Словно это уже было когда-то.  
— Эй! — зовет его Геральт. Трогает за рукав. — Ты в норме?  
— Да, — выдыхает он. — Просто вспомнил кое-что.

И как только он признает это, сил стоять не остается. Он пятится назад, спотыкаясь, потому что надо уйти отсюда, как из Цинтрийского рва — отползти как можно дальше.  
Чувствует, что его трясет крупной дрожью. И что он задыхается, никак не может вдохнуть.  
Упирается спиной в ближайшее дерево и сползает по нему вниз.  
— Лютик. Тебе больно, что ли? — Геральт говорит что-то типа этого, насколько он может распознать.

И потом что-то еще: «ответь, что, нахрен, случилось», «в обморок, как девица», «подумаешь, несколько покойников», «раньше не пугался», «что ты вспомнил, да ответь же», «совсем болезный», «посмотри на меня», «скажи что-нибудь». Все это сливается в плотный, тяжелый гул, пока не остается только одно: дыши, дыши, дыши, да дыши же, мать твою, ради всего святого.

И он делает вдох, закашлявшись, перевернувшись. Все вокруг ужасно забито запахом гнилого мяса, хотя этого не может быть: мертвецы еще свежие, не пролежавшие всю ночь друг на друге. Они бы не успели.  
Лютика несколько раз рвет, и потом он сидит, вытирая лицо снегом. Постепенно все перед глазами перестает кружиться, и он видит лицо Геральта, и его руку с протянутой фляжкой, в которую Лютик вцепляется, жадно пьет, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Извини, — выдавливает он из себя.  
— Я на Цири опять Сонм наложил, — признается Геральт. — А то ты даже меня напугал, контуженный.  
— Дай мне минутку, — просит Лютик. — Сейчас пройдет.  
— То есть, это у тебя не впервые? Это что… какие-то приступы, что ли?  
— Нет… отстань. Просто дай мне минуту, ладно?  
— Слушай, нам еще недели три ехать вместе. И мне надо знать, отчего ты можешь провалиться… куда ты там провалился.

К горлу снова подкатывает тошнота, но Лютик аккуратно вдыхает несколько раз. Делает еще несколько глотков из фляжки. Потом ловит себя, что больше не трясется: наоборот, застыл. И уже все равно. Так было после смерти матери: в какой-то момент он просто словно окоченел, как каменный стал. Ее закапывали, а у него внутри уже ничего не дергалось, не болело.  
И сейчас тоже перестало болеть.

И он односложно, скупо, равнодушно рассказывает. Как отчет перед кем-то вышестоящим. Доклад на уроке. Оксенфуртская лекция. Про Цинтру и Наарса, и как очнулся там, среди трупов.  
— Наверное, почти весь город. Но я только сейчас… до этого мне казалось, что я в лесу очнулся. Не получалось вспомнить, как я там оказался. Наарс меня нашел потом, у ручья, лютню отдал. И вообще… Извини. Извини, Геральт.  
— Прекрати извиняться. Зачем ты туда пошел вообще? В Цинтру?  
— Не знаю. Узнал, что армия близко.  
— И что?  
— Ну… ты… Цири… из-за меня в чем-то. Предназначение. Тот бал во дворце, это я тебя потащил. Показалось, что надо что-то сделать. Предупредить. Но я ничего не смог, ничего. Бесполезно и бестолково, ты это хочешь услышать? Это? Что я зря туда поперся? Я и сам знаю.  
— Какой же ты… ты иногда такой… героический, блядь, сорняк, — выдает Геральт. — Откуда только взялся, я не понимаю.  
— За грехи твои тебе послан, — отшучивается Лютик.  
— Идти можешь? Сейчас в порядке?  
— Нет. Честно говоря, не особо в порядке, Геральт. Но идти могу.  
— Можем… подождать. Хочешь еще поговорить — говори.  
— Нет уж, увольте. Поехали. Чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше.

Геральт помогает ему подняться, доводит до Пегаса и сажает возле него.  
— Голова болит? — спрашивает он.  
Лютик кивает, прикрыв глаза. Получает из сумки фляжку, на этот раз не с водой, с отменной, обжигающей водкой, и выхлёбывает ее всю, пока Геральт что-то делает с трупами, пока они не собираются все втроем у лошадей. К этому моменту он уже начинает клевать носом.  
Слабо кивает на какие-то вопросы Цири, пока Геральт не просит ее оставить «этого в стельку пьяного поэта» в покое.

Зато дальше, после Понтара, в Каэдвене, до самого Ард Каррайга они едут спокойно. Оглядываются, ожидая новой засады, вздрагивают при каждом шорохе, осторожничают сверх меры: но все тихо.

И они решаются снять комнаты в местном трактире. Нормально поужинать. Это теплый, хороший вечер. За исключением того, что это Ард Каррайг.

Когда Геральт выходит проверить и покормить коней, Лютик наклоняется к Цири.  
— Ласточка. Ты только не расстраивайся. Мне сегодня идти надо.  
— Куда?  
— Я пока не знаю, просто надо. Только Геральту… не говори, ладно? Я с ним как-нибудь сам. Потом.  
— Нет, не уходи, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Пожалуйста, Лютик.  
— Ой, вот только без слез, — просит он. — Ты же Львенок из Цинтры, — обнимает он ее и шепчет на ухо так тихо, что она еле-еле может его расслышать. — Взяла кинжал того эльфа себе, да?  
— Да. Он красивый. Не уходи.  
— Не могу, птичка. Я обещал. Не будешь плакать?  
— Если мне пообещаешь, что мы еще увидимся.  
— Обещаю. У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Маленький подарок.

Он протягивает ей сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги.  
— Что это?  
— Когда соскучишься, откроешь, прочитаешь. Договорились?  
— Договорились, — шмыгает она носом.

А когда приходит Геральт, сразу откланивается спать. Утыкается лицом в подушку, глотая жаркие, быстрые слезы, что никак не хотят кончаться.

Почему-то Лютику ей сложнее возразить, чем Геральту. Наверное, можно было устроить истерику, убедить его остаться. Ей кажется, что она могла бы разнести весь трактир по щепке, если бы захотела. Но она не может. Не может не признать, что у него есть право поступать, как он считает нужным. Или просто знает, что он и сам уходить не хочет? А значит, просить его остаться — совсем жестоко?

Ночью Лютик выскальзывает за дверь своей комнаты максимально тихо. И Пегаса успокаивает, гладит ласково по лбу, пытаясь нащупать в темноте узел, за который он привязан, размотать его.  
Пахнет сеном. Зимний воздух прозрачный и звонкий. Он выводит коня во двор: небо все усыпано звездами.

— В Оксенфурте тоже не учат говорить «до свидания»? — окликает его Геральт со спины.

Лютик разворачивается.  
— Цири рассказала? — с досадой спрашивает он.  
— Сам догадался. Так ты что, мне отомстить решил, что ли?  
— Какой ты пень иногда, Геральт. Просто хотел избавить тебя от необходимости прощаться. Ты, помнится, этого не любишь.  
— Знаешь, может быть, все-таки…  
— Нет. Ты сейчас скажешь, что я могу пойти с вами, потом пожалеешь об этом, в какой-то момент вызверишься, и все это… лучше не надо. Береги ее.

Лютик стоит перед ним: похудевший, с запавшими глазами, вытянутый тонкий силуэт. И Геральт вдруг ловит себя на том, что ему хочется осенить его каким-то защитным знаком, чтобы он не вляпался опять во что-нибудь. Почему-то Лютик сейчас, на этом ночном дворе, кажется словно уже пропавшим. Тронь — и разобьется, будто стеклянный.  
Но у него есть только Аксий, а это совсем не то: быстрое воздействие, подчиняющее волю. Нет, этот знак должен быть другим, медленным, остающимся на ком-то, словно прозрачный доспех. Как вообще изобретали ведьмачьи знаки? Может ли он изобрести что-то сам, или это полное безумие?

Он подходит к Лютику очень близко, касается пальцами, как по наитию, виска, проводит от правого до левого, возвращается к середине лба и ведет рукой вниз, не дотрагиваясь, только обозначая линию, до солнечного сплетения. Потом обе ладони кладет ему на плечи. И тихо говорит на Старшей:  
— Va faill*.  
Ничего не происходит. Никакого магического всплеска. Знаки, скорее всего, придумывают не так. Но он по крайней мере попрощался.

— Ты умом тронулся? — спрашивает Лютик.

Геральт улыбается.

— Давненько, ты разве сам не знаешь?  
— Слушай… я в тебя верю. С Цири. Ты справишься. Она не будет несчастной. Не из-за тебя, по крайней мере.  
— Спасибо, — сглатывает Геральт. И зачем-то повторяет снова. — Спасибо.

На втором этаже, при свете дрожащего огня свечи, Цири разворачивает свой подарок. Потому что она уже соскучилась. Ужасно соскучилась, заранее соскучилась по нему, и не может больше терпеть.

Это стихотворение, или песня, если бы Лютик ее спел.  
Она называется «Ласточка».

Цири стоит, повторяя про себя самую понравившуюся ей строчку, от которой ей бесстрашно, бестрепетно.

Эта строчка не раз потом будет ее спасать, когда надо за что-то держаться или во что-то верить.  
И она шепчет ее вслух, задувая свечу, забираясь с ногами под одеяло, сворачиваясь клубком.

— С одной стороны свет, а другой стороны нет. С одной стороны свет, а другой стороны нет. С одной стороны свет, а другой стороны…

_______  
*Aevon у Pont ar Gwennelen - Река Алебастровых Мостов

*Скоя’таэли (ориг. Scoia'tael), также «белки» — партизанское движение нелюдей, сформировавшееся после окончания Первой Северной войны. Люди считают их террористами. Своё название получили за обыкновение носить на шапках беличьи хвосты.

*Va faill — До свидания, прощай.  
_______

P.S:  
бонусом родилась переделка Аквариумной “Ласточки”. 

Пой, ласточка, пой — даже назло.  
Пой, ласточка, пой — нам повезло.  
В ком-то из нас птица, в ком-то из нас зверь.  
Встать, ласточка, встань — встань на крыло. 

Огонь может быть дикий, может — ручной.  
Взмах, ласточка, взмах — будет живой.  
В этом лесу страшно, а в том лесу — отважно.  
Какой из них ты, такой из них твой. 

Спи, ласточка, спи, если война.  
Жди, ласточка, жди, скоро весна.  
С одной стороны свет, а другой стороны нет.  
Стук, ласточка, стук — там не стена. 

Вверх, ласточка, вверх — снизу пожар.  
Вниз, ласточка, вниз — в лапках кинжал.  
Сокол летит, и сокол убит;  
Значит — он не получит то, что искал. 

Спи, ласточка, спи, если война.  
Жди, ласточка, жди, скоро весна.  
Есть время прощаться, есть время встречать.  
А другой стороны нет, есть только та.

**Глава 16. Grealghane**

В Каэр Морхене совсем не так, как Цири себе представляла. Она думала, будет мрачно и холодно, и повсюду — странное, не покидающее ее рядом с Геральтом чувство, — будто там, куда он ее вел, никакой радости, кроме той, что это ее единственный дом. Потому что ее единственный дом — это Геральт. И ей было неважно — пусть так. Но Каэр Морхен на самом деле довольно теплый, если к нему привыкнуть. Теплый и загадочный, как место из сна — не из кошмара, а из сказочного сна, в котором ты ходишь по замку — вроде знакомому, а вроде и нет, потому что в нем то и дело всплывают новые комнаты, коридоры, подвалы и чердаки, а в этих комнатах — старые шкатулки, свернутые свитками карты, потрепанные книги, бронзовые светильники причудливой формы.

Каэр Морхен похож на спящего дракона, который позволяет ей ползать по его чешуе, и Цири это очень нравится. Только иногда, вечерами, перед сном, остро тянет отсутствием кое-кого веселого, с лютней.

Геральт здесь преображается, ведет себя свободнее. Он хозяин этого места: полноправный хозяин, который знает, где что лежит, зачем оно, как его использовать, как разговаривать с остальными ведьмаками, которые тут зимуют — Весемиром, Ламбертом, Эскелем… Их несколько, и они ему братья. Настоящие, чем-то неуловимо похожие: походкой, что ли? Эту походку она старается повторить, но не уверена, что у нее выходит. Плавные, хищные движения волка в своей норе и своем лесу.

Здесь Геральт уверенный, спокойный, сытый. И все же иногда она замечает, как он оглядывается — совсем как когда они ехали из Ард Каррайга, оглядывается на пустоту сзади и сбоку. Если, например, Цири о чем-то его спрашивает, а он не сразу отвечает: ждет, когда это сделает Лютик. И они обмениваются одинаковыми взглядами, Цири называет это про себя «взгляд-о-том-что-его-нет».  
Лишь однажды она подлезает Геральту под руку, устраивается уютно у бока, тихо говорит:  
— Я тоже по нему скучаю.

Геральт на это одновременно и фыркает, не признавая, и кивает — признавая непроизвольно.  
Цири только усмехается. Иногда совершенно непонятно, что у Геральта в голове, но не в этом случае.

Геральт смотрит, как Цири прыгает на ветряке, падает с гребенки и поднимается. Ее рот ощерен в азартном оскале, которого не было у него — у него было только выматывающее желание, чтобы все это поскорее кончилось.  
Но Цири — другая. За столом она накалывает мясо на эльфийский кинжал, хохочет над недетскими шутками Ламберта и обижается, если Геральт предлагает ей отдохнуть. Его это даже немного пугает.

И он постоянно, постоянно думает о том, что на это сказал бы Лютик. Лютика тут нет, и это ужасно злит. Не его отсутствие — а то, что Геральт не может выкинуть из головы: что бы он сказал? Правильно ли он делает? Боги, иногда ему хочется вырезать, вырвать из головы его голос: «Что, ловко она располовинила этот манекен? Будь живой человек, сейчас бы знатно пахло кишками. Ты доволен, Геральт? А сколько крови! Праздник какой-то, не иначе. Вручи ей лопату, пусть копает могилу поглубже: этот навык ей пригодится».

Саркастичный, язвительный голос, от которого Геральту вечно не по себе. Зудит комариным звоном, отвешивает ему подзатыльники: обидные и обильные.

А иногда Лютик ему мерещится: встрепанная голова среди городской толпы, пока они проезжали через Каэдвен. Чей-то профиль мельком, вблизи совсем не похожий. Край пестрого кафтана, на поверку принадлежащего другому барду. Отражение в мутном стекле трактира. Лютня на чьей-то спине: а на самом деле, не лютня — просто полукруглый короб с припасами.

Лютик становится призраком, надоедливым, как и наяву. Он приходит и роется в мыслях Геральта, когда тот совсем не ждет. Достает то одно его решение, то другое, придирчиво рассматривает. Смотрит осуждающе, качает головой.

Нет, он по нему не скучает. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Лютика не было: из-за его постоянного незримого присутствия Геральту кажется, будто он не может остаться в покое, даже если он один в комнате. В кресле напротив сидит Лютик, закинув ногу на ногу. Глядит на него насмешливо, наклоняет голову и читает нотации о правильном воспитании детей. Или о том, как Геральт не хочет вылезать из собственного мирка. Или о том, что такое быть человеком. От этого долго не выходит заснуть, Геральт так и так вертит все это в голове, ворочается полночи и ему кажется, что седеет — хотя дальше некуда. Просыпается с мерзким, противным чувством вины и стыда: будто бы он что-то делает не так, а что именно — непонятно.  
И осознание того, что Лютик тут ни при чем, что все это Геральт делает с собой сам — не помогает.

По правде говоря, на месте Лютика в пространстве и в самом деле незарастающая, разомкнутая дыра. По форме ему: его роста и веса. Геральт чувствует ее физически, будто она движется вслед за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Маячит и чего-то требует. Геральт пытается ее заткнуть, не видеть: но получается не всегда.  
Это выматывает. Это странно. И в этом нет ничего приятного.

И все же, если Лютик долго не приходит сам, Геральт его представляет. Это внутренний разговор, который стал его привычкой. Чаще всего он может предположить, что Лютик ответил бы, как прокомментировал тот или иной вопрос. Только вот это не Лютик. Ничего удивляющего он ни разу не выдал: а настоящий Лютик часто выдавал что-то, чего Геральт и представить себе не мог. Лютика-в-голове он очень хочет убить, по-настоящему убить, и убил бы без сожалений. Потому что это не Лютик, это какая-то часть Геральта, возомнившая себя самостоятельной и нахальной. Может быть, это совесть. Может быть, это не совесть, а разрушающий, мучительный, не дающий ему расслабиться стыд.  
Настоящего Лютика хочется держать рядом, чтобы призрачный ублюдок перестал его донимать. Чтобы он заткнул эту дыру в Геральте, такую, словно в нем ковыряются столовой ложкой. Чтобы спросить: вот это вот чувство постоянного неудовлетворения собой — оно как, навсегда? Или пройдет? Когда пройдет-то?  
Ты сделал — ты и возвращай, как было. Не хочу ходить с твоей дырой в сердце, это твоя дыра, забери.

Но почему-то он не может признаться Цири, что ему тоже не хватает Лютика. Тем более — настолько не хватает. Даже в Каэр Морхене, среди братьев. Одинаковых суровых волков, про каждого из которых Геральт знает, что они думают. Что скажут. Как себя поведут. Потому что это инстинкты. Это его единственные родные, и с ними Геральт может быть сам собой. Это приятно, просто и спокойно.  
Если бы только он не начал сомневаться в том, кто он. И как это — быть самим собой, если ты не знаешь, что это такое, потому что ты не знаешь, какой ты — если покопаться в себе поглубже. Будто все, что Геральт думал о себе до этого, должно подвергнуться пристальному анализу и допросу с пристрастием, где на каждый, даже простой вопрос можно дать два противоположных ответа, оба из которых будут верными.

«Я ничего не чувствую» и «я чувствую слишком много», «я вижу, куда иду» и «я совершенно слепой», «я хочу, мать его, выпить стакан водки» и «а точно ли я этого хочу? Или это просто привычка, неосознанное желание забыть и не думать?». И так далее.

Так всегда происходит, если узнаешь кого-то ближе, чем хотелось бы?  
Тебе это все вываливают, а ты потом думай, что с этим делать.

С Йен они почти не разговаривали — или целовались, или ругались. Если честно, он вообще мало что о ней знает. Если честно, он вообще ни о ком ни хрена не знает, даже о себе.  
С Цири, правда, по-другому. С Цири они действительно близки: но он тут все же смотрит, как она формируется. Она от него зависит, и это страшно. Но ей будто бы действительно все равно, кто он. Йеннифэр хотела бы, чтобы он был другим, таким, каким она его себе придумала, каким он бы соответствовал.  
А Лютик где-то посередине: ему не все равно, но и переделывать он Геральта не пытался. Может, потому у него и получается. Переделывать. Делать так, что Геральту неуютно в Геральте. Он не уверен, что хотел бы залезать туда еще дальше: если снова проводить вместе каждый день, чем это кончится? Тем, что Геральт сойдет с ума, просто потому что не предназначен размышлять? У него уже не мозги, а кровавая каша.

И все же, когда в Каэр Морхен накануне весны заваливается Трисс, о которой все думали, будто она сгинула под Содденом, говорит, что их с Цири ищет некий Риенс, и этот Риенс устроил барду допрос с пристрастием, от которого Йеннифэр того спасла в последний момент — он только чудом заставляет себя не сразу прыгнуть в портал, а сначала раздать всем указания, попрощаться с Цири и попросить Трисс остаться с ней.  
Геральт говорит себе, что просто его слишком тянет к Йеннифэр. А Лютик-в-голове говорит ему, что нормальные люди, вообще-то, больше волновались бы за друга, которого пытали, и это первый раз, когда Лютик-в-голове его успокаивает, а не тревожит. Потому что если по правде — на Йеннифэр из Венгерберга ему сейчас почти наплевать.

И портал открывается. Цири шепчет что-то одними губами, так, что он не может разобрать.  
Она вообще в последнее время часто так делает: общается сама с собой.  
Ее расширенные зрачки — две проруби во льду, налитые темной водой до отказа.

— Передавай привет! И привези мне голову этого подонка! — кричит она, словно опомнившись, потому что до этого, узнав новости, только молчала насупленно на отказ взять ее с собой. И сразу же отворачивается, заламывает руки своим жестким, злым образом: словно наказывая себя за что-то.

Она хотела бы сказать не это: не глупое, ниочемное «передавай привет», она хотела бы сказать слишком много. Ей только остается надеяться, что Геральт поймет, а Лютик знает и так.  
Он кивает ей, растворяясь, падая в портал: круглую бездну, из которой льет совсем другой свет.

Цири сразу кажется, что она еще раз осиротела: потому что он ее единственный дом, и без него Каэр Морхен превращается в то, чем является на самом деле — пыльным, темным каменным склепом, полным мышиного помета и выщербленных камней.

До вечера она уворачивается от ветряка, раз за разом проходит маятник: пока не падает в изнеможении, потирая синяки на ногах.  
Кудрявая Трисс обнимает ее за плечи.  
— Геральт будет в порядке, — говорит она, — а вот ты — нет, если продолжишь так напрягаться. Хочешь молока с печеньем? Я сама испекла.  
— Я не за Геральта волнуюсь. Ты его видела?  
— Кого?  
— Лютика, — раздраженно (как можно не понять) фыркает Цири.  
— Нет… Но этот дурак в надежных руках, — улыбается она.  
— Почему «дурак»?  
— Потому что спел про тебя песню, хотя делать этого не следовало.  
— «Ласточку»?  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — говорит Цири, понимая, что по «Ласточке» никто бы ничего не понял. Она — только для них двоих.  
Почему-то от этого факта она вдруг чувствует себя лучше: будто чем-то теплым ее коснулись. Лютик пел про нее песню, но новую. Ту первую — ее, Цири, песню — он споет только ей, при встрече. Как она и мечтала.  
— Печенье? — поднимает она глаза.  
— И молоко.

Цири встает, отряхивается. Каэр Морхен научил ее не плакать. Ей нравится трогать свои синяки и ссадины: каждая делает ее сильнее. Чтобы она могла убить Нильфгаардца в черном. За Цинтру и бабушку. Она поправляет выбившийся из ботинка эльфийский кинжал и растрепавшийся локон из копны волос, стянутых в узел на затылке.  
— Сто лет не ела печенья, — признается и потом спрашивает невпопад, — как, ты сказала, зовут того, кто про нас с Геральтом выспрашивал?  
— Риенс.  
Трисс протягивает ей руку. И Цири неуверенно берется: все же здорово, что теперь она не одна тут — из девушек. Что ж, если Геральт не убьет Риенса, ему придется встретиться с ней. И на долю секунды Цири кажется, что даже хорошо, если Геральт не убьет Риенса: чтобы он достался ей полностью.  
Потому что Геральт просто махнет мечом, а у Цири есть длинный, острый и маленький кинжальчик.  
И она не будет спешить.

А пока можно выпить молока. Съесть печенье. И спросить у Трисс, что она подкладывает в нижнее белье, когда… надо. Потому что, пожалуй, это она могла бы спросить разве что у Лютика, которого тут нет, и то с трудом.

Воздух после перехода через портал немного трещит. Пахнет озоном. Геральт оглядывается: задний двор какого-то двухэтажного дома, окруженного забором. Вечерние сумерки, тихие звуки города: цокот копыт по мостовой вдалеке. Слышно, как скрипят колеса телеги.  
Топот ног — ребятня играет на улице в салки. Их смех.

Йеннифэр выходит во двор: все такая же прямая, торжественная, как он ее помнит. У него от этого подворачивает внутри.  
— Здравствуй, — говорит она.  
— Здравствуй.  
— Я бы его подлечила и без твоей помощи.  
— Хотел тебя увидеть.

Он не выдерживает: подходит, тянется, чтобы взять ее за руку. Йен отводит взгляд, по её лицу невозможно ничего прочесть: рада она ему или сейчас сплюнет в сторону? Ужасно сильно пахнет крыжовником и сиренью.  
— Меня? — усмехается она. — Если бы меня, мог бы заехать раньше.  
— Не знал, где тебя искать. И потом, разве ты бы не прогнала?  
— Я и сейчас могу тебя прогнать.  
— Тогда мы бы не разговаривали. Но ты права: я тут не только ради тебя. Как он?  
— Пойдем, — тянет его Йеннифэр за горячую, сухую ладонь. — Нормально, уже нормально. Ты его особо не ругай: я это уже сделала. Кажется, он проникся.  
— Хммм, — тянет Геральт, усмехаясь.

Насколько он знает Лютика, тот либо проникся по-настоящему, и тогда Йен не добавила бы «кажется», либо пропустил мимо ушей, не восприняв всерьез.

Но Йен вдруг с силой разворачивает его к себе лицом.  
— Объясни ему, что если он не успел ничего рассказать — то надо радоваться, а не убиваться по тому, что не случилось. Он уверен, что рассказал бы, хотя рассказывать ему особо и нечего. И теперь лежит, думает, как жить дальше.  
— Этот парень всегда был странным, я просто не сразу это заметил.  
— Он был с тобой рядом. Лично я думаю, что это подвиг, достойный большой признательности.

***

Из Ард Каррайга можно, на первый взгляд, двинуть куда угодно. Но с юга они только что пришли — и возвращаться обратно нет никакого желания. Идти севернее — значит маячить где-то возле Геральта и Цири, рискуя пересечься с ними, что сейчас совершенно лишнее. Даже учитывая, что Цири ему все-таки пробалтывается: о названии того места, куда Геральт ее ведет. Не специально: оно просто вылетает у нее как-то в разговоре, пока Геральт занимается чем-то своим и оставляет их греть воду на костре перед тем, как ложиться спать.  
— Часто у тебя, — спрашивает Лютик, — предметы… летают?  
— Не очень, — Цири зябко передергивает плечами. — Не только предметы, если честно.  
— А еще что? — удивляется Лютик.  
— Люди.  
И так она это говорит, что понятно: насмерть летают. И лучше сейчас об этом ее не расспрашивать.  
— Страшно? — только уточняет он.  
Цири кивает и, склонившись, прячет лицо за волосами.  
— Надеюсь, в Каэр Морхене меня научат с этим… справляться.

Она, скорее всего, даже не замечает, что проговорилась. А Лютик не указывает ей на это: случилось и случилось, он все равно ни разу не слышал об этом месте и не знает, где оно.

— Спой мне колыбельную, — просит она, кутаясь в дорожное одеяло. — Мне сегодня ужасненько боязно засыпать.  
И он поет: про то, что жизнь — легкая, про то, что он может разогнать всех драконов, построить ей замок из серебра и золота, научить ее летать. Что земля светится, когда они танцуют.  
Ему действительно хотелось бы постоянно напоминать ей, что мир не беспощаден и не похож на кошмар, но у Цири другой защитник.

На востоке от Ард Каррайга — Синие Горы, и делать там, среди снежных шапок, решительно нечего, поэтому он идет на запад — через наезженный перевал Гор Пустельги в Реданию. Оксенфурт все еще заставляет его улыбаться, если он его вспоминает — просто тогда, в восемнадцать лет, он совсем не чувствовал себя преподавателем, ему хотелось шататься по кабакам, петь и больше не возвращаться в комнату студенческого общежития, в которой так сильно пахнет отсутствием Роннера, потому что он больше не заедет выпить с ним местной кислятины, послушать лекцию про современную поэзию, просидеть всю ночь на подоконнике, разговаривая о важном. Створки окна распахнуты, черепичные крыши кажутся накинутым на город лоскутным одеялом, Роннер выдувает дым в теплый воздух спящего Оксенфурта, то и дело свешиваясь вниз — слишком сильно, как кажется Лютику; иногда он придерживает его за локоть. Этого больше не будет, и Лютик стискивает поводья Пегаса, потому что это все еще режет. Пусть лучше ладони режет кожа поводьев.

Но почему-то, наверное, из-за Цири, благодаря ей, или потому что он наконец-то повзрослел — это даже в чем-то грустно — ему кажется, что сейчас он мог бы стать учителем: приходить на лекции вовремя, проверять тетради, читать их первые, немного корявые, но искренние стихи, невзначай говорить о том, что мир лучше войны, отвести свою группу на побережье Северного моря, чтобы они слушали, как волны бьются о камни, потому что слова и иногда — имена — похожи на гальку у океана, такие же гладкие и шуршащие. Что, когда на губах остаются соленые капли моря, разбившиеся о берег, можно написать такое же горькое и соленое стихотворение. Просто вытянуть его из воздуха, потянув за какую-то нить, похожую на морскую пену: некоторые ее видят.

Некоторые уйдут оттуда с блестящими, вдохновленными глазами: кажется, это то, ради чего можно потрястись в седле. А еще ему Старый Альберт, местный вечный студент, которому было лет под тридцать еще во времена учебы Лютика, задолжал пару бутылок — и ему будет с кем их распить. Наверное, профессор Сталькэ не забыл еще своего худшего ученика, который лучше всех сдал экзамен. Лютик усмехается, вспомнив его лицо в тот момент. И необходимость поставить высший балл, хотя это противоречило всем его принципам.  
— Проспорили, профессор.  
— Проспорил, — согласился тот. — География еще никогда не была такой безумной и правильной одновременно.  
— Так разрешите мне наконец сидеть прямо за глобусом, в котором так здорово прячется бутылка, а лучше, выпейте со мной как-нибудь вечерком: поболтаем о том, почему культ Вечного Огня в Северных Королевствах и культ Великого Солнца у Нильфгаарда суть одно и то же, и почему подобные культы зарождаются независимо друг от друга в разных концах земли.  
— Опасные речи, выпускник Леттенхоф, опасные. Держите ваш табель и идите с миром, возвращайтесь, когда научитесь выбирать, где их можно вести, а где не стоит.  
И подмигнул ему, подписывая бумаги.

Так что он едет по тракту, останавливаясь в трактирах, периодически принимает приглашения спеть у местных вельмож на пирах, а, заслышав о собрании народа у Дерева Дружбы, решает сделать крюк — ему нравится выступать там: точно знаешь, что не случится ничего плохого, и точно знаешь, что будут слушать, открыв рот, потому что туда приходят слышать поэзию и природу. Это одно из тех священных мест, которые не вызывают у Лютика гримасу отвращения: оно веселое. Под старым раскидистым Блеобхерисом* можно смеяться.

И он так расслабляется там, и народ такой приятный и добрый, и они так просят его спеть что-то особенное, новое, что он поет эту балладу про Волка и спасенную им Ласточку, которую написал по пути из Каэдвена. И это большая ошибка, потому что кто-то вспоминает про Старшую речь, кто-то еще вспоминает, что он таскался с Белым Волком — ведьмаком из Ривии, а кто-то третий складывает эти факты воедино, и его заваливают вопросами про внучку Цинтрийской королевы.

Под шум спора о том, погибла она или спаслась, его самого уже никто не замечает, и он сбегает оттуда с противоречивым чувством: будто он дал кому-то надежду и в то же время подставился; подставил и их двоих — зимующих в Каэр Морхене. Остается верить, что туда не так-то просто добраться.

По крайней мере, гораздо сложнее, чем до него: потому что быстрый удар по затылку он пропускает и в себя приходит, привязанный на вытянутых вверх руках в каком-то подвале. Дико хочется пить, раскалывается голова, здесь невыносимо душно. Предплечья раздирает от боли.  
— Очнулся, сссобака, — шипит сбоку странный, дерганый мужчина в дорогом бархатном кафтане. Приближается, смотрит ему в лицо. Глаза у него красные и словно слезятся, текут постоянно, будто в них попал дым — но он их не чешет. А рот, напротив, кривится в оскале из мелких, острых зубов, и это словно делит его рожу на две отдельные друг от друга части.  
— Кто ты? — выдавливает Лютик.  
— Ах, простите, милейший, где же мои манеры. Меня зовут Риенс, а от вас мне нужно только получить пару ответов на вопросы. Не соблаговолите ли?  
— Не соблаговолю, — пытается произнести Лютик, но от страха у него выходит какое-то другое слово, «собглаваголю», или типа того. Риенс смеется хриплым, не очень человеческим, визгливым смехом.  
— И почему же?  
— Имя у тебя какое-то гиенье, как и голос.  
— Что? — наклоняется он, будто не расслышал.  
— Имя, говорю, будто у гиены. Поработай над образом, и люди к тебе потянутся, а так — извини, таким смехом только пугать народ.  
И получает сильный удар кулаком в живот, от которого плечи сводит еще сильнее. Кашляет, пытаясь набрать выбитый воздух.  
— А я хотел по-хорошему, — говорит Риенс. — Тебе дороги пальцы, да? На лютне играешь? Оставлю их на потом: на сладкое. С чего начнем? Ты премилую песенку спел. Просто очаровательную. Не поделишься, где же сейчас та птичка, что выбралась из огня в чистое небо света? Княжна Цирилла, внучка Калантэ.  
Спросив это, Риенс делает знак стоящим за ним двум верзилам, и те начинают раздувать угли в жаровне, мерзко улыбаясь.  
— Ты же все скажешь, — шепчет эта гиена, — все. Но чтобы был посговорчивее, вот тебе мотивация.  
И он надевает на голову Лютика плотный мешок, который пахнет землей. Затягивает на шее.

Сначала это не страшно, пока воздух есть. Первые секунд тридцать. Потом Лютик начинает мотать головой и мычать, пытаясь его сбросить. Темно. Время движется медленно, неизбежно. Холщовая ткань залезает в рот при попытке вдохнуть. Голова кружится.  
Мешок снимают, когда он хрипит, согнувшись, дергается в судорогах от нехватки кислорода. Даже не сразу понятно, что можно сделать нормальный вдох.

По лицу текут слезы: каким-то непрерывным, стыдным потоком, непроизвольные и горячие.  
— Где она?  
— Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю, — скороговоркой начинает Лютик, — ни разу ее не видел. С Геральтом я дружу, правда, но я и с ним не пересекался уже давно, мы виделись в Кераке, и там были на свадьбе, в Зграггене, жуткая история, жених оказался оборотнем…  
Его прерывает раскаленное железо, прижатое к левому плечу. Кажется, будто оно живое: знает, как сделать больнее, когда больнее уже некуда. Пахнет паленым, и после крика у Лютика течет изо рта слюна, окрашенная в красный. Тело вздрагивает.  
— Врешь же, — говорит Риенс и снова смеется своим жадным, визгливым смехом. — Тем лучше. Я мог бы залезть в твою голову магией, но это утомляет. К тому же я люблю смотреть, как от боли вылезают глаза из орбит.  
И Лютик понимает: расскажет. Расскажет.  
Зачем же она проболталась, глупая. И зачем же он спел эту песню, идиот, просто сказочный долбоёб.

Потом это продолжается: мешок, его несвязная, захлебывающаяся скороговорка из смеси правды и лжи: в основном, про то, что он поэт, а поэты часто приукрашивают реальность, и вся эта история — просто слова, стихийная магия слов, призванная будоражить сердце. Что он рад, если его талантом проникся даже такой урод, как господин Риенс, но ничем не может помочь. Белый наконечник железного прута прикладывают то под ребра, то у ключицы, то к предплечью, или просто сильно, до тошноты, бьют кулаком по почкам и животу.

Мешок, как ни странно, хуже всего: в нем он совершенно не понимает, сколько прошло времени, ничего не видит и теряет любое представление о мире вокруг. В какой-то момент среди этого ему мерещится отец: он стоит на пороге дома после похорон матери. Они только зашли, на улице шел дождь, вода стекает с сапог и одежды. Дом все еще пахнет ее лекарствами, сладковатым запахом разложения. С момента как она умерла, отец не сказал ему ни слова, даже не смотрел.  
— Пап, — протянул Лютик, — прости.

И тогда он обернулся на него в первый раз за это время. Сел на лавку в темном коридоре, тихо, как-то нормально сказал:  
— Она тебя звала все время. «Юлиан, Юлиан». Ждала, выла под конец. А тебя не было.

Его и в самом деле не было: именно этой ночью он настолько надышался спертым воздухом, ощущением затянувшегося удавкой отчаяния, что просто вышел за дверь — позорно сбежал. Дошел до пристани, залез на старую лодку, похожую на оголенный, высушенный скелет огромной морской твари. Сидел, просто пережидая ночь.

Она умирала, а его не было рядом. И с этим ничего не сделаешь, абсолютно никак этому не противостоять, нечего этому противопоставить — как надетому на голову мешку, под которым он сейчас задыхается, так долго, что успевает заплакать уже не оттого, что ему больно, а оттого, что вечером он сказал матери, что все будет хорошо и чтобы она не боялась, а утром он погладил ее волосы, и на пальцах остались запах и смерть.

И совершенно нет сил сопротивляться, когда отец подходит и со всей дури бьет его кулаком в лицо. Кричит, что он трус, проклятый трус, и что ему следует поискать себе новое имя («не то, которым она звала тебя, а ты не пришел»).  
— «Юлиан»! «Юлиан»! Ненавижу! Если решишь сюда вернуться, хоть приблизишься к этому дому, к этому городу, будешь умирать медленнее и страшнее, чем она умирала.

Он совсем сдал, его отец: даже бьет небольно, будто сразу постарел на добрый десяток лет, одряб, обессилел. И как же ему, наверное, невозможно смириться с тем, что мать звала только Лютика: а отец не в счет. И как же трудно смириться самому Лютику, что он предпочел не слышать.  
А еще, зная его отца, точно можно предположить, что уж он-то сделает все правильно, по уму, расчетливо и выверено: не просто бросив проклятие, а осуществив его до конца, потому что он педант и военный, потому что он любит повиноваться скупым рецептам приказов и составлять их.

Но Лютику на это плевать: потому что его не было рядом, когда она умирала. Он сваливается с крыльца на черную и влажную землю, размокшую, расползающуюся от дождя. Рядом приземляется его лютня: странная подачка от отца, загадку которой он разгадать не может. Кое-как поднимается и идет, пока может идти, трясясь под холодным ливнем самого северного из Северных королевств, и потом долго — несколько жарких, суровых месяцев у какой-то сердобольной вдовы, нашедшей его возле одной из покосившихся деревень на побережье Залива Праскены — не может согреться, поверить, что дождь кончился. Если Лютик что-то и ненавидит — то это воду с неба, монотонную, выматывающую поступь капель по холодной земле.

«Геральт сильнее», — думает он все то время, пока шипит кожа под раскаленным металлом, — в том смысле, что он бы продержался, и это помогает держаться ему, словно молитва. Но, когда мешок снимают в очередной раз, все, что он хочет — это сдохнуть. Если для этого нужно что-нибудь рассказать — он расскажет. Просто не контролирует себя больше, и, если бы не выбитая Йеннифэр дверь, это бы случилось.  
Он бы снова предал тех, кого любит.  
Просто потому, что он не может терпеть: совсем не может терпеть, если очень больно.

Так может, Геральт прав? Может, зря он ему сказал в один из дней перед отъездом, дескать, не стоит учить ее убивать, пожалуйста.  
— За ней охотится разведка большинства стран, я уже не говорю о Нильфгаарде. Ей изначально не повезло. Если не будет уметь убивать — ее просто прирежут, чтобы не заявляла права на трон Цинтры. А Нильфгаарду она нужна для чего-то еще: может, они знают о ее способностях. Она умрет, если не научится защищаться.  
— Но иногда умирают не снаружи, можешь ты понять, наконец? — выкрикнул он тогда неожиданно для самого себя. Слишком эмоционально: и Геральт даже отшатнулся, посмотрел странно. Но махнул рукой, мол, что об этом говорить, если все уже решено. Выбора нет.

Геральт заходит в комнату, занимая сразу почти все свободное пространство.  
— Что ж ты такое недоразумение-то, Лютик?  
Получается кривовато улыбнуться.  
— Ну да, я облажался. Прошу прощения.

На самом деле, ему не нужно прощение от Геральта: только тошнее будет. Лучше бы выбесился, окунул с головой в дерьмо, как он умеет. Но Геральт смотрит с тревогой и новой, до этого не предназначенной ему светлой тоской.

Йеннифэр, когда притащила Лютика домой, очень мило сказала:  
— Хорош сопли мотать. Что ты хочешь услышать? Что ты чуть не стал крысой? Чуть их не сдал? Что Геральт бы не раскололся? Что я бы не раскололась? Это, наверное, так. Но ты человек, Лютик. И все хорошо закончилось.  
— Разве это оправдание? — смеется он. — Все равно, как если кто-то предупреждает, что он мудак, и думает: теперь с него взятки гладки. Можно творить любую херню, если ты человек, так, что ли, по-твоему?

Она ничего не отвечает, только вздыхает, кладет ладонь на его лоб, и он проваливается в сон.

Ему снова снится Роннер, он стоит в рассеченном надвое пространстве: с одной стороны залитая солнцем половина, с другой — черные сумерки.  
— От тени до солнца всего лишь… один шаг. Ты сгоришь, если выйдешь, — говорит он.  
— Что это значит? — спрашивает Лютик. И жалуется ему: — Я чувствую себя больным. Не уходи.  
— Дай руку, — Роннер протягивает свою, но дотянуться до нее не получается, будто Лютик вдруг отодвинулся на огромное расстояние.  
Роннер безумно улыбается, делает один шаг на солнце и действительно сгорает: растворяется за секунду. Но почему-то это кажется единственно возможным, желанным для него исходом.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, уже подлеченный, без дикой, раздирающей боли во всем теле, будто его переехала пара телег, они с Йеннифэр говорят нормально. Оказывается, она тоже была там, слушала, как он пел, и решила потом найти, узнать, как Геральт, и попросить держать язык за зубами: «про Львенка из Цинтры не пой. Никогда больше».

— А еще я за тебя волновалась, — внезапно говорит она, и он давится мерзким лекарственным зельем, которое пьет из чашки.  
— Я думал, ты меня на дух не переносишь.  
— Так и есть. Но еще я почему-то тебя люблю. Ты светлый и сильный мальчик.

От этого Лютику хочется скрыться, спрятаться: от ее незаслуженного признания. Жжет хуже, чем каленый металл.  
И он прячет голову куда-то в ее подставленное плечо, в руки, потому что сейчас она так сильно пахнет матерью. Все женские волосы пахнут похоже? Чем-то, неуловимо напоминающим детство.

И теперь над ним стоит Геральт. Стоит, молчит. Мигает желтыми глазами, словно он маяк посреди моря. Лютик моргает, и Геральт уже перемещается: садится на край кровати.

— Не закрывай глаза, — просит он. — Ты же счастливчик.  
— Как там Цири? — сглатывает Лютик.  
— Скучает по тебе. Передавала привет.  
— Мммм.  
— Я думаю отвезти ее учиться в Элландер, к Нэннеке.  
— Храм Мелитэле? Что ж, даже не знаю, что хуже: постоянные тренировки с мечом или постоянные молитвы на коленях и пост.

Геральт усмехается.  
— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы она росла среди сплошных орудий убийства.  
— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы ее могли легко убить.  
Какое-то время они молчат, а потом Геральт спрашивает:  
— Тебе пальцы не поломали?  
— Не успели, — Лютик тянется, по-детски щелкает его по носу в доказательство, и Геральт беззлобно фыркает. — А что?  
— Спой, Лютик, — вдруг просит он своим новым голосом, совсем не рычащим. — Почему-то хочется, чтобы ты спел.

Двигаться больно, и Геральт поддерживает его, помогая сесть. Хочется уткнуться в него тоже и позорно расплакаться, но Геральт вручает ему лютню, в которую можно вцепиться, перебирать струны.

Голос сорванный, хриплый, срывающийся, будто совсем не его, и губы разбиты: у Риенса был тяжелый перстень. Песня от этого тихая, донельзя, наверное, сопливая, но ему все равно: Геральт сам попросил. Лютик тоже очень скучал. Милый, милый брат Геральт. Не твоя вина, что у этой дороги нет конца, но резкие повороты. Кажется, мир Лютика слишком любит, иначе как объяснить, что Геральт действительно слушает? И глаза у него странно блестят.

Допев, он откладывает лютню, все-таки тянется к руке Геральта, просто проверить: она тоже отодвинется куда-то невозможно далеко? Но Геральт отвечает: хлопает его по тыльной стороне ладони, сжимает на секунду, как бы говоря: «Ничего. Ничего».  
— Я чувствую себя больным, — признается Лютик еще и ему. — Тебе лучше было не приходить, но раз уж ты тут — не уходи, пожалуйста.  
— Ты ведь даже не знал, где мы. О чем переживать-то, а? Не волнуйся. Главное, жив остался.  
— Каэр Морхен, — тихо говорит Лютик. — Еще бы секунда, и я бы сказал: Каэр Морхен. Это все, что мне надо было сказать, и он бы отстал. Все бы закончилось.

Глаза у Геральта вспыхивают желтым, но сразу гаснут. Настоящий Лютик совсем не такой, как тот, что был в его голове: он растерянный, запутавшийся и дрожащий. Вряд ли этот Лютик сейчас способен учить его жизни. Лицо у него кривится в попытке не расколоться, не рассыпаться.

А потом он вдруг рычит, как никогда раньше при Геральте, как Геральт и не думал, что Лютик может:  
— Да почему ты молчишь? Я ведь заслужил, все ведь правильно. Только не молчи. Grealghane*!

Геральт только странно, тоскливо улыбается: это выводит Лютика из себя. Он отворачивается, садится к Геральту спиной. Хочется свернуться клубком, потому что больно, и как-то совсем, совсем одиноко.  
Ему на плечи падает одеяло, а потом Геральт его подталкивает, чтобы лег. И Лютик ложится. Кажется, у него жар: по крайней мере, голова тяжелая, как в тумане, и слегка потрясывает.

— Ну… не рычи, — медленно тянет Геральт, положив руку ему на лоб. — Сердце расстроишь.

«Как лютню, что ли?» — сквозь гул думает Лютик. «Ну точно, как лютню». Сил, чтобы рычать, и в самом деле не остается.

В окно заползает солнце, делит комнату на две почти равные половины. Им достается та, где темно.

_____________  
*Блеобхерис, или Дерево Дружбы — старинный дуб, охраняемый парой друидов, является священным и почитается ими как земля свободная от войн и разногласий; как место, где каждый может почувствовать свою связь с природой, её гармонию и спокойствие. Здесь невозможны боевые столкновения или драки.

*Grealghane (старшая речь) - говори, скажи что-нибудь.

**Глава 17. Принципы и капканы**

***

— Ты куда вообще планировал отправиться, дурень? Перед тем как попался? — спрашивает Геральт за завтраком.

Лютик тоскливо тычет вилкой в свою еду, поправляет воротник. От горящей печки в этом доме жарко, или просто он все еще не отошел: всю ночь снилось, будто он в последний момент все же рассказывает, выдыхает хрипло название. Два слова безнадеги и необратимости, горящие под кожей, застрявшие в глотке. Лучше бы, право слово, голос у него вернулся чуть позже. Сегодня, например, не тогда. Он просыпается, пытаясь заткнуть себе рот, на мокрой от пота простыне, с бешено колотящимся остатком сердца. Сползает на пол, щупает доски, не сразу доверяя пространству вокруг себя, но потом вспоминает.

Жаль, что Йеннифэр не добила Риенса — ушел в портал, хоть и получил нехилый подарочек в виде обугленной плоти на пол лица: единственный приятный аккорд во всей этой истории.

— В Alma mater*, — уныло отвечает Лютик. — В Оксенфурт.

Он не уверен, что сейчас хочет туда отправляться. Он не уверен, что сейчас вообще чего-нибудь хочет.

— Зачем? Ума набраться? — Геральт лыбится. — Не помешало бы, конечно.  
— От большого ума, Геральт…  
— Что?  
— Лишь сума да тюрьма, — припечатывает Лютик раздраженно.  
— «Сума» — это котомка, или «с ума» — это… — Геральт крутит у виска пальцем, — головой двинуться?  
— И то, и другое. Или сначала второе, потом первое. Чокнуться, закинуть на плечо узелок с вещами, по дорогам бродить, с ведьмаками дружбу водить.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— По крайней мере, начал шутить, — комментирует это Йеннифэр. — Геральт, об этом Риенсе надо навести справки. Сам по себе он никто, бездарь, и портал открыл с чьей-то помощью. За ним кто-то стоит. Его надо найти.  
— Хммм, — кажется, будто Геральт мнется, хочет о чем-то попросить, не решается. — Я знаю, что его надо найти. Но Цири…  
— Я позабочусь о Цири, — Йен кивает. — Сыта по горло погонями, магическими битвами и прочим бредом. Ты же об этом хотел попросить? Чтобы я отвезла ее в храм Мелитэле?  
— Не думал, что ты согласишься.  
— А ты не думай, Геральт. Тебе сказали уже, что бывает, если много думать.

Она подмигивает Лютику: это почему-то наполняет его какой-то слишком сильной, нагревающейся за ребрами благодарностью. Все внутри расклеивается, растекается, как масло на сковородке, и он еле-еле выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку. Встает из-за стола и тащится собирать вещи, морщась от боли в отбитых внутренностях. Эти несколько дней у него вообще все реакции неадекватно сильные, будто струны перетянуты чересчур, до предела: малейшее прикосновение и привет.

Он терпеть не может это в себе. Обостренная чувствительность с накопительным эффектом. Абсолютная неспособность держать себя в руках, если плещется через край. И тогда даже полнейшая хрень, неважно, хорошая или плохая, заставляет его дрожать. Если так дальше пойдет, он расплачется просто оттого, что не удалось застегнуть пуговицу на манжете с первого раза.

От этой мысли Лютик фыркает, и становится немного легче. «Вот так, Лиан, молодец», — вкрадывается в его голову отголосок Роннера. «Полезнее над собой поржать, чем над собой поплакать. Ты это умеешь. Время смеяться! Этот век вообще очень смешной, пропитанный тем, от чего либо голову в петлю, либо уж зубоскалить».

Подчас Лютик испытывал искреннее, несвойственное себе желание дать Роннеру со всей дури в морду. Когда он говорил загадками. Когда он говорил свысока. И когда он говорил о своей смерти так: постоянно приманивая ее на запах.

— Нет ничего удивительного, — сказал он Лютику как-то, когда тот в сердцах поделился с ним желанием его, Роннера, придушить, — что ты хочешь меня убить. Боги, да если я сам себя хочу убить, что уж мне от других желать? Разве что чтобы это был ты, Лиан.

Он был склонен к крайностям.

Лютик не склонен к крайностям: у него вообще одна сплошная мягкая серединка, разваливающаяся, расползающаяся на нитки ткань.

— Я тебя любого люблю, лишь бы ты живой был, — говорил еще Роннер. — Знаешь же эти ходячие полутрупы, которые снуют по улицам, размышляя лишь о том, как бы поуютнее да поудобнее, поздоровее да без проблем? Самое страшное в такой превратиться, да? Надо постоянно бодрствовать, друг мой. Постоянно и зорко бодрствовать, не давать душе вязнуть в покойчике, от него до покойничка как два пальца.

После такого все время кажется, что живой ты не на полную катушку — так, максимум на треть.

— Ну и стыд, Лиан, мы тут говорим о самом, может быть, главном, а ты клюешь носом. На том свете выспишься, — пихал Роннер его под бок, когда они лежали на берегу, грелись дешевым крепленым и звездным светом, — а ну не спать! Ты посмотри, какая в мире тишь. Ты только посмотри, Лиан.

Казалось, будто он вообще никогда не спит, а если и спит, то воспринимает это, как работу: вытянувшись по струнке, выполняя необходимые телу, но муторные обязанности, просто чтобы это тело могло ходить, пока не кончатся силы. Эта дикая, беспощадная требовательность к себе была у него настолько большей, чем требовательность к другим, что Лютик хотел лишь одного: чтобы Роннер позволил себе хоть маленькую передышку.

В этом они похожи с Геральтом. Лихорадочное движение вперед до тех пор, пока не рухнешь на землю.  
А Лютик сидит на кровати, и двигаться совсем не хочется.

— Слабость, ленность и страх — три самых страшных греха, приятель, — стучит у него в висках дьявольски рыжий голос.

Слабость, ленность и страх — это то, из чего он состоит сейчас. Ну, еще немного из дурости, что тоже не делает Лютику чести. Он знает, что это неправда, что это просто хреновое утро. Но, черт возьми, как иногда сложно над собой смеяться, если хочется только спать: несколько дней подряд. Побыть маленьким, пятилетним, и чтобы мама принесла горячего молока. Не принимать никаких решений. И не видеть сны, в которых он кричит: «Каэр Морхен! Каэр Морхен, только отвали уже, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прекрати! Каэр Морхен, что бы это, блядь, не значило...».

Но в комнату входит Йеннифэр, а не мама. И она говорит:

— Собирался в Оксенфурт, Лютик, так поспеши. Тебя там ждут. Я уже кое-кому в Третогоре отправила намек, что ты не забыл родные пенаты.  
— Вот это новости! И с кем же из столицы Редании ты так мило общаешься? — Лютик притворно удивляется.  
Успевает догадаться, пока она говорила. И это… очень, очень ему не нравится.  
— Привет от Дийкстры. Ты погорел, Лютик. И с тобой хотят поболтать. Послушай меня: нельзя, чтобы им попался Геральт. Церемониться с ним не будут. Ты, по их мнению, ничего не знаешь, но еще можешь пригодиться, а Геральт знает. Там не дилетант Риенс. Там даже из ведьмака все достанут. Отговаривать его ехать с тобой бесполезно, да и нужно съездить... Узнать хоть что-нибудь. Но если ты поймешь, что они уверены, будто Цири жива… Я думаю, хоть это ты поймешь? — она дожидается его кивка. — Не задерживайтесь там.

Он смотрит на Йеннифэр: долго, так, что она первая отводит взгляд.

— А на тебя-то у него что? — не сдерживается он наконец.

Дверь хлопает, отрезая отсутствие ответа. Лютик валится на кровать, вытягивается на животе, подложив руку под подушку. Как же это все отвратительно пахнет, гнильцой и проблемами, и просто огромной, огромной кучей вранья, которого Геральт, вообще-то, не заслужил.

Геральт ненавидит шпионов и завтракает в компании двоих, не подозревая об этом. Какая ирония.  
Лютик-то думал, что он один.

Не то чтобы он настоящий шпион, нет.

— Делать из тебя полноценного агента было бы катастрофой, — почти сразу заявил ему Дийкстра. — Все, на что ты способен, это периодически слушать шепотки на королевских пьянках, вот этим и занимайся. Я многого не прошу. Люди там, сам знаешь, сплошь неприятные, так что совесть твоя не сильно пострадает.

И, в общем, единственное, в чем он пригодился — это рассказ о том самом бале у Калантэ, заинтересовавший главу Реданской разведки настолько, что он попросил Лютика его пересказать раз сто, прежде чем отпустил восвояси.  
— Дитя Предназначения, говоришь? Понаблюдай за этим ведьмаком при случае. Я хочу знать, что он из себя представляет.

И при случае Лютик рассказывает, что Геральт из себя представляет. Потому что если Лютик не будет рассказывать, несколько людей в Лан Эксетере скоропостижно скончаются, даром что прошло больше десяти лет. Да и он, скорее всего, будет мертв за ненадобностью или, как это у них называется? Отказ от сотрудничества?

Дело Роннера было довольно громкое. Тогда Лютик этого не понимал, он тогда вообще ничего не понимал. И в приговоре не было ничего конкретного, никаких фактов.  
Когда его вызвали на допрос: неуютный кабинет в сером здании тюрьмы, с задернутыми шторами, холодный, как ледяная пещера, — он в первый раз и увидел Сигизмунда Дийкстру. Внешность под стать имечку. Боров с маленькими глазками, похожий не на человека, а на груду сваленных кое-как камней. Но взгляд у него был цепкий и умный, а еще выворачивающий наизнанку, будто Лютика уже встряхнули и повесили сушиться выжатой простыней на ветру.

— Я буду с тобой честен, мой юный виконт Леттенхоф. Думаю, ты имеешь право знать, чем занимался твой друг. Ты ведь хочешь узнать?

Лютик хотел.

Дийкстра тогда вывалил на него много информации. Во-первых, он скупо обрисовал всю эту историю, о которой Лютик был ни сном ни духом: что Ковир с Нильфгаардом втихую заключили договор о поставке оружия от первого ко второму. Что этого оружия было очень, до неприличия много. Что Роннер каким-то образом об этом узнал, и получается, что кто-то в этом заговоре был из правящей верхушки Ковира, но сдал информацию о сделке Роннеру. Что первую и, по-видимому, последнюю поставку Роннер сорвал, каким-то образом потопив только вышедшие из порта корабли.

— Никому в Северных Королевствах не нравится эта ситуация. Я представляю Реданию, но вообще сюда сейчас приехали многие. Ваш король Эстерад Тиссен утверждает, что не знал о сделке и переговорах, будто все это подстроенный заговор. Еще бы он сказал другое: тогда это официальное признание в союзе с целью военных действий — и понятно, против кого.

— Против кого? — спросил Лютик.  
— Против нас всех. Против нас всех… Хммм, о чем это я? Ах да. Эстераду выгоднее сейчас делать вид, что он ни при чем: все знают, что это не так, но доказательств нет. Единственное доказательство — смерть бродяги, который каким-то образом смешал им все планы. Поймали только его. Но его уже не расспросишь.  
— Он не бродяга.  
— Я не хотел оскорбить его память. Редания, вообще-то, и я лично, считаем его героем, которому просто не повезло. Скорее всего, кто-то из своих же и предал. Ты, случаем, не знаешь, кто?  
Лютик помотал головой.  
— Зачем я здесь?  
— Я хочу тебя обезопасить, Юлиан. Тебя, и всех остальных его друзей. Потому что начнутся чистки, и многих убьют. Я могу помочь. Подумай, в конце-концов, об отце: ведь в первую очередь полетят головы влиятельной знати.  
— Причем тут мой отец?  
— Совершенно ни при чем. Просто его сын дружил с тем, кто сильно насолил Эстераду, а Эстерад подозрительный.  
— Но зачем вам мне помогать?  
— Я не тебе помогаю. Я помогаю своему королевству: нам нужно знать, кто на самом деле участвовал в сделке и продавал оружие, а кто пытался это предотвратить. И мы хотели бы, чтобы вторые остались живы. Поверь, я смогу их защитить. Нам не нужно укрепление отношений Ковира с югом, и союзники в этом не помешают.  
— Но я ничего не знаю.  
— Невозможно дружить с человеком так долго и совсем ничего не знать.

Он был прав и неправ одновременно.

В общем, если отбросить шелуху, на которую Лютик тогда по молодости повелся: про желание кого-то там обезопасить, любовь к миру и прочую чушь, расклад выходил такой. Лютик называет пару имен. Художник, у которого была своя мастерская возле пристани. Их приятель-флейтист, у которого дома висело то самое круглое зеркало. Проститутка Лили, открывавшая им бордель через черный ход и смеявшаяся Роннеру в подбородок. Лютика она постоянно трепала по щеке при приветствии, как маленького.

Он не знал, чем они занимались. Он думал, что они занимались искусством. Все это время. Живопись, музыка и любовь.

Дийкстра пообещал, что их не повесят, как Роннера, на городской площади. Скорее всего, все эти имена он знал и без Лютика. Скорее всего, им он пообещал то же самое про него. Ему просто нравилось ловить людей на крючки: никогда не знаешь, кто тебе пригодится.

Он еще много и убедительно говорил: так убедительно, как умеют главы разведок целого королевства.

Но потом, в их редкие встречи, когда Лютик уже начал шляться по королевствам и выступать среди распомаженных вельмож, его изредка провожали до незаметного домика на окраинах.  
Там сидел грузный, заплывший человек, единственный и неповторимый в своем различии внешности и содержания. И он нет-нет, да и намекал: в Лан Эксетере ничего не забыли. И только по его, Сигизмунда, доброте душевной, только его стараниями их общие друзья остаются на этом свете.  
Лютик должен шепнуть ему на ушко что-нибудь интересное про пятого сына одного из баронов Роггевеена, к примеру. О чем тот вел речь, пьяный, со своими приятелями. Кого хлопал по плечу, а на кого смотрел косо. Простые, безопасные, «никому не вредящие» задания. А Дийкстра тогда не шепнет на ушко Эстераду, что проститутку Лили уже можно прирезать, потому что та больше не под его защитой.

Он не говорил этого вслух. Но Лютик был не такой тупой, каким иногда казался. Он просто знал. И в целом, это его устраивало. Пока не появился Геральт.

Наверное, ему должно было хотеться отомстить? За приговор, за то, что кто-то отправляет в Нильфгаард оружие, магическое в том числе: какие-то взрывные смеси. Магия друидов. А кто-то их останавливает. А кто-то предает того, кто их останавливает.  
Но ему не хотелось. Ему хотелось отомстить Роннеру за то, что он в это полез и за то, что тот ему врал, когда говорил, будто им изначально дан выбор — история или любовь. Время здесь и сейчас или вечность. Политика или поэзия. Людское или божественное. Роннер всегда выбирал божественное, казалось, ему дела нет до земли. Но Роннер мертв, и Роннер в земле.  
И чего он добился? Война с Нильфгаардом началась на несколько лет позже, только и всего.

Им надо было уехать на побережье. Лютик просил уехать.

— Скоро, — отвечал Роннер. — Очень скоро. Я стану пиратом, а ты останься собой, пожалуйста. Обещаешь?

Он тогда посмотрел на него серьезно, как если бы уже умирал и брал предсмертный обет, и так же серьезно, обхватив его за плечи, сказал:  
— Обещай. Обещай, Лиан. Пообещай мне.  
— А как же скальды?

Роннер отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Никаких скальдов.

Он никогда раньше не просил его что-нибудь обещать.

Остался ли Лютик собой? Кто он вообще?

Чертов Роннер.  
Чертов ублюдок Роннер.

С ним он постоянно чувствовал себя то самой лучшей, то самой ничтожной версией себя самого.

***

Геральт косится на Лютика, пока они не спеша покачиваются на лошадях. Дорога широкая, по обеим сторонам ровное поле, покрытое застывшим злым снегом. Лютик слишком сильно не похож на того шута, к которому он привык. Всю дорогу отводит глаза и острит редко, вымученно.

— Хватит, — в конце концов останавливается Геральт, натянув поводья Плотвы. Новой Плотвы при своей живой тезке в Каэр Морхене, которую он не стал тащить сквозь портал.

— Что хватит? — Лютик вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю, ты понимаешь?  
— Да.  
— И?  
— Что «и»?

Геральт раздраженно поводит плечами. Будто они поменялись ролями, и это он пристает к кому-то угрюмому и односложному, как доска.

— Ты не похож на себя.  
— А должен?  
— Хотелось бы. Это потому что ты все еще переживаешь о…  
— Это не поэтому, — перебивает его Лютик.  
— Я… что-то сделал не так? — внезапно спрашивает Геральт.

Это настолько удивительно, что у Лютика вместе с выросшим до каких-то немыслимых пределов отвращением к себе вдруг разгорается внутри искреннее, диковатое, неестественное веселье.

Будь это при любых других обстоятельствах, он бы уже танцевал победный танец счастья, потому что ожидать от Геральта этого вот… как назвать? Желания помириться? Но они не ссорились. Волнения за его, прости святая Мелитэле, душевное равновесие? Да еще и предположения, что именно он в чем-то виноват и это надо исправить?

— Ты что на завтрак ел, волк из Ривии? Белену?

Геральт только сурово хмурит лицо, гримаса у него такая, будто он хочет сплюнуть. Смотрит на него рассерженно и разочарованно. Лютику становится стыдно и весело.

— Нет, ну серьезно. Это пугает, Геральт. Ты бы себя видел. Будто сейчас вырастет что-то несвойственное. Что это? Третий глаз? Еще одна рука для объятий? Я всегда готов! Иди сюда, поплачу у тебя на плече и расскажу историю своей жизни, хочешь? Очень увлекательно: как мне один раз не дала графиня де ла Сталл, и теперь я обречен на вечные муки отверженного. О, эта графиня! Я вспомнил ее утром и теперь не могу выбросить из памяти, спасибо, что обратил внимание на скрытые, как я думал, от тебя страдания — ты же терпеть не можешь баллад о романтике.

— Тьфу ты, — говорит Геральт и пришпоривает лошадь.

Лютик снова его выбесил. Как, наверное, не случалось ни одному человеку больше: настолько сильно. Перешагивать через себя он не планировал, вышло как-то непроизвольно. Это само по себе неприятно, но когда в ответ прилетает идиотское глумление, кажется, будто в дерьмо наступил. Да чтоб он еще хоть раз.

Бросаешь все, чтобы присмотреть за трутнем в идиотском костюме. Оставляешь Цири на незнакомых ей чародеек. Тащишься в гребаный Оксенфурт, лишь бы чего не случилось по дороге. В кои-то веки решаешь, что, может быть, ты еще не совсем отбитый ведьмак, или что тебе сейчас объяснят, как быть нормальным.

— Геральт! Да подожди, вот же… бурдюк надутый! — слышит он сзади.

Запыхавшийся Лютик сдувает челку со лба. Прикусывает разбитую губу.

— Ты ничего плохого не сделал, — тихо говорит он. — Не знаю, откуда это у тебя в башке. Я… хотел сказать спасибо. Что поехал со мной.

— Я поехал с тобой только потому, что Риенс, надеюсь, опять попробует тебя поймать. Ты — неплохая наживка, даром что обычно полностью бесполезен.

— О, вот как? Я-то думал, что очень талантливый. А мой голос…  
— Громкий. А теперь будь добр, заткнись.  
— Некоторые песни, вообще-то, очень тихие, — еле слышно бросает на это Лютик и отъезжает в сторону.

Ему страшно.  
Страшно, что его опять будут допрашивать, страшно, что Геральт узнает, что он на него стучал, хотя творческий и подчас рифмованный пересказ их нескольких совместных приключений не тянет на что-то очень уж крамольное. Но это как по Лютику. А Геральт принципиальный, и закопает его под первым кустом тоже из принципа.  
Ему страшно, потому что он чувствует, будто превращается во что-то другое, становится не таким, каким про себя думал.  
Не знает, чего от себя ожидать. Словно у него вынули позвоночник, и теперь все распадается на части, не хочет собираться в человеческую нормальную форму. Разваливается на куски.

В Оксенфурте они с Геральтом почти сразу расходятся, бросив лишние вещи на постоялом дворе у восточных дверей.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — спрашивает Лютик.  
— Завтра с утра.

Йеннифэр дала ведьмаку какие-то советы: у кого и что спросить, кто может что-то знать про чародея-ренегата, и Геральт, не особо прощаясь, сваливает в туман по своим делам.

Лютик заглядывает в трактир, заставляет себя поесть. Ему предлагают сыграть и спеть, заметив за спиной лютню, но сейчас не хочется. Он отказывается.  
С тоской проходит мимо огромного здания борделя «Под Розовым Бутоном». Искушение заглянуть туда на часок борется с рассудком. Побеждает рассудок. От самой ратуши за ним следуют два типа, вполне понятно, с какими целями.

Оксенфурт, его любимый город, шумный, пестрый, хаотичный, музыкальный, с острыми башнями и узкими улочками, кажется сейчас ловушкой, из которой нет выхода. Воротник натирает шею.

На территории Университета все по-другому и в то же время все так, как он запомнил: спокойно и чинно. Широкие каменные дорожки огибают здания Кафедр, каждая из которых причудлива на свой лад.

До своей дойти не получается — за одним из поворотов его поджидают оба агента. По обычаю всех шпионов мира они стараются не смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Пустые глаза и пустые физиономии, которым эти двое усиленно пытаются придать умное выражение, из-за чего здорово напоминают душевнобольных.

— Какие нервные лица, — усмехается Лютик. — Быть беде.

— Привет от Дийкстры, — по традиции бросает один из них. — Идемте.

— Взаимно, — как можно нахальнее отвечает Лютик. — Идите.

Юмор не оценивают: сильно подталкивают в спину, и Лютик шипит, дергается и идет.

Разговор с Дийкстрой проходит примерно так, как он себе представлял: сначала куча обвинений в том, что он облажался, а потом они напряженно утопают во взаимном вранье.

Его спрашивают, что он знает про Цири. Потому что ее нужно обезопасить.  
Безусловно, главная миссия разведки — осчастливить весь мир, это же так понятно.  
Но главное в этом — ее нужно обезопасить. Не «если она жива, ее нужно обезопасить», а просто. Нужно. Они знают, что Цири жива.

Его спрашивают.  
Он ничего не знает о Цири.

Его спрашивают, где Геральт. Намекают, что видели, как они въезжают в город вместе.  
— Уже выехал, — лжет Лютик. — Он спешил куда-то на очередной заказ. Кажется, в деревне на побережье развелись жагницы и мешают рыбалке.

Конечно, при этом он заваливает Дийкстру огромной и цветастой лапшой. Дийкстра снимает ее с ушей и перевешивает Лютику обратно.

Все это долго и муторно, но нужно. Хорошо бы выяснить, насколько им нужна Цири.

По итогу у него ноющая скула, которой его впечатали в стол, заломленная рука и осознание, что Цири нужна им куда больше, чем объяснимо. Почему? Знает ли об этом Геральт?

Лютик изо всех сил делает вид, что сотрудничает. Те, кто стоят слишком гордо, платят втройне, так ведь?

Напоследок Дийкстра хлопает его по щеке и говорит:  
— Довелось недавно быть проездом в Лан Эксетере. Видел твоего отца. Он весь поседел.

Лютик бледнеет и молчит.

— Ты бы как-нибудь навестил его, что ли, мало ли что случится. Уважь ветерана, — тянет Дийкстра тоном любящего и заботливого дядюшки.  
— Обязательно, — выдавливает из себя Лютик. — Как только переквалифицируюсь из бардов в солдаты королевской гвардии.  
— Не забудь о третьей профессии, — усмехается глава реданской разведки.  
— На память не жалуюсь. Первая обязывает.  
— Мне нужно пообщаться с ведьмаком, Лютик. Приведи его ко мне. Он же считает тебя другом?  
— О да, лучшим и единственным, — фыркает Лютик. — Но у него аллергия на шпионов и стукачей.  
— А ты устрой так, что мы пересечемся случайно.  
— Я могу идти? — встает Лютик.  
— Само собой. Не задерживаю.  
— Ах да, Дийкстра! Агенты, которые за мной ползают. Отзови их, пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, — лжет тот. — Отзову. Неужели ты мне не веришь?  
— Верю, — лжет Лютик. — Я тебе верю.

Он вываливается оттуда полуживой, выпотрошенный, и думает, что все это даже хуже, чем пытки от Риенса: там хотя бы все просто и ясно.

Заставляет себя пойти на Кафедру, машинально кивает на приветствия и сидит на паре лекций, абсолютно не слушая, что вещают профессора. Заставляет себя пройтись по магазинам, многие из которых уже начинают закрывать ставни. Агентов он не замечает, и это пугает больше всего. Вечерние сумерки душат.

Потом он идет по памяти, теми проверенными путями, которыми сбегал от рассерженных мужей милых дам (ну ладно, это было не так часто, как он сам всем рассказывал. Может быть, пару раз). Но черт его возьми, если он не знает тут каждую трещину в мостовой и каждую отодвигающуюся доску в заборе. И он знает, как с чердака одной сувенирной лавки перелезть на край деревянного настила, а с него прыгнуть на мансарду второго дома, а оттуда по водосточной трубе долезть до нужного окна, немного разбежаться и подпрыгнуть, зацепиться за решетку балкона, опоясывающего постоялый двор у восточных ворот. Это дело техники и, немного, искусства.

Лютик стучит по стеклу, створка приоткрывается. Он не успевает отшатнуться, как его втягивает внутрь черная рука, обхватив за горло.

— Какого… — ругается Геральт. — Через дверь нельзя?  
— Нельзя, — обиженно хрипит Лютик. — И вылезать мы тоже будем через окно. Собирайся.  
— Риенс?  
— Не Риенс. Хуже.  
— Объясни.  
— Нет времени. Ну, давай уже, не тормози, глыба, ноги в руки и вперед!

Но Геральт смотрит на него, не сдвигаясь с места.  
— Пока не скажешь, в чем дело, я с места не сдвинусь, — подтверждает он. — А то окажется, что «хуже» — это чей-то рогатый супруг.  
— По-твоему, я совсем идиот? — шипит Лютик, но, натыкаясь на взгляд Геральта, видит красноречивое подтверждение и вздыхает, трет лицо.

Чувствует себя донельзя вымотанным. Тоскливо и траурно, как на чьем-нибудь отпевании. И чувствует, что время пожирает его беспощадно, почти физически обгладывает, как волк — большую, скрипящую на зубах кость.

— Послушай меня внимательно, пожалуйста. Если мы сейчас будем выяснять отношения, то застрянем. Если мы застрянем, случится кое-что нехорошее, в первую очередь с тобой, во-вторую — с Цири. Можешь один раз в жизни не спорить и сделать так, как я говорю?

Геральт разглядывает его, словно пытается распознать что-то за лицом, рассеять иллюзию, догадаться о правде.  
— Я расскажу тебе все, когда мы отсюда уберемся. Одевайся. Пора сваливать. Ты мне веришь? — спрашивает он, понимая сразу же, что вот этот вопрос задавать не стоило.

— Верю, — медленно и нахмуренно отвечает Геральт. — Я тебе верю.

Это словно Лютик поставил капкан на самого себя и радостно в него влез.

Он лязгает. И захлопывается.

Стремление всем и всегда нравиться, избегать конфликтов (не шуточных, а настоящих, серьезных) — тоже тот еще грех, который Лютик почти никогда не может побороть. Он предпочитает извиниться первым. Сделать так, чтобы тебя простили, не подумали чего-нибудь плохого.  
Иногда он врет просто по привычке, даже когда не нужно.

— Студент Леттенхоф, почему вы опоздали?  
Он пил и у него похмелье.

Он вдохновленно рассказывает, что зачитался новой рукописью одного из современных писателей, может даже выдумать ее название. При необходимости он мог бы сам написать эту рукопись, если от него потребуют доказательств. За одну ночь.  
Называется «Ложь не во спасение».

Говорить правду — все равно что пустить себе кровь: больно и совсем невесело. Ходят слухи, что она очищает, но Лютику чаще кажется, что она грязнит.  
Честность — это загаженная половая тряпка.

Он рассказывает Геральту все вкратце, без подробностей.  
— Ну, понимаешь, кое-кого убьют, если я не буду на них работать, и даже не меня: если бы это был я, то неприятно, конечно, и смертельно, но не так уж страшно.

Хотя на самом деле довольно страшно, и спроси его кто, а если бы, мол, речь шла только о твоей смерти? — он едва ли нашелся бы с ответом.

Он рассказывает и чувствует, будто сам себя поливает помоями из ведра. Про то, что когда-то очень давно у него, в общем-то, не было выбора.  
— Только вякни про «выбор есть всегда», Геральт.

Геральт хмыкает, но потом наклоняет голову и, вроде, кивает. Но Лютик уверен, что, по Геральту, это как черное и белое. Геральт прямой, как ратовище копья. Из большего и меньшего зла он отказывается выбирать в принципе.

Лютик пытается отмыться. Все объяснить. Выгородить себя.

Геральт слушает и молчит.

Лютик пытается.  
Замолкает и ждет чего-то. Вроде лицо у Геральта нормальное. Обычное лицо.

— Да какого хрена ты оправдываешься? — спрашивает он.

— Так ты не злишься? Я же…  
— Я не злюсь на это, — равнодушно говорит Геральт. — Просто сделал кое-какие выводы.  
— Не поделишься?  
— Почему ты сразу не рассказал? Ну ладно, не сразу… Вчера? Неважно.

Они стоят на лесном перекрестке. Слева поворот на Новиград, куда Геральт собирался после Оксенфурта.  
Справа поворот в никуда.

Геральт кивает Лютику направо.  
Это довольно однозначно звучит как «проваливай».  
Но Лютик все равно спрашивает, что это значит.

— Это значит, что мы расходимся.  
— Я думал, ты меня понял.  
— Да все понятно, Лютик. Все понятно. Дело не в этом.  
— Просвети меня, будь любезен.  
— Просто я тебе никогда не лгал. И сейчас не собираюсь: не в моих привычках, как ты мог заметить.

Чертов ублюдок Геральт со своими сраными принципами.  
Который пришпоривает Плотву.

— Что, вот так? — кричит ему вслед Лютик. — Бросишь меня посреди леса? Серьезно?

Если слишком долго пробыть в капкане, когда он вдруг открывается, ты забываешь, куда идти и остаешься с ним рядом. Даже если поставил его сам на себя.

Особенно в этом случае.

_______  
*Alma mater (лат.) - буквально по-русски «кормящая мать» или «мать-кормилица» - старинное неформальное название учебных заведений, обычно университетов, которые изначально давали в основном теологическое и философское образование, как организаций, питающих духовно.

**Глава 18. Привет, помнишь меня?**

***

В храме Мелитэле постоянно холодно. Цири встает с рассветом. Тело затекает и не гнется из-за каменной, покрытой тонким матрасом кровати, на которой чувствуешь каждую свою кость. Коленные чашечки. Локти. Затылок. Лопатки, и тазовые, и копчик, и лобную, если перевернуться на живот. Словно состоишь только из костей. Цири чувствует себя скелетом, который зачем-то, ради чего-то подняли, заставили ходить и молиться: на коленях, перед завтраком, на ледяной скамье, в полном безмолвии.  
Остальные девочки смотрят в пол, шевелят губами. Нэннеке добрая, но сурово хмурит брови, если начнешь оглядываться, отвлечешься от молитвы.  
Еда отвратительная, совсем безвкусная. Учеба скучна, хотя их учат даже поэзии. Но стихи древние и совсем не похожи на те, что пел ей Лютик, словно буквы в них давно умерли.  
Руны общего языка, которые их заставляют писать и читать, вызывают тоску. Цири немного оживляется только на занятиях по Старшей речи, но лишь потому, что это полезно именно ей.  
Потому что иногда, во сне, она видит, как ее глаза закатываются, и как она говорит что-то не своим голосом. Про век Волчьей Пурги. Про Час Белого Хлада и Белого Света. Про Час Безумия и Час Презрения, Tedd Deireadh. Час Конца.

Йеннифэр кажется ей неуютной и холодной. Несчастной. Злой. Но с ней интересно. Она рассказывает про магию, и Цири все надеется на ту, которая позволит ей сбежать отсюда.

Она часто пишет Геральту. Отправляет не всегда. У Геральта нет адреса. Но Йеннифэр передает письма.  
Геральт просит ее быть сильной.

По ночам очень хочется плакать.

Когда ей совсем холодно, она вспоминает тот момент, с Лютиком. Когда он рассказал ей про ненависть и она согрелась. Почему-то сейчас не получается, не выходит.  
Но, когда она думает о Лютике, ей немного теплее.

Геральт почему-то про него не отвечает.  
«Не знаю, я поехал в одну сторону, он в другую».  
Другой стороны нет, говорил Лютик.

«Забери меня отсюда», — хочет написать ему Цири.

Не Геральту, потому что с Геральтом надо быть сильной, а с Лютиком можно слабой.  
Мелитэле тоже призывает быть сильной и закаливать свой дух в терпении и помощи ближнему.  
Но Цири молится о том, чтобы кто-то прекратил пытку, в которой смирение трактуется как высшая добродетель. Тут все, даже дети, такие серьезные, что ей хочется вернуться на маятник, к вечно скалящему зубы рыжему Ламберту, который называл ее неуклюжим куском мяса и смеялся тем сильнее, чем больше ей было больно. И она почему-то не могла не засмеяться в ответ. Заразительная кипящая злоба. И глаза у Ламберта тоже кипящие, жуткие, такие… Foilé*. Она сегодня проходила слова Старшей речи на «f».

Но никто не объяснил ей, как написать на Старшей «Забери. Меня. Отсюда».

Поэтому, когда после очередного эликсира от Йеннифэр та сообщает ей: «Собирайся. Мы едем в Аретузу», — Цири неожиданно для самой себя громко кричит и обнимает ее.

Она не помнит, что говорила в трансе, и не замечает, какое у Йеннифэр обеспокоенное, бледное лицо.  
И она не знает, что в Аретузе было бы еще хуже. Еще хуже, чем здесь: если бы ей суждено было ловить молнии и смотреть, как все ее соученицы умирают. Сомученицы. Электрические угри, принесенные в жертву тем, кто сильнее, чтобы она могла взорваться.

***

Перекресток — это точка начала, решает Лютик. Темные сосны зловеще наклоняют головы. Он едет, а они кланяются, кланяются, будто он отыграл лучшую драму в своей жизни, и теперь этот концерт окончен. Дешевый спектакль, за который ему не заплатили. Заплатил почему-то он. Совестью за любовь? Любовью за совесть? Не все ли равно. Не все ли равно, это точка начала или конца, если ты заблудился, и все это какая-то петля, круг, бесконечное повторение. Пусть будет началом. Свободой: когда ты запутался и идти некуда. Из ямы же можно только вверх, так ведь?  
В конце концов, ему это не впервой, можно было бы уже и привыкнуть.  
Можно было бы и привыкнуть.  
Особенно хорошо, что сейчас нет дождя, иначе все это превратилось бы в полное издевательство, но вот он отдирает себя от перекрестка, чувствуя, что часть его так там и осталась стоять в растерянности, озираясь по сторонам, а вперед поехал кто-то другой, как бы тень, как бы вымысел, мираж, призрак, соломенное пугало, может быть.  
Но остальное потом подтянется, со временем.  
И почему-то очень чешутся руки с кем-то подраться. Надавать, что ли, самому себе по роже?  
Спеть что-то совсем дикое, нараспашку, от чего кровь может пойти? Музыка так универсальна. Может спрятать все что угодно или высветить это, как лунный свет. Серебряная гадость на ночном теле.  
Все-таки вина — самый худший попутчик. Даже хуже Геральта.  
Хорошо, что Лютик знает лекарство, помогающее от ее зубов, и звучит оно похоже. Наверное, неспроста.

Ему хочется на море. Зайти туда, и чтобы захлестнула волна. Никаких проблем. Никакого Лютика. Но если несколько раз пробовал и каждый раз трусил, то стоит признать: кишка у тебя тонка. Искупаешься и вылезешь, отряхиваясь, как пес, улыбнешься и пойдешь дальше. Петь песенки, раздавать улыбочки и пить вино, вот, например, в Цидарисе. Дверь в трактир призывно приоткрыта: разнузданный рот, приглашающий забыться и стать совсем хуевеньким, под стать своему состоянию. А то что-то он пока не соответствует.

Но матерь Мелитэле, чего он не ожидал — так это увидеть гнусную рожу Вальдо Маркса, скалящуюся так, словно ему уже вручили звание Ard taedh*. Хотя да, он же отсюда. Из этого города, пропахшего приморским базаром, деньгами, рыбой, солнцем, экзотическими товарами, виноградниками, склочными торговцами. И даже поэзией, потому что поэзия есть везде. Особенно много ее в трущобах под мостами, в чьей-нибудь благородной нищете, в темной подворотне, в мусорном баке, из которого торчит вечернее платье, но и иногда и в этом кошмаре. Богатеньком и лощеном, вымещающем на всех свои детские обиды университетском кошмаре Лютика.  
— Посмотрите, да это же сам виконт Юлиан Леттенхоф! Собственной персоной!  
— Отъебись, Вальдо, — Лютик толкает его плечом, пробираясь к барной стойке, — я тут, чтобы выпить, а не тешить твое самолюбие.  
— Что его тешить! Одно твое появление в таком виде — уже праздник! Из какой помойки на этот раз?  
— Три раза ха-ха, и будет. Я не в настроении.  
— Можно подумать, нужно какое-то особое настроение для встречи двух старых приятелей. Кстати, а где твой новый? Ну, который ведьмак и который тебя прославил? Не будь его, право слово, не знаю, как бы ты справился: папочка-то не помогает, а рифмы нынче жиденькие. Мы тут с ребятами решили помочь, да, парни?  
Парни, в количестве пяти разномастных деятелей искусства, кивают и похихикивают.  
А потом они все хором затягивают «ведьмаку заплатите», но концовки у этой строчки далеки от оригинала. «Говяжьей котлетой» — самая, пожалуй, безобидная.  
На «унылом еблете» Лютик не выдерживает и начинает ржать, сползая под стол.  
Наверное, это не та реакция, на которую Вальдо рассчитывал, потому что он немного краснеет. Но делает вид, будто так и надо — и подсаживается к Лютику.  
— Два бокала вашего лучшего красного и чего-нибудь соленого пожевать, — говорит он трактирщику. — Угощаю, — наклоняется к Лютику, — а то видно же, поизносился в дороге.  
— Угощай. А то видно же, растолстел и отрекся от собственных идеалов.  
Вальдо вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Ну, как… Собрал толпу и потакаешь… низменным вкусам. А говорил: да я! да никогда! — усмехается Лютик.  
— Проверим? Песню я, песню ты. Судят — они.  
— И побеждает тот, кто споет заумнее, чтобы толпа не поняла, так, что ли? Или ты пригласишь какого-нибудь лингвиста-эксперта, что разберет наши стихи на метафоры и тайные смыслы?  
— Да брось. Мы же сами все поймем. Ты и я. Как раньше, в старые добрые времена.  
— Наши мнения не часто совпадали.  
— Вслух — не часто, но разве в глубине души ты не восхищался тем, как я гениален?  
— Не более, чем ты делал это в мою сторону.  
— Тогда и в самом деле довольно редко. Может быть, никогда. Ты пей, пей, авось наберешься храбрости. Я помню, тебе ее вечно не хватало.  
— Ну ты начинай, а я послушаю. Там посмотрим.  
— Вот это дело, — улыбается Вальдо, ловким движением перекидывая лютню со спины на грудь. И ударяет по струнам. Это почти как пощечина, но от Вальдо вообще все — как пощечина.

Лютик настраивается, что тот споет что-то свое обычное. Довольно заумная лирика, в которой отточенная форма всегда казалась Лютику издевкой над содержанием, спетая с ухмылочкой и еле различимым, но явным презрением, как если в блюдо добавить чуть больше перца, чем надо. Кому-то нравится. Он не мог не признавать, что его стихи умны, профессиональны и иногда действительно приближаются к гениальности, но подача Лютика всегда раздражала настолько, что сводило челюсть.

Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Вальдо вдруг возьмет простой мотив и слова тоже будут совсем простыми, примитивными даже. И будет смотреть на Лютика своими черными дырами, а губы будут выдавать что-то совсем, совсем другое, и это другое будет настолько про Лютика, именно сейчас, именно после того перекрестка, что его размажет тонким слоем по барной стойке.  
Размажет, и он останется, прилипнет к ней, в глазах будет горячая вода, а в голове вино, а в руках дерево стойки; а ухмылочка Вальдо ширится, и его песня превращается в самый, самый, самый божественный дар, который Лютик только мог себе представить. Издевательство похуже чем дождь.  
Если бы он был один, он бы разрыдался.

Он встает, кое-как протискивается к выходу, чтобы стало прохладнее, потому что здесь так жарко, ярко и душит. Какой же этот Вальдо змееныш, лучше бы он ему просто дал в морду, честнее и по-человечески.  
— А как же ответный удар, маэстро? Почтите меня своим выпадом, будьте любезны! — хохочет тот, будто не спел только что кристальный шедевр, будто не знает об этом, издевается, издевается.  
Лютик разворачивается. Что-то говорит, не особо соображая, что. И кланяется, по-настоящему, как если бы он был в храме, перед статуей бога музыки, только этого никто не понимает, наверное, кроме Вальдо.

Предвечерний воздух густой и пряный здесь, с близкой пристани тянет водорослями и лаком для пропитки досок. Видны мачты, в сумерках похожие на длинные шеи, которые тянутся к небу.  
Лютик сидит, вцепившись в скамейку, думает о том, что произошло, и пока не очень понимает. Но его расквашенные ровным слоем по дороге части начинают подползать поближе.  
Рядом с ним опускается человек, которого он четыре года учебы хотел уничтожить тысячей разных способов, что так сладко придумывать перед сном. Понарошку желал мучительной смерти, со свойственной всем детям жестокостью.

В полумраке он почему-то не очень похож на себя: половина лица в тени, и Вальдо кажется серьезнее, печальнее, расстроеннее, чем когда-либо, — а он никогда на памяти Лютика не был ни серьезным, ни печальным — только заносчивым и гордым, и дьявольски душным с этими своими претензиями на прижизненный памятник.  
— И что это за нахрен было? — спрашивает он.  
— Признание в твоей безоговорочной победе. Ты не рад?  
— Мудак, — Вальдо дергается и встает, начинает идти обратно к квадрату света из приоткрытой двери трактира.

Это странно, думает Лютик. Неужели он ничего не понял? И чем он опять провинился, что на этот раз сделал не так? Почему каждый раз, когда его оплевывают, он же и оказывается виновен?  
— Сам мудак! — выдыхает он Вальдо в спину. — Мммудила!

Наверное, если бы Геральт видел эту драку, он бы изменил своим принципам и ржал бы как конь на виду у всех. Может быть, даже держась за живот и вытирая ведьмачьи слезы. Но Геральт, хвала богам, не видел, как они с Вальдо катались по земле, собирая пыль и натыкаясь на скамейку, как пытались достать до лица, укусить, вырвать волосы, ударить хоть куда-нибудь побольнее.  
Это было прекрасно: чистое упоение и чистое искусство. У Лютика от удовольствия даже вся эта шпионская история куда-то отодвинулась, махнула рукой и пошла бухать восвояси, оставив его здесь и сейчас захлебываться от восторга и такого детского, нелепого самозабвения, когда чувствуешь только свое тело, и это нормально. Больше ничего и не нужно. Никаких душевных тревог. Никакого Лютика, и в то же время он наконец-то был средоточием себя, самым полноценным четырнадцатилетним собой: собирая боками и спиной эту грязь и мелкие камни, и колотящий его по печени кулак Вальдо — совсем, совсем не больно, скорее приятно, и гадости, которые слетали у них с языка, — все это было так исступленно и упоенно, словно он в первый раз за долгое время делает что-то правильно.

Потом они лежат, тяжело дыша, придурочно улыбаясь. Небо словно наваливается сверху, близкое, облачное и густое.  
Вальдо поднимается первым, хрустнув шеей, встает такой на фоне куска с корабельными мачтами, хоть картину пиши. Под глазом у него наливается фиолетовый красивый фингал.

— Эй, Вальдо-о-о, — зовет его Лютик с земли. — Ты охуенный.  
— Мудак?  
— Охуенный мудак. Это правда твоя песня?  
— Моя. Я решил тебя пожалеть и выбрать самую убогую, а ты не оценил. Не подонок ли?  
— Не оценил? Да я чуть не умер. Чуть не сдох прямо там, за столом. Было бы совсем позорище.  
— Я думал ты издеваешься.  
Лютик встает, пружинисто, легко, потому что ему сейчас легко и невесомо.  
— Жаль, — говорит он. — Я не хотел. Перепишешь мне слова? Я не смог все запомнить, потому что чуть не умер.  
— Иди ты.  
— Да как мне сказать, чтобы ты поверил? Мне что надо сделать? Думаешь, легко это говорить? Думаешь, я сейчас отказываюсь вот так походя от всего, во что верил, и все это тебе отдаю — и это я шучу, да? Я же известный шутник? Так ты думаешь? Паясничаю? Может быть, если долго паясничать, никто не будет верить, когда ты хоть что-то делаешь не в шутку, я не знаю… Мне казалось, это должно быть видно, но ты не смотришь в глаза.  
— Ты должен был спеть, — говорит Вальдо. — Иначе это будто я сам с собой устроил соревнование.  
— Ну и что? Ты же все равно выиграл.  
— И в драке тоже, — Маркс усмехается.  
— Конечно! Мы же дрались сами с собой.  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы напьемся мы в компании? Пошли, — он хлопает его по спине, — пошли, пошли! Твоя очередь проставляться.  
— Ненавижу тебя. Хлыщ.  
— Нищеброд.  
— Позер.  
— Убогий.  
— Пижон.

Замечательная пара дней, пока в город не приезжает Геральт, вытаскивает Лютика наружу и впечатывает в сугроб. Лютик как раз напился до той стадии, когда просветленно и хорошо, и когда любишь все вокруг, все эти приметы жизни, от милейшего румянца девушки-разносчицы до трещинок на столе, и почему-то особенно — то, что некрасиво и выбивается — заусенец, оспины на лице одного из постояльцев, заплатка на чьем-то старом плаще, запах пригорелого из кухни. Запахи вообще странные.  
От сугроба пахнет мокрой собачьей шерстью, и он это тоже любит, это тоже из детства и так оглушающе. Словно внезапно посреди взрослости, когда и не думал, вдруг вспоминаешь, как маленький, семилетний, вышел после большого дождя на улицу и встретил собаку — а как пахнет мокрая бродячая собака? Вспомнишь, что как раз недавно узнал новое слово: «специфично», смешное, похожее на «специи», значит «особенно». И вот шерсть бродячей собаки — отстраненно думаешь — наверное, пахнет как раз этим словом: хочется зажать нос, но терпишь, потому что обнял ее, и потому что тебе читали на ночь звериную сказку, а потом, утром, наорали за что-то неважное, глупое, и ты плакал и вышел на улицу, и обнял эту собаку, и сейчас у тебя нет никого роднее. Она сидела и дрожала: беспомощный, круглый взгляд, очень худая и очень вонючая, а ты все глубже утыкался куда-то ей под подбородок, в шею: уютное место как раз для твоего лица.  
Прямо как этот снег.

***

Думать ни о чем не хочется. Геральт стискивает зубы и просто едет, быстрее и быстрее. Хочет оказаться как можно дальше от перекрестка. Злости и в самом деле нет, только странное душное опустошение. Которое не получается обогнать. Новиград, где он узнает о парне, знающем о парне, знающем о парне… Контора детектива Кодрингера в Дориане, куда он по итогу приезжает, и довольно бесполезные сведения о прошлом Риенса.  
Йеннифэр присылает ему сказанное Цири в трансе пророчество на Старшей речи. Несколько страшных и непонятных слов, в которые превратилась их жизнь. Он просит Кодрингера о расшифровке, особо не надеясь: отношения между людьми и эльфами не способствуют. Но тот берется, хоть и предупреждает, что сделать это будет сложно.

Йеннифэр пишет, что забирает Цири в Аретузу, и что им обязательно надо встретиться. Поговорить. Поэтому из Дориана он скачет в Горс Велен. Ждет. Ему тревожно. Тревожно, муторно, и он не знает, что скажет Цири, когда она спросит его про Лютика. Потому что он не хочет думать о Лютике. И не может не думать. Но Лютик разделился на двух разных людей: с одним из них они хоронили Плотву и того маленького замерзшего на снегу зверька. Один из них потерял голос, спасая его от недобитого накера. Один из них все-таки не проболтался под пыткой, что бы он там себе ни думал по этому поводу. А второй тем временем рассказывал Реданской разведке о бале в Цинтре, его отношениях с Йеннифэр и еще черт знает что к этому вдобавок. И даже это ладно: но почему он не признался, пока не стало слишком поздно? А ведь Геральт только-только размечтался и счел, что может просить о помощи, быть кому-то другом и действительно, по-настоящему, полностью, без каких-либо сомнений доверять. Как будто история с матерью ничему его не научила. И злиться он может только на собственную тупую наивность, свое звериное простодушие, сбитый нюх.  
Повелся, как голодный хищник на кусок свежего мяса, протянутого на открытой ладони. Чего удивляться, что оно оказалось отравлено? Разве он не знал с самого начала? Ядовитый, мать его, цветочек. Сама невинность с распахнутыми глазами. Но почему он не может, никак не может перестать за него волноваться?

Иногда просыпается среди ночи, потому что приснилось, будто Лютик мертв. И почему-то перед рассветом, когда Геральт выходит на улицу, обнимает морду Плотвы и пялится в снег под своими ногами, ему совсем неважно, врал Лютик ему или не врал.  
Но Геральт стискивает зубы и ждет Йен и Цири в Горс Велене. С пристани виден край острова Таннед, на котором через несколько дней планируется сход чародеев и прочих властью облеченных, решающих судьбу этого мира. Йеннифэр хотела, чтобы Геральт присутствовал. Геральт ненавидит присутствовать.

И пока он ждет, ему почему-то все тревожнее и тревожнее, будто он тоже заделался пророком чего-то стремного, и слово «Cáerme»*, что ему твердили, а он отмахивался, обретает плоть.  
До Горс Велена Йен и Цири к назначенному времени не доезжают. Наверное, это потому что то, чего мы боимся, обязательно происходит.  
Сначала он думает сорваться с места, бесполезно рыскать по дороге и нюхать воздух в надежде взять след, но это так тупо и наивно; а еще он почему-то не может выбросить из себя ощущение, что чутье его подводит, что он заранее обречен на ошибку.

У первого попавшегося барда он спрашивает, не знает ли тот, где сейчас пищит крыса, которую он считал своим другом. Не прямо этими словами, но бард явно пугается его тона и говорит правду. Отчего-то Геральту кажется, что если он сейчас поскачет обратно, через Оксенфурт к Новиграду, то Лютик так и будет стоять на том перекрестке. Словно там он и остался, никуда не двинулся с места. Но этого не может быть, так ведь?  
— В Цидарисе, господин ведьмак! Точно, точно в Цидарисе, и ходят слухи, что не соперник он больше Вальдо: дескать, они повздорили там, и маэстро Лютик отказался петь! Так и ушел, осмеянный, и зализывает раны местным вином, которое хоть и уступает сортам из Туссента, но все равно очень неплохое.  
— Это туссентское что, какой-то бардовский специальный эликсир, что ли? — рычит Геральт.  
— О да! — серьезно восклицает бард. — Под него отчего-то пишется по-особенному.

Хорошо, что Цидарис совсем рядом. И хорошо, что первый же прохожий указывает ему на трактир «Сонатина», и хорошо, что за барной стойкой Геральт видит знакомую спину в темно-красном костюме. Плохо, что Лютик, кажется, в жопу пьян.  
— Привет, — говорит Геральт сквозь зубы, садясь сбоку и заказывая большой стакан эля. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты свел меня с Сигизмундом Дийкстрой.

Лютик оборачивается и смотрит на него совершенно осоловелыми глазами. Проводит рукой в воздухе перед его лицом, как бы разгоняя несуществующий дым, и выдыхает с перегаром:  
— Сгинь.  
Будто Геральт — это какая-то привидевшаяся ему по пьяни галлюцинация.  
Галлюцинация допивает свой эль. И тащит Лютика на улицу за шкирку, а потом опускает лицом в сугроб и держит, пока тот не перестает пытаться вырваться.  
На выходе получается почти адекватный Лютик, только дрожащий и злой.  
— Какой же ты сукин сын, — отплевывается он. — Я только-только преисполнился прекрасного, неужели надо было вот так все разрушить? Каждый чертов раз.  
— Ты преисполнился красного, а не прекрасного. Пошли. Есть разговор.

В комнате Лютик снимает дублет и промокшую рубашку. На груди и животе следы от раскаленного железа, от которых Геральту хочется отвернуться, но он не отворачивается. Лютик вытирает голову полотенцем, являя миру раскрасневшееся, усталое лицо. Наливает из кувшина два стакана воды, дает один Геральту (зачем? но Геральт машинально берет) и делает вид, что внимает.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты свел меня с Сигизмундом Дийкстрой, — повторяет Геральт.  
— То есть, ты меня кинул посреди ничего без права на прощение, потому что я вынужденно за тобой шпионил, а теперь тебе нужен я в качестве шпиона?  
— Я тебя не поэтому кинул.

Лютик вздыхает и начинает ходить туда-сюда по комнате, хватаясь то за один предмет, то за другой. Теребит их в руках, а потом ставит на место.  
— Если бы я рассказал тебе, все кончилось бы так же, но чуть раньше. Разве не так?  
— Не знаю. Может быть. Но это неважно.  
— А что тебе важно?  
— Чтобы ты не боялся говорить правду, даже если тебе от этого будет плохо.  
— Смешно. Смешно, Геральт, отличная шутка от того, кто только и делает, что врет себе самому.  
— По крайней мере, не другим. И я не вру себе.  
— А кто утверждает, что у него нет чувств и при этом имеет привычку обижаться на всех подряд?  
— Хочешь считать себя ни в чем не повинной жертвой — пожалуйста. Мне нужно…  
— Я услышал, что тебе нужно.

Снаружи раздается дурацкий шум: пьяная компания провожает кого-то в коридоре. Смех оттуда кажется совершенно чуждым, словно параллельная реальность на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Знаешь, ты прав, — Лютик подходит к окну и говорит словно не Геральту, а туда, в пространство. — Я тут приехал… Не знаю, почему сюда, наверное, до Туссента просто слишком далеко. Эсси Давен… помнишь ее? Моя подруга, с которой вы как-то чуть не стали парой, говорила, что не встречала более южного человека, чем я, родившегося отчего-то на самом севере. Пробовал здешнее пойло? Ничего такое. Ты же помнишь, я могу обойтись без необходимого, но не могу жить без лишнего, — на этом Лютик коротко смеется. — А тут… в общем, этот Вальдо Маркс, и он сразу по нашей традиции предложил песенный поединок, дескать, давай, покажи на что способен, проверим, кому будут больше аплодировать. Я ответил, что всегда считал его талантливее, и вышел. Странно, да? Вроде бы проиграл: это как если тебя бьют, а ты не сопротивляешься. Но почему-то я чувствую, что выиграл. Можно ли победить, проиграв? Я это к тому, что я сказал ему правду, и мне было больно, однако это и в самом деле к лучшему. Но у Вальдо почему-то было такое лицо… расстроенное. Он смеялся надо мной со всеми и улюлюкал, но я все равно заметил: разочарование. Я одно сплошное разочарование, да?  
— Ты идиот, — говорит Геральт.  
Лютик поворачивается к нему вопросительно.  
— То, что он талантливее тебя — это не правда. Не смей так думать.  
Геральт сам не знает, почему говорит это. Просто почему-то злится на этого Вальдо, будто разочаровываться в Лютике — только его, Геральта, прерогатива. Не пошел бы этот Вальдо со своими замашками в пизду. И Лютик, который считает кого-то талантливее, чем себя.  
— Я идиот, — соглашается Лютик. И потом подходит ближе, смотрит ему в глаза, и другим совсем тоном, настоящим, как если бы они все еще были на той лесной дороге, не уходили с нее, он признается:  
— Геральт… я запутался. Прости. Я просто не подумал. Мне просто в голову не пришло, что можно рассказать тебе. Понимаешь?  
— Цири и Йен куда-то пропали, — тихо отвечает на это Геральт.

Проходит минута. И Лютик наконец превращается в самого себя, когда орет, набрав воздуха и совершенно перестав чего-либо бояться:  
— И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь?! С этого надо было начинать, седое бревно! Придурок! Гротник! Дубина шерстяная! Да какого хрена? Как? Когда?  
— Где. Сигизмунд. Дийкстра, — спрашивает Геральт, разворачивая Лютика к себе и вцепляясь в его плечи.  
— На Таннеде, — Лютик вырывается, — там какое-то собрание сильных мира сего. Что стоишь? Поехали, — торопит он Геральта, натягивая не просохшую от снега рубашку. — Поехали!

***

В какой момент все пошло наперекосяк, Лютик не понял. Скорее всего, с самого начала, когда они безуспешно пытались попасть на Совет чародеев, и Геральт уже тогда начал доставать мечи из ножен. Внутрь их пускают только вечером, когда все расходятся. Филиппа Эйльхарт, чародейка из Редании, работающая вместе с Дийкстрой, провожает их в кабинет.  
Дийкстра узнает в Геральте Геральта и одобрительно прикрывает глаза, глядя на Лютика. Наверное, подумал, что это Лютик выполнил недвусмысленный приказ. Как все это до смешного грустно.  
— Я в курсе ситуации, — сразу сообщает Дийкстра Геральту. — Взять на себя обязательства опекунства и не справиться с ними ни на грош… Предоставил бы лучше это профессионалам, ведьмак из Ривии.  
— Где Цири? — рычит Геральт.  
— Терпение, ведьмак. Терпе…  
— Не является моей добродетелью.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, почему она так важна? Какая мощная сила у твоей подопечной?  
— Главное, что она важна мне.  
Дийкстра обменивается с Филиппой многозначительными взглядом. Кивает ей.  
— А тебе стоит знать, — говорит она. — Девочка — мощный исток. Нильфгаард думает, что она может быть Aen Hen Ichaer*. Ты в курсе, что это значит?  
Лютик беспомощно проводит головой из стороны в сторону, а Геральт бледнеет.  
— Где она? — упрямо спрашивает он.  
— Некий Риенс, который работает на Вильгефорца, имеющего честь возглавлять сегодняшний совет, взял ее в плен и порталом доставил в Нильфгаард, самому Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу. Йеннифэр мы отбили. Она сильно ранена, но будет в порядке. И нет, ты не можешь пока ее увидеть, хотя бы потому, что она далеко.  
— Я вам не верю.  
— Я же говорила, что он вам не поверит.  
Это Йеннифэр: бледная, с запавшим лицом, она выходит из неприметной двери в другом конце комнаты и падает в кресло.  
— Прости. Прости, Геральт. Не сберегла.  
Тот только сжимает зубы и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Лютику кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он разнесет это здание по камешку.  
— Куда ты? — спрашивает Дийкстра тем железным тоном, от которого люди обычно пристают к полу. — В самый центр Нильфгаардской армии? Ехать на лошади несколько месяцев, чтобы тебя нашпиговали стрелами еще до границы?  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть в кресле и ничего не делать? И какого хрена советом чародеев заправляет предатель?  
— У нас пока нет на него доказательств… Но они будут. Зато у нас есть люди в окружении Эмгыра. Поверь, мы хотим вернуть Цириллу не меньше, чем ты. А может и больше.  
— Она просто вам нужна.  
— Она всем нужна. Я бы сказал, жизненно необходима. А еще крайне опасна.  
— И каков план?  
— Проблема в том, что наши люди пока недостаточно высоких чинов и недостаточно втерлись в доверие. Это требует времени и большой удачи.  
— Времени, которого у нас нет. Значит, и плана нет?  
— У тебя есть дельные предложения, или мы продолжим ругаться?  
— Кххмм, — покашливает Лютик, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Его, кажется, вообще никто до этого здесь не замечал и уж точно не воспринимал всерьез. Но он издаёт этот звук снова. И собирается с духом. И говорит:  
— Кажется, у меня есть. Не знаете, какое место при императоре занимает семья де Гуров?  
Дийкстра сначала смотрит на него оторопело, а потом расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— Кого конкретно ты имеешь в виду? Имя?  
— Наарс. Наарс де Гур.  
— Губа не дура! — смеется Дийкстра так, что у Лютика холодеет внутри. — Вы знакомы? И он не предаст тебя ради идеалов империи?  
— Я… не знаю. Шанс очень зыбкий, но я в него верю. Напишу ему письмо… попробую достучаться. Но у меня есть условия.  
— Условия? Какие условия?  
— Вы обеспечите его безопасность на территории Северных королевств. И он будет свободен. Полноценный гражданин, который ничем вам не обязан.  
— Я согласен. Пиши свое послание. Мои агенты передадут его адресату. Дальше останется только ждать. Филиппа соорудит портал, мы доставим вас на границу с Нильфгаардом. В общем, обсудим место и время, спланируем отступление — это уже детали. Главное, чтобы он не струсил и не сдал всю компанию.  
— Я немного зашифрую письмо. На всякий случай. Он лингвист, должен разобраться.  
— Главное, избавь его от стихов, — фыркает Дийкстра. — Меня ты ими кормил достаточно, до сих пор дурно.

Лютик обиженно поводит плечами и отворачивается. Геральт придерживает его за локоть. Смотрит в глаза. В них такая сильная тоска, словно он еле сдерживается, чтобы завыть наконец или кого-то грохнуть. Но он только ему кивает.

Руки, честно говоря, очень дрожат. Лютику так сильно, до утопичной картинки новой, счастливой жизни — домика с садом и библиотекой — хочется вытащить Наарса из войны. Но в то же время он понимает, что делает сейчас: он просит кого-то совершить почти самоубийственную херню. У разведчиков это, наверное, называется «миссия». Потому что Лютик любит Цири. Потому что ребенок не должен попадать в плен. Потому что это их единственный шанс.  
Что написать?

«Привет, помнишь меня? Юан Леттенхоф из Лан Эксетера? С эльфийской лютней в Цинтре? Горящие окна? «Тут чисто»? Один раз ты уже спас меня от смерти, а теперь я прошу спасти еще кое-кого, просто так, без причины, только потому что ты хороший человек, Наарс, только поэтому? А чтобы все получилось, вот тебе пара инструкций: иди и постарайся не умереть, только выведи ее оттуда, выведи, выведи, потому что она маленькая девочка, а ты еще не забыл, как это, когда ты маленький человек, не взрослый, и понимаешь, что я пишу это и ненавижу себя, ненавижу. Передай ей привет от Лютика. А лучше не это: передай ей…»

Конечно, первый лист он сминает, и второй, и третий. Черновики пахнут кровью, страхом, чем-то ослепительно-белым, беспомощностью. И надеждой.

***

Дверь ее тюрьмы скрипит, и Цири вжимается в стену, пытаясь укрыться своим плащом, обхватывает руками колени. Ее трясет. Здесь все очень красивое, но чуждое, хотя с ней обращаются как с принцессой. Золото, королевская еда, платья. Клетка для птички. Для маленькой ласточки. И ей кажется, скоро придет черный, страшный. Разложит на столе инструменты и проведет операцию, отрежет ей крылья.

На пороге показывается молодой нильфгаардец, которого она раньше не видела. Вертит в руках ключ и как-то неуверенно улыбается.  
— Шшшш, Ласточка, — говорит он. — Другой стороны нет. Ни о чем не спрашивай и иди за мной.  
Подходит к ней и протягивает одежду — что-то невзрачное, черно-серое.

У него странное, немного асимметричное лицо, будто он морщится от боли, или будто правая половина его лица почему-то старее, чем левая; по крайней мере, складка у губ справа куда глубже и выточенней. И глаза тоже какие-то расфокусированные, смотрят в разные точки.  
Но это совсем не отталкивает. Наоборот почему-то: словно это лицо не может быть нечестным, не умеет врать.

Цири улыбается. Ей о многом хочется спросить, но это вскользь брошенное «другой стороны нет»… Его достаточно. И в первый раз за все это время она почему-то верит, что все будет хорошо, как она хотела. И так же доверчиво позволяет взять себя за руку.

Нильфгаардец кивает на дверь, и они выходят. Он оглядывается, закусив губу. Садится перед ней, так чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и шепчет:  
— Меня зовут Наарс. Ты можешь мне верить. Я помочь пришел. Поняла?

Цири кивает.  
— У нас мало времени. Пройдем через северные ворота, потом на лошадях до границы. Там нас встретят. Обещали встретить… Если я все правильно понял. Юан… шифровальщик хренов…  
— Юан? — тихонько спрашивает Цири.  
Наарс только отмахивается, дескать, неважно, и натягивает капюшон ей на голову. Делает так, что тот закрывает почти все ее лицо, и она видит только пол и свою обувь, ту, старую, в которой ее поймали.

По дороге к выходу Цири замечает на полу несколько тел: патрульные? Охрана? Снаружи никого нет, кроме двоих солдат. Они кивают Наарсу и почему-то ничего не спрашивают про Цири, будто так и нужно, будто не происходит ничего необычного.

В лагере шумно. Горят костры.

Наарс ведет ее дальше и дальше, по краю, к конюшням. Помогает забраться на лошадь и сам прыгает сзади.  
— Ничего не бойся, — тихо говорит он ей на ухо.  
Как будто она боится.  
— Почему нас не остановили? — спрашивает она, когда они наконец оказываются далеко, так далеко, что огней лагеря уже не видно. Вокруг лес. — Те двое на выходе из тюрьмы?  
— Потому что даже среди чужих есть нормальные люди.  
— Их убьют?  
Наарс не отвечает. Но вздрагивает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь Лютика?  
— Так вот что это значило! — восклицает Наарс.  
— Что?  
— Неважно. Какое глупое прозвище… Но ему подходит, — смеется он грустно, совсем негромко, пока его не прерывает хлопок. А потом не смеется, а хрипит, страшно дергается, наваливается на нее так, что они сваливаются на землю. Их споткнувшаяся лошадь убегает в темноту, вдаль по дороге. Сзади несутся всадники, почему-то молча, и от этого втройне страшно.  
Наарс встает, зажимая рукой плечо.  
Оборачивается. Говорит ей бежать. У него все-таки очень странные глаза, разного размера. Такие настоящие и юродивые.

И она бежит, но постоянно оглядывается. Как он делает несколько шагов за ней, тяжелых, измученных.  
Потом снова щелкает арбалет, и Наарс сначала совсем замирает, выпрямляется, словно его вздернули за позвоночник.

Цири все дальше от него, но почему-то видит его лицо так близко, словно стоит к нему вплотную.  
Потом он падает на живот, скорее даже ложится, неловко подвернув руку. Она почему-то думала, что после смерти лица расслабляются, разглаживаются. Но у него — нет, у него оно остается таким же несимметрично-красивым, наполовину молодым, наполовину старым, наполовину здесь, наполовину там. Один глаз у него смотрит в землю, а другой — в небо.

Таким она его и запомнила. Еще успела подумать: «Я сейчас тоже умру, и все это будет зря».  
И тогда закричала.

_______  
*Foilé (Старшая речь) - неистовый, безумный  
*Ard taedh (Старшая речь) - Великий бард  
*Cáerme (Старшая речь) - Предназначение  
*Aen Hen Ichaer (Старшая речь) - Старшая Кровь — генетический материал, наделяющий его носителя огромным магическим потенциалом, но, самое главное, властью над пространством и временем, способностью преодолевать барьеры между мирами. Этот дар — и благословение, и проклятье, потому как может быть и спасением, и грозным оружием.

**Глава 19. Война, весна и настоящие имена**

***

Портал выбрасывает их отряд южнее границы Туссента, между двумя Нильфгаардскими провинциями — Метинной и Гесо. Здесь очень тепло. Лютик сразу удивляется, насколько здесь поразительно тепло, он за эту зиму уже и забыл, что так бывает. А потом вдруг осознает, что ведь весна.  
Уже несколько дней как началась весна, а он и не заметил.  
Он снимает дублет, остается в одной рубашке, хотя от сырой земли тянет холодом. Но ему жарко просто от натянутых до предела нервов.

Геральт жадно и молча всматривается в густую темноту. Лес обрывается прямо перед ними, впереди поле и ориентир — переправа через Сильту. От реки поднимается туман. Время тянется мучительно, словно пытка, Лютика от волнения и бессонной ночи подташнивает, будто внутри все перемешалось, и органы диссонируют, как звук при неправильно подкрученных колках.  
Когда Геральт вдруг срывается с места, бросив ему: «Оставайся здесь», — это похоже на лопнувшую струну.  
— Что случилось? — кричит он вслед.  
Начинает было бежать за Геральтом, но Филиппа ловит его за локоть и читает лекцию на тему неповиновения приказам.  
— Но что случилось? — беспомощно повторяет он.  
Смотрит, как половина отряда исчезает в этом тумане.  
— Магический выплеск, — говорит Эйльхарт, — очень сильный. Последите за ним, — бросает она оставшимся солдатам. А потом оборачивается совой — Лютик никак не может к этому привыкнуть — и улетает за Геральтом.

Все должно было быть не так. Должна была показаться лошадь, и на ней — Наарс и Цири, живые и здоровые. Потом портал, Северные королевства, и да — им нужно было бы спрятаться, скорее всего, залечь куда-то на самое дно, где их не достанет ни Дийкстра, ни разведка империи. Но что-то пошло не так, что-то всегда идет не так. Лютика тошнит от страха. Сердце бьется, как колокол, у самого горла.

В какой-то момент он даже не может уже смотреть туда, откуда они должны вернуться. Рассматривает землю, влажную, с первой, такой сочной, настырной травой. Она кажется лишней, слишком, чересчур радостной, как насмешка. Сладковатая, терпкая вонь жизни отовсюду. Весна. В почве насекомые, жирные, здоровые, извивающиеся и голодные, тоже такие живые, как что-то неуместное здесь… надругательство. Черви. Весна.

Лютик даже пропускает момент, как появляется Геральт с Цири на руках. Он охает и бросается к ним, когда они уже совсем рядом.  
— Она в порядке, — успокаивает его Геральт, — просто в обмороке.  
Лютик кивает. Оглядывается.  
— А Наарс? — спрашивает он. — Геральт?  
— Не знаю. Я нашел только ее. Она долго бежала к нам навстречу. Увидела меня и упала.  
— За ней кто-то гнался?  
— Нет. Нет, никого. Но надо убираться отсюда, — он кладет Цири на землю, подложив под голову свернутый плащ.

В их маленьком лагере все начинают паковать вещи. Мельтешат, как муравьи со своими припасами, оружием и сумками.  
Филиппа командует пятиминутную готовность прыгать в портал.  
Геральт что-то ласково шепчет Цири.

Лютик начинает идти к кромке леса, подальше от них. Хочет перейти на бег, но почему-то на это совсем нет сил, и ноги трясутся.  
Он останавливается, всматриваясь в пустоту впереди. Какой же густой туман.  
— Эй, — Геральт сзади берет его за локоть. — Нам пора.  
— Я… еще подожду немного, — говорит Лютик.  
— Но никто ждать не будет. Не глупи. Пошли.  
— Сказал же! Я подожду еще немного, — он вырывается и отступает на пару шагов, — что, блядь, непонятного?  
Голос ужасно срывается, до стыдного фальцета.

Отвернуться. Отвернуться. Надо отвернуться. Он отворачивается и снова начинает брести по этой извивающейся траве. Уже понимает, что все кончено, но еще не верит.  
— Лютик, я знаю, — Геральт снова его хватает, — но ничего не поделаешь. Не появится он. А ты дрожишь, как припадочный.  
Он еще что-то говорит, и, кажется, пытается накинуть на Лютика свой плащ, но сейчас это вообще за какой-то гранью.  
— Отвали. Отвали, уйди, пожалуйста, не сейчас, — кое-как выдавливает Лютик из себя.

Иногда слова — это те еще твари с острыми челюстями. Иногда забота — это бессердечное лезвие.

Если Геральт не заткнется, его вырвет. Из горла выходит глухое мычание. Ему так больно, что он в первый раз в жизни хотел бы молчать, чтобы что-то похожее на вой не вылезло из него. Он сплевывает в песок, слюна катится шаром. В голове шумит. Лютик наклоняется и смотрит в землю, будто прямо сейчас может провалиться к паршивым чертям. Было бы неплохо. Но остается лишь положить за пазуху очередной камушек. Убивать, хоронить, горевать, забывать — такой обычно план? Никакого плана нет. Всех известий пиздец, да весна началась — такой план.

Геральт что-то талдычит сбоку, вцепляется ему в лицо и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
Лютик что-то не может сфокусироваться, все размывается, как дороги после дождя. И горькая, пряная вонь жизни отовсюду.  
— Прости, — слышит он от Геральта, но интонация у него прямо как у Наарса в Цинтре. Это сковывает ему легкие, словно в них плеснули огня, до невозможности вдохнуть. А потом он проваливается куда-то вниз, как и хотел.  
Успевает только подумать: «За что «прости»?». Это же освобождение, не так ли?

Ему снится, будто Наарс спрыгивает с лошади и ухмыляется. Хлопает его по спине. Сон очень реальный и долгий: как они ныряют все вместе в портал, как объясняются с Дийкстрой. Он их милостиво отпускает восвояси, и они едут. Непонятно, куда именно, и неважно. Ярко светит солнце. Геральт морщится от него, а Цири, наоборот, подставляет лицо.

Они с Наарсом напиваются в кабаке, Лютик что-то играет… безбашенное, глупое. Обсуждают какие-то планы… где остановиться, где найти заказы на переводы. Куча книг, которые не помещаются у Наарса в сумке, торчат оттуда. Его сосредоточенное лицо, когда он читает. И как он поворачивается к Лютику, прикрыв страницы, закусив губу. Спрашивает:  
— Чем займешься после войны?  
— Но войны нет, сейчас перемирие, — удивляется Лютик.  
— Да? — у Наарса появляется на лбу глубокая складка. — Правда?  
— Правда.  
— И все-таки? Думал, что делать дальше?  
— Не знаю. Может, открою свою школу?  
— Школу? Возьмешь к себе преподавателем?  
— Не смейся. Это только что пришло мне в голову. Ты неожиданно спросил.  
— Я не смеюсь.

Он и в самом деле не смеется. Хлопает себя по груди, будто только что о чем-то вспомнил.  
— Черт… кажется, куда-то просрал амулет.  
На шее и в самом деле нет той цепочки, которую Лютик помнит.  
— Отец меня убьет, — говорит Наарс. — Тебя тоже? Лютик? Лютик! — зовет он громче и как-то взволнованно.  
«Откуда ты знаешь?» — хочет спросить Лютик, или вообще понять, почему Наарс задает такие странные вопросы, как одно связано с другим. Но почему-то не может. Приоткрывает глаза и видит Геральта, который его зовет. На лоб падает холодная тряпка.  
— Ну наконец-то, — кажется, Геральт сердится. — Лежи, у тебя жар. Я не думал… Это был просто Сомн. А ты заболел. Йеннифэр сказала, нервное, скоро пройдет.

Нервное. Геральт, скорее всего, не поверил бы, что можно заболеть от чего-то нервного, и сейчас злится просто потому что Лютик — это нелепость.  
Но ответить ему Лютик не может, снова проваливается куда-то. Уже без снов, просто в тяжелую бредовую полудрему. Ему то жарко, то холодно, и его трясет.  
Иногда приходит Цири, сидит тихонько рядом. Что-то рассказывает.  
Геральт чаще всего молчит. Только сурово смотрит и недовольно хмурится.

Лютику на это, честно говоря, наплевать. В бреду так хорошо. Дико, но благостно: потому что он знает, что ничего светлого его на выходе не ждет, хоть и плохо помнит, почему.  
В него, кажется, вливают какие-то зелья. Потолок крутится. Все происходит в каком-то адовом allegro, вертится, вращается, делает обороты, вихрится и взметается, как безумная джига.

Но раз он открывает глаза, а потолок не движется. Никуда не движется, хотя лучше бы он рухнул прямо на Лютика. Впрочем, он чувствует себя таким разбитым, что даже все равно.  
— Очнулся? — спрашивает Геральт. — Три дня коту под хвост.

Лютик лениво поворачивается к нему, приподнимаясь на постели.  
— Где это мы? — не то чтобы ему действительно интересно.  
— В Ковире. В Понт Ванисе.  
У Лютика холодеет внутри.  
— П…п…почему? — еле-еле произносит он. — Почему в Ковире?  
— Война началась, — Геральт пожимает плечами. — За эти три дня взяли Ливию и Ривию. Аэдирн следующий. За ним Редания. Здесь пока безопасно. И, кстати, нам попался Риенс. Сидит в подвале.  
— Ясно.  
— Ясно? И все? Тебя больше ничего не волнует?  
— Меня все это волнует. А Цири тоже здесь?  
— Да. И Цири. И Йеннифэр.  
— Вы с ней помирились?

Геральт молчит. По традиции личных вопросов, на которые он не хочет отвечать. Потому что отвечать на них — значит быть небезразличным, а быть небезразличным значит, что тебе все время немного больно.  
Он встает, проходится туда-сюда по комнате.  
— За что злишься на меня на этот раз? — спрашивает Лютик.

Он и в самом деле не может понять. Будто случилось что-то, пока он валялся в отключке. Что-то, что Геральта расстроило.  
— Почему ты на самом деле за мной таскался?  
— А что, обязательно должна быть причина? Какая-то веская, объяснимая?  
— Всегда есть причина.  
— Я так не думаю, — просто говорит Лютик.  
— Кто такой Роннер?

А вот сам Геральт иногда задает личные вопросы. Лезет, куда его не просили, ввязывается. Потому что Геральт не может не ввязываться, и Лютика это всегда… не бесило, скорее очень, очень расстраивало. Удручало. Выворачивало наизнанку, потому что кончается это одинаково: на какой-нибудь площади.

Скорее всего, Геральт погибнет вовсе не от монстров, в конце концов, он уже черт знает сколько лет успешно избегал смерти от их зубов и когтей.  
Люди — другое дело. И площади. Особенно если идет война.

— Откуда ты знаешь это имя? Дийкстра что-то рассказывал? — Лютик все же заставляет себя ответить.  
— Дийкстра? — удивляется Геральт. — Нет. Ты просто бредил и часто звал его.  
— А с чего ты вдруг интересуешься моей личной жизнью?  
Геральт подходит ближе, садится на стул и вздыхает.  
— Слушай. Ты же знаешь, я не умею вот это все.  
— Что не умеешь?

«Разговаривать», — хочет сказать Геральт. Выставлять напоказ душу, строить диалог, искать нужные слова и быть кому-то другом. Но, вообще-то, дело в желании. Он смотрит на Лютика и уже знает ответ: иногда надо просто приложить усилие и отдать сколько есть. Всегда есть хоть сколько-то. Даже если ты Геральт.  
— Я за тебя волновался. Мы все волновались. Ты не виноват, Лютик. Он не из-за тебя умер.  
— А из-за кого, Геральт? Ты вроде говорил, что никогда не врешь.  
— Помнишь, когда мы думали, что Борх упал в пропасть… ты сказал тогда, чтобы я не винил себя?  
— Помню. Но это разные вещи. Ты сравниваешь… две песни, а песни нельзя сравнивать, только слушать. И вообще… Разве тебе помогло?  
— Да. Честно говоря, помогло.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты мне поверил? Тогда?  
— Нет. Я хочу сказать, что мне помогло. Что ты просто был рядом.

Все-таки иногда забота — это какое-никакое лекарство. Потому что Лютика чуть-чуть, капельку отпускает. Будто можно быть… даже таким, даже тем, чем он сейчас является, и даже — встать, даже почти не покачиваться.  
— Так кто это такой, Роннер?  
— Бард… Пират… почти. Государственный преступник. Пьяный философ, одержимый святой, божественный дьявол, воплощение… гребаной человечности, я не знаю… я не знаю, как его… вместить в определения. Просто Роннер. Другого такого нет.  
— Он твой друг?  
— Он умер. И мы не друзья. Вернее, я не знаю, как обозначить. Брат, учитель и ученик, друг, конечно, конечно, друг. Но гораздо больше. С Роннером сложно. Я подвел его.  
— Как подвел?  
— Недостаточно любил, наверное. Хотел свободы. Показалось, что с ним я сам не свой, будто везде только Роннер, будто весь мир — это Роннер. И я испугался. Слишком большая бездна. А ты знаешь, что я заглядывание в бездну считаю идиотизмом. На свете есть множество вещей гораздо более достойных, чтобы их рассматривать. Он говорил, что на самой глубине всегда свет, ну, наверное, так и есть, но зачем спускаться в ад, чтобы его увидеть? Почему нельзя просто… просто жить, без этого? Я же знаю про этот свет, и так знаю, мне кажется… он в чем-то был жестокий, как мясник, только разделывающий души. Начиная со своей, правда, — и поэтому он еще и святой. Я не знаю, как это сочетается, Геральт. «На самом деле все сложнее» — любимая была его приговорка, самая частая, и он прав, он всегда был прав. Но у меня сил на это нет никаких, я слабак, ты сам знаешь. Мы перед его смертью долго не общались. Мне было с ним херово, и без него херово тоже. До сих пор не знаю, что хуже. Почему каждый любит другого не так, как нам это нужно?

Что на это все отвечать, Геральт не знает. С Лютиком вообще часто так: будто тебе дают что-то, что ты не просил, просто раскладывают перед тобой на скатерти, вскрывают и все это там лежит… цветет и кровоточит. Ты смотришь, как дурак, и не знаешь, что делать — то ли попросить забрать обратно, то ли накрыть, чтобы не светилось, то ли начать вываливать и свое, потому что так, наверное, надо — в ответ?

Но Лютик говорит:  
— Не надо.  
Будто он умеет читать чужие мысли.  
— Не надо, — говорит он, — я, — говорит, — знаю, я же знаю, что все это чересчур. Я потому и не смог, с Роннером, а сейчас веду себя так же: он тоже вываливал, с ним и поговорить нельзя было по-простому, всегда надо было… как будто ты через минуту сдохнешь. Так он жил. Но я не могу, Геральт, мне лучше даже, если ты молчишь. Не обязательно выворачивать себя наизнанку, чтобы быть близко. Я и так от этого с ума схожу который год. А ты… я знал, что ты не попросишь, что тебе это нахрен все не сдалось, я потому за тобой и поперся.  
— Потому что я тупой?  
— Ты не тупой. Иногда, конечно, тупой, тут уж из песни слов не выкинешь, бывает, — Лютик усмехается, когда Геральт рычит, — но вообще-то ты не тупой, ты, как сказать? Ничего не требуешь?  
— Но я и не отдаю ничего.  
— Это… не совсем так. Ты так думаешь, а делаешь по-другому. Слушай, да ты истинный гуманист, хоть и дерево. Я еще тогда, в первую нашу встречу, удивился.

Геральт вопросительно поднимает бровь. Кем-кем, а гуманистом он себя никогда не считал, скорее наоборот.  
— Ты делаешь то, что тебе смертельно не нравится, чтобы помочь тем, кому ты смертельно не нравишься. Если это не живое, горячее сочувствие к людям — без какой-либо отдачи причем — то что это тогда? Я вот так не могу. Я пишу песню, и мне нужно ее спеть всем, сразу, и не просто спеть, а получить что-то… чтобы похвалили, чтобы высказались, чтобы я почувствовал, что меня заметили, оценили, пусть ругают даже, но чтобы хоть словечко сказали, я без этого не могу, я этим питаюсь, как голодный, и без этого будто мертвый. Мне даже не стыдно, хотя должно было бы быть, выпрашиваю, как последний нищий, хотя у меня все есть. А тебе будто наплевать на себя вообще. Мне нравятся люди, которым наплевать на себя — в хорошем смысле. Ты прости… это все лишнее, излишнее, идиотизм, просто весна началась, и ее так много, я весной всегда малость… того. А знаешь, что самое страшное? Что даже если бы Роннер был жив, я не уверен, что смог бы быть с ним рядом.  
— Может быть, тебе и не нужно.

Лютик удивленно поднимает голову.  
— Может быть, тебе и не нужно, — повторяет Геральт. — Прекрати уже сам над собой издеваться.  
И признается:  
— Я не знаю, что еще тебе ответить. Сядь, не мельтеши.

— Я знаю, что ты не знаешь, — садится Лютик. — Спасибо, что выслушал. И вообще. Спасибо.

Он и в самом деле устал. Устал, и ему хреново. Но лучше. Он раньше ни с кем об этом не разговаривал, как бы запретил себе, и оно варилось в нем, как ядовитое зелье. Отрава и манна небесная одновременно — вот во что превратился Роннер. А он ведь этого не заслужил. Должно было остаться только хорошее, только свет. На самой глубине всегда свет. Может быть, если вылить отраву куда-то наружу, это произойдет? Уже потихоньку происходит? Вся его жизнь — это какое-то затянувшееся искупление, но каждый раз, когда он думает, будто к нему приблизился, он делает очередную ошибку. Наарс тоже будет приходить по ночам теперь?  
Лютик знает, что будет.

Странно, что Геральт не вышел еще на первом монологе, но остановиться Лютик никогда не умел, раз уж начал. Однако Геральт не выглядит больше расстроенным, скорее задумчивым. И спокойным.

— Это Роннер написал балладу, которая про каждого? Ты пел ее в таверне, где было туссентское.  
— Да, — улыбается Лютик. — Да, он. Слушай, то, что я наговорил про него… на самом деле все сложнее.  
— Да я уж понял, — скалится Геральт. — Его за нее убили? За песню?  
— Как ты понял, что именно убили?  
— Потому что я бы его, скорее всего, сам придушил, твоего Роннера.  
— Тебе бы он понравился. Не за песню… Он же в сто раз умнее, чем я, в конце концов. Но он не мой. Люди друг другу не принадлежат — в этом он был абсолютно прав. Их нужно уметь отпускать.  
— Даже если их любишь?  
— Тем более, если их любишь.  
— Но тогда все кончится.  
— Почему же? — пожимает плечами Лютик. — Любить можно и после смерти.

***

Лестница в подвал узкая и темная. Внизу горит блеклый огонек света. Лютик спускается тихо и останавливается у приоткрытой двери.

Риенс привязан к железному столбу у стены. Его обожженное лицо кажется надетой на человека маской. Совсем рядом стоит Цири и крутит в руках кинжал. Она мечтательно улыбается, сглатывая. Проводит очередную красную черту по телу — от шеи вниз по груди. Риенс взвизгивает, насколько позволяет кляп во рту. Очень сильно воняет мочой и кровью.  
Лютик будто прирастает ногами к порогу, облокачивается на косяк. Смотрит на это. Застывший кусок времени в темно-алом.  
Пока Цири не оборачивается.

Она испуганно ойкает, и ее кинжальчик стучит по каменному полу.  
Лютик наконец отлипает от порога и выходит, совершенно не понимая, что ему делать. Какая-то новая, очередная тоска.  
— Лютик! — какой у нее чистый, детский голос.

И какая она тонкая, маленькая, легкая, когда врезается в него и плачет, захлебывается слезами.  
Он обнимает ее, усаживает прямо на пол, и они покачиваются вместе, как брат и сестра, пока Цири не выпутывается из его рук.  
— Прости. Ты так смотрел…  
— Как?  
— Будто… будто я делаю что-то ужасное. Я делала что-то ужасное, да? Так нельзя? Но ты же сам говорил про ненависть, ты сам говорил! — она начинает злиться, сжимает кулаки и смотрит на него исподлобья, огромными, сверкающими, покрасневшими, хищными глазами.  
— Ласточка, — тянет он, — я говорил. Ты права, я говорил.  
— Почему ты тогда так смотришь? Словно не можешь больше на меня смотреть?  
— Но я смотрю.

Как объяснить ей? Если он и себе объяснить не может.  
— Словно я чудовище. Я чудовище? — выплевывает она.  
— Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я просто увидел в тебе свое… свое чудовище. Штука, которая смотрит тебе в затылок… не обращай внимания, — он трет лицо.  
— Я думала, у тебя нет такого.

Лютик усмехается.  
— Мое просто очень давно не кормленное. Оголодало, и не вылезает чертову тучу лет. Съело само себя, наверное. Цири… ты имеешь право на любые чувства. Любые. Особенно если они помогают тебе согреться.  
— Но не действия? — догадывается она.  
— С действиями… сложнее. Ты не виновата. Я не могу тебе что-нибудь запрещать, понимаешь? Может быть, так нужно. Может быть, так нужно в этом мире, я не знаю. Чтобы выжить. Но разве тебе не больно, когда больно кому-то? Я не мог смотреть, потому что ты делала себе плохо. В первую очередь себе, Цири.  
— Но мне было приятно. Мне нравилось.

Цири очень честная. Честнее, чем Лютик, подбирающий слова.  
— Хочешь вернуться и продолжить? — спрашивает он.  
— Нет. Нет, у тебя такой взгляд был, что у меня что-то внутри… я теперь себя ненавижу больше, чем этого Риенса. Это холодно. Тебе поэтому холодно?

Не хватало только обречь ее на постоянный холод. Как непросто быть взрослым — один твой взгляд может упасть и прорасти кривым деревом в памяти. Отравить ее.  
Как сделать это дерево не отравленным, а лечащим?

— Мы все делаем плохие вещи. Все, понимаешь? Поэтому мы умеем прощать.  
— Даже пророк Лебеда? Он тоже делал плохие вещи?  
— Я думаю, да. Даже он.  
— Лютик, я так скучала. Я так сильно скучала. Без тебя темно.  
— Я тоже, Ласточка. Пойдем?  
— Подожди, — она роется в сумке на боку. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Достает цепочку, на которой что-то покачивается. Она падает ему на ладонь, свернувшись. Лютик знает эту цепочку. Круглые звенья.  
— Я подумала, что так он будто бы… всегда с нами.  
Серебряный пес с грустными глазами.  
— Похож на тебя, — говорит Цири.

В чужом зеркале мы всегда немного лучше, чем кажемся сами себе, не так ли?

Они выходят во двор, и тут тоже весна, со всей своей пронзительностью, пожалуй, даже чересчур ранняя для Ковира. Йеннифэр кивает Лютику с террасы, разбирая какие-то склянки в своем чародейском саквояже. Геральт рядом чистит мечи.  
Цири бежит к нему, обнимает, и он подхватывает ее на руки.

Лютик чувствует, что очень соскучился по музыке.

Он тащится в комнату, выносит лютню наружу. И до вечера его слушают, не просят заткнуться, хотя песни, честно говоря, унылее некуда.

Лютик ловит себя на том, что ему нравится тут, нравится жить, и играть, и петь, и этот вечер, и это небо, и этот бардак, в котором его голова и сердце, все это скрученное, страшное, хрупкое счастье при свечах, когда они все вместе.  
Нравится смотреть, как у Йеннифэр волосы змеисто развеваются на ветру, как Геральт прикрывает глаза, и из-под век у него тихонько светится желтым, как Цири забирается босыми ногами на лавку, поджимает их под себя — такая ломкая, стеклянная Цири, ребенок-дар.

Геральт рассказал ему, что она умеет ходить между мирами. И перемещаться во времени.

Лютик думает, что вместо этого она хотела бы, чтобы у нее была семья. До определенного момента жизни нам нужно только одно — чтобы нас любили.  
Потом нам нужно еще любить, и даже необязательно, чтобы взаимно.  
А все остальное, в общем-то, только фон, на котором мы чувствуем вечность. И прилипший от голода к ребрам живот. Сколько Лютик не ел нормально?

— Есть что пожрать? — спрашивает он, откладывая лютню. — У меня сейчас желудок будет петь свои песни, и вам это не понравится.  
Как приятно, если несколько людей одновременно улыбаются.

— Завтра едем в Лан Эксетер, — вечером Йен подходит к Лютику во дворе, когда Геральт уводит Цири спать. — Там сейчас кое-кто, кто нам нужен. Тебе следует выспаться. А еще, оказывается, император Нильфгаарда — отец Цири. Ты можешь себе представить?

Лютик думает, что почему-то, кого ни возьми — у всех с отцами какая-то херня. Либо отца не было вовсе, пустота, выемка, как у Геральта, либо с ним связана какая-нибудь история. Роннер вон тоже не мог за что-то простить своего, но не рассказывал. Отец Йен продал ее дешевле, чем скот. Папочка Лютика, наверное, ждет не дождется его в родном городе, чтобы посмотреть, как Лютик будет подыхать.

— Ты почему побледнел? — спрашивает Йеннифэр.  
— Мне нельзя в Лан Эксетер, — тихо говорит Лютик.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я там родился. Слушай, что вообще происходит?  
— Хаос. На Таннеде после того как мы ушли в портал, случился бунт. Половина чародеев во главе с Вильгефорцем продалась Нильфгаарду, вторая половина безуспешно пыталась их остановить, все это закончилось кровавой бойней, и теперь у нас больше нет ни Капитула, ни Совета. Север полыхает. Эта война будет дольше и страшнее. В Ковир сбежал Кардуин, это маг, который кое-что знает. Про мифическую Башню Ласточки. Слышал о ней?  
— Нет, — говорит Лютик. — Связано с Цири?  
— Связано с Цири.  
— Она все еще всем нужна?  
— Больше, чем когда-либо. Но Дийкстра занят войной. Как и Вильгефорц, как и Эмгыр. Я надеюсь, что они пока не знают, где мы. Филиппа вернула вас на остров, а я сразу же забрала сюда, пока они все были заняты бунтом и убивали друг друга. Геральт успел сломать Дийкстре ногу. Ты рад?  
— Невероятно рад. И что теперь? Что за Башня Ласточки?  
— Портал в другие миры, скорее всего. Через который Цири может пройти. Сбежать отсюда.  
— Но это — ее мир.  
— И что, она должна в нем погибнуть? Стать чьей-то подопытной, в лучшем случае?  
— Почему ты ей помогаешь?  
— А ты?

На крыльцо выходит Геральт, смотрит на них, на сад, но ничего не говорит, садится за стол с какой-то дымящейся чашкой. Здесь кажется, будто войны не существует.  
— Любишь его? — Лютик кивает в сторону Геральта.  
— Не знаю. Я, наверное, вообще его не знаю. В отличие от тебя. Так ведь?  
— Геральт — это Геральт.

Йеннифэр фыркает.  
— А где же поэтичность? Эпитеты? Метафоры?  
— Оставь их для песен.  
Она улыбается. И треплет его по голове так, что волосы все торчат.  
— Значит, остаешься?  
— Я правда не могу туда поехать.  
— Могла бы залезть тебе в голову и выяснить, почему. Но тебе это не понравится, да?  
— Очень не понравится.  
— Сам скажешь Геральту?

Он сам говорит Геральту. Когда тот подходит. Почему-то они часто прощаются под ночным небом. Звезды — маленькие немые свидетели расставаний. Солнце — свидетель встреч.  
Здесь остро пахнет близким морем.  
— Цири расстроится, — говорит Геральт.  
— Ей сейчас полезно порасстраиваться.  
— В каком смысле?  
— У нее спроси. Или у Риенса. Если он еще не подох в подвале. Отнесешь ему бутерброд? Я знаю, что он любит без корочек. Можно еще налить вина напоследок. Позовешь Цири смотреть, как ты перерезаешь ему горло? Ну, для практики, мало ли, на будущее пригодится.  
— Ты иногда фантастически циничен, — вздыхает Геральт. — Расскажешь, почему ты не можешь поехать?  
— Долгая история. Мне кажется, на сегодня достаточно долгих историй.  
— Ты изменился. Раньше не упустил бы случая.  
— Ты тоже изменился. Раньше бы не спросил. Скорее, порадовался бы моему отсутствию. Или и сейчас в глубине души облегченно выдохнул? О, этот незатыкающийся тупица не будет меня доставать в дороге! О, неужели кто-то услышал мои молитвы? Признайся, ну? — смеется Лютик.  
— Не без этого.  
— Тогда почему ты как в воду опущенный? А обещал не врать.

Геральт и в самом деле удивляется самому себе. Потому что ему очень тоскливо. Сегодня он вышел после разговора с Лютиком в сад, и там были эти… первые цветы на земле, и какой-то особенный запах весны, от Йеннифэр почему-то не пахло крыжовником и сиренью — вообще не пахло, она пахла сама собой, и он любовался ей как-то издали, будто действительно отпустил. Но это не было тоскливо, а то, что Лютик остается — тоскливо.  
Пока он стоял в саду, в глаза почему-то бросалось то, чего он раньше не замечал: трещины на коре деревьев и тонкая полоса облаков, и крик какой-то птицы, и все это было так непривычно тонко, по-дурацки нежно, — он и не думал, что его глаза могут так смотреть. Будто он в первый раз видит мир не серым, не жестоким, не отвратительным.

Сейчас ему тоже кажется, будто мир немного дрожит, и он вдруг так сильно… может быть, правильное слово — любит? Не Йеннифэр, не Лютика, даже не Цири, не мать, не людей, а просто — все вокруг, их как бы тоже, вместе со всем вокруг, и одно перетекает в другое, тоже так по-дурацки, ужасающе, слишком сильно. Об этом ему говорили, когда доказывали, что у него нет чувств? Это ему было недоступно? А теперь открылось, и он просто стоит и любит весь этот мир, неправильный, горький, темный, беспроглядный и нестерпимо сверкающий.

— Когда все стало так запутано? — спрашивает он у Лютика.  
— Будь моя воля, я предпочел бы, чтобы все было намного проще. Это даже забавно. Кого ни спроси, про меня ведь скажут: циник, свинтус, бабник и лжец. Ну, может добавят пару комплиментов про пение. Было бы гораздо проще жить, если бы это было правдой.  
— На хрена тебе эта маска?  
— А тебе? Ты, к примеру, правда из Ривии?  
— Нет, — ухмыляется Геральт. — Я не из Ривии.  
— Вот видишь. Иногда вранье — это довольно забавно. Не обман, а так, как в смешных песенках. Что бы я делал без смешных песенок?  
— Пел бы грустные?  
— Но это уныло.  
— Это уныло. Но красиво.

Лютик смотрит на него ошарашенно.  
— Повтори, пожалуйста, — просит он. — Что-что ты сейчас сказал? Как тебе мое пение?  
— Слишком много начинки, — ухмыляется Геральт.  
— Какая же ты сволочь. Ужасная сволочь, и не стесняешься.  
— Умру, можешь выбить это на моем надгробии.  
— Ты не умрешь, — неожиданно и упрямо говорит Лютик.

Когда-то давно им с Роннером попалась неизвестная книжка кого-то из современных, сухая и честная, как земля. Они читали ее вдвоем при свечке, и там был один персонаж, Симор, очень похожий на Роннера, такой же сильный, с этой неистовой тягой к морю и небу, с проколотым сердцем, будто оно постоянно чего-то ищет, с не прекращающим работать, как вечный двигатель, умом, и отчаянием, и измочаленной душой — словно парус, который попал в шторм, но выдержал. Лютик тогда сказал ему об этом: «Ты красивый, и очень похож на Симора». Роннер поцеловал его в висок и странно произнес, в своем духе: «Ты не умрешь». Почему-то именно это.

«Что значит я не умру?» — спросил Лютик.

«Иногда, если человек говорит тебе, что ты не умрешь, он говорит «я люблю тебя», — пояснил Роннер. «Это не я придумал. Кто-то из старых философов, кажется, сейчас не помню, кто».

— Все умрут, — возражает Геральт. — О чем ты вообще? Но спасибо. Ты засранец, но ты хороший засранец.

«Все, что есть во мне хорошего — это Роннер», — хочет сказать Лютик. Но не говорит.

Много позже, когда они с Роннером общались в последний раз, сразу перед тем как Лютик ушел, Роннер обнял его. «Ты мне говоришь: ты такой красивый и очень похож на Симора — но ведь это ты — красивый, и ты — похож на Симора. Посуди сам: что бы Симор скорее делал — слушал подобное или говорил? Вот и всё. Нет меня, и нет тебя, а Симор есть».

Геральт подцепляет пальцем цепочку на шее Лютика. Рассматривает фигурку собаки.

— Похож на тебя, — говорит он и, разворачиваясь, собирается уж было уходить.  
А потом вдруг, вновь полуобернувшись, спрашивает словно мимоходом:  
— Как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
— Юлиан, — отвечает Лютик. — Леттенхоф. Юлиан Альфред Панкрац де Леттенхоф.

Геральт хмыкает. Почти смеется, но потом сдерживает себя. И признается:  
— Сначала я хотел взять имя Геральт Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард.  
На секунду Лютик столбенеет. Потом говорит:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу это не использовать для баллады. Это будет эпичный материал. Тебе не понравится.

Наверное, только с Лютиком у Геральта получается так смеяться, ржать над собой, будто они оба — тупые подростки, которые увидели облако в форме члена.

— Я понимаю, — выдавливает Геральт сквозь слезы, — и уже жалею. Спокойной ночи, Альфред Панкрац.  
— Приятных снов, дю Хо-Беллегард. Надеюсь, пафос твоего имени не удушит тебя во сне, но на всякий случай прощай.

Наверное, не стоит говорить «прощай» на всякий случай.

Утром все уезжают, а Лютик остается. Шатается по дому, не зная, чем себя занять, куда себя деть, копит какие-то строчки, черновики песен, но больше просто смотрит в окно. Пока там не появляется кудрявая, окровавленная Трисс, которой он кидается навстречу. Ловит ее и кладет на землю.  
Первая трава и подснежники.

— Там засада, — шепчет она, — в Лан Эксетере на них засада. Предупреди, Лютик. Предупреди, прошу тебя.  
— Но я… мне страшно.  
— Мне тоже страшно, — Трисс вцепляется в его руку. — Пожалуйста.

Она ему нравилась. Они несколько раз пересекались, пока мотались с Геральтом туда-сюда. Еще до дракона и Каингорна. Веселая Трисс Меригольд с каштановыми волосами, хохочущая по любому поводу и выглядящая как девчонка. По уши влюбленная в Геральта Трисс Меригольд.  
Мертвая Трисс Меригольд.

Это потому что то, чего мы боимся, обязательно происходит?

Лютик стискивает зубы и собирает вещи, бросая их в сумку как попало. Седлает коня — не Пегаса, но похожего на него жеребца, которого Геральт купил у местных.

Когда он выезжает на тракт к Лан Эксетеру, плечо вдруг сводит болью, не сильно, но будто кольнули тупой иглой. Он отворачивает рукав, пытаясь рассмотреть. Это родинка, и она сорвана. Течет кровь.

«Если решишь сюда вернуться». «Хоть приблизишься к этому дому, к этому городу». «Медленнее и страшнее».  
Почему все проклятия такие неконкретные?  
Сколько у него времени?  
Мать долго болела, но именно умирала она два дня. Или нет? Может быть, ту самую ночь? Как это считается? В любом случае, вряд ли отец планировал, чтобы Лютик шатался по Лан Эксетеру больше суток.

И все же, это забавно. Ему ведь всю жизнь казалось, будто он чем-то смертельно болен, хотя он не был. И сейчас он испытывает даже какое-то облегчение: ему больше не нужно чувствовать себя за это виноватым.  
Словно болезнь ласково говорит ему: «Ну. Теперь можно. Теперь все правильно. Теперь ты дома».

Это даже в чем-то утешительно.  
Если бы ему не было до тошноты страшно не успеть.  
Он перехватывает поудобнее ремень с лютней. И начинает насвистывать мелодию, подстегивая коня. Потому что надо улыбаться, даже когда тебе чудовищно стремно. И потому что он хорошо, красиво свистит.

**Глава 20. Подарок**

***

Лан Эксетер такой, каким Лютик его и запомнил — со своим Великим Каналом вместо улиц, узкими фасадами домов, отражающимися в воде, постоянно дрожащими там, дробящимися на окна и крыши. Город, состоящий из отражений, в которых совершенно непонятно, кто ты. Обманчивое зеркало, по которому можно плыть. Хочется закрыть глаза, потому что зачем, зачем, зачем на это смотреть: его странное детство в обнимку со струнами, отражение солнца в сыром городском перевернутом кверху дном небе, длинные башни Адмиралтейства в зыбком подводном танце, мосты, постоянный белый цвет, узоры инея на стеклах, портовые запахи, та высохшая лодка на берегу, ступени храмовой инфимы, смеющийся Роннер, тоже пьяно танцующий, поскальзывающийся на льду у светлых дверей трактира.

Доезжает он сюда на одном упрямстве и страхе. Отец не соврал: это мучительно — мучительней с каждой минутой, будто у него внутри острые и горячие камни, злее, чем раскаленное железо Риенса.

На полпути он уже не очень соображает, куда едет и что вокруг, сворачивает не туда, но понимает это не сразу, возвращается на тракт, проклиная себя за пелену перед глазами. Время кажется изощренной казнью, потому что оно уходит, бросает его наедине с этим «предупреди, пожалуйста», «мне тоже страшно», «я не успеваю». Не успеваю, не успеваю, неуспеваюнеуспеваюнеуспеваюнеуспеваючертвозьмикакжебольно.

Когда он добирается до аптеки, то уже почти не может стоять, не может ничего, кроме как еле-еле достать деньги из кошелька трясущимися руками. Он думал, что забыл, но в памяти сами собой всплывают названия ее лечебных зелий и дозировки. Как он ходил за ними на другой конец города и нес потом домой, замедляя шаг, чтобы подольше не возвращаться.

Обезболивающее. Снотворное. Укрепляющее. Другое обезболивающее. Штук десять разных баночек, из которых он сразу выпивает пару до половины: ударная доза, после которой его голова кружится, как мельничный жернов, перемалывая саму себя, но, по крайней мере, он может ходить, а не только лежать на земле, скуля и свернувшись.

Ему даже удается нормально оглядеться вокруг. В конце концов, это Лан Эксетер. Его священный, лучший, заветный враг.

Лютик так долго убеждал себя, что этот город больной, злачный, темный, страждущий, тревожный, скользкий, лихорадочный, ненадежный, беспокойный и нервный. Но вот он тут.

Энсенада действительно очень красивая.

Он всхлипывает, вытирает глаза, мало что видя, и злится, так сильно на себя злится за эту нелепую, такую несвоевременную расчуствованность, а потом вдруг врезается на тротуаре прямо в повзрослевшего, бородатого художника Юджина, который сначала начинает было спрашивать:  
— С вами все в поря…

А после остолбенело молчит, только покачивает головой.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о ведьмаке, случайно? И девочке… — Лютик вспоминает, зачем он здесь, время трещит по швам, поэтому он спрашивает именно это, вырывает из контекста всего, что надо бы спрашивать при первой за много лет встрече.  
— Ведьмак? Ведьмак в тюрьме… — растерянно отвечает Юджин. — Стой! Стой, Юлиан, да погоди ты!

Но как можно стоять, если он и так опоздал на все мыслимые сроки? В очередной раз. Хорошо хоть не к самой петле дополз, но за этим дело не станет: в чем-то Лан Эксетер никогда не меняется.  
— Это не я его предал! — кричит сзади Юджин. — Не я, слышишь?

«Кого, Геральта?» — сначала не понимает Лютик. Просто потому что у него не голова, а что-то рваное и тупое. Оборачивается.  
Перед глазами акварелью площадь, как Роннер подставляет лицо под мелкий дождь, как слизывает капли. И Юджин сбоку в толпе, такой же, как сейчас: с искривленным от горя лицом.

Лютик кивает ему, через силу, но искренне, улыбается. Юджин выдыхает облегченно, чуть ли не падает, или так только кажется: будто он чуть не падает, продолжая стоять. Лютик вдруг отчетливо понимает, как важно, наверное, Юджину было это сказать ему; может быть, все эти годы он тоже видел Роннера во снах, может быть, они все видели? Все в чем-то винились, будто каждый из них причастен к его смерти просто потому, что Роннер был среди них единственный подлинно живой, и не должен был умирать? Лютик так по нему скучает.

Что ему делать теперь? Будет как в Цинтре — бесполезно и зря? Будет как на площади с Роннером? Или он хоть на что-то годен?

Какая же Энсенада красивая. И его родной дом не так далеко от нее, заросший сухим сейчас плющом — тоже почему-то красивый, как много лет назад, до того как отец вернулся с войны. Лютику не хочется вспоминать о страшном, сейчас не хочется; солнечный свет бликует с воды на окна, ветер бьет его в щеку, все это вкупе с притаившейся, уснувшей болью за ребрами заставляет его дрожать и глупо улыбаться своей уютной и жуткой смертности в ее ласковое лицо. Он чувствует себя таким невыносимо взрослым тут, взрослым и сломанным, но не может не улыбаться.

Сокровенно пахнет весной и его собственной юностью, словно сейчас он махнет рукой самому себе с порога, прилижет волосы, улыбнется, убежит прочь — выцветший на солнце мальчик с челкой, вечно падающей на глаза.

— Садись, — говорит ему отец после долгого, пристального разглядывания в полумраке гостиной.

Он действительно поседел, его лицо скорчено застарелой мукой, и Лютик цинично смеется внутри себя тому, что он до этого не доживет: до таких глубоких морщин. Кожа в расползающихся трещинах и два потухших неживых глаза.

Лютик падает на диван с облегчением, потому что лекарства всего лишь маскируют слабость, всего лишь делают ее не такой явной и острой. Он морщится от спертого запаха и того, как колет в груди при вдохе.

— Ты доволен? — спрашивает он отца. — Что дождался?  
— Чем тут быть довольным, скажи пожалуйста?  
— Удовольствием от того, что я умираю. Сладко, наверное, если ненавидишь.  
— Как был глупцом, так и остался, — отец качает головой. — Зачем ты здесь?  
— Чтобы ты выполнил мою последнюю просьбу. Выполнишь?  
— Смотря какую.  
— Ты ведь все еще военный советник? И волен помиловать? Близок с королем Эстерадом?  
— Допустим.  
— Отмени приговор ведьмаку, которого сегодня арестовали. Я больше ничего не прошу, для себя не прошу — оставь проклятие, это ничего, пусть, но Геральт очень нужен живым, понимаешь?  
— Мне про него рассказывали, — отец морщится, как от кислого. — Почему тебя вечно тянет на сволочей, которые унижают всех вокруг одним взглядом?  
— Тянет?  
— Роннер, например. Ты из-за него стал несчастным и совершенно неуправляемым.

Лютик ничего не может поделать: усмехается.  
— Но я очень счастлив, — говорит он, — что стал несчастным и неуправляемым. И потом, мне казалось, он тебе нравился. Иногда мне даже казалось, будто ты любишь его больше, чем меня, смотришь и думаешь: жаль, что не это мой сын. Хотя бы потому что он умел обращаться со сталью.

Отец встает и идет в кабинет, махнув Лютику рукой, чтобы оставался тут. По шее течет пот, очень хочется пить, но подняться тяжело и больно. Чтобы позлить отца, Лютик начинает перебирать струны. Наигрывает что-то странное, подкожное, и поет словно не совсем он: снова за плечом стоит Роннер, щекочет висок своей рыжей челкой, а глядишь — и не Роннер это, а мать, со своими распущенными светлыми, от которых пахнет музыкой.

Это жестокая песня: и для него, и для отца, но что уж теперь. Когда, если не сейчас. Это песня о том, как ненавидят собственное имя, как он боится его, как голос матери зовет его в открытое окно, а он убегает прочь, потому что не знает, чего от него хотят все те, кто зовет его этим именем. Не хочет принадлежать ему. 

Кажется, что вернувшийся отец порывается дать ему пощечину, но тот только бросает ему в лицо сложенное письмо.  
— Он просил передать тебе вскоре после ареста.  
— Геральт? — тихо спрашивает Лютик, уже понимая, что бред.

Письмо от Роннера, его мелким полустертым почерком. Захлебывающееся в ошибках и решетках тюрьмы, оно совершенно не похоже на его обычный размеренный, четкий, ритмичный, твердый стиль. И именно поэтому Лютик верит, что это Роннер и никто другой: не подделка.

_~~Я всем задолжал как растение задолжало почве.~~ _

_Добрый вечер, Лиан, добрый, хотя завтра меня не будет, я знаю это, как знаю и то, что все остается: все остается с тобою навеки, и все с тобою навеки уходит._

_Я хожу из угла в угол звериной поступью, и за мной остаются эти, ну, странные отпечатки — как типа растения, я не знаю.  
Может быть, ты остаешься: звучишь негромким там колокольчиком полевым. Маленьким и сквозным, как секунда. Может быть бересклетом или клевером, или непрочным лютиком — тебе бы пошло — желтый и хрупкий, немного жалкий, а впрочем, я не доверяю людям, в которых нет ничего от раздавленной собаки. Ну вот: я опять жесток. Но я люблю твою мягкость, хоть мне и хотелось бы другого, другого следа, ~~а впрочем все равно только пепел~~_

_ты и сам знаешь, что это, когда след отпечатывается на песке, на радужке, на темном небе одной острой звездой, и я тебе верю, в тебя верю очень сильно, твой голос самый нужный здесь посреди,_

_а мы одинокие поводки на шеях друг у друга._

_хотел бы быть там на плахе спокойным и признательным, не заботиться о себе, чтобы чужие следы горели во мне как отсутствие страха. уничтожения.  
меня нельзя подпускать к.нормальным.людям, им рядом слишком сквозит оттуда откуда не возвращаются прости меня. оттуда дует холодок мироздания, и я постоянно его чувствую, как что-то родное как огромная дыра в земле, к которой можно прийти и молиться не о себе, молиться как говорить спасибо_

_только это и остается после того как я тут час или два или навсегда был небом оставлен и покинут и так яростно зол, будто мне кто-то что-то должен, вопросы за что: за что острая солома, за что щербатость пола под ней, за что мне больно, и прочее. какие долги, разве что я всем задолжал как любимый задолжал любящему. за все.  
~~курить хочется нестерпимо.~~_

_ты мне снишься, я переполнен следами, я полный ебаный стыд. привет, тьма, мой старый друг, вот это вот все. я был открыт и, ~~если тебе так проще~~ , был и на сто замков тоже, так что я понимаю, ты и сам все это не меньше чувствуешь._

_умираем мы одинокими, и это не грустно.  
отпусти себя: люди себе не принадлежат тоже.  
ты намного больше, чем думаешь, и чем я думаю; это очевидно след который просто нельзя разглядеть вблизи, ну, ты же помнишь, как нужно смотреть на большое. спасибо, и не стоит отвечать «не за что».  
я сейчас очень счастлив и свободен. все сбывается так как нужно._

_P.S: прости своего отца: это он сделал мне подарок, а потом забрал, не зная, что этот подарок забрать по-настоящему невозможно. немного похоже как в той старой легенде про высокое дерево в пустыне и плотника._

_P.P.S: если ты расстегиваешь поводок, то тебе уже ничего не страшно._

— Ты читал? — выдавливает из себя Лютик через какое-то бесконечное время, закашлявшись.  
— Нет, — тянет его отец, — но я догадываюсь. Я просто хотел не допустить войны, понимаешь?  
— Не понимаю.

Лютику сейчас сложно соображать: в первую очередь из-за того, что это письмо опоздало на десять с лишним лет, догнало его только сейчас. Он никогда не считал своего отца трусом, многое думал о нем, но не это. И все же ему хватило духу только теперь.  
Невыносимо, что Роннер ждал так долго.

— Скажи уже наконец, — устало требует Лютик. — Что терять-то? Посмотри, — он разводит руками, показывая на комнату, в которой одиночество струится по стенам, словно застарелая сырость, — разве тебе осталось что терять? Думаешь, может, что я… что? Начну тут громить все? Попытаюсь убить тебя? Это не ко мне, это к Геральту. Но какого хрена Роннер пишет, чтобы я тебя за что-то простил?

— Потому что это я рассказал Роннеру о сделке. И помог ее предотвратить. Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, но я просто не хотел войны. Она громкая. Земля дрожит, и я от этого не могу спать, совсем не могу. Как и от вашей сраной лютни.

Его отец трет ногу, ту самую, в которой была дыра размером с колковый блок, и он сейчас настолько невменяемый, даром что говорит связно, с пустым взглядом запертого в своей скорбной голове психа, что Лютик не может даже разозлиться на то, что тот не отдал письмо тогда.

Это просто очередной камешек за пазуху, и они там стучат друг о друга и отдаются в сердце на разные голоса. Потом он догадывается и все-таки спрашивает, хотя не хочет спрашивать.

— А кто его предал?  
Ответ даже не обязателен, потому что он знает. Камни внутри разгораются, тяжелеют, вращаются в нем, как раздавшееся равнодушное «я» от отца, этот безразличный нож, который торчит теперь у Лютика из спины: за Роннера.  
— Почему? — надо бы уйти уже, но ему хочется услышать хотя бы это. Чтобы стало уже совсем невозможно.  
— Потому что Эстерад не сообразил бы, что замешан тот, кто нашел виновного. А иначе он в первую очередь подумал бы на меня. И тебя, и маму скорее всего тоже бы убили.

Все это так очевидно и просто, что Лютик начинает истерически тихо смеяться, наклонившись над столом, положив на него горячий лоб. Он бы постучался со всей дури, чтобы расфигачить себе башку, если бы у него были на это силы.

— Ты всегда был странным мальчиком, — говорит отец. — Помню, когда тебе было года полтора, я заметил: ты любил стоять у стены, легонько биться об нее головой и смеяться этому. Выглядело жутковато.  
— Тебе стоит попробовать, — отвечает Лютик и собирает себя с дивана. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что у них всегда будет повод для новой войны?

Это риторический вопрос, и Лютик не ждет ответа, выходит прочь по стенке, пошатываясь, словно пьяный, сжимая в руке письмо. Оно мучительно непонятное и абсолютно дикое, будто Роннер уже был где-то не здесь, когда писал его. Но во многом он постоянно был за какой-то гранью, которая Лютику недоступна. Остается только надеяться, что читать — не всегда про буквы, так что это сейчас совершенно неважно: необязательно разгадывать головой то, что проходит насквозь, вроде непостижимой музыки.  
Письмо жжет ему руку. Болезнь жжет его внутренности: так сильно, что он останавливается у канала, дышит, свесившись над ним, будто речной воздух способен остудить это, немного облегчить. Но становится только хуже, потому что он видит, как утекает время.  
В воде вдруг проплывает что-то странное, как много лет назад: словно гигантская рыба с крыльями и длинным хвостом.

Это было бы прекрасным, судьбоносным знаком о прощении и радости, несмотря ни на что, если бы ему в этот момент не хотелось до нервного оцепенения уничтожить этот город, стереть с земли. И весь мир заодно: горел бы он огнем. Штука у него за спиной довольно облизывается и урчит, поводит из стороны в сторону слепыми глазами. И подталкивает его в спину, совершенно не жалея, сильным, властным, кровавым образом, от которого он кашляет сгустками красного на белую кладку моста, но зато все быстрее шагает к тюрьме. Лютик чешет ее под подбородком в знак признательности. Его голодная, высохшая, раздавленная дворняга с задушенной цепью до залысин шеей.

Недолюбленный и такой красивый бродячий пес с желтой шерстью и черным носом, которого он спустил с поводка, и теперь они оба привыкают, как это, хотя времени осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Возможно, стоит попросить у него прощения.

***

В этом городе Геральт никогда раньше не был: как-то не доводилось. Йеннифэр обмолвилась, что Лютик отсюда, и теперь Геральт смотрит на дома, гадая, в каком он вырос, по какую сторону реки — она делила кварталы на богатые и бедные, нарядные и грязные. Вторые Геральту приятнее. Странный город, построенный на воде и потому кажущийся немного нереальным, как чья-то нездоровая иллюзия о красоте. Весь белый, узкий, стремящийся вверх, и сам, под стать Лютику, похожий на безумный музыкальный инструмент. Тонкий, и в то же время обреченный, словно в любую минуту может рассыпаться на осколки и растворится в водах Танго, как сахар.

Они находят нужного мага довольно быстро. И пьют местный чай в одном из богатых кварталов, в доме, который похож на маленький замок с решетками на окнах.  
Цири зябко ежится в прохладной гостиной, разглядывая коллекцию книг.

— Вы устали с дороги, наверное, — приветливо говорит Кардуин, ставит на стол вазу со сладостями. — Я еле унес ноги с Таннеда, но в курсе, чем все кончилось. И для меня большая честь принимать в своем доме принцессу Цинтры, — он кланяется, повернувшись к Цири.  
Она отвечает ему смущенным кивком.  
— Давай без этих любезностей, — кривится Геральт. — Мы тут по делу.

Йен кладет ладонь на его руку, сдерживая.  
— Нам нужно узнать про Башню Ласточки, — наклоняется она, — ты ведь этим занимался в последнее время?  
— Позволь спросить, откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Слухи, просто слухи. Решила проверить.  
— Значит, сработали как надо. Не ожидал от тупицы Риенса, — усмехается Кардуин и отшатывается, когда меч Геральта пролетает в сантиметре от его горла.

Стучит по полу, потому что Геральт спотыкается, рушится на пол. Он ведь не хотел глотать этот чай. От чертовой любви к миру он размяк, у него и в самом деле сбилось чутье — ничего не подсказало, наоборот, почему-то… Все казалось спокойным и благостным, как весенний сад.  
— К дому сейчас идут солдаты. Не дергайтесь вы, и все будет в порядке, — Кардуин вытирает со лба выступивший пот.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Йен. — Деньги? Власть?  
Йен, которая вцепилась в подлокотник дивана, не в силах подняться: будто ее тяжелое платье стало совсем каменным, неподъемным. Йен и ее тяжелое платье, тяжелое сердце, тяжелая кровь.  
— Нет. Просто так вышло, что я ненавижу Вильгефорца. А у него сейчас как раз конфликт с Эмгыром. Ну вот я и решил помочь Белому Пламени*. Сам он пока не может отвлечься — война, понимаете ли. Так что вы посидите в городской тюрьме, а мы с Цириллой отправимся в небольшое путешествие. — Да, девочка? Жаль, у меня портальная магия всегда хромала, ну да ладно, мы ножками.

Геральт пытается достать до ремня, в который вшит пузырек с эликсиром. Ему бы сейчас «Иволгу»* — и никаких проблем. Кроме смерти этого конкретного мага. Но руки совсем не слушаются, даже язык не слушается, чтобы выругаться: так выругаться, что Кардуин, может быть, сдохнет просто от этого.

Он смотрит на Цири: она отвечает ему испуганным, растерянным взглядом. Иногда Цири вообще бесстрашная, но сейчас словно застыла, не в силах пошевелиться, хотя она как раз не успела глотнуть яд.

«Ну же, Цири! Ты ведь знаешь, что делать», — хочет сказать Геральт. — «Просто вспомни, что делать, Львенок из Цинтры».

Он кивает, насколько получается, на свой пояс — и Цири сжимает губы в тонкую полосу. Ее глаза темнеют, когда она сосредотачивается, пока Кардуин идет к ней, пока он тянет к ней свои руки, пока он говорит что-то успокаивающее, как дикому зверю, которого хочет приручить. Но Цири его не слушает.

«Иволга» прыгает Геральту в ладонь, и боги знают, как — но он ее проглатывает. Поднести пузырек к губам и выпить — он же делал это тысячу раз. Он может сделать это даже во сне, даже умирая, автоматически. Как хорошо, что рефлексы вечны и переживают любое время.

В дом врываются солдаты, очень, слишком много солдат — одновременно с тем, как горло мага раскрывается, будто у того появился второй рот, что издает не звуки, но кровь.  
Геральту говорят: «вы арестованы». Зачитывают какие-то местные законы. «За убийство лояльного мага на территории…». «При свидетелях». «Положите оружие».  
Он мог бы убить тут всех, если бы не холодные арбалетные болты, направленные на Йеннифэр и Цири. Тяжелое сердце Йен и легкое сердце Цири.

Какое сердце у Геральта? Когда его оттаскивают в сторону и связывают, когда чужие спины закрывают ему обзор, и все оборачивается каким-то абсурдным темным спектаклем — ему кажется, что у него нет сердца. Вывалилось к чертям.

В следующий раз он видит их уже через решетку тюрьмы. Йен стоит прямо, все такая же торжественная, какой он ее всегда видел: словно гимн о гордости.  
— Нас отпустили, — говорит она. — Разрешили навестить тебя. Слава богам, они не в курсе ни кто я, ни кто Цири, так что… Думаю, какое-то время у нас есть. Может быть, несколько дней… Только вот…  
— Что?  
— Приговор. На рассвете. Мне пока не удалось повлиять на это.

Геральт не успевает ничего ответить: из коридора появляется бледный как смерть Лютик. Облокачивается на стенку, гладит по голове прильнувшую к нему Цири и молчит на вопрос «какого хрена ты тут делаешь».

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — обещает Йен. — Мы что-нибудь…  
— Вам надо отсюда убираться, — обрывает ее Геральт. — Вдруг нет этих дней? Вдруг Эмгыр уже мчится сюда, чтобы забрать Цири?  
— Не думаю. Кардуин не успел никого предупредить перед смертью. Скорее всего, Эмгыр просто ждет его где-то в условленном месте. А Риенса, я уверена, разыграли вслепую, и он не знал, что Кардуин в связке с Эмгыром. Иначе я бы почувствовала подвох, пока он рассказывал, захлебываясь кровью, что нам надо в Ковир — к магу, который изучал информацию о Башне Ласточки.  
— Но как Трисс узнала? — вклинивается Лютик. — Она предупредила меня и умерла. Прости, Геральт. Трисс умерла. А я не успел.

Геральт наклоняет голову и проходится кулаком по каменной кладке, срывая кожу на костяшках. Становится очень тихо.

— Я знаю, — говорит Цири в этой тишине. — Думала, это просто сон. Но это не сон. Трисс… Печенье и молоко…  
— Что за сон, Цири? — Йеннифэр садится перед ней и берет за руку.  
— Какая-то битва, и Трисс оказалась в самом центре, кажется, ее ранили. Я видела, как она лежит на земле, а мимо идет человек в черном, но не тот, который гнался за мной в Цинтре, другой — гораздо ниже. Я не разглядела его лицо. И человек говорит кому-то: «Надо просто подождать. Кардуин привезет Luned* из Лан Эксетера, тогда и…». А что «тогда и…» — не знаю, он ушел, а Трисс создала портал, когда он оказался далеко, он ее не заметил, точно! Там было много… трупов и дыма.  
— На Таннеде я сказала Трисс, чтобы она искала нас в Понт Ванисе, если будет нужно. Дала координаты портала. Это проще, чем прыгать наугад — наверное, поэтому она и смогла. Скорее всего, это был Эмгыр. Тот человек. Твой отец. Почему ты не рассказала?  
— Не хочу, чтобы он был моим отцом. Не хочу, чтобы у меня были видения. Можно, пожалуйста, чтобы их не было, в них сплошная смерть. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы их не было, Йеннифэр?

Но Йеннифэр только мотает головой, и Цири обреченно вздыхает, утыкаясь Лютику в рубашку.  
А он думает только о том, как бы не сползти вниз по стене, потому что зелья помогают все меньше, и у него во рту уже на целый глоток крови, которую не получится сплюнуть незаметно. А значит, придется пить, как туссентское.

Дворняга ему не помогает, она стала за эти годы под стать ему — такая же бесполезная и ручная. Он видит ее силуэт, примостившийся у левой ноги, и как она заискивающе, преданно на него смотрит с пола: заблудившийся в пустоте ребенок.

Геральт, которого на рассвете повесят, и все они станут еще более несчастными, еще более одинокими, отворачивается от решетки и подходит к окну, за которым такое отчетливое воспоминание об огромном море — но и только. Без Геральта кажется, что этот мир и в самом деле уже никому не спасти, потому что в чем-чем, а в процессе спасения мира он так упрямо уверен: идеалистичный, принципиальный и одержимый болван, который придет и молча поправит все.

Время только недавно неслось и спешило, но здесь застывает и никуда уже не бежит: похожая на железо каторжная субстанция типа кандалов на запястьях. Сколько они стоят так, молча, никто не считает и вряд ли может понять: под землей все всегда зыбко, нет солнца, и нет никакого представления о часах и минутах.

Стоят, пока к камере не приближается очередной конвой, но не проходит мимо, как раньше, а останавливается. Один из солдат достает связку ключей, поворачивает подходящий в замочной скважине со скрежетом.  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Йеннифэр.  
— На выход. Свободен.  
— В смысле свободен? — удивляется Геральт.  
— Приказ графа Леттенхофа, больше я ничего не знаю. Вы свободны. Давай, пошевеливайся, освобождай камеру!

Лютик позволяет себе пожать плечами (удивлен не меньше, чем ты) и улыбнуться, надеясь, что Геральт, который растерянно-вопросительно смотрит прямо на него, не заметит кровь на зубах.

Потом они выходят на вечереющий воздух и дышат ошеломительной весной, идут от ворот тюрьмы, вдоль по очередному ажурному мосту через Танго, уставшие и в то же время восторженные, по-детски крылатые. Кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и они бы могли побежать, смеясь над солдатами, собой и всей этой историей, как если бы их застукали за чем-то типа воровства яблок в соседнем саду, а они оттуда сбежали, сорвав дыхание. Они так не делают: просто странное ощущение, разделенное на четверых. Зато Геральт вдруг сгребает их всех в охапку своими большими лапами, будто он совершенно перестал стесняться своего сердца и решил на секунду забыть про выдуманную бесчувственность, которую он годами лелеял и одевал в черное.

— Подытожим: мы ничего не узнали о Башне Ласточки, потому что это была подстава, вокруг война, Цири все еще ищут, зато Геральт научился нормально, по-человечески обниматься, — Лютик широко ухмыляется, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника, и садится на низкие перила моста. На свежем воздухе ему чуть лучше, но ненадолго, и он торопит всех упоенно, в первый раз не чувствуя вины за свое вранье.  
— Это все, конечно, чудесно, и все же в тюрьме ты правильно сказал, что отсюда надо убираться. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Многие видели вас и связали факты, у деревьев есть уши и все такое: гости могут появиться в любой момент. Куда направитесь? В Каэр Морхен?  
— Почему ты говоришь так, будто остаешься? — спрашивает Цири.  
— Потому что у меня здесь еще кое-какие дела, Львенок. Но все хорошо, я никому уже не сдался, в отличие от вас, важных личностей. Принцесса, чародейка и ведьмак.  
— И лучший бард на всем континенте, — подкалывает его Йеннифэр. — Да, в Каэр Морхен. Туда не доберутся. Надо немного прийти в себя.  
— Тогда готовь портал. А то сама знаешь, как это бывает — только все спокойно, и через минуту уже новая задница.

Геральт смотрит на его игру настороженно и молчит.

А Цири упрямо берет его за руку и тащит чуть дальше, чтобы остаться один на один, за колонну моста, и нет, она не плачет и не злится, только кивает. И серьезно, медленно говорит:  
— Мне было видение. Про тебя: словно ты все-таки на другой стороне. Словно она существует. Мне страшно. Помолчи, пожалуйста. Я же вижу, какой ты странный. И хочешь, чтобы мы побыстрей ушли. Ты только ответь, ты правда этого хочешь?  
— Правда, — запинается Лютик. — Правда, Ласточка, мне это сейчас нужно. Ты прости меня. Но мне это нужно.  
— Тогда спой мне, пожалуйста, нашу песню. Перед тем, как мы попрощаемся. Так можно?

Так можно, вот он только глотнет лекарства матери, чуть-чуть подышит и запоет.

Поет и еще одну, новую, совсем другую — что он будет с ней, куда бы она ни отправилась, что в мире все еще есть место для таких, как они, что ей не нужно бояться. 

Быть может, он уговаривает сам себя. 

За этой песней он не слышит, о чем Геральт говорит с Йеннифэр.

— Я останусь.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает она, — я догадалась, что ты останешься. Но дай ему сейчас передышку, пусть поверит, что мы все вместе ушли. Сам же видишь: иначе начнет тебя толкать в портал и потратит последние остатки своей безмозглости.  
— Иногда я его совершенно не понимаю, — признается Геральт.  
— Я подслушала, как ты спрашивал в Понт Ванисе, зачем он за тобой таскается. Случайно: просто проходила мимо комнаты, когда вы разговаривали. А ты зачем за ним таскаешься, можешь объяснить?  
— Я?  
— А что ты сейчас делаешь, когда остаешься здесь? Да и раньше: сорвался ко мне из Каэр Морхена, после истории с Риенсом. Ты все утверждаешь, будто тебе никто не нужен, отталкиваешь и рычишь… — она прикладывает палец к его губам, останавливая возражения, — не надо вслух отвечать: скажи это сам себе хотя бы.

И он думает, а веской, объяснимой причины не находит: просто с Лютиком как будто можно не притворяться, или, вернее, бесполезно притворяться, словно тот все равно увидит самое главное и по-доброму посмеется над его притворством. Поначалу это ужасно бесило, но сейчас кажется, что быть принимаемым до конца — это что-то очень важное, словно он наконец-то настоящий. Не лучшая, и не худшая версия себя, а настоящий.

— Йеннифэр, возможно, я тебя не люблю, — вдруг говорит Геральт, словно это случайно сорвалось у него с языка.

Она улыбается и проводит ладонью по его щеке. Колючая серебряная щетина.  
— Ты уж точно не меня любил все эти годы. Так, какой-то придуманный образ, портрет в дорогой раме. Не волнуйся: мы все так делаем. Спасибо! Я тебе не нужна, и, честно говоря, это так… освобождающе. Наконец-то больше нет никакой магии, кроме той, что чиста.  
— Возможно, я все-таки тебя люблю.  
— Люби на здоровье, теперь я не против, — смеется Йен, разворачивается, взметнув черными волосами, подхватывает Цири, отрывая ее уже от Геральта, который толкает Ласточку в плечо, играясь, как умеет: как играются волки в стае. Йен целует Лютика в щеку, растрепав мимоходом ему всю прическу.

Начинает формировать портал.

Хохочет она как совершенно незнакомая девочка. И это почему-то совсем не обидный смех.  
Геральт улыбается ей вслед, знает, что и он незнакомый ей мальчик теперь, и это делает его совсем невесомым.

И невидимым, потому что Йеннифэр прячет его от Лютика, отводит тому глаза, и тот думает, что один.

Геральт смотрит, как он стоит с поднятой рукой у портала, не сразу опускает ее после того как все махал им вслед, будто завис немного.  
А потом он наклоняется, вцепившись рукой в перила, и кашляет черным себе под ноги.

И Геральту кажется, что сейчас все серьезнее, чем с джинном и желаниями.

— Какого черта, Лютик, а? — спрашивает он, подхватывая того под руки, усаживая на холодный и сырой камень моста. — Что ты сделал? Почему твой отец меня отпустил?  
— Да я понятия не имею, почему он тебя отпустил! — вырывается Лютик. — Веришь или нет, но я в таком же недоумении, как и оттого, почему ты не свалил в Каэр Морхен. Руки убери, все нормально.  
— Хрена с два. Что происходит? Только не ври. Хоть сейчас не ври.

Лютик смотрит на него тоскливо, как пойманный на горячем вор, которого сейчас поведут отрубать руку.  
— Отец не хотел, чтобы я сюда возвращался, — отвечает он тихо, и оседает, расслабляется. Полная капитуляция, потому что он тоже всем задолжал, и у него совсем нет сейчас никакого стержня. Он лезет в карман и глотает зелье из пузырька, чтобы немного отпустило, но только еще больше закашливается.

Глаза у Геральта чернеют, словно он выпил одно из своих… какие там у него? «Волк»? «Гром»?  
— Даже не думай сделать то, о чем ты сейчас подумал, — говорит ему Лютик.  
— Я его убью, — констатирует Геральт. И поднимается, вынимая меч из ножен, будто отец Лютика где-то рядом, на расстоянии пары шагов. Лютику от этого становится нестерпимо смешно.  
— Не убьешь.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я не хочу так, не хочу, понимаешь? Ты вообще себя слышишь? Потому что это дикость, а еще мне его жалко. Так жалко, — признается он уже без веселья, совсем грустно, размазывая кровь по лицу.  
— А себя тебе не жалко? — цедит Геральт и начинает уходить, почти бежит обратно к тюрьме.

Что он там хочет? Узнать адрес? И чтобы потом его снова посадили за убийство? А ведь этот безумный замкнутый круг только что разорвался.

— Ну не надо, мать твою, гротник! — кричит Лютик ему вслед, приподнимаясь. — Мне что, на колени встать? Можно я не буду сегодня бежать, пожалуйста?

И действительно опускается, только Геральт его не видит, он уже далеко впереди, в тумане сумрачного Лан Эксетера, а у Лютика просто нет сил двигаться, вот сейчас лекарство подействует, и он пойдет себе. А пока постоит так немного, или даже приляжет: от реки дует прохладный ветер, и угли внутри него перестают раскаляться. Начинают едва-едва гаснуть.  
Нестерпимо хочется туссентского.

***  
— Граф Леттенхоф, — кивает Геральт в качестве приветствия, и в качестве него же ударяет со всей дури графа по лицу входной дверью, просто впечатывает ее, так что тот проваливается внутрь. Седой, высохший человек, которого Геральту приятно видеть таким: ползающим по полу прихожей, щупающим свой сломанный нос и стонущим.  
— Вы от Юлиана? — спрашивает он, пытаясь уползти, достать до меча, висящего у двери на специальной стойке.  
— Я от себя, — сообщает ему Геральт и вцепляется пальцами в плечо.

Тащит за собой по полу, как когда-то — скрипящий стул в Чизмаре.

Как же ему хочется просто свернуть шею, и все. Как это до крайности просто. Руки безумно чешутся.  
— Он умер? — выскуливает отец Лютика, размазывая по лицу что-то, что у него вместо слез, просто от боли течет из глаз.

И перестает вырываться, позволяет себя волочить, как вещь, как Лютик у лекаря в Альдерсберге волочил за гриф свою лютню.  
Как же Геральту хочется вытрясти из него жизнь, уничтожить и бросить на улице голодным бродячим шавкам.

Он дотаскивает его до большого зеркала в следующей комнате, и держит напротив этого зеркала, запрокинув ему голову вверх, чтобы не отворачивался. Посмотрел со стороны на себя. Шея хрупкая, кадык ходит туда-сюда, граф хрипит и не сопротивляется совсем, абсолютно.  
И Геральт отпускает его, чтобы он свалился на пол, лежал там, как что-то уже мертвое, слишком давно, чтобы его можно было убить еще раз.

А впрочем, кого он обманывает: просто не может его убить, хотя ему очень хочется, больше всего на свете, до стиснутых в онемении пальцев на рукояти. Не потому, что это неправильно или дико. Геральт никогда не был правильным и домашним. И не потому, что Геральта волнует мораль.  
Просто Лютик этого не хочет, и Геральт сам себе удивляется, потому что выбор-то очевиден, он должен быть очевиден, разве не так? Или Лютик, или это подобие человека.  
Бессильные слезы от злости на все это — очень близко, почти снаружи: куда ближе, чем он представлял для себя возможным когда-либо, потому что волки не плачут.

— Скажите, он тоже слышит? — спрашивает вдруг с пола Леттенхоф.  
— Что слышит?  
— Как земля дрожит. Он слышит? — у него в голосе появляется интонация, свойственная всем душевнобольным, неуловимая, но ее невозможно не узнать, если хоть раз с таким сталкивался. И все же Геральт уточняет:  
— В каком смысле?  
— В самом прозаичном. Без его любимых стишков. Если он еще не умер, поищите его на кладбище. Не то, что вы подумали: просто, может быть, он захочет навестить мать. Это недалеко, пара кварталов на восток по каналу. На окраине города. Там, где начинается скалистый берег.  
— Я думаю, в прозаичном слышим мы с вами. А он как-то по-другому, — отвечает Геральт, и почему-то больше не злится.

Только очень тягостно, словно он одновременно и выполнил, и не выполнил обещание, и не знает, что с этим делать.

***

Лютик сам не понимает, зачем идет туда — никогда же не верил в силу могил, в их якобы сакральность, в смысл, ради которого люди приходят и говорят с умершими. Но почему-то он приходит сюда: наверное, просто оттого, что соскучился по матери, а это — одно из мест, где не стыдно соскучиться по матери, если ты уже совсем не ребенок.

Тело его подводит, ноги мерзко подворачиваются. В груди целый литр расплавленного свинца, или чего-то такого же тяжелого, горячего и жестокого. Могильный камень приятно холодит спину.

На вечернем небе загораются точки, и лютня сама ложится в руки, как он когда-то на колени матери, и кажется правильным спеть ей песню, будто она жива, будто они оба живы и наконец встретились. Он приехал остаться. Пообещать, что это навсегда. Что теперь она никогда не будет одинока, раз он здесь. Дома.

Потом он ясно вдруг понимает, что у Геральта было полно времени убить его отца, пока он сюда еле-еле тащился, сидел и пел. Но болезнь никуда не делась, только окрепла, и значит, он не зря стоял на коленях.

Хочется посмотреть на море.

Он встает: тут кустарники, камни, и совсем темно. Почему-то сильно пахнет травами: петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и тимьян, как на ярмарке в Новиграде, как в одной из его любимых песен. Дорога ведет вверх, это почти непреодолимо сейчас, но в то же время так приятно сделать последнее усилие, ведь больше не будет никаких усилий вообще.

От идущей рядом дворняжки все же есть толк: он держится за нее, опирается ей на шею, и она вытаскивает его наверх, где такая волшебная серебряная дорога на огромной воде — не стыдно и умирать, если на нее смотришь.

— Ну что, ты заслужил песню, дружище, не так ли? Ты прости, но это единственное, что я умею, — говорит он своему псу и обнимает его, упирается лбом в лоб, чтобы смотреть в глаза. — Что они знают о любви, мой друг, да? Тебя вполне достаточно. Мы одинокие поводки друг у друга на шеях.

И хотя ему сейчас очень больно, и очень страшно, больше всего Лютик чувствует только какую-то запредельную, не помещающуюся за ребрами благодарность, будто смерть — самая щедрая женщина на свете. Но благодарность быстро укладывается, успокаивается и становится нормальной, спокойной, будто так и должно было быть всегда, просто потому что у него есть голос, и потому что вон по склону вдалеке идет Геральт, все такой же в своем стиле закаленно-прямой, острый, надежный, под стать своим мечам. И такой удивительно уязвимый, потерянный. Тоже как заблудившийся в пустоте ребенок.

***  
Геральт находит Лютика почти случайно, уже не надеясь найти — замечает яркое пятно среди одинакового пейзажа камней и снега. Это северный берег Залива Праскены, скалистый, мрачный и ветреный. И Лютик на одной из невысоких скал, сидит, привалившись спиной к камням, совершенно бледный, с перекошенным от боли лицом.  
— Привет великим победителям монстров, — шепчет он Геральту.  
Тот только хмурится и нависает над ним в своей угрюмой броне, из-за которой Лютику все время хотелось сказать ему: «Да расслабься ты уже наконец».

Но Геральт не был бы Геральтом, если бы умел расслабляться. Он подходит, смотрит в упор и спрашивает:  
— Как снять проклятие? — устало и безнадежно, просто от бешенства на то, что Лютик ему запретил убивать отца. И это тоже сейчас смешно.  
Лютик становится так зол на него, что его всего распирает от благодарной радости. Надо бы, чтоб Геральт ушел, отстал, потому что Лютик приполз сюда помирать, потому что он не хотел свидетелей, потому что вдвоем вдвойне больнее. Надо, но не хочется. Очень страшно.  
— Как. Снять. Проклятие? — снова повторяет Геральт, заводясь все больше и больше, прямо как когда-то давно, обращаясь не к нему, а к отцу, что обрек сына на смерть, только не яростно, а бессильно. Но Лютик все равно не может сдержаться.  
— Добей, — полусмеется он. Это единственный ответ, который ему доступен. Но его интонация скорее похожа на вопрос, и Геральт опускается рядом, тихо обещает:  
— Ты не умрешь.   
Но ведь он знает, что Лютик умирает прямо сейчас, а значит, он говорит не совсем это, так ведь?  
Лютик улыбается и ложится, вытягивается на редкой здесь траве.

Геральт срывает длинный стебель и протягивает ему, и Лютик засовывает его в рот: сладко и горько одновременно.

Потом он ложится рядом, и Лютик смотрит, как просвечивают его волосы сквозь траву: белые за зеленым. Он переводит взгляд на небо, но ночные облака там все в форме его дурацкого сердца.

Через какое-то время он вдруг понимает, что перестал чувствовать тело, и боли уже тоже нет, только немного холодно. Где-то над головой суматошно мельтешит Геральт, так что теперь ему по-настоящему хочется, чтобы он оставил его в покое, не тормошил, не загораживал небо. И — странно — но Геральт уходит, отодвигается.

Вместо привычных звуков в голове звучит какой-то шум, подползает со всех сторон и распространяется — что-то очень, очень тихое, но огромное: заполняющая его от головы до ног мелодия. Извечная, смертельная и самая красивая из тех, что он слышал. Настоящая симфония. Лютик понимает, что может ей каким-то образом управлять, хотя не уверен, что инструменты, из которых она состоит, на самом деле существуют.

И что он больше не боится.

Интересно, было ли так у матери? Лютик надеется, что было: вот тебе очень нужен рядом кто-то близкий, но не до самого конца. В самом конце мы должны остаться одни. Потому что люди не принадлежат друг другу.

Лютик рассеянно думает, что после него останется: забудут его назавтра или протащат через несколько десятилетий на веревке умершей в расцвете сил поэзии, как это иногда бывает. Вообще-то ему сейчас все равно или даже хочется, чтобы без веревки. Бессмертие никогда не было чем-то, что можно предугадать или выслужить.  
Это всегда подарок, о котором ты не просил.  
Как всякое спасение от смерти или любовь.

В общем, мы должны остаться одни, чтобы дослушать мелодию. И когда она вдруг резко, грубо, надрывно прерывается — положил руку на гриф и все смазал? — Лютик дергается, кашляет, хрипит и непонимающе оглядывается. Это, черт возьми, абсолютно нечестно. Как же жаль, что он ее не дослушал, и она ускользнула, исчезла, сгинула. Он даже сдохнуть не может полностью, до конца.

Когда получается сфокусироваться, и земля перестает меняться с небом местами, он встает, покачиваясь. Сбоку Геральт остервенело роет неподдатливую каменистую почву.

Встрепанная голова Лютика показывается над краем ямы. Странно, но он просто маячит там и молчит.

— Это для тебя, — говорит Геральт.

У него лицо, кажется, блестит. Мокрое.

— Необязательно было, — говорит Лютик. — Я не знаю, почему, но я не умер.

***

Когда он приоткрывает дверь дома, в котором родился, там темно. В прихожей никого нет. И в гостиной. И в спальне.  
На столе в его бывшей комнате лежит истрепанная тонкая книжка про Симора. Лютик в первый раз обращает внимание на подпись снизу:

 _Переводчик Э.С. де Гур_

Отец, наверное. Он бы не поверил, если бы не знал наверняка, что такие вещи действительно происходят с людьми, если они открыты, как Роннер. И, может быть, есть надежда, что от Наарса это его «отец меня убьет» было совсем не всерьез, как шутка, как бывает в нормальных семьях.  
Лютик кладет книгу в сумку, чтобы передать потом Цири, потому что там есть героиня, на которую и она неуловимо похожа.

Он толкает дверь в ванную — она скрипит и медленно показывает ему белое с красным. Лютик стоит какое-то время на пороге. Потом стоит посередине этой маленькой комнаты. Чтобы не подходить ближе. Потом подходит ближе. Его отец лежит, опустив ладони на оба борта ванны, все еще вцепившись в них пальцами с двух сторон. Ванна примерно до середины заполнена кровавой водой. С запястий уже не течет, но остался след по стенке. Два широких ручейка, которые он сам с собой сделал.

Странно, но за все то время, которое Лютик его осознанно помнит, в этот момент у его отца впервые такое спокойное, умиротворенное лицо. Он выглядит так, словно его больше ничто не мучает — а особенно поступь дней, в которые начнется война. И будто Лютик его не мучает больше тоже.

Лютик прикрывает ему глаза и выходит. Его все еще немного пошатывает, наверное, оттого что он ничего почти не ел пару дней, или это оттого, как много в человеке, оказывается, крови, если налить ее всю в небольшую ванну.  
Или оттого что его отец убил себя.

Геральт встречает его снаружи. Стоит, облокотившись на каменную ограду крыльца, и щурит глаза от солнца.  
— Могила все-таки пригодится, — говорит Лютик.  
Садится на ступени.  
— Он сам? — спрашивает Геральт.  
— Сам.  
— Как ты?  
— Не знаю.

Какое-то время они молчат. Геральт приземляется рядом, прислоняет мечи к ступеням и вдруг тянется к сумке, достает оттуда бутылку, молча ему протягивает.  
— Геральт, ты не ведьмак, ты, нахрен, волшебник, — сообщает ему Лютик и глотает туссентское, словно воду. — Хочешь? — протягивает обратно.  
— Пей, — усмехается Геральт.  
— Да расслабься ты уже наконец, — настаивает Лютик.

Странно, но сейчас это вино не кажется Геральту приторным или гадким. Вкусное, на самом деле, вино.

— Может, поедем на побережье, когда все кончится? — осторожно говорит Геральт. — Куда ты хотел, когда предлагал мне?

Наверное, это стоило того, чтобы не дослушать мелодию.

«Чуть попозже», — думает Лютик. «Успею еще».

Дождь сверху начинается как незлое стихотворение, и Геральт отстукивает какой-то мотив по перилам, не попадая в ноты.  
Лютик тоже не попадает в ноты.

Потому что они пьяные. И потому что иногда Лютику хочется, чтобы торчало: было неидеально, потому что лютнист всю жизнь играет на расстроенной лютне. Ему ли не знать.

Но в большей степени, конечно, потому что они пьяные. И все сбывается так, как нужно.

________  
*Белое Пламя - у императора Нильфгаарда Эмгыра вар Эмрейса был титул Белое Пламя, Пляшущее на Курганах Врагов (на Старшей речи - Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd)

*Иволга - эликсир, который дает иммунитет к обычным ядам и нейтрализует имеющую отраву в кровеносной системе.

*Luned (Старшая речь) - дитя, дочка, девочка


End file.
